Ambivalencia
by Roquel
Summary: Futuro shonen ai. Capitulo 19: Conciencia. ¿Quieres ser capaz de caminar por la calle y no sentir miedo? - Sí - No lo dice, pero lo piensa, fuerte y claro. Lo quiero.
1. Posesion

**AMBIVALENCIA  
****Por Roquel**

**Parejas**: Sorpresa...,

**Categoría**: Lo dejare a su criterio.

**Género**: Romance, aunque en ciertas ocasiones no lo parezca.

**Advertencias**: Por ahora ninguna, en un futuro habrá un poquitín de maltrato y/o violencia, tal vez nada gráfico pero uno nunca sabe.

**Dedicatoria**: Con especial cariño para aquellos quienes gusten de la pareja.

**Aclaraciones**: Nunca he dicho esto pero aquí vamos: Ni beyblade, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, con la obvia excepción de aquellos que yo me haya inventado, todos los demás son propiedad de su autor. Es una historia escrita por y para fans, sin fines lucrativos. Gracias a navleu por revisar, aunque este atareada en la escuela.

**Resumen: **Shonen ai en un futuro. De como Bryan y Yuriy se conocieron.

_Ambivalencia_: Estado de ánimo en que coexisten dos emociones o sentimientos opuestos.

**CAPITULO 1  
****POSESIÓN**

YYY

_Cualquiera que haya vivido con un poco de atención sabrá, y ojalá no por escarmiento en cabeza propia, que el amor suele llegar de mala manera. Llega demasiado pronto, llega tarde. Llega¡casi siempre, no sé por qué pero es así, en momentos en que uno está con el alma escayolada, el corazón roto y desactivado, la víctima -siempre es uno la víctima, o así lo creemos todos- lamiéndose las heridas recientes. Y en eso pasa por la puerta el amor, y mira hacia el lugar en que uno está, asoma la cabeza y se interesa, y sonrié; y uno, idiota como es, desacompasado con el ritmo de la realidad y de la oportunidad, no lo reconoce, no lo ve apenas, no lo distingue; saluda, da las gracias y lo deja ir sin más, ensimismado, preocupado de curarse las llagas antes que lanzarse a las aguas hirvientes de la dicha..._

_(Prologo, El Lago. Carlos Armenteros)_

YYY

.- Oye, Bryan, despierta.

El chiquillo pelilavanda se levanto a ciegas temblando de frío. Cuatro chicos le esperaban para ir a buscar el alimento del día. Chicos, que como él, no conocían mayor hogar que la vieja fabrica donde buscaban refugio las noches de tormenta tan comunes en Rusia. Para ellos, el hambre era la cosa más natural del mundo, tan natural como el frío o el chillido de las ratas que intentan colarse por entre tus ropas cuando tratas de dormir.

También era común que no todos conocieran a sus padres.

Un ejemplo era Bryan, quien creció en un orfanato hasta que escapó a los siete años de edad. Por ese tiempo conoció a Benzel. Benzel era de su misma edad, sólo algunos meses mayor, y conocía la ciudad como la palma de su mano. Simpatizaron de inmediato y Bryan fue invitado a pasar la noche en la fábrica donde Benzel dormía; desde entonces se hicieron inseparables. Su llegada había causado molestia en Lorenz, el chico de diecisiete años que encabezaba al resto de las pandillas.

Pero después de dos años, Bryan se ganó el líderazgo de manera limpia. Tenían su propio espacio para divertirse, y en caso de algún altercado los problemas se resolvían con la vieja costumbre de ver quien podía tumbarle más dientes a quien. Y Bryan era una pequeña fiera capaz de arrancar alguna parte de tu cuerpo. Sabía defenderse con la lengua y los puños, era autosuficiente y sabía trabajar para si mismo.

Era de esperarse que a su corta edad Bryan se encontrara en desventaja con aquellos que eran más grandes en edad o estatura, pero nadie contaba con su agilidad natural. Derribar a un monstruo que le ganaba por una cabeza no le resultaba imposible, pues era escurridizo y astuto, y también muy malicioso. Sus compañeros le admiraban: Benzel, Shinai, Itji y Nahira seguirían a Bryan ahí a donde fuera.

Aquella fría mañana de diciembre, Bryan volvió de su pequeña incursión en busca de comida con la vista baja y las manos en los bolsillos. Hacía tiempo que pensaba en la posibilidad de buscar otro lugar para pasar el invierno y así evitar futuros conflictos con Lorenz, pero ningún otro sitio le convencía.

La luz de una lampara al fondo del pasillo llamó su atención, haciendole olvidar sus problemas con Lorenz y su necesidad de un lugar propia. Se detuvo, vacilante. Podía decir, con toda certeza, que aquella era la habitación donde ellos dormían, y todos sabían que se debía ahorrar el combustible para las noches particularmente frías. Bryan frunció el entrecejo caminando en linea recta sin detenerse.

Escucho voces, que no le eran conocidas y apuro el paso. Se quedo de piedra en cuanto cruzó la puerta. Vio a Benzel pateando a un intruso que lo aferraba de ambas manos, mientras Shinai mordía el brazo de quien le sujetaba. Y un tercero cargaba a Itji y Nahira como si fueran dos sacos de papas.

.- ¡Bryan! .- gritó Benzel retorciendose en manos de su captor. .- ¡Vete!

Pero el ojilavanda no hizo caso. Saltó hacia él blandiendo lo primero que encontro a su paso, que resultó ser un trozo de metal corto, para nada útil en una situación como esa. Pero Bryan lo encajo en el costado del tiempo, que sin soltar a Benzel se giró hacia él. Sin amilanarse ante la enorme estatura y ante la obvia diferencia de fuerza, el chico esquivo un puñetazo y se inclino para derribar al sujeto, quien se tambaleó, aún aferrando a su amigo.

Bryan lanzó un golpe justo a su cara, e ignoró el creciente dolor en su mano derecha. Lanzó otra patada, que alcanzo la parte posterior de sus rodillas pero no esquivó del todo el puñetazo que acertó en su oreja derecha. Retrocedió, aturdido, con la cabeza punzandole dolorosamente. Segundos después otro golpe certero le daba en la mandibula lanzandolo hacia el suelo.

.- ¡Cuidado! .- escuchó, pero era demasiado tarde. Sin poder reaccionar, el pelilavanda se vió bruscamente alzado.

Entonces vio que junto a la puerta, observando la escena con aparente satisfacción, estaba Lorenz, en compañia de un alto hombre de cabellera morada. Había algo siniestro en la forma como el extraño le estaba mirando.

.- Son todos, señor. .- dijo el chico, sonriendo complacido.

.- ¡Maldito bastardo! .- rugió Bryan y sus intentos por soltarse se hicieron más violentos.

El hombre hizo una seña e inmediatamente se vieron arrastrados lejos de la fábrica, hasta el interior de una camioneta de vidrios polarizados, que arracó apenas cerraran las puertas. Los pequeños no pararon de luchar en todo el trayecto, aunque fueron vendados, amordazados y maniatados. Finalmente el cansacio los inmovilizo. Escuchaban el traqueteo del automóvil, pero nada más. Y un apestoso olor a tabaco enturbió sus sentidos.

El cuerpo entero resentía el viaje cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino; los bajaron rudamente sin despojarlos de sus ataduras. Caminaron un largo trecho hasta que el chico sintió que lo soltaban. Se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo y quedo aturdido durante largo rato. Le dolían las manos, tenía la boca seca y parecía que el mundo temblaba junto con él. La oreja no dejaba de escocerle.

Se movió para quedar boca abajo y asi descansar su brazo entumecido. Aspiró profundamente y soltó el aire con un quejido cuando intentó liberarse. Pasaron horas hasta que alguien le despojo de la venda y de sus amarres. Parpadeó ante la débil luz que le hería los ojos, los talló para distinguir la figura que se alzaba ante él, imponente y segura.

Miró con odio al hombre que le sonreía con superioridad, que le estudiaba con satisfacción y cierta curiosidad. Bryan lo desafió en silencio, estudiandole escrupulosamente, pero el hombre no dio muestras de agresión. Todo lo que hizo fue mirarle durante largo rato, con una mirada que erizaba a Bryan.

.- Bienvenido a la abadía Balcov. .- dijo el hombre con su voz oscura, mostrándose satisfecho de enfrentarse al caracter hostil del chiquillo que tenía enfrente.

YYY

.- No abuses de tu suerte, mocoso, o haré que te arrepientas.

El chiquillo lo enfrento sin miedo en su mirada. Ojos aguamarina que no mostraban ni temor ni respeto. Ojos que no parecían los de un niño.

El pequeño dio media vuelta y se marcho. Era consciente del desprecio que la familia de su padre le profesaba, todo gracias a que era hijo de una mujer que no aprobaban. Era una verguenza, la escoria de su sangre. Y él también los despreciaba con igual intensidad. Despreciaba su nombre y a toda su familia. A todos excepto a su madre.

Su madre había sido una mujer demasiado débil para oponerse a los mandatos que la familia le imponía; pero aún siendo víctima de la humillación, ella fue la única que le prodigó cariño. Era quien le abrazaba por las noches, quien le cantaba y lo acunaba. Era la única persona que no le miraba con asco. Cuando murió, Yuriy se quedo completamente solo. La familia Ivanov se alegro tras su muerte, pero el disgusto vino después al comprender que debían de cuidar de un chiquillo irrespetuoso y descortés.

Yuriy aprendió que la vida es dificil, más aun si nadie te respeta. Y como detestaba pasar el día en casa de su padre, y nadie más quería verlo rondar por ahí, comenzó a pasar más tiempo en la calle. Sus familiares se mostraron verdaderamente aliviados ante sus prolongadas desapariciones. Yuriy encontró su pasatiempo robando en la calle, donde nadie sabía de su familia y todos le conocían como _"Rojo"_, un pequeño ladronzuelo de ocho años.

Un memorable día de invierno Yuriy entrevió a un hombre alto que avanzaba lentamente por la calle mirando las tiendas con aparente distracción. Pensando que era un blanco fácil, el pelirrojo apuró el paso hasta adelantarlo. En la siguiente calle se giró y lo rozó suavemente. Sonriendo internamente, Yuriy continuó siguió su camino hasta que desapareció de la vista y echo a correr aferrando la cartera recién adquirida.

Se deshizo de la evidencia, guardando para si el fajo de billetes que llevaba dentro y volvió a su casa, orgulloso de sí. Fue una sorpresa que diez días después el hombre de cabello morado se le aparecía de la nada, en su propio recibidor, acompañado por el hermano de su padre.

.- Este es Yuriy, de quien ya hemos hablado. .- presentó su tío, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

El sujeto asintió, mostrandose complacido. Inmediatamente Yuriy sintió el recelo. Le molestaba el amistoso aire que su tío tenía para con el extraño. Y también desconfiaba de las expresiones de ligera complicidad que adornaban el rostro del hombre llamado Balcov. La aparente cortesía del sujeto lo ponía a la defensiva, y aunque se mostrara cordial y afable había algo en él que no terminaba de cuadrar.

Fue casi surrealista sentarse en el salón, con su tío y con Balcov, para hablar de trivialidades. Sobre todo porque su tío jamás permitía que él pisara lo que consideraba su propiedad. Yuriy se limitó a mirar por la ventana, mientras fingía escuchar la conversación. Horas después su padre hizo acto de presencia, apenas inclinando la cabeza para saludar a los presentes.

Era un hombre joven, de aspecto atractivo y elegante, pero con un ligero toque de frialdad. Para Yuriy, cuya relación con él era practicamente nula, lo mismo le habría dado tener como progenitor a la lampara de su habitación. Su padre se había casado porque la herencia familiar así se lo ordenaba, de lo contrario no podría acceder a su dinero; pero había tenido el suficiente tino para elegir a una mujer que pudiera manejar a su antojo. Pero la muchacha, aunque bonita, no tenía ni fortuna ni un titulo, así que la familia se escandalizo al enterarse. Sin embargo, y pese a todas las protestas, la boda se celebró tres meses después.

Su padre estrechó la mano de Balcov, con el aire desinteresado que le prodigaba a todas las cosas existentes en este mundo, para después acercarse al escritorio y tomar una copa de vino. Yuriy comenzaba a preguntarse por qué su tío fingía apreciarle, cuando la verdad era que ambos preferían ignorarse mutuamente, hasta que la la profunda voz de su padre le sobresaltó:

.- ¿Entonces estás de acuerdo?.

Yuriy parpadeó, desacostumbrado a esa situación. Después de que su madre muriera, su padre simplemente se olvido de que tenía un hijo y Yuriy prefería imaginar que era un huerfano.

.- ¡Por supuesto que lo esta! .- replico su tío con más energía de la habitual. Yuriy miró a uno y a otro, sin comprender qué era de lo que supuestamente estaban hablando.

.- Te adaptaras con relativa facilidad. .- añadió Balcov con un extraño deleite. .- Sé que tienes un brillante potencial.

El pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo, todavía perdido. Entonces vio a los dos tipos que flanqueaban la entrada y notó la sonrisa en el rostro de su tío. Casi como si leyeran sus pensamientos, el hermano de su padre le dijo:

.- El señor Balcov es ahora tu nuevo tutor, Yuriy. Tu padre ha dado su autorización. Desde ahora asistiras a su colegio, pues muy amablemente se ha ofrecido en cubrir todos tus gastos.

El pelirrojo comprendió las connotaciones que aquella afirmación escondía tras de sí y por un momento permanecio demasido aturdido para responder. Miró a su padre, quien, centrando su atención en la nada, no tenía dificultades para ignorarle. Notó que un amargo rencor le brotaba del corazón, entuméciendole el cuerpo. No se resistió cuando Balcov se detuvo a su lado y le instó a levantarse, tampoco dijo nada cuando pasó junto a su padre, ni siquiera miró atrás cuando salieron a la calle. Sólo podía evocar el regocijo en los ojos de su tío, por siempre recordaría la petulancia de esa sonrisa y jamás olvidaría la expresión de completa indiferencia que su padre le dedico. Una indiferencia que parecía apuñalarle en silencio.

Comprendía que aquella había sido la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse del hijo bastardo de su padre. Le habían vendido, como a un objeto cualquiera carente de valor. Un objeto que estorbaba. Siempre había sido la mancha en la alfombra, el niño indeseable. Y ahora finalmente podrían borrarlo del mapa, para que su padre rehiciera su vida.

.- La abadía será un hogar para ti. .- le aseguro Balcov una vez que estuvieron en el coche. Yuriy ni siquiera reaccionó.

YYY

La abadía Balcov formaba parte de la Corporación Hiwatari; era un edificio humedo y oscuro, cubierto por la nieve y silencioso como una tumba. La seguridad era estrica e inflexible. Una hora para levantarse, una hora para dormir. Horarios repletos de todo tipo de actividades. Practicas agotadoras. Entrenamientos de muerte. Era un lugar donde podrías dormir con la seguridad de que tendrías comida a la mañana siguiente. La rutina te hace olvidar las camaras de seguridad, los barrotes en las ventanas, la revisiones a diario y la amenaza latente de ser castigado. Era un buen lugar para vivir.

Balcov _exigía _obediencia y a cambio aseguraba techo, comida y ropa. Y aunque en apariencia Borcloff Balcov era un tipo decente, era intolerante a cualquier tipo de falta que amenazara sus planes. Podía, incluso, llegar a ser cruel. Todos hablaban de los aterradores castigos que aguardaban a los desobedientes.

En la fría mañana del trece de diciembre los chicos de la abadía despertaron con la llegada de las nuevas adquisiciones: Diez chicos de entre siete y nueve años, que fueron confinados a los laboratorios de investigación por razones de seguridad. Durante los días siguientes fueron el tema principal entre los demás reclusos, que esperaban impacientes por la presentación de los recién llegados.

Cuatro chicos aceptaron las condiciones sin protestar. Fueron sometidos a un sinfín de pruebas médicas y psicologicas para asegurarse que fueran aptos. Habían sido aislados para apresurar las investigaciones, y aunque ninguno de ellos sabía lo qué era el beyblade tuvieron que aprenderlo a la fuerza. En poco más de seis semanas comenzaron a manejar los principios básicos y dieron a conocer sus habilidades.

Los cuatro chicos aprendieron a vivir con resto de los internos, participaban en las practicas grupales y atendían cumplidamente. Pero ese pequeño triunfo se empañaba con la abierta hostilidad de los otros prospectos. Y lo sorprendente era la aparente condescendencia con la que Balcov trataba el asunto, como si el problema no fuera de extrema importancia. Lo cual desconcertaba a la mayoría, dado que conocían su poca paciencia.

Pero dos chicos en particular era en quienes recaía la exclusiva atención de Balcov. Y sólo por ellos permitía el retraso.

_Febrero, 4.  
__Habitación E-03._

Yuriy Ivanov se encontraba sentado en su cama, abrazando sus rodillas, apenas consciente de las personas a su alrededor. Estaba en un estado de embotamiento que le impedía razonar o protestar. Sólo podía ver la sonrisa de su tío y su expresión de triunfo. Le escuchaba reírse de él. Y un amargo rencor le oscurecía el corazón. En cuanto a su padre, prefería olvidar que existía y olvidar que alguna vez tuvo uno.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con un chirrido al desplazarse a su izquierda. El pelirrojo ni siquiera miró al recién llegado.

.- Buenos días, Yuriy. .- saludó Balcov, la puerta se cerró tras de él.

Miró en torno suyo y la mirada se afiló al toparse con la charola de comida, puesta cuidadosamente sobre la única mesa de la habitación. La sopa y el pan estaban intactos. Era la quinta ración que regresaría a las cocinas sin haber sido manoseada, y todo cortesía del pelirrojo. Si Yuriy no desistía de su empecinamiento habría que tomar medidas drásticas; Balcov no podía permitirse el lujo de continuar con el retraso en los proyectos.

.- ¿Cómo te encuentras el día de hoy? .- tómo asiento en la única silla de la habitación, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

Yuriy se encerró en su mutismo. Respirando profundamente, Balcov continuó, dulcificando aún más sus palabras. Cuando empezaba a cansarse, decidió que era ahora de actuar.

.- No pienses que buscamos engañarte, Yuriy. Hemos sido muy claros desde el principio. Sólo queremos ayudar.

Sin poder evitarlo Yuriy bufó, molesto con el tono paternalista que estaba escuchando. Debía que guardar silencio, dejar que Balcov se marchara hasta que finalmente se olvidara de él; pero quiso la vida que aquel fuera el día que Yuriy más odiaba, el día en que no toleraría escuchar el mismo discurso donde él era el muchacho descarriado que negaba la ayuda que le ofrecían.

.- ¡Muy claros! .- se burló el pelirrojo apretando sus rodillas, su vocecita resonó en la habitación, impregnada de la tozudez propia de esa edad. .- ¡Encerrarme aquí hasta que puedan usarme como carne fresca!

Complacido por la franqueza tan violenta, Balcov no pudo menos que sonreír. Era la primera vez que el chico respondía. El perpetuo silencio que mantenía desde el primer día en que pisó la abadía era algo que Balcov empezaba a detestar.

.- Queremos mostrarte tu potencial, desarrollar tus habilidades, .- sonrió débilmente .- no queremos cortarte en pedacitos.

Broma o no, Yuriy ignoró el comentario, impaciente por acabar con semejante embuste, con voz tensa dijo:

.- Lo único que quiero es largarme de aquí.

.- ¿Olvidas que soy legamente tu tutor y que está es ahora tu casa?

Yuriy levanto la cabeza, sus ojos refulgían como fuegos azules, de una intensidad nada propia para un niño.

.- ¡Yo no obedezco a nadie!. ¡Soy libre de ir a donde se me dé la gana!

.- ¿Y a dónde iras? .- pregunto Balcov con presunta inocencia .- ¿Volverás a la casa que odias?... ¿irás a donde te desprecian?

.- ¡Eso a usted no le importa!. .- rugió el pelirrojo y se puso de pie. Impulsado por la ira, saltó de la cama y lo enfrento. .- ¡Si quiero irme, me iré!

.- No tienes otro lugar a donde ir.

.- ¡Prefiero morir que permanecer en este lugar!

.- Vete y te encontrare donde sea que te escondas. .- prometió Balcov, sin desechar su anterior complacencia, pero el pelirrojo tenía que comprender su situación. .- Tú viniste a mí, Yuriy, el día en que ingenuamente tropezaste conmigo. Y nadie te sacara de aquí. Si cooperas de buena manera, tu estancia aquí será de lo más agradable, pero si continuas negandote a seguir las normas puedo jurarte que te arrepentiras por el resto de tu vida.

Abrumado por la fiereza de las palabras, pronunciadas con un matiz engañosamente suave que le hizo estremecer, el pelirrojo perdió un poco su furia para después recuperarla con mayor intensidad; una intensidad que inundó su pequeño cuerpo haciendo zumbar sus oídos. Su respuesta fue una simple palabra que hizo estremecer la habitación entera.

.- ¡Nunca!

Balcov ni siquiera parpadeó, cabeceó en respuesta, dio media vuelta y se alejo. Pero antes de salir, se giró hacia él y sonriendo desdeñosamente dijo:

.- Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, Yuriy.

Y se fue, dejando a un iracundo pelirrojo inmóvil junto a la cama, que se lanzó a golpear la puerta apenas ésta se cerrara. Cuando toda su furia se disipó, acabo sentado en el suelo rumiando su frustración y su dolor, incapaz de llorar.

_Febrero, 4.  
__Habitacion E-08._

La comida llegó puntual como siempre. El encargado colocó la charola en la pequeña mesa de metal, encontrándose con las orbes lavanda que le observaban desde la cama. Había cierta frialdad en los ojos de ese niño, una frialdad que no era común en alguien de su edad.

.- Tu comida, Bryan. .- hablo Balcov desde la puerta.

Tomó asiento, esperando pacientemente una respuesta. De visitas anteriores, Balcov había vislumbrado el verdadero caracter del chico; atrevido y empecinado, que no reconocía disciplina alguna. Pero no era el tipo de terquedad caprichosa que veía en Yuriy, alguien que creció bajo los lujos de su familia, era más bien una terquedad basada en el hecho de haber crecido libre, sin reglas que condicionaran sus actos.

.- ¿Qué quiere?. .- dijo el chiquillo con voz enfurruñada.

.- Hablar sobre tus amigos. .- replicó Balcov sonriendo a medias y acercándose a la única silla de la habitación. .- Benzel y los demás se encuentran bastante bien. Todos preguntan por ti.

Bryan apartó la mirada.

.- Son igual de testarudos. .- continuó Balcov con ligereza. .- Pero creo que si aceptaras seguir las normas, ellos lo harían.Te respetan, Bryan, así que todo depende de lo que tú hagas.

El chico apretó los puños.

.- La destreza, el ingenio y su cabezonería, todo lo aprendieron de ti. Tengo que felicitarte, has hecho un buen trabajo, pero es una lastima que no me permitas explorar su potencial. Haría las cosas más fáciles.

.- Usted no tiene el derecho a retenernos.

.- ¿Crees que alguien vaya a quejarse?. Según lo veo, gracias a mí están fuera de la calle. Les ofrezco un lugar para vivir y tendrá una buena educación. Ya no tienen que preocuparse por la comida, la ropa o el frío. Muchas personas lo verían como un gesto de bondad. Otros chicos lo agradecerían de estar en su lugar.

.- ¡Entonces vaya con ellos y a nosotros dejenos en paz!

.- No es tan simple, Bryan; no todos tienen las habilidades necesarias para estar aquí.

.- Jamás pedimos venir.

.- Lo sé. Los elegí porque Lorenz me hablo de tu particular destreza. Porque me dijo que Benzel es perfecto para la estrategia. Y acepte al resto de tu pandilla porque estan en edad de aprender y desarrollar sus habilidades. De lo contrario no me hubiera molestado en traerlos.

Bryan le miraba con sus ojos lavanda, incredulo. Balcov sonrió, pues el chico finalmente comprendía.

.- No fue el azar el que me hizo escogerlos. Tampoco se trata de caridad, pues no tengo tiempo para perder en esa basura. Esto no es un institución humanitaria, ni un orfanato, ni una iglesa. Esta es mi abadía, y todos los que estan aquí tienen algo que yo quiero. Es simple.

Balcov miró en su derredor, dejando que el chiquillo asimilase las palabras.

.- No vamos a convertirnos en las marionetas de nadie. .- susurró Bryan con oleadas de furia estremeciendo su cuerpo.

.- Entonces lamentaras escuchar que éste es ahora tu hogar y hasta que yo no diga lo contrario, vivirás aquí. Tendras que aprender a respetarme o te obligare. .- Balcov se puso de pie. .- Harás todo lo que yo te diga, cuando te lo diga, sin protestar. Si lo haces bien verás que esto no es precisamente malo.

Sus nudillos fueron tornandose blanquecinos conforme más fuerza aplicaba a sus puños. Bryan era terriblemente impulsivo, muchas veces decía cosas antes de pensarlas y hacía cosas idiotas sin considerarlo siquiera. En aquel momento fue incapaz de resistir el impulso de saltar sobre aquel hombre y borrarle la sonrisa de un golpe. Olvido que tenía nueve años, que era pequeño, que era inexperto, y que se enfrentaba a un adulto preparado, tan sólo quería golpearlo.

El chico cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. Desde arriba, le llegó la voz de su adversario:

.- Buen intento, chico, pero te recomiendo que evites hacerlo en un futuro si no quieres que te envie a las mazmorras. Aunque, .- replicó, pensativo y su sonrisa se tornó en un gesto burlón. .- tal vez un cambio de aire te ayude a pensar mejor.

Y salió dejandole tirado en el suelo de metal.

Bryan apretó los dientes y enterró la cabeza en el piso. Sin dejar que su rostro mostrara la impotencia que sentía. Comprendía que su vida no volvería a ser la de antes.

YYY

Jason Krause, joven ingles, Jefe de Laboratorios en la Abadía, le esperaba de pie al fondo del pasillo.Alto y rubio, ojigris, de facciones cuadradas, Jason no era alguien que tolerara los errores. Se entregaba a su trabajo como ninguno y tampoco permitía que alguien estropeara todo su esfuerzo. Practico, eficiente y de caracter voluble, no encontrarías a nadie mejor para el puesto.

.- Voltaire ha llamado, .- informó Krause caminando a su lado. .- quiere ver un reporte de tus chicos dentro de quince dias. Cuatro de ellos estarán listos para la fecha indicada..., del resto ni siquiera tenemos una muestra de sangre.

.- ¿Llegaron los expedientes que pedí?.

Jason frunció el entrecejo, pero le tendió las carpetas que llevaba bajo el brazo. Balcov las revisó una a una y torció el gesto al no encontrar nada que no supiera ya.

.- Tenemos un retraso de seis semanas, .- añadió Jason al verle terminar. .- y tus chicos no ceden en su negación¿cuánto más esperaremos?. A este paso, tendremos a Voltaire en su visita trimestral sin que el asunto se haya solucionado.

.- Te dije que el problema se reduce a tratar con dos chiquillos, el resto no me preocupa.

.- Me gustaría saber que hay de especial en esos dos para permitir un retraso de semejante magnitud.

.- Si hubieras leído mi informe podrías responder tu pregunta.

.- Lo leí, .- mascullo Jason de mal humor .- pero además de la falta de disciplina no encontre nada que mostrara que son especialmente habiles.

.- Lo demostraran en cuanto se unan a los grupos de entrenamiento.

.- Algo que puede no suceder nunca, ya que por lo visto las negociaciones no progresan como deberían.

.- Estan progresando estupendamente, Krause. .- Balcov ni siquiera le miró cuando se encaminaron hacia su oficina, pero inmediatamente después añadió .- Si uno fue herido en su orgullo y el otro ha perdido su autoridad, y ambos son igualmente engreídos...¿cuál sería la solución al problema?

Jason le miró de soslayo. Balcov no plantearía la pregunta de no saber la respuesta, pero Krause decidió complacer su petición, así que respondió.

.- Presentarlos, y dejar que hagan el resto del trabajo.

Borcloff simplemente sonrió.

YYY

Cuando esa misma noche Balcov se presentó en la celda de Yuriy porque iba a ser trasladado, el chico obedeció en silencio. Llegaron al final del pasillo, subieron una escalera de caracol y dejaron atrás otro corredor. Finalmente salieron a una descansillo circular, escasamente iluminado, que tenía a su vez cuatro arcos en él. Con el tiempo Yuriy aprendería que la manera para desplazarse de un lugar a otro era utilizando los corredores bajo tierra que conectaban a los edificios entre sí, evitando salir al exterior si no era necesario.

Practicamente la abadía estaba bajo tierra, y ningún recluso conocía completamente la cantidad de tuneles existentes bajo ella, muchos de los cuales eran callejones sin salida, y otros cuantos tenían trampas en ellos. Aquel descansillo en particular conectaba con la oficina de Balcov, el comedor, el gimnasio, y el último conducía a las escaleras que subían al nivel principal, donde se ubicaba la enfermería. Balcov eligió el segundo de la izquierda sin detenerse.

Los corredores eran amplios, altos, y bien iluminados, pero la húmedad adherida a las paredes mantenía el aire tétrico del lugar. Encontraron una bifurcación a los quince metros, tomaron la derecha y avanzaron en línea recta, sin detenerse, con las camaras de seguridad estudiando cada paso que daban. Llegaron a otro descansillo de seis entradas. Bajaron por las escaleras a la izquierda, hasta llegar a un oscuro corredor.

Balcov dio la orden para que el guardia apostillado en la entrada abriera el enrejado. El pasillo, escasamente iluminado, era angosto y bajo, la ventilación era insuficiente para despejar el aroma a humedad que se respiraba a cada paso; opresivo en una palabra. Diez metros más adelante otra reja doble obstruía el acceso a las minúsculas celdas de piedra. Eran once en total, todas con una maciza puerta de metal, sin ventanas, y una simple abertura en la parte baja para los alimentos.

Las mazmorras se encontraban en el edificio central, ubicadas en el último piso, bajo tierra, justo debajo de la Sala de Seguridad, donde se monitoreaban las camaras de toda la abadía. Era casi imposible acceder a las celdas sin una previa autorización de Balcov. Y cualquiera que lo pensará, se acobardaba inmediatamente al saber que la oficina de Balcov y su dormitorio se hallaban justamente en los pisos principales del edificio.

Se encaminaron hacia la tercer celda. Bryan dormitaba, echado en el sucio jergón que tenía por cama, y casi saltó al escucharse abrir la puerta. Se cubrió los ojos con la mano para protegerlos de la escasa luz. Veía una silueta, alta, que cubría casi por completo la entrada. Se dio la vuelta y lentamente se incorporó.

.- Buenas noches, Bryan. .- dijo una voz que inmediatamente reconoció como la de Balcov. .- Espero que tu nueva alcoba sea de tu agrado. Sé que no tiene los lujos de la anterior, pero creo que te adaptaras bastante bien.

Bryan se quedo sentado, sin ganas de mostrarle un respeto que no sentía.

.- Creo que debes conocer a tu compañero de cuarto, .- añadió Balcov, entrando en la celda. .- espero que logren entenderse. .- empujo dentro de la celda a un chiquillo pelirrojo. .- Felices sueños. .- y salió dejando a los chicos frente a frente.

Ojos que se estudian, que se desafian, sin pizca de simpatia o conforte, esa fue la primera vez que sus miradas se encontraron.

Continuara...

_n/a_

_Hace poco leí "El Nombre de la Rosa", de Umberto Eco, que esta situada, curiosamente, en una abadía. Y me dieron ganas de escribir esta historia. Sé que soy algo vaga, pero no me he podido resistir. Verán que este capitulo es mucho más pequeño que los que suelo escribir, y eso se debe a que quiero que la historia sea rápida. _

_Podrán imaginar quien será la pareja protagonica, trataremos su vida en la abadía y su forma de madurar. Hace tiempo que deseaba imaginarme sus principios, así que espero ésta sea una historia de su agrado. _

_Nos estamos viendo. Besos._

_PD. El epilogo de "El silencio..." esta casi terminado, me falta corregir y darle punto final. El siguiente capitulo de "Dulces...", esta en proceso. Y sobre "El Cumplir...", no hay nada claro, dado que esta parado. Lo siento. Gracias por leer._


	2. Dominacion

**AMBIVALENCIA  
****Por Roquel**

**Advertencias: **Un poco de tortura.

**Dedicatoria**: A quienes se han tomado la molestia en opinar: Galy. Fairy Luna. Monica. Shingryu Inazuma. Shiroi Tsuki. Alexa Hiwatari, y a Navleu, que se tomo la molestia en corregir. Muchisimas gracias y aqui tenemos otro capitulo.

**Aclaraciones: **Ciertamente no me sé las edades de los chicos, según me han dicho, Bryan es menor que Tala. Pero en la historia estoy manejando que ambos tengan casi la misma edad, y sin querer me ha salido que Bryan sea unos meses mayor. Sus fechas de cumpleaños me las he inventado, pero si alguien se lo sabe, agradecere que me corriga.

_Tala - Febrero, 04. Acuario.  
__Bryan - Noviembre, 13. Escorpion._

_Ambivalencia_: Estado de ánimo en que coexisten dos emociones o sentimientos opuestos.

YYY

**CAPITULO 2  
****DOMINACIÓN**

Aislados en completa oscuridad, atrapados en una celda húmeda, pequeña y asfixiante; castigados a pan y agua, sin más compañia que un silencio absoluto... así era la perspectiva de vivir en las mazmorras.

Bryan podía vivir en tales condiciones durante algunas semanas, meses tal vez, pues estaba acostumbrado a la vida en las calles, a la falta de comida y al frío. Tenía que estarlo si quería sobrevivir, una opresiva y sucia celda no sería la que finalmente lo haría sucumbir a los caprichos de Balcov.

Pero Yuriy no estaba acostumbrado a una vida de carencias. Robar era tan sólo un hobby, una forma de llamar la atención, pero había disfrutado de los lujos que su apellido le ofrecía. Y sólo su orgullo le impediría quejarse de su nueva situación, pues aunque fuese la paria de su familia seguía siendo un Ivanov.

Balcov sentía curiosidad de imaginar como dos chiquillos, con igual tozudes e igual desconfianza, trataban de convivir. Tenía la certeza de que aquellas dos bestezuelas se harían pedazos tan pronto sus ánimos se enfrentaran. Bastaba con encerrarlos en una misma jaula para ver como se hieren entre sí, y al final él estaría ahí para recoger los restos y disponer de ellos como quisiera.

Yuriy miró con desconfianza el lugar. Era pequeño y maloliente, iluminado únicamente por la luz del pasillo. Se abrazó a si mismo, queriendo sofocar sus temblores. Buscó un lugar para acostarse y la única cama que encontro, si es que podía llamársele cama al montón de paja que había en un rincón, estaba ocupada.

Dormir en el piso no era precisamente la mejor idea, le entraba repulsión al pensar en la suciedad del mismo, sin contar que con aquel frío insoportable bien podía convertirse en una paleta de hielo. Primero moriría antes de quejarse, por supuesto, el orgullo ante todo. Sin considerar demasiado el asunto se encamino hacia el rincón, con el estomago rugiendo de hambre.

Permaneció de pie, evaluando en silencio al chiquillo pelilavanda.

Bryan, con su fría mirada y un amago de sonrisa un tanto desafiante, observó con franco descaro al pelirrojo que tenía frente a él. Yuriy entornó los ojos, pero su rostro no mostró pizca alguna de emoción al mirarle, manteniendo su expresión neutral.

En ese breve intercambio de miradas ambos acordaron ignorarse. Yuriy se dejo caer en la paja, dandole la espalda al chico y se hizo un ovillo fingiendo dormir, pero a sus recuerdos acudía la mueca burlona de su tío y la seca indiferencia de su padre, negandole el descanso que tanto quería. Bryan regreso a su lugar, cerró los ojos y permaneció quieto, cansado pero sin sueño, pensando en los cuatro chicos que dependían de él y en la forma cómo harían para salir de ahí, aunque temía que no hubiera forma de escapar.

Balcov no volvió al día siguiente, ni al siguiente..., de hecho no le vieron en mucho tiempo. Perdieron la cuenta de los días que llevaban encerrados e incluso el día y la noche terminaron por confundirse. El baño era un pequeño cuarto apestoso que visitaban dos veces al día, acompañados por un guardia.

En ocasiones el frío hacia castañear los dientes de Yuriy y él tenía que apretar la boca para que el ruido no resonara en los muros de piedra mientras se encogía bajo el montón de paja para calentarse. Pero el frío que apuñalaba sus huesos no se comparaba con la eterna oscuridad..., una oscuridad que empezaba a causarle vertigo. El hambre logró que incluso aceptara la comida más repugnante que recibía en sus dos raciones diarias, pero tampoco tenía ganas de dar su brazo a torcer y ofrecerle una victoria a Balcov.

Para Bryan era natural sentir hambre y sentir frío, pero incluso en aquellas condiciones se hacía dificil ignorarlas, había mucho tiempo para no hacer nada. Poco importaba la suciedad o el olor, saber que se encontraba bajo tierra no ayudaba a que su situación mejorara; estaba acostumbrado a la libertad, a disfrutar del aire y del sol. Cuando las paredes empezaban a encogerse, cerraba los ojos mientras paseaba alrededor del cuarto tratando de pensar en algo que no fuera su recién descubierta claustrofobia.

Es posible que las dos semanas de encierro hubiesen hecho mella en su psique, porque las cosas empezaron a complicarse día a día, más aun cuando por las noches una estridente melodía resonaba en los altavoces del pasillo. En consecuencia cada uno tuvo reacciones distintas, un paranoico Yuriy sentía que bichos invisibles le subían por el cuerpo, mientras un Bryan al borde de la exasperación comenzo a padecer insomnio. Se ignoraban más abiertamente y aunque no hubiese razones para irritarse, la mera presencia ajena era suficiente para hacerlos sentir peor.

Cuando la comida no llegó a la hora acostumbrada ni uno ni otro pareció advertirlo, dieron vueltas en el sucio jergón, caminaron en círculos e ignoraron su creciente pánico. Después de un tiempo apenas si prestaron atención, nada era más importante que evitarse a toda cosa. Cuando finalmente notaron su ausencia, intercambiaron miradas, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos. Sus paseos se redoblaron, la impaciencia creció, cada uno encontró más razones para odiar ese mundo.

En semejantes condiciones era común que la tolerancia se esfumara dando paso a una cólera que no tenía objetivo pero que bien podía estrellarse contra cualquiera. Ya no era importante preguntarse quién era el culpable, lo más urgente era encontrar quién pudiera pagarlo. Era indispensable mantener la cordura, aún cuando el rencor contra Balcov bien podía confundirse y ser dirigido hacia otra persona. Una persona más accesible, más cercana..., alguien que pudiera satisfacer los deseos de venganza.

El deselance de la situación era inevitable e incluso predecible.

Cuando Yuriy empezo a pasearse, nervioso, murmurando entre dientes una maldición para su tío, luchaba a su vez por ignorar la presencia ajena que le ponía irritable. Quería olvidar que alguien más le acompañaba, y la mejor manera era centrando sus pensamientos en algo que tuviera la fuerza suficiente para distraerle. Pero hiciera lo que hiciera el chico estaba ahí, inmóvil, moviéndose entre la paja. Un sonido que a sus oídos parecía el de mil cuchillos en una pizarra. Apuró el paso, temiendo enloquecer.

Bryan apretó los dientes y se tensó, viendo el rápido y nervioso vaiven del pelirrojo. Casi sin pensar se encontró mirandole fijamente con una intensidad abrumadora, deseando verlo explotar para que sus restos impregnaran de color aquellas paredes grises. Su violento caminar, el sonido de sus pasos, todo el ruido retorcía su interior hasta su cerebro y cada murmullo parecía un enjambre de abejas que resonaba con una fuerza atronadora. Sentía el irresistible impulso de callarle a base de golpes.

Sin pensarlo realmente, y actuando idiotamente como sólo Bryan sabía hacerlo, el chico espetó:

.- Quedate quieto, pequeña lombriz rastrera.

La voz mandona, cargada de fastidio, repleta de la rigidez de los últimos días, fue como un latigazo a los oídos de Yuriy. El pelirrojo se detuvo, más por la sorpresa de escucharle que por realmente querer obedecer, miró hacia el rincón donde la silueta del chico se escondía entre las sombras. Sintiéndose furioso, no por la situación sino a causa de toda la tensión acumulada, Yuriy dio un paso hacia él. La ira le nubló la cabeza, acabando con su tolerancia.

.- Ven y obligame.

Palabras mágicas. Bryan se levanto y en apenas un par de movimientos estuvo frente a él. Torció el gesto enfrentándose en una batalla silenciosa. Desafió los ojos agumarina, queriendo que el dueño bajara la cabeza, pidiera disculpas. Pero había algo en aquella mueca altanera que inevitablemente le recordó a Balcov y a la forma como se jactaba de su autoridad. Sintió un ramalazo de odio por el chico que tenía enfrente.

.- Eres un niñato imbecil .- le respondió con un amago de sonrisa sin pizca de humor, cada palabra teñida de odio y rencor. .- Ve a tu sitio antes de que te rompa la cara.

Yuriy entrecerro sus ojos, en una mueca mortal, con el cuerpo tenso, viendole sonreír satisfecho. Sin poder evitarlo recordó la mueca burlona de su tío. Riéndose de él, de su ingenuidad. Y pisoteando su orgullo sin esfuerzo alguno. Del corazón le brotó el mismo rencor que guardaba para su familia.

.- ¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes dar ordenes aquí, estupido? .- respondió con igual altaneria sin amilanarse ante la expresión que recibió en respuesta. .- Yo puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana.

Y sin pensarlo en realidad empujo su hombro sin mucha convicción, un golpecillo que hizo a Bryan enfurecer, haciendo que toda prudencia fuese olvidada. No se podría decir quien ataco primero, porque lo cierto fue que ambos lanzaron golpes y esquivaron a un mismo tiempo.

Bryan sabía golpear, y Yuriy sabía esquivar. Bryan tenía la fuerza, acostumbrado desde pequeño a las peleas callejeras, Yuriy lo aventajaba en rápidez, no por nada había sido un hábil carterista.

Se detuvieron a respirar cuando Yuriy cayo al suelo, después de recibir un golpe directo al rostro. Palpando la sangre que escurría por su nariz, el pelirrojo rugió de rabia y lanzó una patada a las rodillas de Bryan. Ya en el suelo lo inmovilizo subiendose a él. Bryan aferró la mano que golpeaba su rostro, se agitó y logró darle la vuelta a la situación. Siguieron rodando, sin dejar de golpearse como si no existiera un mañana.

Estaban descargando quince dias de frustración, encierro e ira, donde la identidad del destinatario carecía de valor. Imperioso era deshacerse del sentimiento de impotencia, sin importar que lo hicieran en la persona equivocada. Sin saberlo ambos habían entrado en el juego que Balcov tuvo el cuidado de preparar para ellos. Hicieron lo que Balcov esperaba que hicieran y actuaron como marionetas en sus manos.

YYY

.- Señor, .- llamó Hensley después del saludo militar al que estaba acostumbrado.

Henry Hensley, un tipo robusto que solía atemorizar a todos por igual, había formado parte del ejercito diez años atras: Un sargento de mal genio que terminó desertando cuando sus métodos de enseñanza fueron reprimidos al ser considerados inhumanos. Fue Balcov quien lo sacó de la calle, quien le ofreció un puesto en la abadía como Jefe de Operaciones Especiales. Era el único que conocía la totalidad de tuneles bajo la abadía, además de ser el encargado en impartir los castigos, reconocidos particularmente por su crueldad.

Balcov, sumergido en sus papeles, no se molesto en levantar la cabeza para indicarle que escuchaba, bastó con agitar la mano para que el hombre continuara.

.- Me pidió que le informara en cuanto hubiera disturbios en la celda número tres de las mazmorras, señor.

.- ¿Hizo lo que le ordene, sargento?

.- Sí, señor.

.- Bien. En ese caso espere un hora, Hensley, si no se calman para entonces tiene mi autorización de reprenderlos de la forma como crea más conveniente. Si se muestran impertinentes le permito tomar el asunto en sus manos. Cuando lo considere apropiado, aviseme.

.- Sí, señor.

Jason Krause se recostó en su silla, entrelanzando ambas manos sobre su regazo.

.- Creí que llegarían al mes sin perder los estribos, .- susurró para sí, contemplando el techo con interés.

.- Y lo habrían hecho, .- respondió Balcov sin darle importancia. .- pero no tenía intención de dejarle al tiempo la rendición de ambos chiquillos.

.- Eso supuse¿cómo lo hiciste?.

.- Música todas las noches. .- alzó el rostro y esbozo una sonrisa. .- Y hace dos días ordene que se cancelaran sus raciones diarias. Con sus nervios a flor de piel sólo había que esperar.

.- Con dos chicos en una celda individual es natural que su rivalidad saliera tarde o temprano. Pero creo que te estas tomando muchas molestias.

.- Valdra la pena una vez que iniciemos con el proyecto.

Jason enarco ambas cejas.

.- Ciertamente dudo que puedas entrenarlos, pareciera que son resistentes a todo tipo de manipulación.

.- Si el encierro a pan y agua no funciona, entonces Hensley se encargara de enseñarles un poco de disciplina. Los demás vendrá como tenga que venir.

Krause sacudió la cabeza, sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

YYY

Bryan encajo muy bien el golpe que recibió en su estomago mientras trataba de apartar la mano que le aferraba por la garganta. Tenía el sabor de la sangre en su boca, pero la adrenalina fluía en sus venas intoxicando sus sentidos. Sólo tenía ganas de acabar, destrozar, pisotear...

Yuriy golpeó de nuevo al sentir que un puño acertaba su costado derecho. Había dejado de sentir el dolor, aunque cada músculo gritara por un descanso. Tampoco tenía intenciones de abandonar, sin importar cuanto tiempo hubiese transcurrido. Tenía que despedazar a quien se atrevía a burlarse de él. Inmerso en su lucha, ignoró el ruido de pasos acercándose. Lo siguiente que supo fue estaba en los brazos de un guardia.

Fue entonces que sus ojos se toparon con la mirada recia de hombre plantado en la entrada.

.- Lamento arruinar su diversión, .- espetó con firmeza, mirando a uno y a otro sin parpadear. .- pero han de saber que se prohibe pelear dentro de los limites de la abadía...

Bryan soltó un bufido y mirandole con descaro le espetó:

.- ¿Y eso tendría que importarnos?

Hensley no altero su expresión de estudiada seriedad, aún cuando sus ojos se entornaron imperceptiblemente. Miró a Bryan con interés, como si nunca hubiera visto a un chico de verdad. Entonces esbozó una tenue sonrisa, demasiado torcida para ser agradable.

.- Tu nombre.

.- ¡Pudrase en el infierno!

.- Iremos juntos entonces, mientras tanto sugiero que cuides tu lengua.

.- ¿Y si no me da la gana?

.- Entonces la lección de hoy será aprender a obedecer las reglas.

.- Prefiero quedarme aquí y morir, gracias.

.- Cuando termine contigo te aseguro que desearas tu muerte.

Y con un simple movimiento de cabeza los guardias los llevaron fuera.

Se debatieron furiosamente pero la fuerza de los guardias era superior a la suya y su energía se había ido en su pelea anterior. Subieron una escalera hasta llegar al descansillo principal. Tomaron el pasillo más alejado y continuaron en línea recta, hasta el siguiente descansillo para bajar a las cocinas. En la parte trasera había una puerta oculta que comunicaba con el exterior.

Hacía un frío aun peor que en las mazmorras, el suelo estaba cubierto de nieve y el viento te hería el rostro. Yuriy tuvo que inclinar la cabeza para soportar las rafagas que le golpeaban el cuerpo. Dieron un rodeo al edificio, pasaron junto a la bodega y después dejaron atrás a las habitaciones del personal, encaminandose hacia el muro exterior. Conforme se acercaban descubrieron un pequeño cuarto cubierto de nieve y tan fuera de la vista que habría sido imposible verlo de lejos.

Dos de los guardias entraron llevando al pelilavanda, quien luchaba freneticamente en brazos de su captor. Hensley se volvió hacia el pelirrojo, le regalo otra mueca fría e hizo una seña al hombre que lo sujetaba. De pronto el chico se vio entre la nieve, con la bota de uno de los guardias sobre su cabeza y su piel siendo lacerada por el frío.

Cuando trató de levantarse fue pateado y pisoteado, pero se mantuvo en silencio aunque la cabeza amenazaba con estallarle. Lucho valientemente, recibiendo a cambio puñetazos y puntapies. El mundo amenazaba con perderse si eso continuaba y no queriendo empeorarlo, permaneció quieto con el corazón latiendo violentamente.

.- Me parece que tenemos a un chico listo aquí, .- escuchó decir.

Yuriy notó que el rubor le subía al rostro a causa de la furia. Lo que vino después fue un largo sermón sobre obediencia, sumisión y aprendizaje, en cada frase especialmente importante la bota que lo mantenía incrustado en el piso aumentaba su fuerza. Yuriy mordió las quejas para evitar humillarse, pero no por eso dejaba de sentir que el cuerpo entero resentía aquel trato.

Un par de botas entraron en su campo de visión y permanecieron ahí.

.- Es bastante sencillo de aprender, .- añadió Hensley con seriedad. .- si obedeces no habrá necesidad de ser herido.

Yuriy apretó los labios con terquedad, decidido a no dejarse intimidar. Hubo un brusco movimiento antes de que el dolor le hiciera gritar, era como si la piel de su brazo izquierdo estuviera desgarrandose desde el codo hasta la muñeca. Se dio cuenta de que algo caliente y vizcoso resbalaba por sus dedos. Yuriy gritó de nuevo cuando esa misma sensación se repitió en su brazo derecho. Su piel desgarrandose, quemando...

.- Eso te recordara que ahora perteneces a Balcov.

Yuriy le ignoró..., ignoró a todos menos al dolor y entonces los maldijo con un vocabulario nada propio de un chiquillo. Una mano ajena se enredo en su cabello y tiró hacia atrás con tal fueza que el pelirrojo no pudo evitar otro grito e incluso un gemido. Vio de cerca los ojos oscuros de Hensley, que rebozaban autoridad y peligro, entonces su cabeza fue a estrellarse con el piso.

.- Un buen chico jamás grita. .- fue la afirmación

Las únicas palabras que acudieron a la mente de Yuriy fueron:

.- ¡Pudrase en el infierno!

Escuchó que alguien chasqueaba la lengua en señal desaprobatoria. Le llovieron golpes y patadas. Yuriy reaccionó por instinto al encogerse y cubrir su cabeza. Lo último que supo fue que la nieve se teñia con su sangre y que por fin dejaba de tener frío. Sólo existía la oscuridad.

Bryan intento levantar la cabeza cuando escucho que la puerta se abría sin ver a quienes entraban. Había sido atado a una especie de tronco que lo mantenía arrodillado, limitando sus movimentos de tal forma que no podía liberarse de ninguna forma. Una mordaza amortiguaba toda palabra insolente que intentara escapar. Le habían despojado de su camisa e incluso lo habían bañado con agua helada. Decir que se estaba muriendo de frío era nada. Hensley dio la vuelta y se puso frente a él, esbozando la misma leve sonrisa que antes le viera.

.- Tienes que aprender modales, .- repuso Hensley con ligereza. .- aquí no aceptamos chiquillos impertinentes. Tampoco toleramos la estupidez o el fracaso. Y te equivocas si crees que puedes imponer tu voluntad.

Bryan soltó un resoplido mordaz, que fue perfectamente audible. Hensley hizo una seña con la mano, pero desde la posición de Bryan nada podía verse. Sólo escucho pasos, y uno que otro ruido metalico. Hensley vino a sentarse en un pequeño banco que había frente a Bryan.

.- Se te permite vivir aquí y a cambio entregaras tu lealtad incondicional. La lección de hoy sera para vigilar lo que sale de tu pequeña boca.

Se escuchó un estallido e inmediatamente después Bryan gritó al sentir sobre su piel una descarga de dolor que lo pilló desprevenido. Casi no tuvo tiempo para conectar ideas cuando el siguiente latigazo cruzo su espalda de lado a lado, con la misma fuerza que el anterior. Un tercero, un cuarto..., el noveno dejo zumbando su cabeza de pura agonía.

.- Te enseñare por qué bajaras la cabeza ante tus superiores y por qué obedeceras cada orden como si de ella dependiera tu vida. Esta abadía será todo tu mundo y daras lo mejor para ella. De lo contrario tu y yo nos veremos de nuevo. Y entonces te hare conocer el verdadero dolor. Escucha tus gritos, aprende de ellos.

Bryan perdió toda visión del mundo en el mismo instante en que el latigo volvió a tocar su piel. Sólo era consciente del dolor que resonaba en cada fibra de su ser y de su propia humillación a manos de ese hombre. Pero tampoco podía ahogar sus gritos, porque ellos le mantenían vivo, porque sólo así podía mantenerse cuerdo.

Uno tras otro los golpes rasgaron el aire antes de estrellarse contra su piel desnuda. Y una y otra vez se detenían para hacerle consciente de la magnitud de su dolor. El olor a sangre se esparció por el aire y los gritos, amortiguados por la mordaza, resonaron através de los muros y se perdieron entre la nieve.

Una eternidad después todo cesó, Bryan cayó desmadejado, con el cuerpo débil y la respiración entrecortada, incapaz de hilvanar pensamientos coherentes. Dolor, puro dolor. Hensley no sonreía, en su rostro había decisión y dureza como aquel que ha olvidado lo que es sentir compasión.

.- Recordaras este día cada vez que te den ganas de comportarte estupidamente.

Aún con el velo que cubría sus ojos, Bryan entrevio un largo fierro con la punta de un rojo intenso. Pero tampoco tenía ganas de pensar en eso. Quería sumirse en su agonía y dejar que todo pasara. Ni siquiera prestó atención cuando Hensley se levantó. Fue un breve respiro antes de que Bryan sintiese un dolor agudo que le arranco un grito desde lo más hondo de sus entrañas. Un grito que resonaría en sus oídos aún en el silencio de la noche.

El dolor penetró por su espalda con la fuerza de un rayo y se extendió por su cuerpo a una velocidad pasmosa, hasta cubrir cada fibra de su ser. Y creció hasta volverse insoportable, sobreponiéndose a cualquier pensamiento, quemando y despedazando su cuerpo...

Esa agonía le hizo desmayarse.

Fuera nevaba. Una helada brisa soplaba desde el norte, barriendo la ciudad en un ritual cotidiano. Peatones que se arrebujan entre sus abrigos para mantener el débil calor de sus cuerpos. Niños que suben los escalones de dos en dos acudiendo al llamado de sus Madres. Padres que llegan a casa después de un dificil día de trabajo. Personas en cuyas vidas no hay tiempo para pensar en huerfanos.

El misterio de la abadía se extiende más allá de sus muros. Dentro resuenan los pasos de los chicos que se dirigen a cenar, pequeñas voces que se acoplan al silencio para después desaparecer...

Decenas de vidas que dependen de una sola persona.

YYY

.- Debo felicitarte, veo que lograste domar a tus cachorros.

Balcov sonrió torcidamente, sin tomarse la molestia en mirar al recién llegado.

.- Sus heridas aún sangran, Krause.

.- Lo que digas, ahora que tus dos fierecillas no tienen fuerza para oponerse a nada, se han incorporado a la vida de la abadía con bastante rápidez. Ha pasado una semana sin incidentes.

.- Bien sabes que aquella pasividad acabara tarde o temprano.

.- Diría que ellos inclinaron la cabeza y ahora saben a que atenerse.

.- En realidad aprendieron a ser parte de un sistema que detestan, pero en cualquier momento pueden explotar. Mira esto: Aquí, .- señalo la pantalla de la izquierda, donde Yuriy aprendía los principios básicos de un beyblade. .- tenemos polvora..., y aquí, .- mostró la pantalla dos lugares más abajo donde Bryan tomaba su clase de lectura, .- tenemos fuego.

.- ¿Bomba de tiempo?

.- Sería divertido que así lo fuera.

.- ¿Tienes algo en mente?.

.- Han estado ignorandose desde que salieron de la celda, sabes por qué.

.- Mmhum..., porque se mostraron débiles el uno con el otro, porque son rivales a muerte y porque creen que se odian, cuando en realidad su orgullo herido les impide ver que tú eres el enemigo, y que sólo estan odiando al chico que representa su desprecio por ti.

.- Tal vez es tiempo de que sus antipatias vuelvan.

Jason no prestó atención mientras releía las carpetas que traía bajo el brazo.

.- Harás que pelen para mantenerlos bajo control, .- murmuro distraídamente .- es un buen truco. Por ciert, Balcov..., lamento decirte que las pruebas con las bestias bit fallaron de nuevo.

Eso logró arrancar a Balcov de sus contemplaciones.

.- Creí que habías estabilizado su nivel de energía.

.- Y lo hice..., pero _Wolborg_ y _Falborg_ se salieron de control. Tuvimos que detener el proyecto o habrían destruido la mitad del laboratorio.

.- ¿En dónde estuvo el fallo?

.- Todavía no lo encuentro.

.- Entonces comienza a buscarlo.

Krause cabeceó, sin apartar la atención de sus notas.

.- El _Tala prototipo 00_, murió ayer. Paro cardiaco. .- respondió a la silenciosa pregunta. .- Elnúmero_12_ comienza a padecer insuficiencia renal, es posible que no llegue a fin de mes. En cuanto al_09 _sufre de crisis nerviosas, lo mantendremos en estudio y a final de mes lo daremos de baja. Los demás siguen en observación, aunque no hay forma de que lleguen a buen termino.Ushakov ha empezado a trabajar en el siguiente candidato de tu lista.

Balcov torció el gesto.

.- Voltaire vendrá la próxima semana¿qué tenemos sobre su nieto?

.- Hum..., el avance de Kai es notable. Tiene un talento natural, ha mejorado bastante desde que llego. Sin embargo, no logra acoplarse con la replica que tenemos de _Dranzer_, si al menos pudieramos...

.- El anciano jamás entregara la reliquia familiar, olvidalo, Krause. Tienes suerte de poder contar una replica.

.- Si, bueno..., la energía de _Dranzer _disminuyo considerablemente después de la última prueba, así que estamos tratando de contrarrestar el efecto.

.- Bien, envía el informe a mi oficina. Tengo que ver a Ushakov en la enfermeria.

Jason levantó la cabeza, con el entrecejo fruncido.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Revisión de rutina. Yuriy debe cambiar sus vendajes y Bryan necesita que limpien sus heridas.

Krause compuso una expresión entre divertida y exasperada.

.- Vas enloquecer a esos niños, apareciendo siempre que tengan que estar juntos.

Balcov amplió su sonrisa.

.- Cada quien elige a quien quiere odiar.

YYY

De colores grises, la enfermería contaba con veinte camas individuales, todas ellas puestas a una distancia prudencial, sin cortinas o paredes que cubrieran la intimidad de los pacientes; al fondo un par de puertas conducían a un consultorio privado. Era, sin duda alguna, un lugar agradable: Temperatura medianamente aceptable, sin importar el olor a medicina. Y con excepción de los guardias apostados en la entrada, resultaba perfecto para meditar en silencio.

Yuriy cruzo las puertas sin tomarse la molestia de tocar e inmediatamente sus ojos se encontraron con las orbes lavanda. Y como siempre sucedía, un peligroso rencor golpeó su estomago.

.- Hum...¿día dificil?

Como Yuriy no tenía nada que decirle a ese hombre, apartó la vista al reconocer la voz. Oscura, con un deje de burla en ella, pero fría en esencia y terriblemente mordaz. Había alguien más con él, reconoció al notar el sonido de otro par de pisadas; se apoyo en la pared, sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

.- El primero. .- escucharon decir y sin palabras Yuriy se adelanto.

Avdotya Ushakov, además de ser una laboratorista especializada en los Proyectos de Biogenetica, era la doctora a cargo de la enfermería. Siendo la única mujer que vivía en la abadía, era de esperarse que la gentileza no fuera su mejor cualidad. Esbelta y hermosa, con un bello aire de insensibilidad, era la mejor en su trabajo sin que por ello mostrara preocupación por sus pacientes.

Ushakov cambio los vendajes de Yuriy. Sus brazos mostraban la piel extremadamente rojiza y frágil, llena de pustulas sangrantes, desde el codo hasta la muñeca. Cuando los metió en agua fría el pelirrojo apretó los dientes temiendo que el dolor jamás desapareciera. Se despojo de su camisa y dejo ver su torso repleto de moretones, también tenía el labio partido y algunas raspaduras; pero no profirió ni una queja cuando la mujer los toqueteo uno a uno. Cuando terminaron de vendarle nuevamente las heridas, se apartó de la mesa sin que en ningun momento su mirada se fijara en Bryan.

Balcov observaba la escena con obvio deleite y les hizo saber que estaban recibiendo un trato especial, cosa que a ninguno de los dos le importo. A Bryan poco le importaba lo que aquel hombre tuviera que decirle; su vista continuó fija en el pelirrojo, como si con ella pudiera herirle.

Fue el turno de Bryan para despojarse de su camisa. Las cicatrices seguían abiertas y dolían como los mil infiernos pero no permitía que ningún otro signo de debilidad se hiciera presente. Gritar había sido suficiente para sentirse humillado. Bryan mantuvo su expresión neutra mientras aplicaban antiseptico a sus heridas, pero cuando los dedos de la mujer rozaron la parte baja de su espalda se mordió la lengua para evitar el grito que amenazaba con desgarrarle la garganta. Una huella rojiza en su piel, resultado de haberla marcado como si fuera ganado, que permanecería de por vida en su cuerpo.

El recuerdo de que todo descaro podía llevarte a la muerte.

Balcov los acompaño de vuelta a sus dormitorios, complacido al ver que ambos había perdido el interes en debatir sus ordenes. En ningun momento mostraron petulacia o rebeldía, de hecho permitieron que Balcov dispusiera de sus vidas. Su rencor se habían esfumado dejando un vacío repleto de heridas. En el pasado habrían gritado, saltado y mordido, pero ese odio se había vuelto contra aquel que les vio padecer y sufrir.

El orgullo no puede soportar mostrar debilidad ante nadie.

Yuriy se alejo con dirección a su dormitorio sin preocuparse por la fija mirada que tenía sobre su espalda. Una mirada incendiaria que hubiera sido capaz de fundir a cualquier trozo de hielo, pero que a él no le causaba ni siquiera temor.

Continuara.

_n/a_

_Eh, actualice rápido y eso es porque los capitulos son cortos, ya tenía más de la mitad, y porque me apuro antes de entrar de nuevo a la uni. Así que mientras subo éste capitulo me pongo con el resto de las historias. Je._

_Balcov es perverso..., y tiene una mentalidad algo retorcida, si bien creo que su manera de manipular a los chicos va más allá de castigos fisicos. Tanto Bryan como Yuriy poseen un orgullo gigantezco, aunque distintos de cierta forma. Uno fue criado en completa libertad, y el otro sólo conoció el desprecio de su propia familia; así que mientras que Bryan detesta la autoridad y no se rige bajo ningún codigo, Yuriy desprecia a quienes le subestimen y le reten. _

_Para Balcov la mejor manera de dominarlos es atentando contra ese orgullo. Y una buena ofensiva es ponerlos uno contra otro. Bryan golpea y Yuriy reacciona; desgastan sus fuerzas e ignoran a su enemigo en común. Pero claro, eso es el principio._

_Cualquier duda, aclaracion o sugerencia es bienvenida. Gracias. Hasta el proximo capitulo._


	3. Rivalidad

**AMBIVALENCIA  
****Por Roquel**

**Advertencias: **Un poco de maltrato al final.

**Dedicatoria**: Mil gracias por su comentario: Okami Reiko, Alexia Hiwatari, Fairy Luna, Shingryu Inazuma, Shiroi Tsuki, Monica... Navleu, gracias por revisar.

**Aclaraciones: **Unos pocos datos sobre la pequeña pandilla de Bryan.

_Benzel - Octubre, 6. Libra._ Tiene el cabello oscuro, corto y rebelde, además de una piel aceitunada y unos bonitos ojos grises. Es un chico sobrio, reservado y pocas veces se le ve reír. Fue criado por su hermano, diez años mayor, que murió apuñalado cuando él sólo tenía siete. Por ese tiempo conoció a Bryan, a quien conoce mejor que nadie.

_Shinai - Abril, 29. Tauro. _Cabello cobrizo, ligeramente pecoso. Escapó de su casa a los siete, cuando recién lo conoces se muestra impertinente pero es de caracter alegre y encantador, aunque desconfía de los extraños. Un excelente cerrajero y habil ladronzuelo. Conoce a Bryan de pura casualidad, lo reta a un duelo y pierde, como decide vencerlo a toda costa lo sigue de regreso a la fábrica. Con el tiempo aprende a tenerles cariño, sobre todo a Benzel.

_Itji y Nahira - Agosto, 18. Leo. _Un par de gemelitos que se diferencian por el color de sus ojos. Nahira es el mayor y sus ojos son verde oscuro, mientras que los de Itji son más claros. Su familia fue muerta durante un atraco; el hermano de Benzel los saca del edificio en llamas y decide cuidar de ellos. Desde pequeños han visto a Benzel como de su familia. Son bullangueros y desenfadados, pero saben portarse adecuadamente.

Y una cosilla más: En la abadía los chicos se dividen en grupos para entrenar. Son doce en total y a su vez son divididos en tres categorias. La clase B es del grupo 12 al 9, la clase I es del grupo 8 al 5, y la clase K es del 4 al 1. Los principiantes inician en la clase B, a ese nivel no hay diferencia entre un grupo y otro, pero dependiendo de las habilidades de cada uno van escalando puestos. Podriamos decir que el grupo K-1 son lo mejor de lo mejor.

Y eso es todo

_Ambivalencia_: Estado de ánimo en que coexisten dos emociones o sentimientos opuestos.

YYY

**CAPITULO 3  
****RIVALIDAD**

La abadía era el hogar de ochenta y cuatro chiquillos de entre siete y diecisiete años, divididos en doce grupos, de siete alumnos cada uno. Una cifra que se cuidaba escrupulosamente. Durante el transcurso del año la cifra disminuía, nadie entendía por qué, y era entonces cuando Balcov se aplicaba a la tarea de encontrar chicos aptos para entrenar.

Formar parte de la abadía no era ni remotamente fácil, ni precisamente un sueño, se requería disciplina y completa dispocisión si no deseabas sentir dolor. Acatar reglas, mostrarse sumiso y no causar disturbios, eran requisitos necesarios para sobrevivir en relativa tranquilidad. Pero lo primordial era no hacer enfadar a Balcov.

Era sabido que ninguna insolencia se permitía. Corrían rumores sobre aquellos que habían desafiado las reglas. Y mucho se decía sobre los terribles castigos que inflingían a los chicos problema.

Por esa razón hubo mucho revuelo cuando se corrió la voz de que dos de los nuevos habían visitado _"_La Cabaña_"_ de Hensley. Y la gitación alcanzó su punto máximo cuando una fuente fiable aseguró haber visto las heridas en la espada del chico llamado Bryan e incluso afirmó que el cuerpo del pelirrojo Yuriy estaba cubierto de moretones.

Era sin duda una prueba suficiente para dar vida a las más disparatadas historias; y aunque se prohibia la comunicación entre distintas secciones, sorprendía como los rumores lograban esparcirse.

Durante las semanas siguientes no hubo ni una queja sobre la disponibilidad de los chicos. Trabajar hasta que los musculos gritaran de dolor llegó a ser costumbre de cada día. Caían de sueño al llegar la noche y hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarse a la mañana siguiente. Aún así los chicos lograron acoplarse al ritmo de trabajo de manera casi inmediata.

Aprender beyblade fue lo más fácil. De hecho Bryan se sorprendió de su buena dispocisión para manejarse en batalla. Le agradaba ser el centro de atención, ver la admiración en los rostros más jovenes. Yuriy tampoco tuvo problemas para convertirse en otro de los favoritos dentro de su propio campo de trabajo.

Eran tan distintos el uno del otro que sus diferencias resaltaron al instante. Tala era silencioso y frío, aplicado y perfeccionista. Bryan era altanero y mordaz, rebelde e impulsivo. Incluso en batalla contrastaban. Bryan poseía una fuerza descomunal, un equilibrio casi perfecto; y combinados hacian de sus ataques un verdadero peligro. Era todo un experto en el arte de la ofensiva y la improvisación. Tala poseía el dominio en la defensa, era capaz de soportar largas y exhaustas sesiones de practica sin sudar apenas. Era un maestro en la táctica, su habilidad consistia en anticipar todos los movimientos de su enemigo.

Dado que sus formas de luchar eran completamente opuestas, era preferible que desarrollaran sus habilidades por separado.

De igual forma, como Balcov prohibía toda camaradería y cualquier tipo de relacion amistosa entre los chicos, la pandilla de Bryan fue dividida. Por gracia del director, Itji y Nahira tomaban clases con él, en el grupo _B-12,_ mientras que Benzel y Shinai lo hacían en el grupo del pelirrojo, el _B-11_.

Cosa que no caía en gracia a Bryan.

Suficiente tenía con pertenecer a ese circo. Su trabajo era uno de los mejores, mantenía su lengua tras los dientes y no causaba problemas, pero si Balcov creía que iba a restringir su contacto con Benzel, él tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Y aún cuando sus horarios eran distintos, Bryan encontró momentos donde podía desplazarse discretamente junto al grupo de Benzel. En la hora de la comida y durante la lectura obligatoria, podían hablar aunque fuera en murmullos, sólo debían cuidar que los encuentros no fueran demasiado frecuentes ni prolongados.

YYY

A finales de abril, después de que la practica matutina finalizara, Yuriy se apresuro para ir al gimnasio y asearse antes de presentarse en el comedor.

El gimnasio era una larga habitación sin pared divisoria: Del lado derecho había sacos de boxeo, pesas, y aros; del lado izquierdo había dos areas acolchonadas, una de color azul y otra de color rojo, que debían medir aproximadamente dieciseis metros cuadrados. Por toda la pared había imagenes de chicos practicando distintas disciplinas: Boxeo, karate, esgrima, lucha callejera, y algunas más. En la pared opuesta a la entrada se hallaban la entrada a las duchas y los vestidores.

Yuriy se desnudo con precaución, dejando sus ropas en los cestos para la ropa sucia. Tomó el pedazo de jabon y la pequeña toalla que tenía en su propio locker y se encamino hacia las duchas, haciendo caso omiso de la camara de seguridad en la entrada.

Cuarenta regaderas estaban dispuestas en filas de diez sin divisiones entre sí. Apretando los dientes, Yuriy se metió bajo el chorro de agua helada y comenzo a bañarse con rápidez, apretando los dientes debido al frío. Después de dos meses ya no quedaba vestigios de su castigo, los moretones habían desaparecido y sólo las marcas rojizas en sus brazos le recordaban lo sucedido aquel día. Yuriy detestaba cuando alguien preguntaba por sus cicatrices, por eso evitaba quedarse demasiado tiempo en los baños: En menos de quince minutos estaba fuera.

Con la toalla anudada a su cintura, cubriendo lo estrictamente necesario, salió por la puerta y regreso a los vestidores, ignorando valientemente a las personas que se empeñaban en señalarle. Tenía poco tiempo para llegar al comedor. Generalmente Balcov le asignaba a los grupos una tarea del tipo domestico: Lavar la ropa, cocinar, fregar los trastes o alguna limpieza en general. Esa semana su grupo tenía que ayudar en en las comidas.

La cocina contaba con su propia chimenea. Varias estufas estaban dispuestas a lo largo de la pared izquierda, en el centro había una amplia mesa y en la parte derecha se hallaban los sacos de comida, la interminable hilera de trastos y el mueble que guardaba los cubiertos.

Yuriy tomó el delantal que estaba dispuesto para él y cubrió su cabello con una pañoleta. Las comidas jamás variaban en demasia: El desayuno consistía en avena, un pedazo de pan y sí había suerte una pieza de fruta como postre; la comida traía verduras, un pure de algo irreconocible, un pedazo de carne de dudosa procedencia, y posiblemente un vaso de una asquerosa sustancia gris llamada "bebida energetica"; en la cena había más avena, más pan, ésta vez sin postre.

Era normal que cada comida se hiciera en completo silencio, acompañados únicamente por el tintinear de los cubiertos. Siete mesas, con cupo para catorce personas, constituían todo el comedor. El grupo de Yuriy tenía su puesto en la mesa más alejada, mesa que era compartida con el grupo de cierto pelilavanda presumido.

Para desgracia de ambos el lugar Yuriy quedaba frente a Bryan, unos dos asientos a la izquierda. Cuando el pelirrojo entró en el campo de visión del chico, éste detuvo abruptamente el murmullo que le dirigía al chico que tenía a la derecha y clavó en él su mirada. Como siempre que se encontraban, sucedió lo inevitable, se enfrentaron en una silenciosa batalla.

Bryan siempre sonreía con un deje de burla mal disimulada, algo que Yuriy consideraba como una abierta declaración de guerra. La jocosa expresión en el pálido rostro le enfurecía, pues era una expresión que inevitablemente asociaba con la de su tío. Quería deshacerse de él, reducirlo a papilla, pero se limitaba a examinarle con seca indiferencia.

En un principio aquella frialdad había impresionado a Bryan. Cuando lo conoció pensó que aquel chiquillo extraño era una curiosidad andante, pero la mascara de impasibilidad y desdeño que veía en el infantil rostro era tan parecida a la de Balcov que decidió hacerle la vida imposible. Llegó a la conclusión de que era un gusano que bien podía pisotear y humillar.

Con mutua apatía ambos apartaron la mirada, dedicando su atención a la comida; para ellos era fácil ignorarse siempre que Balcov no estuviera presente. Todo podría haberse quedado en una tensión insoportable si en ese momento Balcov no hubiera hecho referencia a la practica de la semana anterior.

Dejando a la vista que sentía cierta predilección por Yuriy.

Balcov se mostraba orgulloso de su pequeña joya pelirroja. Era el ejemplo ideal. Un ejemplo de obediencia total y completa sumisión. Lo reconocia como su favorito, siendo quien tenía la mejor dispocisión para obedecer. Bryan, en cambio, era la piedra dificil de quebrar. Disfrutaba de mostrar su independencia; no daba alicientes para ser reprendido, pero tampoco se guardaba sus mordaces respuestas.

Nadie podía saber que en realidad a Yuriy ya no le importaba morir o vivir y mucho menos escapar. Se dejaba arrastrar por la corriente, sin luchar, sin pelear; su desinterés por todo pronto le dio el nombre de _"_marioneta_"_. Pronto se convirtió en lo mejor de la abadía, el más aplicado. Una perfección andante. Esfuerzo. Orden. Disciplina. Los tres principios básicos que regirían su vida apartir de ese momento.

Y mientras Yuriy decaía, Bryan se esforzaba día con día para aprenderse ciertos detalles que más adelante le serían indispensables. Su dispocisión a no someterse ciegamente le hizo acreedor al respeto de algunos e incluso logró forjar ciertas alianzas con chicos de otras secciones, lo que le permitía averiguar sobre las medidas de seguridad y las posibles rutas de escape. Tenía muy claro que llegado el momento se marcharía.

Balcov continuó con su perorata, recalcando su satisfacción por las habilidades de Yuriy, su forma de acatar ordenes fielmente, haciendo claras alusiones a quienes no se le parecían. Sintiendo que la bilis le subía por la garganta, Bryan perdió el apetito. Le irritaba que las personas creyeran que él haría lo que el pelirrojo había hecho. Era como si todos asumieran que iban a seguir el mismo camino. Cosa por demás presuntuosa.

Bryan despreciaba profundamente a quienes Balcov mostraba simpatia, porque solían ser pedantes engreídos que se regocijaban de su supuesta superioridad. Y no toleraba que estuvieran comparandole con el pequeño bastardo, _"_hijo de Balcov_"_. Sin importar que lo hiciera de manera sutil para Bryan era un deliberado chasquido de dedos frente a sus narices.

Pasó los siguientes diez minutos removiendo caprichosamente su comida. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de gritar y patalear, pero más que nada, deseaba, por sobre todas las cosas del mundo, deshacerse de aquella terrible sensación de estar siendo exhibido humillantemente. Y que mejor forma de desquitarse que con la persona con quien estaban confrontandole. En un momento de lucidez se preguntó si no era lo que Balcov pretendía, pero desecho el pensamiento tan pronto llegó.

Una de las mayores cualidades de Bryan, o defectos según se viera, era que solía hablar lo primero que su cerebro le decía, sin pensar realmente en las palabras o las consecuencias. Y estando frustado, era de esperarse que de su boca no salieran más que pensamientos vagos, no procesados, pero sobre todo..., _hirientes_.

.- Bueno, ya me queda claro .- resoplo con desparpajo, mirando fijamente su comida. .- las _muñecas_ son cosas decorativas que sirven para impresionar, pero en realidad ninguna tiene una función especifica. Son para tenerse en casa, bonitas e inutiles. Pero eso de que existan muñecas a tamaño normal... uh.

Hubo un inexplicable silencio en la mesa, todo pareció quedar suspendido en el tiempo. Benzel, sentado a su derecha, se tensó repentinamente. Las orbes lavanda abandonaron la frivola contemplación de su plato y miraron al único chico que no había dejado de comer.

.- Claro que..., siendo imparciales, son las perfectas marionetas. Puedes desecharlas cuando más te convenga, sin tener que soportar suplicas. Incluso son mejores que una mascota. Para Balcov deben ser como pequeñas hijas, atolondradas y estupidas.

Su sonrisa se tornó un poco más descarada.

.- Eh, _muñeca,_ ¿Balcov es un buen padre?.

Yuriy olvido su propia decisión de ignorar al presumido. Es imposible ignorar a quien te patea el corazón. Clavo su mirada en él..., una mirada que habría hecho correr a más de uno. Los oídos le zumbaban, como si fueran una olla a presión, esperando por alguien que dejara salir el vapor.

.- Supongo que ya que no conoces al tuyo, por eso te interesa tanto saberlo. .- retruco con voz monotona, sin mostrar ni una pizca de irritación.

Bryan afiló su mirada.

.- Me cortaría las venas de tener alguna relación consanguinea con él, aunque a ti debe de emocionarte que te reconozca como hijo. Con eso de que es casi tu padre...,

Un fuego líquido nubló la cabeza de Yuriy.

.- Si tanto te molesta, deberías ir a llorarle. Seguro que decide adoptarte.

.- Y entonces seríamos la familia feliz. .- fingió meditarlo. .- Me parece una excelente idea. Pero no sé..., no me apetece relacionarme con personas tan estupidas.

.- Si soy yo quien tiene que tratar con un bastardo, no veo porque eres tú quien se queja.

Bryan sonrió, aunque su mirada no lo hizo.

.- Claro, claro, tendría que mostrarme más agradecido. Si te beso los pies¿será suficiente?.

.- Sólo demostraria que eres un completo imbecil.

.- Bonito vocabulario; no podía esperar menos de aquel que es hijo de Balcov. Tu padre debe de estar orgulloso.

Yuriy tembló levemente.

.- ¿Quieres un consejo?..., deja de repetir esa palabra.

.- Dejalo, Bryan. .- escuchó decir a Benzel, pero hizo caso omiso de él.

Se inclino hacia la izquierda, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras susurraba:

.- Si tanto te molesta¿por qué no te quejas con _papi_, eh?

Musculos que se contraen, pupilas que brillan.

.- Dudo que semejante bocazas sea capaz de distinguir entre valentia e idiotez, pero te estas ganando que te rompa la cara.

Bryan soltó una exclamación de falsa admiración y con igual sarcasmo añadió: .- Impaciente, igual que su padre.

Y entonces estalló el infierno.

YYY

Balcov esperaba, silencioso; por supuesto era de temer de la supuesta calma que mostraba.

.- ¿Quién lo empezó?.

Frente a él, ambos chicos soportaron estoicamente su mirada. Bryan tenía el labio partido y el ojo de Yuriy comenzaba a tornarse morado, pero ninguno dio señales de mostrarse avergonzados.

.- Yo. .- respondió Yuriy con todo el aplomo del que era capaz. .- Fue toda mi culpa, señor.

El pelirrojo asumía las consecuencias, en parte porque no se arrepentía para nada y en parte porque era demasiado orgulloso como para esconder la cabeza, aún cuando admitir que era el responsable de lanzar el primer golpe era igual que firmar su sentencia de muerte.

.- Señor, yo...

.- Nada, Bryan; no recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión.

.- Pero yo...

.- ¡Silencio!

Yuriy ni siquiera notó como el chico apretaba los dientes, toda su atención recaía en Balcov y en lo que diría a continuación.

.- Espero que haya valido la pena.

Yuriy se quedo con la mente en blanco, recordaba perfectamente cual había sido su castigo la última vez que los pillaron en medio de una pelea.

.- Bien, me parece que ambos tiene que esforzarse por controlar su caracter; así que vamos a incentivarlos un poco para que aprendan a comportarse.

Nadie dijo nada, sabiendo que cualquier palabra complicaría aún más la situación.

.- Vayan a su clase, los vere en el gimnasio esta noche a las ocho en punto.

Obedeciendo en silencio, ambos salieron. Una vez solo, Balcov sonrió.

Sin dirigirse la palabra cada uno tomo su camino: el grupo de Yuriy tenía practica de boxeo; el de Bryan, lucha. Esa noche en lugar de ir a cenar acudieron puntuales al gimnasio, que desierto parecía mucho más grande de lo normal. Balcov ya los esperaba, acompañado por Hensley y dos guardias más. Yuriy sintió a su estomago encogerse.

.- Ya que ambos son culpables, cumpliran el mismo castigo, juntos, espero no tengan ningún inconveniente.

Y aunque lo hubieran tenido, los chicos tuvieron la prudencia de mantenerse callados. Balcov continuó:

.- Si vuelve a repetirse el incidente de hoy, entonces repetiremos el castigo tantas veces como sea necesario. Sargento, su turno.

Hensley se alejo de Balcov, por lo que tuvieron que ir tras él; llevaba un largo abrigo oscuro, una gorra de piel y guantes. Salieron al exterior y avanzaron hasta un costado del edificio, mientras en el cielo, ya oscurecido, el viento silbaba.

.- Ropas fuera, .- ordeno Hensley apenas se detuvo; al ver el titubeo en el rostro de los chicos golpeó con fuerza el rostro de ambos. .- ¡Ahora!

Con la mejilla ardiendo, Yuriy contuvo el aliento y comenzo a desnudarse. Se quito todo: Sudadera, camisa, pantalones, calzoncillos, e incluso los calcetines. De pie en medio de la nada tensó su cuerpo para no temblar, algo en lo que estaba fallando estrepitosamente. Escuchó pasos detrás suyo, seguramente los dos guardias que acompañaban a Hensley. Ellos también iban muy bien arropados; uno cargaba con dos cubetas y el otro con una maleta azul oscuro.

.- De pie frente a la pared, .- indicó Hensley sin cambiar su tono. .- brazos extendidos con las palmas hacia arriba.

Hicieron lo que ordenaba, sin dirigirse ni una mirada. Escucharon el cierre de la maleta, antes de ser bañados con agua helada. Gritaron, se movieron, y recibieron a cambio un furioso golpe en los muslos con las tiras de cuero que los guardias llevaban. Volvieron a sus puestos, estremeciendose por el frío. En sus manos fueron puestos unos platos de cobre, con un pequeño hueco en el centro, que después fueron llenados con un monton de pelotitas metalicas.

Temblaban de tal forma que las pelotitas producían un curioso tintineo al chocar entre sí.

.- Las cosas con así: Quien deje caer una sola pelota al suelo, será castigado.

Ciertamente parecía fácil, pero en absoluto lo era. Estaban desnudos justo a mediados de la primavera, lo cual aseguraba que la temperatura no iba a ser _demasiado_ baja, pero hacia el suficiente frío para hacerlos temblar incontrolablemente; sin contar el detalle de que el plato de cobre era casi plano, lo que hacía frecuente que una pelota cayera al suelo.

Posiblemente el golpe de una cinta de cuero contra un muslo desnudo es fácilmente soportable, o al menos así lo habría sido si el agua helada no hubiera sensibilizado su piel hasta el grado de que el mismo viento la hería. Pronto ambos chicos se encontraron con los muslos sangrantes, ardiendo de dolor, la espalda tensa por contraer los musculos para no temblar y los brazos casi a punto de separarse de su cuerpo.

Hensley paseaba alrededor de ellos, haciendo breves comentarios sarcasticos. Bryan hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no soltar alguna de las muchas ingeniosas respuestas que le venían a la cabeza y que habrían empeorado el asunto; era consciente de no debía hacerle enfadar. Sin embargo su debate interno le hacía perder muchas pelotitas cada vez que se distraía.

Ninguno se miraba, no queriendo humillarse más.

Horas después el castigo terminó, Hensley los dejo ir sin otra palabra. Vistiendose a toda prisa, con el cuerpo entumecido y tenso, ambos emprendieron el regreso a sus dormitorios tan dignamente como les fuera posible, sin dirigirse la palabra, olvidando momentaneamente que se odiaban a muerte. Y hasta que no estuvieron a resguardo en sus respectivas habitaciones, ninguno dio muestras de cansacio o debilidad.

YYY

.- Descanso de cinco minutos. .- ordeno Krause con impaciencia, haciendo señas para que iniciaran con la revisión del equipo.

Balcov entró en la oficina a paso ligero.

.- ¿Problemas?

.- _Dranzer._ .- gruño Krause a modo de respuesta. .- Se vuelve inestable cuando alcanza el treinta por ciento de su poder.

.- ¿Es peligroso?.

.- No mientras esté bajo un campo de energía controlado. .- se inclino hacia su terminal y tecleo los codigos de acceso. En la pantalla aparecieron listas interminables de datos númericos. .- Escuche del pequeño problema que hubo ayer en el comedor¿provocaste a los cachorros?

Balcov no respondió, pero aún en el silencio podía notarse su complacencia.

.- Deberias darles un respiro, .- añadió Krause, sin mucha convicción. Tecleó otra lista de números, antes de acercarse el microfono a la boca y encenderlo. .- Volvamos a intentarlo; comenzaremos con algo sencillo.

Del otro lado del vidrio todos en la sala fueron saliendo hasta que el chiquillo peliazul quedo solo, de pie junto al plato que había en el centro.

.- Todos en pocisión. .- ordenó .- Iniciando.

Dentro de la sala, sobre plato, haces luminosos formaron un domo de energía.

.- Campo de energía listo, señor.

Tras recibir la orden, Kai libero su blade.

.- Levsky, iniciemos con el veinte por ciento.

El joven moreno, ayudante de Krause, redujo la energía en las celdas de poder.

.- Libera a _Dranzer._

En un principio no se apreció cambio alguno, pero segundos después un rayo de luz brotó desde el centro del blade y fue creciendo.

.- Pulso normal, presión cardiaca normal. .- informó otra voz, haciendo clara referencia al estado de Kai.

.- Veintidos por ciento, .- informó Levsky.

El rayo de luz iba convirtiendose en una esfera pequeña.

.- Veinticinco por ciento.

La esfera se achataba ligeramente hasta adoptar la forma de un huevo.

.- Veintiocho por ciento.

La luz se intensifico cegando momentaneamente.

.- Aumento en la presión sanguinea...

.- Treinta y un por ciento.

Era lo más que _Dranzer_ había alcanzado y Krause ordeno inmediata movilización, mientras el huevo seguía creciendo.

.- El ritmo cardiaco se vuelve irregular...

.- Treinta y cuatro por ciento.

El huevo estaba por romperse. Investigadores hacian rápidas anotaciones, cotejando con el informe de su propia terminal. De pronto, al llegar al treinta y ocho por ciento, el avance de _Dranzer_ se detuvo. Una brillante luz brotó del huevo y se disparo en todas direcciones estrellandose contra el domo.

La sala entera temblo.

Escucharon un lamento apagado, como el de un ave moribunda, antes que el huevo diera vueltas y comenzara a lanzarse contra su prisión, queriendo escapar. Krause inmediatamente ordenó cortar la energía, pero los controles no respondían a los codigos de acceso. El domo perdía potencia y comenzo a parpadear, amenazando con desaparecer. Hubo un destello de luz que broto del plato y llenó la estancia.

Cuando todo termino, se activaron las alarmas de incendio.

Dejaron que el humo se disipara antes de entrar a la sala. Hacía un calor sofocante, como si fuera un horno. Parte del techo había caído, sobre el mismo plato. Encontraron a Kai bajo una lampara, cubierto de polvo y sangre; era una suerte que el golpe en la cabeza no le hubiera matado. Krause ordeno que lo llevaran a la enfermería donde descubrieron que tenía un brazo roto además un par de costillas, sin olvidar las quemaduras que tenía por el cuerpo y sus multiples heridas.

Balcov miraba la sala destruida con el entrecejo fruncido. Mediataba silenciosamente y ninguno de sus pensamientos eran para preguntarse por la salud de Kai.

.- Es la tercera vez, Krause. .- dijo apenas el ingles volviera.

.- Entonces habrá que hacerlo mejor la próxima vez. .- fue la desenfadada respuesta.

YYY

.- Creo que deberiamos posponerlo.

La voz de Benzel le devolvió a la realidad.

.- Ya te dije que estoy bien.

Mentira más grande, pero Bryan no tenía ganas de sincerarse. Puso toda su atención en la comida, tratando de abstraerse. Habían pasado cuatro días desde su castigo y aún le costaba trabajo andar. Sin permiso para visitar la enfermeria, sus heridas cicatrizaban lentamente. Dolía horrores moverse, caminar y aún más levantarse después del martirio que supone sentarse. El roce de la ropa era suficiente para cortarle la respiración y dejarle inmóvil durante un momento.

Pero lo que más le incomodaba era que volvía a ser el centro de atención.

Chicos que le miran a escondidas, superiores que vigilan cada movimiento, cada palabra..., y la constante preocupación de sus compañeros.

.- Dejemos que al menos pasen unos días, .- aseguro Benzel, sin mirarle. .- no queremos que las cosas se compliquen ahora.

Bryan agradecía sus consejos, pero no era del tipo de persona que hace caso de ellos.

.- Si todo sale bien nadie tendrá por qué enterarse.

.- Y si sale mal estarás en serios problemas.

.- Es un riesgo.

.- Del todo innecesario.

.- Deja de preocuparte, Benzel; vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Shinai. Balcov no tiene derecho a prohibirlo.

.- Cabezota. .- mascullo el moreno apartando su plato.

Bryan sonrió.

Yuriy eligió ese momento para sentarse en la mesa. Había vuelto a su antigua docilidad, con su pétrea mascara de indiferencia. Y aunque tenía principios de gripe y padecía de insomnio, no daba la impresión de haber sido apaleado. Cierto que trataba de limitar sus movimientos, que el bonito rostro había adquirido cierta palidez enfermiza y que las marcas violaceas bajo los ojos delataban su cansancio; pero actuaba con el mismo desapego de siempre.

Como no tenía hambre, removió la avena con su cuchara apoyando la cabeza en la palma de su mano, ocultando sus ganas de cerrar los ojos y dormir. En su lugar miró el plato con fijeza, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Su avena era blanca, como la nieve.

Como su madre.

La imagen de una silueta delgada y esbelta que se inclina sobre él.

No hay rostro, no hay palabras, pero un dulce aroma penetra sus sentidos... un aroma que conoce pero no logra ubicar.

Floral..., suave como una brisa que permanece con el tiempo sin perder su delicadeza e intensidad. Hay algo familiar en la esencia que lo envuelve y lo cuida. Se siente protegido, pero lo más importante es que se siente amado.

Y de pronto la presencia se aleja hasta no dejar más que un vacío en su corazón...

Despertó para encontrarse con que alguien le miraba. Orbes lavanda fijas en él sin pizca de burla o conmiseración, simplemente estudiandole.

Un segundo después ambos volvian a ignorarse.

Acabada la cena aquellos que no tenían pendientes más deberes diarios tenían permiso para retirarse a descansar. El primer piso bajo la Sala de Estudio pertenecía a los dormitorios de la clase _K_, el segundo a la clase _I_, y el tercero a la clase _B_. Cada piso se dividía en cuatro secciones y cada sección estaba estrategicamente aislada de las demás. En forma de 'U', la sección contaba con ocho dormitorios, contando al entrenador. Las pequeñas habitaciones, donde nadie más que el dueño tenía permiso para entrar, no medían más de tres metros cuadrados, suficiente para una cama y nada más.

El dormitorio de Yuriy quedaba en la tercer sección del último piso, el tercero de la izquierda; apenas entro se despojo de su ropa para meterse bajo la única frazada de la habitación. Como era costumbre las luces se apagaron a las diez. Yuriy seguía despierto, acostado boca arriba, sabiendo que aquella sería otra noche sin dormir. Se levanto para ir al baño; tomo sus ropas y entreabrio la puerta procurando que no crujiese.

Era muy común que Yuriy tropezara cuando trataba de caminar a oscuras, pero en aquella ocasión fue otra cosa la que le hizo detenerse a mitad del pasillo a medianoche. Yuriy podía olvidar que acababa de ver a Shinai entrando en la habitación que pertenecía a Benzel; sin embargo, no iba a ignorar al pelilavanda que permanecia rígido en la puerta, mirandole, con el desconcierto pintado en el rostro.

Pensamientos fugaces cruzaron por la mente de Yuriy sin orden ni concierto, su única certeza que tenía clara era: Prohibido estaba que los chicos entraran en secciones que no eran las suyas. Sin embargo, reaccionó cuando Benzel sujeto el brazo del pelilavanda para después arrastrarlo al interior.

Hubo un ruido tras él y al girarse la luz de una linterna le golpeó el rostro.

.- ¿Qué haces? .- pregunto su entrenador.

Yuriy notó que el pulso se le aceleraba, notó que la sangre huía de su rostro. Se encontro pensando incoherencias, absurdas excusas, tonterias puras...

.- ¿Y bien?

.- yo..., necesito ir al baño, señor.

Su titubeo no pareció ser tomado en cuenta; el hombre ceñudo, con el rostro cansado, se limito a pasar la linterna por el pasillo que estaba vacío.

.- Debiste hacerlo antes de que las luces se apagaran, vuelve a tu cuarto.

Muy despacio el pelirrojo se giró, con la luz de la linterna pegada a su espalda. Pasos lentos, un corazón que late desenfrenadamente, el crujir de una puerta que se cierra. Lo que Yuriy no atinaba a enteder era por qué no les había delatado.

Cerro los ojos, sin llegar a una respuesta.

Continuara.

_n/a_

_De vuelta a la escuela; pero ya tenemos el tercer capitulo. No sé como vaya las proximas actualizaciones pero mientras tanto, tenemos un poco de contacto entre los chicos, la aparición de Kai y algunos datos sobre la abadía. _

_Como siempre Balcov demuestra que no siente interes por nadie, creo que no habrá muchos castigos en adelante, pero sin duda los chicos tendrán que lidear con otra clase de problemas. Si encuentra algo confuso no duden en avisarme; estoy tratando de que la organización de la abadía no sea tan complicada, pero uno nunca sabe. Luego me lío yo misma. Gracias por los comentarios, espero que el capitulo les guste. _

_Besos. Nos estamos viendo._


	4. Docilidad

**AMBIVALENCIA  
****Por Roquel**

**Advertencias: **Es un capitulo ligerito.

**Dedicatoria**: Para quienes me tiene paciencia: Shingryu Inazuma, Fairy Luna, Shiroi Tsuki, Kayri, Kaiasecas, Alexa Hiwatari, Monica, Galy... y para Navleu, que anda atareada con su escuela. Mil besos y gracias por sus review.

**Respuesta para Kayri, (no tengo tu mail): **Puessss, no tengo pensado escribir escenas lemon, posiblemente un lime pero no será pronto. Dependera de como evolucione la historia. Y sí, habría cierta tensión entre ellos cuando sean más grandes. Primero deben conocerse a si mismos y conocer sus limitaciones, por el momento aprenderan a sobrevivir y a soportarse. Son chicos y sobre todo cabezotas, les costara trabajo darse cuenta de nada. Je.

**Aclaraciones: **Presentare a dos personajes a quienes tengo mucho cariño pues su historia hace tiempo que ronda en mi cabeza y digamos que son el peso que nivelara la balanza en favor de los chicos:

James Donovan fue el mejor amigo de Alexander Hiwatari; asistieron al mismo colegio en Londres y compartieron piso hasta que Alexander, con veinte años, vuelve a Moscú para iniciar su aprendizaje bajo la tutela de su padre. James destaca por su ingenio, es desenvuelto, encantador y muy entregado, pero en sus relaciones personales suele ser inconstante; cosa que no le preocupa hasta que conoce a Mijaíl. Desde el principio apoya la relación de Alexander y Suohi, siendo el padrino de su boda. Dirige la Empresa de Informática que pertenece a su madre adoptiva.

Mijaíl Prohorovna se crió en San Francisco, de padres divorciados vive en la casa paterna. Fue un buen chico la mayor parte de tiempo, sin contar las veces que escapo de su casa y el sinfín de novios que tuvo durante su adolescencia. Para complacer a su madre estudió medicina, pero termino abandonando para dedicarse al arte. Su cortesía y gentileza le ha granjeado la estima de muchas personas, pero son pocas quienes verdaderamente le conocen. Una de ellas es Alexander, hijo de uno de los socios de su padre. Tiene un talento especial para los negocios, cosa que su padre admira. Vive modestamente como dueño de una pequeña tienda de antigüedades.

Cuando los padres de Kai mueren, James y Mijaíl le piden al abuelo su custodia legal. Voltaire reclama a su nieto y no queriendo que sea educado por una pareja tan singular lo envía al único lugar donde puede aprender a ser un verdadero Hiwatari. Sin embargo no puede evitar que ellos lo visiten una vez al mes en la abadía.

_James Donovan - Junio, 1. Géminis.  
__Mijaíl Prohorovna - Octubre, 9. Libra._

_Ambivalencia_: Estado de ánimo en que coexisten dos emociones o sentimientos opuestos.

YYY

**CAPITULO 4  
****DOCILIDAD**

Con excitados murmullos las secretarias intercambian impresiones sobre el joven apuesto y galante que espera pacientemente al Presidente de la Corporación Hiwatari. Mijaíl Prohorovna resalta por lo intenso de su mirada, de un verde oliváceo, y el magnifico porte de alguien que no se intimida fácilmente; afable, inteligente, muy dueño de sí, toda una exquisita combinación.

Media hora después es recibido en la abrigadora oficina de presidencia, donde se intercambian palabras corteses, como indicaba el protocolo. Voltaire olvida viejas rencillas a favor de los negocios; y siendo Mijaíl el hijo de uno de los inversionistas de la Corporación Hiwatari es de esperarse que reciba un trato preferencial aún cuando exista cierto desacuerdo entre ambos.

.- Balcov se ha negado a recibirnos esta mañana. .- comentó Prohorovna una vez que se agotaron los temas financieros; su tono, mesuradamente grave, es una delicia para el oído. .- Es desagradable viajar de un continente a otro y que te cancelen los planes de improviso.

.- Kai se encuentra indispuesto.

Mijaíl se abstiene de hacer una mueca desdeñosa, apoyándose en su asiento, replica con gélida voz:

.- Dudo mucho que algo tan simple como un resfriado le impida recibir visitas.

.- Tiene fiebre, al parecer.

.- Es lo que dice Balcov.

Voltaire aprieta los labios.

.- Recuerda que no me agradan ese tipo de comentarios. Si tienes algún problema con Balcov resuélvelo por tu cuenta, mientras tanto dejemos en paz el asunto.

Permanecen en silencio mientras Hiwatari terminaba de firmar las carpetas que abarrotan su escritorio, haciendo llamadas ocasionales a su asistente. Es obvio que el tema le incomodaba, pero Mijaíl no tiene intenciones de abandonarlo, no ahora que tiene la atención del anciano.

.- Kai no tiene por qué vivir en la abadía. .- musito con la vista fija en uno de los ventanales.

La misma discusión, tantas veces repetida, corta el ambiente apacible y cortes. Con cierta rigidez, Voltaire le espeta:

.- Pensé habrías olvidado semejante disparate.

.- James estaría encantado con tenerlo en casa. .- añadió el joven sin haber escuchado el comentario anterior; su expresión, entre melancólica y amarga, contraía su preciosa boca. .- Que usted no tenga tiempo para atenderle no significa que deba ser recluido.

.- Su deber es devolverle el honor al apellido Hiwatari.

.- Primero esta su felicidad, por encima de los apellidos y la imagen social. Tiene el derecho a ser feliz y obviamente no lo será mientras sea obligado a vivir lejos de las personas que lo quieren. Una visita al mes no reemplaza una vida en familia, Kai merece más que eso.

.- Tendrá la educación que necesita, Balcov le orientara en la dirección correcta.

.- Balcov es la persona menos indicada para cuidar de ningún ser humano, mucho menos tiene la capacidad para cuidar a niños; es retorcido, haciendo daño porque le apetece hacerlo. Dudo mucho que Alexander aceptase está situación.

.- No me sorprendería, siendo el sentimentalista que era, pero no dejare que Kai cometa los mismos errores.

.- Por mucho que se le parezca, él no es su padre. Está mal hacer que corrija errores que nada tienen que ver con él; tiene derecho a equivocarse por si mismo. Debe saber que no tiene la obligación de enmendar los fallos de otras personas. Precisamente por eso quiero sacarlo de aquí...

.- Ya lo he dicho, Mijaíl: Mi nieto no será educado por alguien cuyos principios morales debo poner en duda.

.- Discutir sobre mi relación con James Donovan esta completamente fuera de lugar.

.- Lo mismo creo. .- Voltaire se puso de pie, el semblante tenso con la boca contraída en un gesto que recordaba al de Alexander cuando se enfadaba. .- Agradezco su visita Señor Prohorovna, envíe saludos a su padre en mi nombre. Me comunicare con él a finales de este mes. Le deseo suerte en su viaje de regreso.

Sabiendo que era la señal para irse, Mijaíl se puso de pie.

.- Telefoneare a mi padre, no se preocupe, pero tenemos intenciones de quedarnos por un tiempo más; mientras Balcov nos prohiba la entrada a la abadía me tendrá aquí cada mañana. Que tenga un buen día, Hiwatari.

Mijaíl se vio fuera de la oficina de camino a la salida, ignorando las apreciativas miradas que recibe a su paso. Descansando la espalda contra la pequeña pared del ascensor, masajeo su nariz para evitar una migraña; las visitas a Voltaire siempre le agotan. Una vez fuera alzo el cuello de su abrigo para calentarse, sigue sin acostumbrarse al clima de Moscú e instintivamente se abraza a si mismo. Respira el aire frío de la ciudad, enfilando a lo largo de la calle hasta encontrarse en el café de la esquina.

James Donovan se distingue entre la multitud por el cabello negro, su gran altura, su aspecto de ligera mundanidad que acompaña con una sonrisa capaz de derretir a cualquier bloque de hielo. Seductor por naturaleza, brillante en su trabajo, una persona fogosa e impredecible pero de férrea voluntad. Muchos le miran cuando entra de improviso en la pequeña cafetería, pero él deja vagar su vista en busca de alguien. Su expresión se alegra infinitamente al reconocer la cabellera rubio ceniza oculta en un rincón y con aire desenvuelto sortea mesas y sillas hasta llegar a su destino.

Sin dejar de sonreír, James se inclina hacia el joven para besarlo en la boca. Guarda un respetuoso silencio mientras su novio le informaba sobre la desastrosa entrevista con Voltaire y al terminar no se calla el comentario que desde el principio amenaza con escapar de su boca... Después de calmarse, resopla con cierta amargura.

.- Siendo sinceros no me sorprende. Pasaran muchos años antes de que el anciano acepte que está equivocado, si es que algún día se atreve a reconocerlo.

Mijaíl sacude la cabeza con pesadumbre.

.- Mientras tanto Balcov hará lo que se le venga en gana, sabiendo que tiene pase libre ahora que Voltaire se desentiende de él.

.- Tal vez es hora de ir al plan B.

Miajíl le mira sin entender. Por toda respuesta James le le sonrie, con aquel gesto que guarda para las travesuras, y exclama:

.- Esta vez lo haremos a mi manera.

YY YY

Mayo trajo un aumento frenético en toda actividad.

Aquella tarde Borcloff Balcov los hizo reunirse en la sala de entrenamiento tipo C. Hubo murmullos de excitación cuando los chicos se prepararon para enfrentarse en una batalla simultanea, murmullos que fueron acallados cuando Balcov ordena silencio y dio inicio a la practica.

Ojos aguamarina que observaban el espectáculo con evidente fastidio. El único motivo que le mantiene en posición de firmes, con la vista fija en el plato, es la costumbre que tiene de hacerlo. La apatía forma parte de él y todo su ser ha entrado en un estado de hibernación del que no parece capaz de salir. Sin embargo, eso no impide que su mente viaje, lejos de aquella sala, a un lugar remoto donde puede abstraerse.

.- ...¡asombroso! .- susurro una voz que le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Frunce el entrecejo al ver que dos chiquillos de su edad comentan la pelea con gran fascinación.

En ese momento escucha la voz de Balcov resonar en la sala.

.- ¡Yuriy!

Obedeciendo mecánicamente el jovencito pelirrojo avanza resueltamente hasta colocarse frente al plato en espera de la señal de inicio, junto al resto de los participantes. El rechinar de los blade al chocar entre sí destroza el silencio. Yuriy permanece quieto, vigilando estrechamente el movimiento de su blade, sin percatarse de la intensa mirada que recibe.

.- ¿Sigues preocupado? .- pregunta Benzel sin apenas pronunciar palabra.

Bryan, con la mirada fija en el chico pelirrojo, no tiene necesidad de preguntar a quién se refiere, bien sabe de lo que habla. Es cierto que debe de mostrarse aliviado de que su pequeña incursión al cuarto de Benzel no resultase desastrosa, pero le irrita, y le enfurece darse cuenta de ello, sentirse en deuda con el chico pelirrojo. Resultaba incómodo, sobre todo porque le ver como un enemigo natural.

Durante los últimos seis días creyó que Balcov vendría para llevarle a las mazmorras. Hubiera apostado su alma, convencido de que así sería..., pero curiosamente el pelirrojo no hizo correr la noticia tan pronto se levanto al día siguiente; ni al siguiente, ni en ninguno que viniera después. Su seguridad al creer que el chico le delataría a la primera oportunidad se transformó en incertidumbre al principio y finalmente en rabia, pues no lograba entender que diablos tenía en la cabeza.

Justo cuando pensaba que el pelirrojo era demasiado plano para ser interesante, el idiota iba y le arruinaba la mitad de su esquema; era suficiente para golpearlo hasta hacerle sangrar. Pero sobre todo prefería ser castigado a quedarse en deuda con el chico mimado, caprichoso y altanero que disfrutaba hundiendo a los demás.

.- Déjalo estar, Bryan. .- añadió Benzel al ver la feroz expresión en el rostro del pelilavanda. .- Si hasta ahora no ha dicho nada dudo que tenga intenciones de hacerlo; él estaría en iguales problemas por haber guardado el secreto..., deja la paranoia.

.- Pero es _irritante_, .- masculló el chico, apretando los puños, .- no quiero deberle nada, en especial a _él_.

.- Entonces olvídalo.

Pero Bryan no puede hacerlo. Le detesta, no por la forma tan perfecta que tiene para sobresalir y ser el mejor, sino por la forma como inclina la cabeza y acepta toda orden sin rechistar. Hay algo en aquella sumisión que lo pone frenético, siente la imperiosa necesidad de sacudirle para verle reaccionar.

El pelirrojo, ajeno a todo, tanteó el terreno como era su costumbre haciendo círculos alrededor del blade enemigo; le ordeno replegarse para después embestir. Burlo los ataques de sus tres adversarios y dejo que lo persiguieran por todo el plato. Uno de sus compañeros tenía lo suficiente para ser considerado un buen prospecto, ágil y de rápidos reflejos; el segundo tenía un desarrollo excelente, aunque tenía la manía de confiarse demasiado; el tercero mostraba una perfecta sincronía en cada movimiento, era éste a quien Yuriy quería derribar.

A una orden de Balcov, Yuriy tomó la ofensiva. Grande fue sorpresa cuando el blade contrario esquivo todos sus intentos por ser expulsado del plato. Frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo, envió un ataque directo sin éxito alguno.

.- Doble embestida. .- ordenó Balcov desde la cabina de mando.

El blade de Yuriy torció a la izquierda y embistió desde ahí, retrocedió y torció a la derecha para golpear de nuevo. El blade del chico se inclinó peligrosamente y tuvo que alejarse hasta el borde para recuperar el equilibrio e inmediatamente después se lanzó contra su enemigo. Yuriy retrocedió.

.- Tercer maniobra ofensiva.

El blade del pelirrojo ataco dos veces por la izquierda, dos por la derecha y repitió de nuevo, pero su adversario lo esquivó una y otra vez, como si ambos blade bailaran en perfecta sincronía. El blade enemigo hizo un pequeño saltó. Reaccionando a prisa, Yuriy lo esquivo y atacó. El chico lo dejo atrás.

Hubieran durado horas atacando y defendiendo, o al menos hasta que sus fuerzas se agotaran, pero Balcov declaro un empate al considerar la situación. Un empate que hicieron brotar bajos murmullos de asombro. Conmocionado, Yuriy alzo la vista para encontrarse con su oponente, ignorando las miradas que atraía.

Lo reconoció de inmediato: Era el único que solía mirar por las ventanas del comedor, abstrayéndose de toda la realidad, viviendo en su propio mundo cada vez. La primer cosa que había notado, además de su inusual cabello de dos tonos de azul, fue la tristeza reflejada en las orbes rojizas, una tristeza que con el tiempo se convertiría en frialdad. Pero algo en aquella tristeza le resultaba vagamente familiar, de hecho le recordaba que ya no tenía hogar al cual volver, que incluso su propia familia le había repudiado.

Esa mirada le hacía consciente de su propia resignación.

Pero en ese momento lo que sorprendió a Yuriy fue verle con el brazo en un cabestrillo, la cabeza vendada, el ojo derecho parchado, además de la gasa que llevaba pegada a su mejilla, ocultando parcialmente el par de triángulos que le hacían destacar entre una multitud. Se encontró preguntándose por su estado e inmediatamente se abofeteó mentalmente, pues no era de su interés, como tampoco era su intención preocuparse por los demás.

El chico le miró y fue desconcertante notar que lo hace con una intensidad del todo inusual. Demasiado inquisitiva y evaluadora, como si de alguna forma pudiera leer más allá de él. Sintiéndose repentinamente desnudo, Yuriy bajo del plato sin escuchar las felicitaciones que recibía. Toda palabra de ánimo carecía de valor, todo reconocimiento le hacía querer vomitar. Sentía repulsión por su propia vida, estaba atrapado y nadie notaba el vacío en el que lentamente se hundía. Y sólo su orgullo le mantenía de pie. Sólo la certeza de que jamás va a dejarse vencer lo levantan día a día.

Sin embargo aquel chico sí que notó su tristeza. Kai entrecierra sus ojos pensando en aquella expresión, carente de vida, completamente apática, y de alguna forma reconoce la falta de vida, la soledad que él sintió en algún momento de su vida...

YY YY

.- ¿Qué pasa con _Dranzer_, Krause?.

Un largo silencio mientras el aludido medita la respuesta que piensa darle a Balcov.

.- Perdimos parte de su información en el colapso del sistema, habrá que reiniciar el proyecto.

.- ¿Encontraste el fallo?

.- Hice algunas pruebas y en todas ellas _Dranzer _presentó el mismo tipo de alteración que _Wolborg _o que_ Falborg_; en realidad los tres son muy parecidos, pero diferentes en esencia.

.- ¿Cuál es tu conclusión, entonces?

.- Ya la sabes: _Dranzer_ se alimenta de la _psique _de su luchador, es decir, no puede ser manejado por aquellos que son emocionalmente inestables.

.- Y lamentablemente Kai mantiene lazos con el exterior, lo que indudablemente le desquilibra de cierta forma. .- acotó Ushakov sentada junto a él. .- Necesita un aislamiento total, tiene que mantenerse lejos de Mijaíl Prohorovna y James Donovan.

.- En el caso de _Wolborg_, .- continuó Krause, sin hacer caso de la interrupción. .- él rechaza a cualquiera de mente débil, lo que dificulta encontrar un luchador adecuado; debemos buscar a quien pueda soportar la presión mental que la bestia bit le impone.

.- De lo contrario terminaran en coma, .- informó la mujer, indiferente. .- como todos los anteriores.

.- _Falborg_ es más complicado, .- Jason se reclino en su silla. .- es cierto que también muestra la cualidad de establecer lazos con su luchador, pero no tenemos claro de qué forma lo hace. En lo particular, me inclino a pensar que absorbe energía.

Balcov frunció el entrecejo.

.- Uno se alimenta de emociones, otro lo hace de voluntad, y un tercero se ayuda de la energía; pero no entiendo _por qué_, siendo que esa no era parte de su programación inicial.

.- Aunque _Wolborg _fuera una de nuestras primeras creaciones, su base de datos fue creada con la información de una bestia bit real. En esencia ha logrado alcanzar cierta independencia, se reconstruye a si misma, se mejora; podríamos decir que cuenta con una especie de conciencia que le hace peligrosa e inteligente.

.- ¿Inteligente? .- preguntó Balcov con escepticismo.

.- De cierta forma sí, lo es. Los tres son seres pensantes, a falta de un término mejor. Por ejemplo _Falborg_ tiene el mismo principio que _Wolborg_, pero evoluciona de una manera distinta. Es autosuficiente y joven según nuestros datos, pero no por ello débil. En realidad es tan o más inestable que los dos anteriores, es poco lo que sabemos sobre él, resulta peligroso tratarlo.

.- Pero _Dranzer _es sólo una replica, no puede _pensar_.

.- Guarda cierta semejanza con la bestia bit de la que fue creado, con excepción de la información que nosotros hemos agregado. Mantiene un vínculo con el _Dranzer_ real, no sabemos hasta que punto, pero su fuerza se incrementa, haciendo imposible predecir su respuesta a ciertos estímulos.

.- ¿Significa que nada podemos hacer para tenerlos bajo control?

.- La información en su base de datos conserva los patrones dispuestos en su programación inicial, cada uno sobresale en el área a la que fueron asignados: _Dranzer_ en la estrategia, _Wolborg_ en la defensa, y _Falborg_ en la ofensiva. Pero más allá de eso no podemos controlarlos de una forma absoluta. Todo depende del luchador, si existe afinidad entre entonces podrán manejar a la bestia bit y en consecuencia nosotros podremos hacerlo.

Balcov torció el gesto, era obvio que el asunto no terminaba de gustarle, sin embargo no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

.- ¿Qué tenemos sobre el proyecto _TALA_, Ushakov?

.- De la lista que enviaste ninguno termina por cumplir los requisitos, .- respondió la mujer desdeñosamente.

.- Dos de ellos podrían ser candidatos a intentarlo. .- rebatió Krause con cierto fastidio.

.- Si carecen del carácter no hay forma de que resista las pruebas. Has de saber que el último prototipo murió ayer. Paro respiratorio. En cuanto a los chicos de hoy..., Kiren ha mejorado mucho desde su última batalla, podría incluso añadirlo a mi lista.

.- De eso nada, .- negó Krause con vehemencia. .- conociendo tus proyectos es seguro que no regrese, y en lo personal quiero ver como se maneja bajo condiciones extremas.

.- Por otro lado, .- añadió Ushakov fríamente, ignorando al inglés .- Ronde es débil en su defensa.

.- Por si no te has enterado, .- gruño Krause. .- él trabaja en la ofensiva y hasta ahora nadie lo ha vencido.

.- Sin embargo debe mejorar, .- aclaro la mujer con displicencia. .- y Kai necesita cuidar su flanco izquierdo.

.- Importa más su resistencia. .- fue la replica de Jason.

Sabiendo que uno y otro tiene predilección por distintas cualidades humanas, Balcov decide intervenir. Con gesto concentrado preguntó:

.- ¿Y qué opinan sobre Yuriy?...,

Jason se encogió de hombros.

.- Tiene talento. .- respondió con deliberada parsimonia. .- La disciplina es una gran cualidad, pero es demasiado pronto para hacer falsas suposiciones.

.- Me gustaría que hicieras una estimación de su progreso y que consideres la posibilidad de otorgarle una bestia bit.

Krause enarcó una ceja, con expresión pensativa como si el asunto le tomara por sorpresa.

.- Es un poco apresurado.

.- Creo que tiene posibilidades de ser _Tala_.

Ushakov se mostró tajante al responder.

.- Imposible; aún cuando exista la más remota posibilidad de sobrevivir a las primeras etapas dudo mucho que alcance la fase final.

Balcov se inclino, apoyando los codos sobre su escritorio. Por alguna razón sonreía abiertamente.

.- Lo veremos.

YY YY

Tres días después de la batalla simultanea, a las siete de la noche, la revisión médica del grupo _B-11_ estaba por terminar. Shinai esperaba que Benzel saliera del consultorio y mientras tanto observaba al pelirrojo extraño que, sentado en una de las camillas, balanceaba sus pies en el aire. Compartía la antipatía que Bryan tenía hacia él, y ciertamente detestaba verlo tan indiferente.

Uno de los asistentes salió para llamar al siguiente. Yuriy salto de su lugar y avanzó en línea recta, cruzándose con Benzel en el camino, sin que por ellos sus ojos se encontraran.

.- Presumido. .- farfullo Shinai mirando el andar arrogante del pelirrojo al desaparecer tras la puerta.

Benzel miraba la puerta, con el entrecejo fruncido.

Sabiéndose la rutina de memoria, Yuriy se desvistió para después tenderse en la camilla del pequeño consultorio. Como esperaba nadie mostró preocupación por su persona; Avdotya Ushakov no era el tipo de persona que se dejara llevar por sentimentalismos. Sin embargo, ni ella podía dejar de notar las marcas violáceas que tenía bajo los ojos.

.- ¿Hace cuánto que no duermes?

Yuriy no titubeó al responder:

.- Cuatro días.

.- ¿Y hace cuánto que te subió fiebre?

.- ...ayer por la tarde.

Ushakov se inclino para examinar las marcas en sus muslos. Sanaban como era de esperarse, de hecho la zona mostraba cierta tonalidad rosácea, pero encontró que había una especie de infección en la pierna izquierda. Una pequeña mancha entre verde y morada que escocía horrores.

Alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Era Kai, que asistía a su revisión diaria. Ushakov lo hizo esperar mientras limpiaba la herida del pelirrojo. Quince minutos después, lo enviaron a darse un baño con agua fría, supuestamente para regular su temperatura. Obedeció, como era su costumbre, y regreso titiritando, más pálido que la cera. Vestido con un sencillo camisón que la doctora le tendió con renovada frialdad, Yuriy se encontró recostado en una de las camas de la enfermería, aún con fiebre y completamente solo.

_Tan sólo es fiebre_, aseguro Ushakov cuando le ordeno permanecer en la enfermería, _no hay nada de que preocuparse_. Fue así como Yuriy quedo libre de sus actividades hasta que la fiebre cediera, quedando al cuidado de Avdotya.

Durante la noche su estado empeoró; la fiebre subió, vinieron las nauseas, el temblor incontrolable, las alucinaciones y una extraña sensación de encierro. Se revolvió, ofuscado, con la garganta seca y la ropa pegándose a su piel de manera incómoda. Iba de la lucidez a la locura, llamando a su madre entre sueños y pidiendo agua en bajos murmullos. Durmió a intervalos, hundiéndose en una extraña duermevela. Gritó y pataleó, pero nadie acudió para tratar de calmarle.

Sentir compasión por chicos como él era una tarea que no reportaba beneficio alguno; así que le dejaron solo y se fueron a dormir sin mostrar cuidado por el chiquillo enfermo; había cosas urgentes que tratar, más importantes que jovencitos mal adaptados.

Era más de medianoche cuando por fin su cuerpo dejo de agitarse. Con la vista fija en la pared del rincón, Yuriy se imaginaba en un pozo, completamente oscuro, escuchando el persistente goteo del agua que cae sobre una lejana superficie. Pero con su madre velando su sueño ya no tenía de qué preocuparse; ella apartaba los mechones de su cabello, humedecía su frente y mojaba sus labios; y eso era todo lo que él necesitaba. Justo en ese momento tenía la sensación de ser extremadamente ligero, como si de un momento a otro pudiera volar.

Ella se inclinó hacia él, dejando al descubierto su largo cuello de cisne, acercando sus labios hasta su rostro. Yuriy entrevió su perfecta dentadura, enmarcada por una preciosa boca en forma de capullo. Y cuando ella hablo, utilizo una voz que no recordaba.

.- Si eres dócil, Balcov te aplastara.

Yuriy parpadeó, lenta, casi perezosamente, no creyendo que aquella charla fuera cierta. Cerró los ojos esperando que la ilusión se esfumara, pidiendo agua mientras trataba de humedecerse los labios resecos. Grande fue su sorpresa al sentir en ellos la presión de una tela húmeda. Pequeñas gotas corrieron por su barbilla hasta adentrarse en su cuello. Abrió los ojos mientras sus labios saboreaban el frescor del agua pura.

Esforzándose por traer la lucidez a sus ideas, Yuriy giro la cabeza para encontrarse con su enfermero particular, y aunque la oscuridad le impedía ver nada, claramente se dibujaba una silueta a un lado de su cama. Trató de hablar, pero lo único que logro fue un débil gorgojeo.

.- Nadie que quiera vivir se deja manipular como tú lo haces.

A pesar de poseer la delicadeza propia de un niño, la voz tenía un tono asombrosamente autoritario. Balbuceó una pregunta, pero la fiebre y el cansancio le vencieron y no escuchó la respuesta.

YY YY

_Mayo, 10.  
__8:20 a.m._

Bryan avanza resueltamente, ignorando las camaras de seguridad sobre su cabeza e ignorando al guardia que le escolta. Sigue de frente al toparse con una bifurcación y en el siguiente descansillo sube por la escalera de la izquierda, que le llevaban al nivel principal.

Visitar la oficina de Balcov es la cosa más aterradora para la mayoría de los jovencitos que viven en la abadía y pocos aspiran a semejante _privilegio._ La perspectiva de encontrarse a solas con Balcov es suficiente para aplacar a cualquiera. Para Bryan sólo representaba la primer parada antes de cualquier castigo. Y es la segunda vez que le atrapan husmeando en lugares prohibidos.

Nota la tensión en su cuerpo, aprieta los labios al escuchar que la puerta se abre. Casi por inercia el chico se gira hacia la puerta cuando ésta se abre. Balcov le observa, con el ceño fruncido. Es obvio que su llegada es inesperada. Y mientras el guardia informa sobre su falta, Bryan decide mirar en cualquier otra dirección, topandose con la puerta entreabierta. Por supuesto no es su culpa que por azares del destino sus ojos se toparan con el visitante de Balcov. Un hombre joven, guapo y elegantemente vestido. Rubio, que sentado de perfil, habla con la pared. Una boca preciosa, una bonita sonrisa, y unos ojos cuyo color no distingue.

Tampoco es su culpa que la curiosidad le inclinara a mirar con más interés. Tampoco se le puede culpar que en cierto momento otro hombre, tan guapo como el primero, aparezca de la nada. Moreno, alto, que se ríe entredientes, (lo sabe por la forma como sus hombros se sacuden). Y nadie nunca le culpara por ser testigo de ese beso robado. Un beso. En la boca. Durante largo tiempo. Despacio y profundo. Muy profundo. Entre dos hombres.

No es culpa suya pero se siente rastreramente metiche; nota el calor en la cara y cierra los ojos para espantarlo. Pero no hay tiempo para lamentarse porque Balcov espera una explicación. Cuando aborda el tema que les incumbe, Bryan olvida el beso y cualquier otra cosa que no sea usar su astucia para salir vivo.

.- De nuevo olvidas tus obligaciones, Bryan. Tienes una practica de beyblade a esta hora y no logro encontrar algo que pueda ser más importante que cumplir tu itinerario. Y me sorprendería mucho que ese algo estuviera en la cocina.

Bryan sabe guardar secretos y sabe mentir, pero con ese hombre agradece su don de fingir inocencia porque no resulta fácil engañarlo. Puede que sea el mayor mentiroso del mundo pero Balcov ha trabajado con niños desde joven y tiene una habilidad nata para descubrir las mentiras. Y por eso Bryan debe mantener la cabeza fría, cuidar toda palabra que salga de su boca y entrever cualquier trampa antes de que Balcov la pronuncie si no quiere que descubran sus pequeñas escapadas a medianoche.

Es imprescindible que nadie sepa que él pasa dos horas en su habitación antes de escurrirse al cuarto de Benzel y que vuelve justo a tiempo para la revisión matutina de las cinco. De vital importancia es que Balcov jamás se entere que se ha pasado los últimos cuatro meses recabando información para escapar. En cada charla debe ser extremadamente cuidadoso para no cavar su propia tumba.

Y miente, miente descaradamente y lo hace mal a proposito porque así no despertara las sospechas de Balcov. Espera su castigo con cierta resignación, no le importa. Espera el dolor. Puede soportarlo, será pasajero.

Al darse la vuelta se encuentra con orbes rojizas que le observan fijamente, sin parpadear. Lo ha visto con anterioridad pero desconoce su nombre, tampoco le importa. Y cuando ese chico mira a Balcov no encuentra la antipatia que él siente, hay _rencor_, palpable y denso. Pero le sorprende la expresión en los ojos de aquel hombre, ha olvidado su cinismo y sarcasmo, sólo una mascara pétrea, falsamente indiferente.

Se alejan. Bryan alcanza a entrever la suave sonrisa que aparece en el rostro del chico al entrar en el despacho. Incluso distingue un abrazo antes que el guardia lo empuje para mantener el paso. Son cosas ajenas a él, cosas que no importan.

_8:30 a.m._

Han pasado quince días desde el gran incidente con Dranzer, diez desde que despertara. Aún lleva el brazo en cabestrillo y una cicatriz marca su mejilla. Heridas que habrán de curarse y ser olvidadas.

Si le sorprende ser llamado a la oficina de Balcov no lo demuestra. Y a diferencia del resto tampoco le intimida. Si le extraña encontrarse con un grupo de personas en la entrada se guarda de mostrarlo. Sus ojos hablan por él. Sobrios, grandes y profundos. De largas pestañas, cuyo iris se oscure o brilla según su estado de ánimo. Y en ese momento, cuando su mirada se enfoca en Balcov, parecen casi negros.

Durante un tenso momento no hacen otra cosa más que mirarse, Balcov puede leer el desafío en los ojos rojizos; una suerte de rebeldía de alguien que no siente miedo. En ocasiones le es difícil recordar que el peliazul es nieto de Voltaire Hiwatari y siente ganas de largarle un buen bofetón para acallar a su estúpida soberbia. En su voz resuena la desaprobación:

.- Te esperan.

Bien sabe que Kai no es de las personas a quienes se les golpea directamente, pues el golpe siempre es devuelto con mayor intensidad; es, de cierta forma, inmune a todo tipo de ataque frontal. Tampoco importa que contra sus deseos reciba visitas, disfrutara lo indecidible cuando logre revocarlas.

Para Kai sólo existe una cosa que hace aflorar su sonrisa, suave e infantil, y es la visita de las únicas personas que se preocupan por él. En ese momento olvida a Balcov, a _Dranzer_, e incluso la vida que lleva. Tiene ocho años y es feliz mientras Mijaíl le abraza y James le alborota el cabello. Poco importa el dolor que siente cuando trata de mover su brazo. Es un niño de ocho años y siente una alegría inexplicable al ver la preocupación de ambos a favor de él.

Y aunque sólo sea un niño comprende que debe existir una profunda conexión entre dos personas para hablen sin decir una palabra y logren organizarse con simples movimientos faciales. Sin embargo a Kai no le sorprende la coordinación que ambos logran al preguntar cómo, por qué, cuándo, entrelazandose como si fueran uno...

Es algo natural, como natural es la nieve o el viento.

Y ellos son la balsa que lo mantiene a flote, la luz que alumbrara en los momentos más oscuros y la certeza de que en el mundo siempre existe alguien... sin importar dónde.

Continuara.

_n/a_

_La escuela es apabullante. Divertida en ocasiones, cuando no tienes tarea que entregar o examen próximo. Y yo soy pésima para organizarme. Ustedes se habrán dado cuenta. Sin embargo para quienes me tienen paciencia les aseguro que cualquiera de mis fics será terminado, a su debido tiempo, claro está. Y este fic se detuvo pero esta en marcha._

_Tenemos el siguiente capitulo, cortito y suavecito, y el siguiente vendrá tan pronto se pueda. Mil gracias por su paciencia. Yuriy es fuerte, sólo necesita recuperarse. Bryan es rebelde, sólo necesita cortar sus cadenas. Y ambos deberán aprender que tiene más en común que nadie en el mundo. Pero deberán recorrer un largo camino antes de enterarse. Besos._


	5. Coalision

**AMBIVALENCIA  
****Por Roquel**

**Dedicatoria**: Para Alexander, a quien le encanta la pareja; para Shiori Tsuki, por atinarle al personaje que acompaña a Yuriy; para Misaki, que me pedía el siguiente capitulo; para Shingryu Inazuma, por disculparme el retraso; para Monica, por su mail. Y para Navleu, que ha vuelto a la escuela.

Un capitulo para Bryan. Y la aparición de Kai.

**Aclaraciones: **La historia de Kai sería más o menos así: Alexander Hiwatari y Suohi Yagami se conocen en la universidad. Voltaire consciente la relación, haciéndole ver a su hijo que puede divertirse. Se opone fervientemente al escuchar que Alexander esta decidido a casarse con una extrajera, que no considera digna para entrar en su familia.

Durante los tres años que siguen a la separación, Mijaíl Prohorovna trata de ayudar siendo el mediador, es amigo de Alexander y el representante de su padre en la empresa Hiwatari. Por ese entonces conoce a James y con el paso del tiempo llegan a establecerse en una pequeña casa en San Francisco.

Alexander muere antes de hablar con su padre; es así como Kai termina criándose en casa de James y Mijaíl. Voltaire, queriendo enmendar sus errores, decide cuidar de su nieto. Pero descubre que es tan parecido a su padre que no puede tenerlo cerca, así que lo envía con Balcov. Es y será la persona más joven en ingresar en la abadía. Tiene una afinidad con Dranzer, el problema es que no es capaz de controlarlo. Pertenece al grupo _I-6_.

_Kai Hiwatari - Diciembre, 16. Sagitario._

_Ambivalencia_: Estado de ánimo en que coexisten dos emociones o sentimientos opuestos.

YYY

**CAPITULO 5  
****COALISIÓN**

Pocos se enteran de la estancia de Yuriy en la enfermería. Vuelve más antipático y distante que nunca, pero se muestra tenaz y autosuficiente, _orgulloso_. Benzel le observa de lejos, le estudia escrupulosamente porque es necesario estar prevenido para evitar que Bryan se tope con él; pero sobre todo porque cada vez que lo mira tiene una extraña sensación de _deja vú._

Si retrocediéramos dos años veríamos a _Bryan_, solo y fuerte, incapaz de confiar en nadie, veríamos la misma mueca hermética de alguien que espera el primer golpe y no sabe mirar atrás. Por supuesto que existe una diferencia, Bryan es como lumbre, quema si te acercas demasiado, salta si lo mueves y explota cuando no encuentra salida; el pelirrojo, en cambio, parece dinamita, _disperso_, imprevisible, que puede estallar si no sabes manejarlo. En ellos la sangre fluye, roja, caliente e incontrolable.

Tiembla mundo.

Pero Benzel no es el único que mira.

Un par de ojos color sangre le siguen allá a donde vaya; no por curiosidad, hay más que un simple interés infantil. Ha visto con anterioridad esa apatía, esa falta de interés por la vida, ese desapego. Es común en los chicos que sobresalen, les es familiar porque precisamente Balcov los elige para favorecerlos.

Primero viene el reconocimiento, el halago y la exhibición ante de todos para ser reconocido. Y después de algunos meses de atención y cuidado, empiezan las irregularidades. Heridas que aparecen de la nada, visitas a la enfermería que justifican la falta a clases. Hasta que finalmente chicos que se esfuman en la noche, como si jamás hubiesen existido. Todo es cuestión de tiempo, ninguno dura más de seis meses.

Y por lo que ve, el chico pelirrojo está en la lista de Balcov. Con mayúsculas. Y resaltado.

_Balcov te aplastara porque nadie que quiera sobrevivir se deja manipular como tu lo haces._

Es un hecho, pero Kai no tiene forma de hacérselo entender al pelirrojo que irremediablemente camina a ciegas; debe descubrirlo por sí mismo. Kai tiene cosas que hacer, como tratar de hablar con ese tal Bryan lo antes posible. Sabe que su castigo de cinco días esta por terminar, sólo es cuestión de abordar a la persona correcta.

Por suerte para él, hay alguien a quien puede apelar.

Desenvuelto y encantador cuando lo quiere, Shinai es una joya si quiere impresionarte. Si no es el caso suele mostrarse arisco e impertinente en su trato con las personas. Cuando algo le molesta no lo guarda para sí; habla, grita y protesta. Sólo Bryan sabe tratar con el chico de impulsos, sólo Benzel puede controlarlo.

Pero incluso él siente curiosidad al notar la forma como el niño de cabello bicolor lo mira a la hora del desayuno desde su mesa en el grupo _I-6_. De pronto se encuentra devolviendo miradas y espiando furtivamente al chico. Y de alguna forma sabe que debe hablarle.

Esa noche, cuando se encaminan al comedor para la cena, le pide a Benzel:

.- Cúbreme.

Conociendo la naturaleza revoltosa del chico y temiendo alguna acción temeraria, Benzel quiere detenerle; su mano roza el codo del pecoso antes de que éste se incline, fingiendo atar sus zapatos. Quedarse con él complicaría cualquier situación, irse sin él es darle vía libre para hacer lo que quiera; ambas opciones pueden resultar catastróficas, así que maldiciéndolo mentalmente Benzel mantiene la vista al frente mientras se aleja.

Shinai se rezaga hasta que puede escabullirse a la Sala de Estudio. Espera cinco, diez minutos; se traga el bostezo que hace lagrimear sus ojos y se acomoda en un pupitre. Sabiendo que el salón se encuentra vacío, se permite enterrar la cabeza entre sus brazos hasta que nota una presencia frente a él. Se endereza, mirando con tedio al recién llegado.

.- ¿Y bien?, qué se te ha perdido, .- una pregunta directa, teñida de indiferencia y hastío.

Kai es aún más directo cuando responde.

.- Quiero hablar con Bryan.

.- Lastima, no lo conozco. Pero puedo ayudarte, dime para qué lo buscas y lo encontrare para ti.

.- Se lo diré personalmente.

.- No puedo asegurar que él acepte hablar contigo sin que yo lo apruebe.

Shinai le sonríe, con toda la simpatía de la que es capaz. Su rostro inocente engañaría a más de uno, pero Kai no cede. Le observa fijamente antes de hablar, sin pausas, en voz baja, como si fuera un adulto. Shinai no altera su sonrisa, pero lo intenso de su mirar desmiente la indiferencia. Esta escuchándole, palabra por palabra.

.- Si no quieres que vaya ahora mismo y hable con Balcov le dirás a Bryan que quiero verlo. Le dirás que se abstenga de causar más problemas. Y después olvidaras esta conversación.

.- Creo que Balcov encontraría muy interesante eso que quieres decirle a Bryan.

Kai sonríe, una mueca que nada tiene de humor.

.- Dejara de tener importancia si llega a enterarse de que Bryan duerme en un cuarto que no es el suyo.

Shinai no se deja amedrentar.

.- ¿Por qué diablos supones que Bryan querrá hablar contigo?

.- Una sola conversación, después él me dirá si le interesa o no.

.- No has dicho nada que pueda ser de interés.

.- Entonces dile que si piensa escapar debe hablar conmigo.

Shinai se marcha pensativo e incluso olvida esparcir algunos rumores sobre su jefe para dramatizar aún más su regreso.

Muchos hablan sobre la visita de Bryan a _la cabaña_, noticias que carecen de fundamento pero se hacen hueco en las conversaciones diarias. Todo alcanza su punto máximo cuando el chico vuelve a la hora del desayuno ese viernes a mediados de mayo. Como se esperaba no regresa incólume, tiene un cardenal en el rostro y moretones a lo largo de sus brazos, pero sonríe y eso alivia a la gran mayoría.

Benzel no se muestra tan animado, no le saluda con su usual cabeceo, mantiene la boca cerrada y evita mirarle durante la mañana. Bryan, harto, lo para antes de entrar en la Sala de Estudio para interrogarlo. La respuesta del chico, igual de lacónica que siempre, le sabe amarga:

.- Tenemos un problema.

.- Cuál.

Mientras toman asiento, Benzel le informa sobre la petición de cierto jovencito peliazul.

.- Vaya asunto. .- replica Bryan con seriedad. .- ¿Qué sabes sobre él?

.- Es Kai, el_ príncipe_ del grupo _I-6_. Seguramente lo has visto, tiene la cara marcada. Triángulos azules en cada mejilla.

Bryan frunce el ceño porque recuerda al chico que encontró frente al despacho días atrás. Pasa la página de su libro, fijando su atención en las grandes letras negras sin prestar atención a lo que dicen.

.- ¿Por qué _príncipe?_

Benzel se encoge de hombros, en realidad no importa; resolver el problema es su prioridad. Guardan silencio mientras el entrenador pasa a un costado de su mesa y una vez que Bryan lo ve alejarse añade en voz baja, cuidando en no mover los labios:

.-¿Qué sugieres?

.- Hablemos con él. Tu y yo. Si es una trampa al menos lo pillaremos desprevenido. Primero averigüemos qué es lo que sabe, qué es lo que quiere y después veremos.

.- De acuerdo. .- cuando Bryan sonríe de esa forma, entre altanera y picara, Benzel intuye que debe temer lo peor. .- Pero yo hablare con él, el sábado en la noche si es posible. En _mi_ cuarto. Y solo; no quiero que nadie más se involucre.

.- Estás a punto de cortar tu cuello, Bryan.

.- Debes arriesgar si quieres ganar.

.- Y algún día esa filosofía te matará.

Y aunque sea peligroso Benzel se encarga de organizar el encuentro porque Bryan así lo quiere. Porque cuando el chico decide algo no hay poder humano que lo haga retroceder.

Para Bryan todo representa un desafío, y la noche del sábado tiene dos cosas claras. Uno, que el chico de nombre Kai es inteligente, habla poco pero dice suficiente. Y dos, que es directo y seco, casi evasivo. Se toma su tiempo para hablar, te estudia con cada palabra y sopesa tus respuestas en cada detalle. Tiene tacto y lo mejor es que sabe como tratar asuntos delicados. Es profesional.

Bryan sabe reconocer a quien envía pistas falsas para medirte, sabe cuando esta siendo juzgado, cuando ponen a prueba su confianza. Sabe como responder. Le gusta el juego. Y se divierte de lo lindo torciendo las respuestas, dando una impresión para después desmentirla.

Cuando el recelo por fin disminuye se zambullen en el único tópico que ambos dominan. Kai le regala tres años de información sobre la abadía, Bryan le pone al tanto de los últimos seis meses; ambos son analíticos y discuten sobre los chicos que van y vienen. Por supuesto que Kai no habla de los exámenes que le hacen, ni del por qué tiene pintura en la cara, y Bryan no menciona los castigos, ni le muestra la marca que lleva grabada a fuego en la parte baja de la espalda.

Es en la séptima reunión cuando abordan el tema que les interesa. Es Bryan quien pregunta y su rostro no se altera al escuchar la respuesta.

.- Sé que planeas huir.

.- ¿Qué quieres?

Kai le mira con demasiada fijeza. Es franco e intimidante, pero a diferencia de Bryan su franqueza no tiene intención de provocar. Sólo enumera los hechos. Es práctico. Escalofriante.

.- La regla es clara: Nadie escapa de la abadía, nadie lo intenta.

.- Me gustan los retos.

.- Puede que Balcov no sepa lo que haces, pero te observa. Si eres problemático va a vigilarte por el resto de tu vida. Cada castigo que te impone es una razón más para no perderte de vista. Y te atraparan antes de saber lo que sucede.

.- ¿Por qué te importa tanto?, aunque fuera cierto será _mi_ castigo.

.- Y el de tus amigos.

.- Sigue sin ser tu problema.

.- Has visto la mitad de lo que Balcov es capaz; él no planea dejarnos ir. Y lo único que haces es llamar la atención sobre ti. Estás pidiendo la muerte.

.- ¿Entonces debo actuar como un estúpido robot que obedece reglas?

.- Ellos son los primeros en irse. Una vez que te escogen como conejillo de indias nadie vuelve a verte. Todos desaparecen. Pero Balcov siempre trae más.

La respuesta de Bryan es inclinarse, y en lugar de la mordaz replica que tiene en la lengua, le objeta:

.- Aún no respondes mi pregunta¿qué es lo que quieres?

.- Irme,

Y sin más ceremonia le extiende un trozo de papel que Bryan observa con franco desdeño. Le toma cinco minutos descubrir su importancia. A simple vista no son más que líneas que se cruzan entre sí sin orden aparente, pero al mirarlo detalladamente te das cuenta que todo guarda una proporción.

Un mapa. De la abadía. Con más pasillos de los usuales, habitaciones que ellos saben no están ahí. Y lo mejor de todo, _caminos que te llevan fuera._

Bryan empieza a reír, no hay alegría, es un sonido seco, cínico.

.- Sería muy idiota de mi parte aceptar este mapa, cuando en realidad no sé cuán fiable es. Y sería aún más idiota hablarte sobre un supuesto escape, cuando no sé quien eres. Mañana a esta hora bien podría estar apaleado en una mazmorra porque _curiosamente_ Balcov se enteró, por una fuente anónima, de lo que hablamos hoy.

Kai le mira con sus grandes ojos oscuros, sin decir nada, sólo escuchándole.

.- Poco me importa que los demás te erijan tu pequeño santuario porque eres el único a quién Balcov no castiga, yo no confío en ti. Y en cambio tú, que ni siquiera me conoces¿me ofreces este pedazo de papel?. Sin explicaciones de por qué lo tienes tú y por qué rayos vienes a ofrecérmelo a mí. Es demasiado fácil.

.- Si no lo quieres no lo tomes.

.- Dime la verdad¿Balcov te envió, es su retorcida manera de ponerme a prueba?.

.- Balcov me odia, lo mismo que a ti. Por eso estamos aquí, por eso te ofrezco una salida.

.- ¿Confías en que no robare este precioso mapa para mi propio beneficio?

.- Puedes hacerlo si quieres, no es el original. Es una copia, incompleta y borrosa que tiene más de cincuenta años. Poco fiable y quizás engañosa. Una copia que Balcov conoce de memoria.

.- Interesante, .- sonrió Bryan .- ¿Y dónde fue que lo conseguiste?

.- No es asunto tuyo, sólo necesitas saber que es tu única salida.

.- Es mi asunto si esperas que te crea; no sé si es real.

.- Son los planos del viejo monasterio que hubo antes de que la abadía tomara su lugar; cuando reconstruyeron el edificio muchos pasillos quedaron sepultados y otros fueron clausurados. Si tengo razón Balcov tiene una replica exacta de este mapa.

.- Entonces qué piensas hacer con él.

Y Kai se lo explica, detallada y concienzudamente.

Bryan se suelta a reír, demasiado estupefacto para hacer otra cosa. Cuando se recupera se da cuenta de que el chico habla en serio.

.- Déjame entenderlo bien. Quieres usar un pasillo indicado en este mapa, que bien podría llevarnos a un callejón sin salida, aplastarnos mientras vamos por él o simplemente conducirnos a una trampa, y debemos hacerlo para entrar en la oficina de Balcov, donde nadie pone un pie. Todo para robar el mapa original que muy posiblemente no exista ya...

.- ¿Tenemos un trato?

Una persona prudente sopesa los inconvenientes y actúa de acuerdo a ello, es consciente de los peligros y asume su responsabilidad. Considerando lo vengativo que puede ser Balcov, pensando en la alta probabilidad de fracaso, lo más prudente que cualquier persona puede hacer en tal caso es decir no. Negarse rotundamente.

Pero Bryan no se caracteriza por ser prudente. Olvida precauciones, porque las precauciones te limitan; olvida su recelo, porque el recelo te impide expandirte; olvida toda sensatez, porque la sensatez te inhibe; olvida que es peligroso, arriesgado, _suicida_. Porque la vida es asumir riesgos. Porque no hay nada que perder. Y lo más importante, porque _quiere _hacerlo.

Porque quiere probar hasta el último reto que la vida le ofrece.

Esa noche cuando extiende su mano para cerrar un acuerdo, decide que el chico puede llegar a caerle bien.

YYY

_Mayo, 30._

Yuriy detesta los cuchicheos, es domingo por la tarde y pierde el apetito al ver el aire conspirativo entre Bryan y Benzel. Si en algún momento siente un pinchazo de curiosidad, ésta desaparece inmediatamente. Observa con verdadero desinterés el intercambio de palabras; nota el desapruebo en los ojos de Benzel y percibe cierta terquedad en los gestos de Bryan.

.- ¿Hablas en serio?, .- escucha decir a Shinai con voz trémula, casi reverencial. .- Súper genial.

.- Súper estúpido. .- corrige Benzel de mal humor. .- Ni valiente, ni arrojado, ni excepcional, es pura idiotez, simple y llanamente. Bryan _es_ un imbecil, de los más grandes; no hay nada que alabarle.

Yuriy, que en ese momento tiene la cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano en un gesto típicamente infantil, se echa a reír. Es la cosa más sensata que ha escuchado, pero es el tono y la mueca hastiada en el rostro de Benzel lo que le divierte. Y no importa que el hecho en sí sea absurdo, resulta hilarante escucharlo.

Su risa es clara e infantil. El barullo cesa, rostros que se vuelven, pero él les ignora y se gira justo a tiempo para encontrarse con la mirada de Kai fija en él. De inmediato la risa se evapora dejando un regusto amargo, porque cuando el chico le mira se siente invadido y profanado como si le estudiaran a profundidad. Pero no puede hacer otra cosa más que mirarle, aunque sea lo que menos desea, hasta que el chico desista primero y aparte sus ojos de él. E incluso entonces su estomago tarda en dejar de retorcerse.

Pero curiosamente sólo un puñado de personas toleran la mirada de Kai, pues resulta desconcertante encontrar ese gesto en alguien tan joven. Quienes lo conocen saben que su infancia dejó en su rostro expresiones difíciles de leer, en ocasiones parece un pequeño adulto que no sabe sonreír. Pero si sabes mirar puedes ver la ansiedad bailando en las pupilas rojizas, notas la imperceptible tensión de su boca, y la forma como su entrecejo frunce su delicada frente te dice lo que estés dispuesto a entender.

Y sin importar cuán alterado esté nada hace fallar su coordinación. Es eficiente. Puntual. _Casi_ perfecto. Y aplica la misma meticulosidad cuando de romper normas se trata. Debe ser precavido cada noche cuando escapa de su habitación para buscar a Bryan. Debe ser doblemente precavido si planea entrar en la oficina de Balcov.

En la novena noche después de su acuerdo ambos se arrastran entre las sombras hasta entrar en los baños de su sección, cuidando de no hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Una larga habitación con ocho cubículos individuales, cinco lavabos y diez regaderas que dan abasto a los veintiocho chicos de la sección _B_ y a sus entrenadores. Bryan revisa de nuevo el pedazo de papel y frunce el ceño. La supuesta entrada no tiene señales que la identifiquen o muestren su posición exacta.

Es Kai, tan imperturbable como siempre, quien avanza hasta el último cubículo pegado a la pared. Una vez dentro le muestra el pequeño resquicio que hay bajo la hoja metálica detrás del inodoro, y no sin cierto esfuerzo el peliazul la remueve hasta dejarla colgando por el lado izquierdo. Por la forma como se mueve Bryan intuye que lo ha hecho con anterioridad, seguramente para visitarle durante los últimos días.

Sin poder evitarlo sonríe.

La pared parece sólida pero Kai desliza tres dedos en la ranura que hay a su derecha y utilizando toda su fuerza empuja. Inmediatamente las piedras, unidas entre sí por una placa de acero, chirrían al abrirse como si fueran una puerta diminuta. Y apoyándose en el retrete, el peliazul escala hasta entrar por el agujero. Bryan le sigue, secretamente impresionado.

Mientras Kai cierra, Bryan inspecciona el lugar. Huele asqueroso y hace un frío del infierno pero todo resulta irrelevante al compararlo con su valor esencial. Kai le conduce por las escaleras del fondo, cuyos peldaños son casi mortales bajo la mala iluminación de una lámpara que cuelga a más de tres metros de su cabeza.

Después de incontables golpes en las espinillas, y pasando de largo las dos puertas que son el acceso a los dormitorios superiores, alcanzan lo que parece el piso superior. La escalera desemboca en un largo pasillo sin iluminar, oscuro como la boca de un lobo.

Bryan debe que valerse de su sentido de orientación para no perderse en la bifurcación a mitad del camino, mira el mapa hasta memorizar el camino que debe seguir y ambos emprenden la marcha con la mano pegada a la pared. En la oscuridad el frío se intensifica y los sentidos se agudizan haciendo su marcha dolorosamente tensa.

El camino se empina y el suelo irregular hace difícil el avance, después de su séptima caída Bryan se jura hacer algo con las luces. Empieza a creer que el pasillo es interminable cuando de pronto se topan con la pared de piedra que indica el final del mismo.

Durante más de diez minutos palpan la fría roca en busca de alguna rendija que puedan empujar o jalar, hasta que por casualidad descubren que en la parte alta hay un pequeño acceso que conduce a otro pasaje.

De techo apenas un poco más alto que ellos, el corredor es igual de frío e interminable; Bryan calcula que están debajo de los pasillos principales. Se distingue un débil resplandor al fondo y ambos se mueven con extremada precaución hasta alcanzarlo.

La luz se filtra por las rendijas de la puerta cuadrada que hay en la pared izquierda. Bryan se inclina hasta pegar el oído en la puerta mientras Kai le informa:

.- Estamos en el pasillo frente a la oficina de Balcov.

Bryan lo ignora y jala la puerta metálica tratando de hacer el menor escándalo posible, algo nada fácil considerando su deterioro. Tras ella la salida es bloqueada por una pared de piedras cuyo grosor es difícil de calcular.

El gesto de Bryan se torna un poco salvaje.

.- Balcov se toma muy en serio su papel de carcelero.

.- Te dije que este camino era un callejón sin salida.

.- Había que intentar.

.- Regresemos, perdimos mucho tiempo al venir aquí. Es mi turno para guiar.

De regreso en la bifurcación toman el acceso derecho que sube como si fuera una rampa haciendo que el techo casi les roce la cabeza. En el cruce, doce metros más adelante, giran una vez más a la derecha y avanzan hasta encontrar el final del camino. Con extrema precaución Kai remueve la cancela cuadrada que hay en el suelo para después asomar la cabeza.

.- Un callejón sin salida. .- informa en voz baja. .- Hay muchos en la abadía. Sin cámaras, sin guardias.

.- Una suerte.

Bryan lo ayuda a bajar los casi tres metros de altura y retiene el aliento cuando es su turno para saltar.

.- En la siguiente vuelta iremos a la izquierda. .- informa Kai sin perder un ápice de autocontrol.

.- ¿Por qué la izquierda?

.- Es el camino más rápido.

.- Te olvidas del guardia que hace ronda cada diez minutos, de las dos cámaras de seguridad que están apostadas al principio de _ese_ pasillo y la que enfoca la puerta de roble sólido. Sin mencionar la cerradura necesita una clave de cinco dígitos para abrirse. Una vez que estemos ahí serán ocho minutos para entrar antes de que nos vean.

Hay un silencio tan denso que Bryan se gira para mirar a su acompañante. Kai tiene el ceño fruncido y una curiosa expresión.

.- ¿Cuantas veces te han castigado?

Bryan sonríe y sin hablar le pide que se apresure. Se mueven pegados a la pared ayudándose de cada sombra para esconderse. Los pasos del guardia se alejan y ellos aprovechan para escurrirse en la dirección contraria. Cruzaban bajo las cámaras de seguridad cuando éstas miran hacia el otro lado, corren hasta el descansillo donde se arriman a la escalera mientras la cámara barre el pasillo. Suben con cuidado, revisando cada vuelta antes de subir. Y finalmente llegan al vestíbulo donde la puerta tiene una cámara propia.

Los dedos de Kai tiemblan cuando abre el panel de control; la sangre punza en sus venas al teclear la contraseña. Tiene poco tiempo para forzar la entrada antes de que los monitores los descubran. Pero la puerta alcanza a cerrarse una vez que la cámara la enfoca y pasa de largo.

De los nervios Bryan esta tentado a echarse a reír pero Kai lo arrastra lejos de la puerta. Cuando logra recuperarse pregunta la primer cosa que le viene a la cabeza.

.-¿Cómo sabes la contraseña?

.- Adivine... Y he visto a Balcov usarla un par de veces.

.- ¿Y si la hubiese cambiado?

.- Entonces no estaríamos aquí..., .- Kai frunce el ceño cuando revisa la cerradura de los cajones. .- ¿puedes abrirla?

Bryan se arrodilla junto a él.

.- Puedo, si no te importa que la haga saltar y si me das más tiempo del que disponemos.

.- Busquemos la llave.

Papeles legales cubren el escritorio de Balcov; bolígrafos pulcramente alineados en la esquina derecha; hojas en blanco con el emblema de la abadía. Sin señales de una llave para abrir los cajones y el archivero.

.- Debe tener una copia en algún lugar. .- maldice Bryan de mal humor.

.- En su habitación, tal vez. .- propone Kai alejándose de la puerta.

Bryan lo detiene a mitad del camino.

.- Creo que olvidas un pequeño detalle. Y dudo mucho que tengas alguna excusa que justifique nuestra presencia a medianoche y en domingo.

.- Por eso tenia que ser hoy. .- y se aleja sin dar tiempo a que Bryan proteste. .- El último domingo de cada mes Balcov hace ronda hasta tarde. Tenemos un par de horas antes de que vuelva.

Oculta tras un tapiz, la escalera conducen a una puerta de madera pulida que a simple vista parece impenetrable. Pero por alguna extraña razón Kai tiene la llave, y tras unos minutos de pelear con la puerta consiguen abrirla.

.- ¿Me dirás algún día cómo consigues un viejo mapa de la abadía, la clave para la oficina de Balcov y la llave de su alcoba, todo sin salir de aquí?

.- Si salimos de aquí te llevare con ellos.

.- ¿Con quién?

La respuesta de Kai se pierde cuando queda a la vista el cuarto completo.

Amplia y acogedora, la alcoba les recibe entre calor y elegancia que parece irreal comparada con la austeridad con la que ellos viven. Su tamaño es diez veces más que el de sus cuartos. Tiene calefacción, alfombra, baño propio. Y lo adorna una vasta colección de las piezas más bellas y delicadas que existen. Incluso hay cuadros que retratan bestias fantásticas, pergaminos enmarcados cuya tinta casi se ha disuelto. Todo rezuma exquisitez y buen gusto.

.- ¿Quién paga todo esto? .- es la pregunta que Bryan suelta con genuino asombro.

Kai parece más tenso que nunca cuando responde. Evita mirar a Bryan y su voz tiene un tinte amargoso en su replica.

.- Existen muchos hombres adinerados que envían a sus hijos a _este _colegio con los gastos pagados. Balcov administra ese dinero, la abadía no es su única fuente de ingresos.

Bryan silba, pero lejos de sentirse impresionado tiene claro que Balcov es y seguirá siendo su persona más odiada en el mundo. Y mientras hurga en los cajones observa con cierto interés las cosas que abundan en la alcoba, tomando nota de aquellas que son valiosas y que podrían venderse fácilmente.

Lo único que no logra entrar dentro de su catalogo es la vitrina, junto a la ventana, que exhibe una interminable colección de rocas. Cosa que para él resulta algo absurdo. Cada una muestra el contorno de un animal distinto, pero en la mayoría el grabado esta por borrarse. Justo cuando piensa preguntar repara en el gran tapiz que adorna toda una pared frente a la cama adoselada.

Una extraña representación del reino animal, pues cada ser vivo parece dotado de una inteligencia que refleja en sus ojos cierta humanidad. Bryan descubre que también muestra criaturas demasiado surrealistas, aves de siete colas, zorros de cuatro orejas, mamíferos alados y un largo etcétera.

Lo mira de un extremo a otro. Examina las montañas, recorre la extensa pradera, barre el cielo y se pierde en la inmensidad del océano. Y siente curiosidad por la zona oscura que existe bajo esa tierra. Como si fuera su reflejo. Su duplicado.

Incluso para Bryan, que tiene cero talento para la pintura, percibe que hay algo vivo en ella. Resulta fascinante la forma como todo parece coexistir, la manera como cada fragmento se une para formar un todo, y es peligrosa porque incita a mirarla hasta descubrir sus secretos.

Es una imagen que conjura magia y fantasía, de colores vivos que exaltan el corazón y la mente dejando que la imaginación vuele y construya su propio mundo. Es magnifica, aterradora en su inmensidad, pero mueve la curiosidad, el deseo de ver y averiguar más.

Bryan se ve atrapado, envuelto, hasta que tropieza con la mesa que tiene a su costado desperdigando los papeles que hay sobre ella. Recoge el libro que yace boca bajo abierto por la mitad y al girarlo descubre la misma imagen del tapiz. Con la diferencia de que hay símbolos a los bordes. Palabras que no entiende.

Y descubre que los papeles caídos son imágenes impresas y ampliadas de las bestias que aparecen en la pintura. Impresos del maravilloso tigre blanco; de la irreal ave de fuego; de la gigantesca tortuga, y del fantástico dragón azul.

.- Parece que Balcov esta obsesionado con los animales. .- se ríe, llamando la atención de Kai que no muestra interés por su gran hallazgo. Con libro en mano Bryan se acerca. .- ¿No quieres saber lo que dice?

.- Ya lo leí.

.- ¿Dónde?

.- No te importa.

Se inclina sin decir más para mirar tras el reloj de pared, ignorando la expresión incrédula en el rostro de Bryan. Palpa desde las patas del mueble hasta que debe estirarse para alcanzar la cabeza. Es ahí donde encuentra una hendidura, que bien podría confundirse con una imperfección en la madera si no fuera por la inusual suavidad en ella.

Lo oprime con fuerza. Bryan se acerca para ayudar, guardando el libro entre sus ropas. Es pura suerte descubrir que en lugar de oprimir debe hacerlo girar como si fuera una perilla. Cuando llega al tope se escucha un ruido: El de una puerta al abrirse. Tras una pintura se esconde la caja fuerte que Balcov oculta con tanto celo.

Acostumbrado a ese tipo de tareas, Bryan se siente en su elemento. Se abstrae del mundo y su joven rostro adopta un aire maduro que resulta extraño en su rostro. Es consciente que de fracasar estará encerrado durante meses, pero el riesgo no importa. Es un reto que _debe_ enfrentar.

YYY

Fiel a su itinerario Balcov termina su ronda a las doce en punto. Esa noche, sin embargo, debe esperar hasta que Jasón termine con su papeleo. A la una treinta ambos se encaminan a la oficina de Balcov, envueltos en el silencio lúgubre de la abadía. Avanzan sin prisa, con la vista al frente sin señal alguna de cansancio.

.- ¿Tienes ya la lista?

.- Doce chicos. Uno de cada grupo. A primera hora te enviare los expedientes individuales.

Balcov escucha sin apenas prestar atención. Cabecea para mostrar su acuerdo y no emite opinión alguna, hasta que se menciona al candidato del grupo 11; y es cuando sonríe y ordena:

.- Yuriy no entra en el conteo. Escoge a otro.

La puerta de la oficina se abre acompañada de un suave rechinar. Voces que fluyen cuando Jasón defiende su elección y Balcov la deshecha. Papeles que se guardan en el cajón del escritorio. Pasos que suben por las escaleras hasta entrar en la alcoba cerrada.

Y finalmente Jasón cede.

.- Mandare por ellos ahora mismo. .- se inclina y recoge la hoja de papel que ha caído cerca del librero.

Balcov la devuelve a la mesa donde el resto de las imágenes se apilan sin orden aparente. Es entonces cuando lo nota. Su mano hace un movimiento sobre la mesa, como si evocara una imagen anterior. Jasón le mira con ojos interrogantes.

.- Llama a seguridad.

La orden es firme, imposible de ignorar o contradecir. Balcov mira bajo la cama, tras el tapiz, dentro del baño; en todo rincón posible. Cuando Jasón regresa, Balcov tiene el rostro lívido.

.- Quiero a todos fuera de la cama, ahora mismo; contra la pared. .- baja las escaleras, con Krause pisándole los talones. .- Me encargare del piso inferior, hazte cargo del intermedioy llama a Ushakov para revisar el superior. Cualquier detalle me será informado inmediatamente. Todo objeto personal serán confiscado y cada cuarto será puesto a inspección. Busca entre la ropa, bajo el colchon, en la pared si es necesario.

Jasón obedece sin protestar. Balcov se encamina a los dormitorios rumiando lo sucedido. Chicos adormilados saltan de sus camas al escuchar que sus puertas son golpeadas con violencia. Los pequeños desfilan sin saber el por qué del alboroto. El entrenador del grupo B-11 le informa de un chico fuera de su cuarto.

Cuando lo tiene enfrente, la única pregunta de Balcov es:

.- ¿Había alguien contigo?

Fugazmente Yuriy se pregunta si debe contar que vio a Bryan salir del baño justo antes de que él entrará.

Continuara.

_N/a  
Siguiente capitulo. Espero les guste. Tenemos un poco de Kai, un poco de Bryan y en el próximo habrá más de Yuriy. Sobre el tapiz que los chicos encuentran en la habitación de Balcov habrá más referencias de él en el futuro. Tiene que ver con los famosos proyectos de la abadía. Y sobre el mapa, veremos que pasa con él. Sobre decir que es la ventaja que los chicos necesitan._

Lamento la demora. Tuve problemas para escribir la ultima escena. Mil besos a quien se toma la molestia de leer. Besos. 


	6. Génesis

AMBIVALENCIA  
**Por Roquel**

**Advertencias**: Lo siento por Yuriy.

**Dedicatoria: **Para _**Shiroi Tsuki**_ por atinarle de nuevo; a _**Shingryu san**_ porque adora al pelilavanda tanto como yo; a _**Hinata Ivanov**_ porque no imagina como es que estos dos van a quedarse juntos, (y ni yo lo sé); a _**Alexander**_, por su mail y tener la confianza en que no abandonare; a _**Mónica,**_ por ser tan linda y amable conmigo; a _**Gabz**_ porque es todo un honor tenerla por aquí; a _**Bojik**__**Ivanov**_ porque pedía más Yuriya _**Fuyuko Uchiha **_por la predilección que siente hacia la pareja de rusos; a _**Ainariel**_ por esperar la actualización. Y a mi preciosa _**Navleu**_, por el simple hecho de existir.

Un capitulo para que Yuriy se acople a la historia.

**Notas: **Me gustaría decir que tengo un montón de castigos, tan diversos como sofisticados, para hacer sufrir a los niños bonitos, pero lo cierto es que soy de corazón blandito y no sé me da muy bien eso de la violencia. Así que en la mayoría de los casos omitiré el castigo y sólo verán el "después". Claro que si alguien tiene alguna idea, ésta será bien recibida con el correspondiente crédito.

_Días en que Voltaire visita la abadía.  
_3 Enero, 3 Abril, 3 Julio, 3 Octubre.

_Días en que James y Mijaíl visitan a Kai.  
_Una vez al mes, nunca un día especifico. Caen de sorpresa, sin concertar cita, de esa forma Balcov se ve en la necesidad de cuidar que Kai siempre esté presentable; no siempre puede.

Mil besos y espero les guste…

_Ambivalencia_: Estado de ánimo en que coexisten dos emociones o sentimientos opuestos.

YYY

CAPITULO 6  
**GÉNESIS**

_Génesis: El origen de algo. Cosa primitiva. Primer instante en la existencia de algo. La base de lo que será._

Un oscuro presagio le advierte que esa noche será inolvidable. _Apoteósica_, tal vez. _Catastrófica_, quizá. Pero sobre todo se siente invadido por una sensación de desgracia que prefiere ocultar bajo una expresión de profundo disgusto.

Para un Bryan excesivamente impaciente resulta tedioso buscar entre el revoltijo de papeles que Balcov guarda. Su vista pasa de un informe a otro, topándose con cheques, anotaciones en un idioma que no entiende, y hojas llenas de lo que el llama basura: llámese la contabilidad de la abadía. Y entonces, justo cuando esta por maldecir al mundo, un fajo de papeles se desperdigan por el suelo a sus pies.

Con extremo cuidado recoge el pedazo de papel amarillento que cuelga engrapado de la hoja con las modificaciones hechas al mapa que ellos buscan. Y nota de inmediato la diferencia: Hay pasillos que no aparecen en su versión y pasillos que fueron bloqueados; muestra, también, cuales entradas no sirven, su tamaño, altura y las condiciones de cada uno.

En ese momento el reloj de Balcov marca la una y tres minutos y es tiempo de preocuparse por el escape. Cosa que hasta el momento carecía de absoluta importancia. Bryan quiere saber cómo rayos saldrán al pasillo, siendo muy probable encontrarse con Balcov a medio camino.

.- No saldremos por la puerta principal. .- le responde Kai empujando el cuadro hasta devolverlo a su posición inicial.

Bryan se ríe, entre nervioso e irónico.

.- Espero que no consideres posible saltar por la ventana.

Kai extiende el nuevo mapa y comprueba que hay tres pasajes ocultos que salen de la oficina de Balcov. De hecho dos de ellos están conectados, uno sobre otro. Dos en su despacho y otro en su alcoba; esté último, con entrada en el baño,...

.- Esta bloqueado. .- señala Bryan haciendo ver que deben volver al despacho. Uno de los caminos, el que esta tras la escalera, parece contar con cámaras de seguridad, dejando una posible solución.

A la una y quince minutos se mueven, Bryan se retrasa cerrando con llave la puerta del dormitorio. Detrás del pesado archivero se esconde su única salida. Sin posibilidades de moverlo Kai se ve en la necesidad de colarse en la pequeña separación que hay con la pared, en busca de la puerta. Bryan se acerca lo más rápido que puede, con evidente nerviosismo. Es entonces cuando oyen la inconfundible voz de Balcov acercándose.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse se confunde con el ruido del pestillo que Kai ha encontrado camuflajeado en la pared de piedra. Bryan se tira al suelo más por instinto que por precaución, agradeciendo ser lo suficientemente pequeño para quedar oculto por la maceta que tiene enfrente. Con el corazón en un puño Bryan ve invadido su campo de visión con un par de zapatos negros, pulcramente presentados.

En ese momento la fatídica sensación que no le deja en paz, se convierte en una emoción casi apocalíptica. Un movimiento, un sonido, la más pequeña falta puede enviar todo al carajo. _Mierda_.

Le palpitan las sienes cuando alza la mirada: Piernas extrañamente largas, una bata blanca hasta los muslos, un rostro de facciones cuadradas y una mata de cabello rubio. Por los ademanes, su expresión, el tono de su voz, Bryan deduce que Jasón Krause está de mal humor.

.- Yuriy es el mejor candidato que tenemos, siendo el mejor adaptado a nuestro sistema. En su grupo nadie puede comparársele.

.- Ya sé que es el mejor, .- la voz de Balcov le llega lejana, Bryan supone que ha de estar tras su escritorio por el ruido que hace con los cajones. .- y por lo tanto retrasaremos su reclutamiento tanto como sea posible.

Los pequeños habitantes de la maceta consideran indispensable investigar al extraño que tiene el descaro de invadir su espacio. Bryan apenas si nota las arañas que le suben por los brazos, haciendo cosquillas en su piel. Procura no moverse para evitar cualquier tipo de atención. Y por la intensidad de su mirada cualquiera diría que maldice lo que llevara a Krause a quedarse inmóvil frente a él.

Jasón parece cada vez más molesto.

.- ¿Tu decisión tiene que ver con donativos hechos recientemente?. Porque es francamente estúpido esperar.

Bryan debe apelar a toda su férrea voluntad cuando la araña más atrevida pretende incursionar en su oreja.

.- Trato de explicar un punto, Krause, no es tiempo para reclutar a Yuriy.

.- Y yo digo que esta en edad de iniciar con su programa de educación.

Puede que sean cosquillas, puede que sea asco, Bryan no sabe definir la sensación que le sube por la boca del estomago cuando un bicho peludo se cuelga de su nariz y declara a su boca como territorio propio.

.- Esperemos uno o dos años, entonces estará en edad de tratar con una bestia bit.

.- Hemos visto que carece de carácter.

Balcov sabe que la naturaleza de Yuriy nace de la contradicción. Es atentar contra su orgullo, y Yuriy verá la manera de fastidiar. Su familia lo quiere muerto así que él se esmera por sobrevivir: Vive para demostrar que puede. Acata ordenes porque los demás no lo hacen, los demás lo reprueban, y a él no le importa ser condenado. Es indiferente a la critica o al halago, subestímalo y hará lo que sea por hacerte callar.

Es imposible saber qué es lo que en realidad desea, silencioso y huraño. Un dolor de cabeza que Balcov prefiere evitar.

.- Puede hacerlo, si escogemos a la indicada.

Bryan, que no sabe quedarse quieto, se sorprende cuando esa noche es capaz de permanecer inmóvil por más de cinco minutos. Duda, incluso, que sus piernas le respondan después de eso. Teme un paro cardiaco si su corazón no se toma un respiro. O peor, que alguien le escuche y se pregunte por ese ruido.

.- ¿Y si fracasa?...

.- Si me equivoco y Yuriy me decepciona, no podrá entrar en tus proyectos pero sí en los de Ushakov.

Krause finalmente cede, se mueve y -_Bryan lo agradece con él alma_- se aleja.

.- Dame entonces el nombre del candidato numero doce.

Arañas que corretean por su cuerpo y su rostro, escapando de las gotas de sudor que lo cubren todo. Entonces, sin perder tiempo, sin pararse a pensar, Kai le hace señas, le ordena que se mueva. Balcov y Krause se alejan en dirección al dormitorio cuando Bryan se levanta y escapa por la puerta por la cual Kai le precede.

Hay que bajar por una escalera de mano. Bryan no ve donde pone los pies, sólo escucha el choque del metal contra la suela de sus zapatos y se concentra para no resbalar. Dos metros más abajo, y muchas imprecaciones después, agradece estar en el suelo. Corren, sin aliento, con las costillas presionando sus pulmones. Tropezando. Sin caer porque hasta en eso no se permiten ningún retraso. Tres minutos después giran a la derecha, un largo túnel a oscuras que se curvea suavemente hacia dentro. Una primer salida en la que Kai dobla. Y minutos después en la doble intersección toma el camino que tiene a mano derecha. Le recuerda que debe saltar y Bryan lo sigue. Se lanza a lo que parece el vacío, más de un metro de altura, sin preguntar si es el camino correcto. En ese momento confía.

Una débil luz se adivina a lo lejos. Bryan baja primero, saltando los peldaños de dos en dos. Y es cuando el movimiento hace saltar un objeto cuadrado que lleva a la espalda. Kai lo mira, Bryan lo mira, y es pánico más que otra cosa lo que hace que Bryan reaccione. Se descamisa para hacer de los mapas y el libro de Balcov un simple paquete. Sin decir palabra Kai asiente y se marcha. Toma el segundo descansillo sin mirar atrás.

Bryan termina de bajar las escaleras, descubre una piedra suelta y mete su tesoro detrás, procurando taponar las rendijas con un poco de barro. Todo es tan rápido que en menos de un minuto esta saliendo del último cubículo del baño. Corre eufórico, tomando plena conciencia de su logro, saboreando la victoria...

...cuando su mundo se viene abajo.

Años después aceptara que fue El Comienzo de Todo. Lo que vendrá, desgracias o alegrías, no lo sabe. Tampoco es consciente de que hay un cambio. Pero existe. Le tomara tiempo entender de qué forma ese pequeño suceso altero el inevitable hilo del destino. Será difícil ver la relación de ese segundo con el resto de sus días. En ese preciso instante su euforia se hiela como una flama cubierta de hielo y al mismo tiempo, aunque no lo entiende, una abrasadora emoción le quema el corazón. Una emoción tan intima que le resulta imposible desmenuzarla con su mente de nueve años. Cada vez que piense en esa noche, Su Gran Noche, la noche que fastidiaron a Balcov, será asociada, inevitablemente, con ojos azules, iguales al hielo que paraliza sus ideas, y cabello pelirrojo, como el fuego que brota en sus venas. Verle esa noche, cuando todo es tan frágil y peligroso, y él mismo se encuentra al borde de la intensidad, le hace notar que sí, el chico existe. Es humano, igual a él, y no sólo eso, hay un secreto, un susurro, un algo, que Bryan le ha cedido aun sin saberlo. El segundo que dura ese breve encuentro es eterno. Y es el Principio. Aún falta lo demás.

Por ahora sólo puede pensar que todo se ha _jodido_. Piensa que su expresión lo delata, pánico mezclado con culpa.

Yuriy le mira con el entrecejo fruncido desde el suelo a donde fue a parar después de chocar con él en la salida de los baños. Bryan ignora al pelirrojo que abre los labios a punto de reclamar, interrogar o lo que sea, se olvida del sonido metálico que ha escuchado caer y literalmente vuela hasta desaparecer en las sombras. Es entonces que suena la alarma.

YYY

Benzel comprende que algo ha ido mal cuando le hace ponerse de cara a la pared, con las manos apoyadas en la fría roca. Teme por Bryan y no hay forma de saber si lo han atrapado dado que su dormitorio queda lejos del suyo. Su estomago se retuerce al ver a Yuriy ser interrogado por Balcov.

Son las dos de la mañana y la abadía bulle en actividad; Balcov va y viene ladrando frases sin dar explicaciones a nadie. Ordena y los guardias voltean camas, abren colchones, desperdigan la ropa y desmantelan por completo los dormitorios de la sección B. Lo mismo sucede en los pisos superiores, bajo las órdenes de Jasón Krause y Avdotya Ushakov.

El resultado de la inspección es una bolsa repleta de revistas, libros de la biblioteca, navajas, cucharas, y otros objetos de menor valor que los chicos atesoran. Balcov se pasea por la sección _B, _llevando a cierto pelirrojo en espera de que alguien se delate. Pregunta al azar, aísla sospechosos, les toma por sorpresa. Y ellos responden guiados mas por el miedo que por otra cosa. Benzel y Shinai permanecen rígidos evitando mirarse, los gemelos se quedan quietos, un poco aterrados, y Bryan procura que su rostro se muestre inexpresivo, aunque una dolorosa sensación muy cercana al pánico le golpea cuando el hombre se truena los dedos y ordena a un guardia llevar a Yuriy a su despacho.

Está convencido que es el fin de su maravillosa noche. Será acusado, culpado y castigado. Ya lo ve, ya lo siente, el dolor por anticipado que Balcov querrá imponerle, por supuesto que el presentimiento no alivia lo que vendrá después. Lo enfrentara, claro, con la cabeza en alto. Será una marca que llevará con orgullo, como todas las demás.

Una noche maravillosa empañada por un desagradable final, una victoria salpicada con sangre. Nota con desagrado el nudo que tiene en la boca del estomago al pensar en la llave que se supone debió de entregarle a Kai y teme haberla dejado caer.

Una vez que Balcov termina en los dormitorios, deja que Ushakov se encargue de la limpieza y manda llamar a todo el personal. Krause le acompaña en el interrogatorio: Laboratoristas, investigadores, guardias. Pregunta detalles minuciosos sobre sus actividades nocturnas, coartadas, compañías. Nadie, ni Krause ni Ushakov, conocen la razón de su frenético ir y venir. Obedecen ordenes, reúnen gente y jamás preguntan para qué o el por qué.

Bryan, y el resto de ellos deben doblar ropa, tender la cama y hacer que su habitación vuelva a su pulcro estado de antes. Atemorizados, los pequeños evitan temblar y aprietan los dientes para contener los escalofríos. Bajo la supervisión de sus entrenadores nadie tiene permiso para hablar o distraerse.

Tampoco hay permiso para volver a dormir.

Sin importar la ojeras, el bamboleo de las cabezas más pequeñas, el hecho de que todos pestañean más de lo normal para no quedarse dormidos, ese día las actividades inician temprano. Más rigurosas que de costumbre.

A esa hora, enfurecido hasta lo imposible, Balcov convoca una reunión urgente en su oficina. Lívido, con los músculos del cuello tensos, no se permite ocultar su irritación..

.- Quiero que lo encuentren. Chantajeen o amenacen de ser necesario, pero traigan al pequeño y miserable gusano que tuvo la osadía de entrar en mi despacho.

Ushakov y Krause evitan mirarse. Ambos coinciden que la seguridad de la abadía es impenetrable, suponen que por esa razón es lógico que Balcov crea que puede tratarse de un trabajo interno.

.- Nadie puede entrar aquí sin tu clave. .- afirma ella con su voz monocorde.

.- Alguien lo hizo. .- rebate Borcloff con severidad. .- Y quiero saber quién.

Es inútil protestar, pero Krause trata de razonar con él.

.- ¿Y cómo supones que conoce tu combinación de siete dígitos?. Sin mencionar que necesita la llave de tu dormitorio para entrar.

.- Ve averígualo, no quiero excusas. Quiero que me entregues un culpable. .- un fiero ademán hace callar cualquier posible replica.

Se decide que aumentaran las medidas de vigilancia, que el toque de queda será a las nueve de la noche, que habrá una revisión nocturna a la medianoche, y en especial nadie, bajo ningún concepto, puede pasearse por la abadía de ahora en adelante. Por supuesto todo debe hacerse con la mayor discreción del mundo.

Balcov camina por el despacho sin mirar a nadie, es de admirarse como su razón vence a la ira y es capaz de organizar las actividades del día. Cuando termina de repartir tareas se endereza tan alto como es.

.- En las próximas cuatro horas este asunto será el de mayor prioridad. Y durante la visita de Voltaire ni una palabra sobre el tema.

Una vez que ellos está fuera, Balcov hace traer a Yuriy.

Siendo la segunda vez que el pelirrojo visita esa oficina está lejos de sentirse intimidado. Puesto que es inocente y que Balcov no le produce el menor temor, no tiene razón para encogerse y balbucear, por el contrario encuentra de lo más cómoda la silla dura que hay frente al escritorio. Tiene, incluso, la audacia de aceptar el vaso de agua que le ofrecen.

.- ¿Y bien? .- reposado, amable, sin muestra de agresividad, su tono invita a la confianza. No obstante, Yuriy adivina algo de violencia tras esa expresión: Así que responde. Le dice la verdad. O parte de ella.

Yuriy padece de insomnio; hay días en que siente tanto calor e incomodidad que se asfixia en su cama. Ushakov puede corroborarlo. Su entrenador, en multitud de ocasiones, le ha pillado en sus paseos nocturnos. Esa noche no es diferente. Su único delito es romper el toque de queda. Cuando Balcov pregunta por la razón de su vigilia, se encoge de hombros, no responde, se evade; no le cuenta sobre su pánico a quedarse solo por las noches, no habla sobre los accesos de pánico que le obligan a levantarse, a _moverse_. Jamás le dirá a Balcov que sufre las secuelas de su primer castigo, morirá antes que admitir que la oscuridad le vuelve loco.

Y nadie lo sabrá jamás. Dejen que todos hablen, dejen que lo señalen. Poco importa el juicio de los demás. Le llaman cobarde, bufón, _muñeca_, dada su apatía y desinterés; le desdeñan por obedecer normas. Qué importa. Ellos no saben lo que es vivir con la terrible conciencia de estar solo, de vivir con el corazón en carne viva y saber que tu miserable vida no vale para nadie. Y su vida, lo único que tiene, lo único que le pertenece, está por sobre cualquier cosa. Está decidido a no pudrirse en los calabozos de nadie.

.- ¿Hubo alguien? .- es la cuarta o quinta vez que Balcov se repite.

Ciertamente, esta empezando a cansarle.

.- Cuando digo que voy solo, no es una manera retorcida de decir que me encuentro con alguien.

Balcov se irrita. Yuriy se enfada.

.- Lo preguntare una vez más, Yuriy, y responde con la verdad. .- de su bolsillo extrae una pequeña llave que deja caer en las manos de Yuriy.

Es pesada, más larga de lo normal, con un par de hendiduras en su cabeza de madera. Para espanto suyo recuerda el golpe del metal al chocar con el piso antes de escuchar la alarma. La hace girar entre sus dedos buscando alguna marca que pueda señalarlo como el responsable pero no hay nada. Obviamente si el asqueroso ser humano llamado Bryan la dejo caer como una forma de incriminarle, no lo hizo bien. _Y es de esperarse_, se dice conteniendo su ira,_ es un imbécil._

.- ¿Sabes de quién es?

.- No.

.- ¿Dónde crees que la encontraron?

Se encoge de hombros, sería grosero decir en voz alta lo que está pensando.

.- Tu entrenador la levanto a pocos pasos tuyos cuando planeabas regresar a tu cuarto después de oír la alarma. .- parece embelesado contemplando la llave. .- ¿Tienes idea de por qué?

.- Tal vez alguien la dejo caer con intención de no exponerse.

.- Es curioso, entonces. Porque da la casualidad que está llave me pertenece. .- le mira de nuevo, intensa, casi fieramente. .- Lo que me llevaría a preguntar cómo fue que la obtuviste.

.- No necesito una llave que no sé usar.

Balcov se endereza, sabe que Yuriy no le miente. Pero tampoco le dice la verdad

.- Si no eres tú quién la dejo caer, habrás visto a la persona que ocasiono todo este malentendido.

Yuriy debe elegir, no entre cubrir a Bryan o delatarlo. Puede pensarse que es así; pero no. Bryan carece de completa importancia para él, es un estúpido traidor. Lo que Yuriy debe hacer es elegir entre hacer infeliz a Balcov, y sufrir por ello, o darle lo que quiere, y escalar una jerarquía convirtiéndose en la mascota fiel. Negarse a confesar supondría perder el favoritismo de Balcov, algo que jamás quiso pero que beneficia. Decirle la verdad no sólo mantendría su estatus, le daría la ventaja que busca.

.- Sabes de quien hablo, porque no es posible que no le vieras esta noche escabulléndose, si lo que dices sobre tu insomnio es verdad. Estabas fuera de la cama a la hora que alguien dejo caer _esto _en el baño. .- levanta la llave para puntualizar un hecho.

.- Cualquiera pudo dejarla ahí, no necesariamente hoy.

.- Pero no cualquiera, con la suficiente osadía para tomarla, se escabulle por las noches para saber lo qué abre.

Por una fracción de segundo, Yuriy piensa que Balcov lo sabe. Que realmente sabe quién fue y que sólo espera una confirmación visual. Un instante después se da cuenta que Balcov sólo quiere un chivo expiatorio; no sólo eso, quiere qué Yuriy lo escoja.

Yuriy se mueve por los dormitorios en la noche, sin ser castigado; tiene facilidad para ir por la abadía en completa libertad, sin supervisión. Y eso lo ha ganado, atendiendo y obedeciendo las reglas. Ese privilegio le resulta de lo más insulso hasta que esa noche descubre el por qué Balcov se lo permite. Puede ver lo que nadie más, sin llamar la atención; sin darse cuenta ha contemplado más de una infracción dentro de la abadía: Puede dar nombres, con la fecha y hora su crimen. Balcov exige un culpable.

Obvio que se lavará las manos para elegirlo, dejara que Yuriy se ensucie. Pronunciar un nombre, el primero que le venga a la cabeza, será la sentencia para esa persona. Inocente o no. Balcov lo hará pagar por lo que alguien más hizo, no importa quién. Será Yuriy quién elija la cabeza que será cortada.

De pronto siente tanto asco por ese hombre que tiene ganas de vomitar.

Se levanta, empuja la silla y antes de que pueda marcharse, Balcov le cierra el paso. El pelirrojo se endereza, le desafía, pero no intimida; no es alto, no es fuerte, y tan sólo tiene la experiencia de un niño de nueve años.

Una voz, por el intercomunicador, les notifica de la llegada de Voltaire Hiwatari. Balcov desecha la noticia casi con impaciencia. Es entonces que le mira y se _burla_. En sus ojos hay una frase implícita que hace a Yuriy enmudecer de furia:

"_Salva tu pellejo y dame un culpable."_

Y no importa como es que lo sabe, la frase está hecha y palpita por su propia fuerza. Yuriy le odia, en ese momento. Siempre.

.- ¿Te ha vuelto la memoria, Yuriy?

Desde el mismo instante en que inconscientemente decide que jamás va a rebajarse al nivel de Balcov las cosas dejan de ser iguales. Es el principio y quizá se arrepienta. Días, meses, años después, cuando pueda razonarlo, cuando tenga experiencia, verá la sutil diferencia entre odiar a Balcov y despreciar a Bryan. Cuando recuerde ese día no podrá evitar pensar en lo estúpido que es arriesgarse por nadie; sea quien sea. Pero otro pensamiento también crece a la par: Si debe salvar a Bryan para destruir a Balcov, entonces gustoso se quemará las manos. Y esa idea, aún en proceso, aún germinando, una burbujeante sensación en la boca del estomago, le acerca a las personas; de una forma que no se cuestiona. Tendrá que aceptarlo, digerirlo y comprenderlo, si lo hace puede que sobreviva. Son cosas que uno debe aprender a lo largo de la vida, siempre sin saberlo. Pero es así como empieza.

Por el motivo que sea, Yuriy se decide. Y acepta lo peor

YY YY

La presentación en honor a la visita de Voltaire cumple con el protocolo, descontando la tensión en el aire y el temor en cada par de ojos infantiles. En todo el día no hay quejas, cabeceos a media clase, cuchicheos en el comedor. El desempeño de cada alumno es notable. Y es que nadie quiere enfadar a Balcov.

Son casi las siete cuando Voltaire termina su visita trimestral, un poco más temprano de lo normal considerando que suele quedarse hasta las diez o las once. Cuando todos le miran marcharse, formando hileras en el patio de la abadía, la mayoría empieza a notar el pánico que domina el ambiente. Contemplan con aprensión como la gran puerta de hierro negro va cerrándose frente a ellos mientras el coche negro se aleja sin detenerse.

Bryan respira, muy suave, queriendo calmarse; del otro lado del patio Kai parece más cauteloso de lo normal. Balcov vuelve, andando pesadamente, con una expresión dura y amenazante. Habla sobre disciplina, orden, exige atención y remarca la idea de castigo para quienes no se atienen a la ley. Jamás menciona la razón de su enfado, lo único que se sabe es que alguien lo pagará. Cada chico presente parece un poco temeroso de ser escogido. Balcov los sermonea durante casi dos horas, camina entre ellos, les mira a los ojos como si esperara descubrir la verdad.

A una señal y un guardia se acerca llevando a cierto pelirrojo sujeto del cabello. Le sangra la nariz, tiene varios cardenales en el cuerpo, y su labio inferior parece tener el doble de su tamaño. A Yuriy le resulta imposible ponerse de pie con el cuerpo entumido por el frío. Expuesto, semidesnudo, frágil y vulnerable, el guardia lo mantiene pegado al piso, pero lejos de importarle la humillación reúne fuerza para tragarse cualquier sonido de protesta. Todo castigo carece de interés. Es absurdo temerle al dolor. Si es demasiado, si es breve, no puede hacerse nada. Pasará. Porque la vida siempre duele, siempre deja huella. Y son esas cicatrizas las que uno conserva.

Cada uno elige como llevarlas.

Bryan lo sabe. Kai lo comprende; pero nada alivia la terrible sensación de presenciarlo. Balcov no les da a conocer la falta de Yuriy, no hay necesidad. Lo único que todos deben comprender es que hizo algo malo y debe pagar por ello. Es la ley. Y mientras ordena que Yuriy sea atado en un poste dando la espalda hacia sus aterrados espectadores, todos comprenden que nadie, ni el favorito de Balcov, puede considerarse a salvo. E incluso es aterrador vivir tratando de alcanzar la perfección, aún a sabiendas de que jamás nadie quedara conforme. Vivir por alguien, vivir para alguien, sólo te garantiza una existencia larga y poco confortable.

Cuando Yuriy mira a Balcov sonríe. Sonríe con ese gesto que aprendió de su padre, que aprendió de su tío, que indica arrogancia, altanería y cierto toque de mofa. La sonrisa petulante de aquel se sabe por encima de ti. Un desafío a toda regla, loco y suicida considerando la enorme desventaja en la que se encuentra. Se atreve a retarle, cosa que Bryan, que Kai, que Benzel admiran..., que condenan. Porque esa insensatez sólo traerá dolor. Es difícil decir que duele más: La sonrisa que se tuerce en un rictus de dolor, casi invisible, eterno; el primer gemido ahogado, acallado por el silbido del hierro al aire; la sangre que salpica el suelo mientras la carne se desgarra.

Yuriy se ve, se siente. El fuego líquido que le nubla la cabeza le hace pensar qué esta vivo, le hace consciente, y a la vez ignorante, de todo. La pesadez en sus miembros, en su cuerpo, en su alma le hace creer que ha muerto, pues todo es difuso y agónico. Como vivir en el umbral del dolor, sin alivio de qué termine, de ninguna forma.

Y ajeno a todo no puede saber que Benzel debe sujetar a Bryan para evitar que haga algo estúpido como acusarse a si mismo. Está lejos de importarle el susurro que trata de hacer razonar al pelilavanda: _Déjalo, será peor para él si tratas de salvarle._ Pero Bryan no puede dejar que Balcov se salga con la suya. Es inconcebible. Se siente repúgnate de estar ahí como simple espectador. Pero lo sabe, en el fondo sabe qué no puede hacer nada. De pronto le embarga una profunda sensación de ira. Le es familiar, le es manejable.

Reconoce esa burbujeante sensación en la base del estomago. La conoce tan bien que la deja arrasar con su cordura, fluir por sus venas, incluso tomar posesión de todo su cuerpo. Como Veneno. Le resulta muchísimo más fácil sentirse iracundo que permitirse un poco de culpa. Porque la culpa le hará inútil. Sentir culpa no salvara al pelirrojo ni aliviará su dolor. Sentir culpa será escupir en el orgullo de Yuriy. Es por eso que permite el fuego de la venganza que bulle en su sangre. Será mucho más provechoso vengarse de Balcov que pensar en pedirle perdón a Yuriy.

Oh, sí. Venganza. Qué dulce, dulce, palabra.

Continuara.

_N/a. _

_Si, bueno. Lamento lo de Yuriy._

_Hagamos un énfasis. Bryan, a pesar de ser huérfano, tuvo personas que se preocuparon por el, camaradas y sobre todo amigos. Aun en la abadía tiene hombros en quien apoyarse. Benzel es como su hermano, el chico inteligente, sencillo y con el suficiente carácter para alentarle y evitar que se mate en el proceso. Bryan desea exprimir la vida tanto como sea posible, desea lanzarse de cabeza y vivir intensamente. Es sarcástico e irónico por la forma como se crío, porque debe defenderse para sobrevivir. No puede aceptar el dominio de Balcov porque el hombre no se lo ha ganado y porque en principio no sabe como obedecer. Necesita rebelarse para vivir._

_Yuriy, con toda una familia detrás suyo, un padre y un montón de gente de su propia sangre, está solo. Fue marginado y despreciado. Aprendió desde temprana edad que cada uno debe depender de si mismo y que no se puede confiar en nadie. Esta decidido a salir adelante, sin importar si para ello debe someterse a reglas que desprecia. Jamás profesara lealtad, cariño, o respeto por Balcov, porque no es una persona que lo merezca, pero le obedecerá porque tiene pensado irse. Excepto si debe elegir entre vivir a salvo o defender sus principios. A sus ojos, nadie va a ayudarle y sólo está él para cuidar de si mismo._

_Mil gracias por tenerme paciencia. Besitos _


	7. Preludio

**AMBIVALENCIA  
****Por Roquel**

**Advertencias: **Fans de Yuriy pido clemencia. Siento lo del pelirrojo. Nada gráfico a mi parecer, pero nunca se sabe.

**Dedicatoria**: A _**Nekot y a Ainariel**_, porque les encanta Bryan, tanto como a mí; a _**Mint Cigarettes**_, porque opina que los rusos son preciosos; a _**Shingryu Inazuma**_ porque odia a Balcov y me anima para hacerle pagar; a _**Shiroi Tsuki**_¸ porque me perdona lo tardona; a _**Galy**_, porque espera con ansias la interacción entre los necios; a _**Gabz**_, por tener la molestia de leerme; a _**Kanai Ivanov**_, porque es defensora fiel del pelirrojo; y para _**Alexander**_porque ama la pareja de los rusos.

**Notas: **Como saben las bestias bit de Kai, Rei, Takao y Max están basadas en las cuatro bestias sagradas de la mitología japonesa: Suzaku, el fénix; Byakko, el tigre blanco; Genbu, la tortuga; y Seiryuu, el dragón; harto conocidas para fans de beyblade y del anime en general.

Por otro lado las bestias bit de Bryan y Tala pertenecen a la mitología nórdica. Curiosamente el lobo, llamado Fenrir y la serpiente, de nombre Jormundgander, traerán el Ragnarok (Apocalipsis) con su despertar. Hasta ahora no he encontrado ninguna referencia sobre una ballena aunque hay menciones sobre un calamar gigante, mejor conocido como el Kraken. Les menciono esto porque será fundamental en la historia, y en este capitulo hago hincapié en la naturaleza de las bestias bit, si bien las he modificado un poquito para que cuadren con la historia.

Espero no revolverles. Para quien sigue leyendo. Mil gracias.

_Ambivalencia_: Estado de ánimo en que coexisten dos emociones o sentimientos opuestos.

YYY

**CAPITULO 7  
****PRELUDIO**

_Preludio: Es preparar el inicio. Lo que precede a otro suceso. Situación independiente que anticipa lo que vendrá y a su vez es importante en si. _

Se afana, suda, sin pausa, dando todo de sí mismo y un poco más, como una forma de aclarar su mente, de exponer su cuerpo. Quiere consumirse. Quiere _arder_. Que la piel deje de ser. Que todo pensamiento se esfume y no quede más que la remota languidez que existe más allá de todo. Siete días y la rabia, intensa y brillante, le despedaza. Duele como algo físico, pero invisible e incurable existe en algún lugar remoto dentro de él. Siete días y la sangre bulle, incansable, haciendo que todo sea carne al rojo vivo. Es inagotable. Registra cada torcedura, cada herida, cada músculo caliente que duele bajo la piel. Pero es insuficiente. Todo parece tan blando, tan pobre, que le avergüenza pensar en ello. Siente ese fuego crecer, asfixiarle, haciendo imposible pensar en descanso. Hace siete días que se mantiene en pie por ese ardor, inexplicable y desconocido, que le orilla a pensar en ideas más refinadas de crueldad.

Encerrado en un mutismo que resulta mucho más violento que cualquier insulto, Bryan trata de hallarle sentido a esa emoción, -vibrante, dolorosamente presente-, que desde hace siete días no le deja dormir. Debe masticarla antes de intentar nada, debe conocer su alcance, su intensidad, cada detalle que pueda extraer de esa emoción. Quiere, y busca, ser devorado hasta el punto de no retorno. Y piensa que ese deseo de venganza es apenas una flama que no tiene fuerza por si misma, así que Bryan lo alimenta, poco a poco, segundo a segundo, esperando ver el infierno mismo estallar dentro de él.

Lo curioso es que la noche del séptimo día el mundo tiembla porque Bryan se convierte en _lava_. Y de esa forma es como el destino empieza a rodar.

Todo inicia al cuarto día cuando el ambiente de pánico, incertidumbre, y temor, comienza a remitir. Un chico del grupo _K-_3, albino, muy guapo, tiene el descaro de burlarse de lo sucedido con Yuriy. Remarca el hecho de que cierta gentuza está incapacitada para alcanzar un estatus digno, como el suyo. Piensa que el pelirrojo carece de carácter: _Balcov jamás debió escogerlo_. Se sonríe cuando sus compañeros le dan la razón, y él continua haciendo notar que Yuriy jamás podrá estar a su nivel. No es de extrañarse que se pavonee dentro de la abadía como si esta le perteneciera, tiene quince años y es de los mejores luchadores que hay. Es el tercero en la lista de favoritos. Y por eso mismo uno debe ignorarle cuando trata de hacerte creer que es un regalo de Dios. Evitar enfrentamientos con chicos como él es cuestión de supervivencia; nadie que quiera llevar una vida tranquila bajo el techo de Balcov debe echarse de enemigo a uno de sus consentidos. Bryan, que es feliz ignorando la existencia del muchacho, se tropieza con él de camino al comedor. Le escucha. Es imposible evitarlo. La furia le golpea de lleno, mareando con su intensidad.

Cuando habla, Bryan muerde. Todo él supura desprecio.

.- Es difícil comprender quien es más imbecil. Si Balcov por creer que puede hacernos tragar esta mierda de vida, o tú por repetir sus palabras.

Primer punto en contra. El chico le mira como si acabara de tropezarse con un bicho que afea el mundo con su sola presencia. Sus lindas facciones alcanzan una expresión asqueada y es incapaz de articular palabra cuando Bryan se suelta de la lengua. Y es de maravillarse como cada palabra está pensada para menospreciar a su adversario. Benzel, el único sensato, permanece en silencio esperando su momento para intervenir, y éste llega cuando el entrenador se da cuenta de los cinco chicos que se rezagan para llegar a comer. Sin palabra alguna Benzel le arrastra lejos del chico que le señala como enemigo. El pelilavanda se libera, furioso, y es consciente de que está por hacer un berrinche. Es cuando se decide. Le toma sólo una hora planear los hechos, una hora contactar con su objetivo, una hora de plantear el problema. Es riesgoso, con escasa posibilidad de éxito. Muchos dirán que es tentar demasiado a la suerte. Y Bryan lo sabe. Tampoco es que le importe. Se lo hace saber a Benzel:

.- Hoy después de la revisión de medianoche, iremos por Yuriy. Prepara a los otros, está noche nos largamos de aquí.

Lo que le agrada de Benzel, es que el chico no pretende detenerle, tampoco le habla como si fuera un idiota suicida. Lejos de impresionarse, Benzel escucha con atención y ofrece consejo. Es práctico, desbarata ideas impulsivas y alocadas, dando lugar a planes cien por ciento eficaces. Siempre será así. Benzel no busca imponerse, siempre estará un paso detrás para ayudarle a saltar. Benzel es la voz de la conciencia, que lejos de sermonearle le señala debilidades; es la persona que no teme decirle que es un idiota, pero que tampoco le juzga por ello; es aquel que ironiza cuando Bryan necesita que le planten los pies; el chico que se ríe para hacer que el pelilavanda preste un poco de atención. Inteligente, sutil, leal, Benzel es la cabeza, y sin él Bryan probablemente pierda una parte de sí. Es Benzel quien organiza a Shinai, Itiji y Nahira; quien habla con Kai para avisarle del cambio de planes. Es Benzel quien se atreve a ir por el mapa, siendo que nadie sospecha de él. Es Benzel quien esboza el plan de acción y le da vía libre a Bryan para seguir. Y es Benzel el señalado por Balcov como el numero doce.

Y así, mientras Bryan y Kai se escabullen por los túneles en busca de Yuriy, Benzel espera despierto preparando el equipaje; guarda ropa, comida que robó de las cocinas, el libro que tantos problemas trajo y unas cuantas cosas que Bryan le encarga. Quince minutos antes de la una escucha pasos acercándose; un poco extrañado por el suceso se acerca a la puerta para oír mejor. Un presentimiento de último minuto le hace esconder su maleta improvisada y volver a la cama. Finge dormir cuando la puerta de su habitación se abre. Obedece en silencio cuando Hensley le obliga a salir y demasiado tarde se da cuenta de la jeringa que uno de los guardias dirige a su cuello. Todo se vuelve negro y su último pensamiento es para Bryan.

No muy lejos, Bryan nota cierta ansiedad anticipada. Una vez que acepta las posibles implicaciones de su plan, y tiene la certeza de que esta listo, se siente capaz. Sin importar dónde termine, ese momento es atesorable. Y aunque muy en el fondo de su estomago hay una inquietud que flota entre la espesura de emociones que le aprisionan esa noche, no se ha puesto a pensar en ella. Lo curioso es que en veinticuatro horas no podrá sacarlo de su sistema.

Tuercen a la izquierda por un camino completamente nuevo que los conduce a lo que parece ser un callejón sin salida. Pero una vez que Kai logra ponerse sobre los hombros de Bryan levanta la trampilla que hay sobre su cabeza y el resto del camino es más fácil. Salir de la bodega, bajo la cocina, escurrirse por la puerta trasera y avanzar hasta la parte posterior de la abadía, siempre a la sombra. La Cabaña de Hensley se alza en un rincón apartado de los edificios principales. Disfrazado de cobertizo, la destartalada choza está libre de vigilancia, considerando que nadie debe saber lo que sucede en su interior. Bryan experimenta un súbito escalofrío cuando la puerta chirría al abrirse. Por un segundo le parece escuchar el estallido de un látigo en el aire, inmediatamente después se da cuenta que es peor: Es la voz de su memoria.

Su reacción natural es ponerse violento. Eso, combinado con la sangre que le estalla en la cabeza, a causa de la visión que sus ojos le muestran, le deja un hoyo en el corazón y una bola de plomo en las entrañas. Kai reacciona antes que él y se mueve. Cosa que Bryan no podría hacer aunque quisiera. Permanece inmóvil, porque no tiene derecho de hacer nada.

Yuriy cuelga de la pared de fondo, sus manos sujetas por pesados grilletes que bajan del techo. Sigue desnudo, con el cuerpo amoratado y sangre seca en todas partes. Presenta un aspecto lamentable, por no decir sucio y enfermizo. Cuando Kai se acerca descubre que el corte en su ojo se ha inflamado casi por completo, que un hilillo de sangre seca cae desde su muñeca izquierda y que un par de dedos de su mano derecha cuelgan en una posición extraña. Llama la atención de Bryan y le pide que se acerque. Es ahí cuando Bryan despierta sintiéndose asqueado y débil, como si fuera él quien sufre, como si fueran sus dedos los rotos, o su sangre la que yace en el piso, pero sobre todo se siente envenenado, ponzoñoso, capaz de golpear el muro con sus manos, hasta sangrar, sólo para no sentirse tan indigno.

Lleva la manta con la que ha dormido desde que llegarán al infierno, color marrón, vieja y rota, la única que tiene, poco importa en realidad, pero desearía no sentirse tan incómodo cuando se la tiende a Kai para cubrir al desnudo pelirrojo. Siendo experto en abrir cerraduras su deber es liberar al chico de sus cadenas; una tarea fácil si no te tiemblan las manos. Es incomodidad por culpa. Fue cobarde y lo dejo padecer solo. Muy en el fondo, Bryan siente respeto y remordimiento, en la superficie Bryan es violento, de manos grandes y torpes, incapaz de aceptar su propio juicio. Es ese Bryan a quién Yuriy conoce.

El pelirrojo no tiene noción del tiempo, no sabe si es día, si es noche, si es hora de comer, de dormir o de ser castigado. Ha dejado de sentir dolor, ira, hambre, cansancio, o cualquier emoción que se relacione con el cuerpo o la mente; de hacerlo sería consciente de su propio estado y es algo que todavía no puede enfrentar. No piensa en cuando volverá a casa, o cuando dejará de estar colgado, es realista y sabe que la esperanza es engañosa y muchas veces inútil. No piensa en su madre, la única persona que lloraría por él, porque prefiere guardar su recuerdo y no asociarlo con la ira. No piensa en su padre, quien jamás se preocupo por él, porque no tiene caso odiar a personas que no lo merecen. No piensa en Balcov porque eso sería concederle una victoria. No piensa en Bryan porque el chico es nada. Piensa que a pesar de todo no se dejará vencer y apenas pueda volverá a levantarse. Piensa sobrevivir porque de nada vale rendirse. Piensa que si el dolor no termina dejara que se concentre en la base de su estomago hasta que sea viscoso y le ayude a recordar. Tan concentrado está en su propia determinación de no padecer por nadie que ni siquiera nota que las cadenas se aflojan; acostumbrado al frío, le choca la sensación mullida que lo envuelve. El mundo gira de posición, o tal vez sea él cuando finalmente Bryan logra soltarle. Yuriy no se preocupa, no se altera, no es él y por tanto no le afecta.

Bryan se mueve notando la nausea que le sube por la garganta. Apenas reconoce al chico engreído que meses atrás lo enfrento, al chico con quien rodó por el piso de una celda sucia deseando apagar su propia cólera. Se siente vulnerable, aunque todavía no entiende lo que significa.

.- Despiértalo. .- ordena en voz baja, agradeciendo no ser él quien lo haga.

Kai prueba con todo: Desde hablar suavemente hasta zarandearle, pero el pelirrojo está débil y no hace caso de sus intentos. Lo único que a Bryan se le ocurre es pellizcarle. Fuerte. No una, ni dos veces, sino las suficientes para que el chico sienta dolor y despierte. Yuriy se debate entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, sobre todo porque la primera le muestra el rostro de una de las personas que menos desea volver a ver en su vida. Piensa que puede tratarse de una pesadilla, pero ninguna mostraría ese rostro tan detestable con la extraña expresión de alivio que ve.

Siente nauseas.

Kai le sostiene mientras vomita sangre y saliva. Y cuando no logra mantenerse de pie inevitablemente termina en el suelo con la visión de Kai y Bryan parados frente a él, mirándole. Se reiría de sus expresiones de ansia, pero claro eso implica dolor y es algo que quiere evitar. Prefiere el sarcasmo. No duele.

.- Me honra su visita en mi acogedora morada.

Kai decide que no hay tiempo para charlar y tampoco para ironías.

.- Nos iremos. Está noche. Ven con nosotros.

Yuriy les mira, incapaz de creérselo.

.- ¿Por qué? .- es violento, el dolor le obliga a serlo. .- Ni siquiera nos caemos bien, y seguro no esperaras que seamos amigos. .- cuando ve en sus rostros la culpa, entiende y enrojece de indignación. .- ¡Ustedes! .- declara con fiereza. Tener que lidiar con los culpables le hace tragar bilis. .- Quieren compensarme¿es eso?. Maravilloso... y me da asco. Pero si les remuerde su pequeña e inútil conciencia entonces olvídenlo, no necesito ni la compasión ni la ayuda de nadie. Largo. Vayan y busquen quien acepte sus disculpas. Porque para mí ambos pueden irse al infierno.

Trata de levantarse. Supone un esfuerzo terrible pero es mejor que estar observando la cara de palo que tiene enfrente. Kai trata de detenerle.

.- Queremos...

.- ¡No me interesa!

Bryan se enfada, su reacción es pararle los pies al pelirrojo y espetarle:

.- Estamos aquí para ayudar.

.- ¿Te falla la memoria?. Es por ti que estamos aquí.

.- ¡Entonces acúsame y deja el llanto!

.- No haré nada que tú esperes que haga.

Es entonces que Bryan se enfada. Le empuja, olvidada la culpa que no deja de carcomerle las entrañas y olvidado el resentimiento.

.- Deja de ser una muñeca. Deja de fingir que no duele.

Yuriy le empuja de vuelta. Olvida heridas y olvida rencor.

.- Qué sabes tú del dolor.

.- Mucho más que un flacucho mimado que sólo sabe pensar en si mismo.

.- Es lo mismo que tú haces.

Kai es el conciliador que trata de hacer razonar a Yuriy y trata de calmar a Bryan. Resulta casi imposible cuando ambas partes se niegan a dar el brazo a torcer. Yuriy niega la compasión de Bryan, siendo en primer lugar el responsable de su estado; y Bryan se ofusca con la necedad del pelirrojo porque trata de hacer las paces y no es capaz de admitirlo. Están empezando a levantar la voz, cosa no recomendable para una situación de esa magnitud.

.- Basta, los dos. El tiempo se acaba.

.- Adiós, entonces. Yo me quedo. .- el pelirrojo se deja caer, haciendo énfasis en su decisión.

.- ¿Y cómo explicarás la manta, _muñeca_?

.- Será mi problema. O si tanto te importa puedes atarme y amenazarme para que nadie sepa de su pequeña escapada.

.- Eres imbecil.

.- Y tú un cobarde.

.- Me ofendería si no fuera el titere de Balcov quien lo dice.

.- Nadie más que yo cuidara de mí. No quiero y no necesito de un creído que pretende arriesgar mi vida para sus planes.

.- Si no tomas riesgos entonces la vida no vale.

.- Tampoco se trata de lanzarse contra la puerta esperando que ésta se abra. Ve y toma riesgos, disfruta de lo que llamas vida y déjame lidiar con la mía.

.- Bien. Púdrete en este calabozo.

.- No necesito de ti para sobrevivir.

Lejos de impresionarse Bryan se enfurece, gruñe mirando directamente a los ojos color zafiro.

.- Bien.

Se deciden. Ambos. A luchar y a salir, cada cual a su manera, cada uno solo, sin darse cuenta que a veces la fuerza de uno es insuficiente para ir contra la marea. Debemos crear pilares para sostenernos.

Cuando les pierde de vista, a Yuriy le cuesta trabajo respirar. Tiene la espalda en carne viva y ahora que está consciente nota los huesos rotos y las heridas en su cuerpo. Hecho un ovillo sobre la manta de no sabe quien, se duerme con la imagen del rostro tintado de compasión que vio al despertar. Es Bryan la última persona en quien piensa. Y se siente patético.

Bryan rumia su descontento durante el regreso y Kai se abstiene de hacer cualquier comentario sobre el plan fallido. Lo que resta es volver a la entrada oculta que hay tras el baño. Es tarea de Benzel reunirse con ellos a la una y media; cuando faltan diez minutos para las dos Bryan comprende que algo ha ido mal. Se escabullen al cuarto de Benzel para averiguar el por qué del retraso, pero su sorpresa es mayúscula cuando descubren el cuarto vacío. Suponiendo entonces que deben estar donde Shinai ambos atraviesan todo el piso hasta alcanzar las habitaciones del grupo B-11. El enfado que Bryan carga se convierte en incertidumbre cuando descubre que Benzel no está. Y esa emoción oculta en el fondo de su estomago, una mezcla entre angustia e impaciencia, ebulle hasta dejarle ansioso.

Y Benzel no está para preguntarle qué le preocupa.

YYYY

Yuriy duerme durante horas. Apenas si reacciona cuando Balcov le da vuelta con la punta de su bota. Hay dos guardias con él y por su expresión se diría que las cosas no pueden estar peor.

.- Pienso en quién puede odiarte tanto como para causarte más problemas, o tal vez ese alguien creyó que te hacía un favor. Es comprensible que sientan lastima por ti, pero lamentaras esa muestra de piedad, a menos que me expliques quién es tu amigo y por qué tiene facilidad para entrar y salir sin que nadie lo note.

Yuriy se endereza o al menos lo intenta pues tiene el cuerpo entumido. Cuando Balcov le jala del cabello hasta levantarlo a su altura, se enfada. El enfado es apenas una chispa que le hace temblar las manos. Siente asco de solo complacer a ese hombre, prefiere hundirse que ofrecerle lo que pide. Decide hacer miserable a Balcov, aunque sea un poquito, aunque deba pagarlo. Tiene nueve años y piensa que no puede haber nada peor de lo que ha pasado, le falta comprender que hay muchas formas de dolor, ninguna de ellas igual, que destrozan el cuerpo de manera distinta. Es ingenuo y sus palabras lo demuestran.

.- Un guardia dijo algo sobre sentir culpa.

Si Balcov se lo cree es algo que Yuriy no puede saber, pero le suelta y ordena una inmediata revisión del personal. Ya en el suelo Yuriy descubre que no está solo. Balcov le sonríe desde las alturas, pacíficamente, casi en deleite.

.- Piensa si realmente vale la pena mentir.

Hensley aparecen en la entrada. Intercambia susurros, Yuriy apenas lo nota pero su cuerpo se estremece de miedo. Un amargo presentimiento le carcome el corazón, lo nota porque le retumba en la garganta cuando Hensley se agacha para sujetarle del cuello. Forcejea, guiado por el terror de lo que vendrá después. Es un chiquillo sin fuerza para oponerse cuando el hombre lo pone boca abajo. Sus ojos se encuentra con los de Balcov, que le observa desde su cómoda posición. Cuando escucha el tintineo de una hebilla al soltarse sus forcejeos se vuelven desesperados. Instintivamente comprende que esta a punto de sufrir.

.- Verás Yuriy, .- la voz de Balcov es baja y amenazante. .- todos aquí creen tener amigos, camaradas, hermanos, todos hablan de lealtad y respeto, pero cualquiera de ellos vendería a su mejor amigo para salvar su pellejo.

Yuriy levanta los ojos y le ve, apacible, a dos pasos lejos de él.

.- Creo ver que me odias más a mí que a cualquiera, por esa razón te niegas a darme un nombre, aunque en realidad esa persona no te importa. Pensar que puedes negarme algo de esta forma está mal. Y te ensañare que mi voluntad es absoluta. Me perteneces.

Yuriy grita hasta desgarrarse la garganta, muy en el fondo comprende que el dolor apenas empieza, que tal vez nunca termine. Y llora, tal vez por primera vez en su vida. Humillación, dolor..., nadie está ahí para escucharle. Entonces piensa que conocer a Bryan es tal vez lo peor que pudo sucederle en la vida. El rencor que siente por su padre crece, porque en principio fue él quien le abandono. Y odia, y sufre, y se siente roto.

Esa misma mañana, en el comedor de la abadía, Bryan busca afanosamente cualquier rastro de Benzel. Comienza a preocuparse cuando Shinai le hace saber que no hay señales de él en la enfermería. Su humor no mejora en toda la mañana, mucho menos cuando descubre que Benzel no es el único que falta. Yuriy tampoco se ha incorporado a las actividades y es otro peso que hace a Bryan rabiar; además de ellos hay once chicos ausentes, uno de cada grupo. Lo más extraño es que los entrenadores no parecen darse cuenta de ello. La perdida parece inevitable hasta que Bryan oye hablar al chico albino que antes le causo dolor de cabeza.

.- Es obvio, .- le oye decir con su voz de adolescente. .- Balcov dijo que planea integrar a Yeray al equipo de este año. Le asignarán una bestia bit. Es el tercero del grupo de este año...

Bryan deja de escucharle porque en ese momento recuerda la voz de Krause: _Dame el nombre del numero doce. _Y tiembla porque inevitablemente piensa en Benzel.

Le es relativamente fácil ubicar a Kai, tiene clase de redacción a las dos, pero el único momento disponible para hablar con él es en el comedor a la hora de la cena. El tiempo de espera se le hace eterno y casi no puede contener la impaciencia cuando el chico peliazul se aparece en la puerta del comedor. Una mesa los separa pero Bryan se las ingenia para transmitirle su urgencia de verle esa noche. Kai se muestra de acuerdo.

El cuarto de Benzel parece más grande, más vacío y más frío ahora que él no está. Mientras espera, Bryan encuentra la improvisada mochila de Benzel, oculta bajo la cama, y dentro se topa con el libro de Balcov. Ya sentado en el frío suelo empieza a hojearlo queriendo averiguar porque el interés de ese hombre por algo tan inútil. El pensamiento se esfuma cuando Kai aparece. Bryan no pierde tiempo en formalidades, nunca lo hace:

.- Tú sabes qué sucedió con Benzel.

.- ¿Qué te hace creerlo?.

.- Siempre dices que para Balcov somos carne fresca. No importa cuántos desaparezcan, traerán a más para ocupar nuestro lugar. .- los ojos de Bryan se oscurecen. .- Dime a dónde llevaron a Benzel.

.- Eso no ayudará en nada.

.- Ni por un momento creas que voy a dejarlo.

.- Piensa en los otros. Ellos no pueden quedarse aquí.

.- Encontraré a Benzel.

Kai entiende y se lo explica. Le dice lo que sabe y por primera vez habla sobre lo que es la abadía. Cuando Kai le mira, Bryan entiende que esa noche no habrá mentiras. Tampoco habrá marcha atrás.

YYYY

El miedo es común en todo ser vivo, pero la mayoría trata de ocultarlo. Yuriy ironiza. Bryan se enfada. Kai utiliza su máscara de pétrea indiferencia. Benzel se encierra en si mismo. Shinai procura fastidiar. Pero los gemelos no lo esconden. Temen por Benzel y temen por Bryan. Piensan en todo lo que puede salir mal y piensan en lo que podrían perder. Y aún así harán lo que Bryan ordene, porque Bryan es el jefe y porque el rescate de Benzel depende de ello.

Shinai no puede aceptarlo tan fácilmente.

.- Me quedare. Te cuidare la espalda.

.- Cuidaras de los gemelos. Yo encontraré a Benzel.

.- ¿Y cómo sabes que ese chico es de fiar?

.- Deja en paz el tema.

Y Shinai lo deja, al menos una hora tras lo cual vuelve a insistir. El humor de Bryan no mejora en el día, de hecho apenas si presta atención a todo lo que le rodea. Escucha su conversación con Kai, tan nítida como si le oyera de nuevo.

"Qué espera Balcov de ti. Qué espera del resto de nosotros."

"No se espera que hagamos nada. La Abadía Balcov es un centro de investigación educativa, o al menos eso se estipula en documentos oficiales. Bajo la protección de la Corporación Hiwatari, Balcov reúne a personas que cumple con ciertas características. Encontrarás chicos de todo el mundo: hijos de grandes empresarios, chicos de la calle, huérfanos, etcétera. Todos aquí no tienen otro lugar a dónde ir, vienen a ser educados. Quienes no sean aptos Balcov les ofrece una educación, y después trabajo. El resto desaparece"

"Incluso si son huérfanos alguien debería notarlo"

"Algunos no están registrados en las actas que Balcov entrega al gobierno, nadie jamás se entera de su existencia y nadie nunca llega a saber de su desaparición. El resto basta con decir que ha escapado."

"Pero qué hace Balcov con ellos"

"Experimenta."

"¿Qué clase de experimentos?"

Kai suspira, no le resulta fácil hablar de ello.

"No conozco todos sus proyectos, pero sé qué busca, .- señala el libro que Bryan tiene el regazo mientras pregunta, .- ¿Lo has leído?"

"No."

"En principio es la razón por la cual Balcov fundó está abadía."

"¿Qué tiene que ver un libro con todo esto?"

"Supongo recuerdas el tapiz en la alcoba de Balcov. Busca la imagen y lee la inscripción al reverso."

Bryan le obedece, aún sin comprender.

"_Bajo el sol del mediodía los Señores del Mundo bendicen la tierra: _

_Se habla de poder ahí, en la cima de la montaña, donde el fénix, Señor del Fuego, emerge de las llamas bajo la admiración de aquellos que le miran. Es Dranzer el Dios que gobierna la vida y el renacimiento. _

_En la pradera, la figura del tigre blanco muestra compasión cuando congrega a un grupo de animales que le adoran. Drigger tiene el poder sobre el tiempo y el conocimiento, Señor de la Tierra y el Otoño. _

_Y hace gala de perseverancia el dragón que alborota las nubes, custodiado por aves magnificas que revolotean en torno a él. Dragoon, Señor de los Cielos, trae consigo la Primavera. _

_Cerca de la costa, un grupo de peces cuidan de la tortuga que gobierna las orillas. Draciel, Señor del Invierno y gobernante de las Aguas, es quien trae la lluvia y la prosperidad al mundo._

_Pero así como existe el día existe la noche. Y bajo el mundo, torres de hielo blanco sostienen la gran bóveda subterránea, el mundo espejo como algunos le llaman. El fuego azul ilumina la estancia y seres mitológicos dotados de una belleza etérea se reúnen en torno a los Señores del Inframundo. Ocultos en las profundidades del tiempo, nadie espera verlos de nuevo._

_Fantásticos seres que alaban al águila de colores grisáceos: Falborg, Señor de las Catástrofes y el Infortunio. Criaturas nocturnas que veneran al lobo blanco sentado en su trono: Wolborg, Señor de las Sombras y la Noche. Animales acuáticos que honran al extraño príncipe que se erige en sus aguas oscuras: Seaborg, Señor de los Malos Presagios. Reptiles que ofrecen su servicio al rey que se esconde en la tierra: Wyborg, Señor del Dolor y la Agonía. Sin gestos amenazantes, todos son cautivados por su existencia, atraídos por el poder. Pero poco hablaremos de ellos pues con su despertar traerán destrucción…"_

"De qué habla, .- pregunta Bryan una vez que termina"

"En cada mitología existen los llamados dioses y los llamados demonios. Una antigua leyenda habla sobre las cuatro bestias sagradas: "Aquel que logre reunirlas se convertirá en Dios". Y habla también sobre las cuatro bestias del Fin del Mundo: "Quien logre domarlas será más que inmortal". Cuando Balcov encontró una prueba irrefutable de que la leyenda era cierta, trato por todos los medios de apoderarse de su poder, sin embargo las bestias sagradas están lejos de su alcance, así que hace todo lo posible por reunir a las demás."

"¿Él cree en estás patrañas?."

"No son patrañas. ¿Recuerdas las piedras en la habitación de Balcov?, representan el alma de los dioses menores que vivieron en otra época, en otro mundo, quién puede saberlo. Balcov clono su ADN para domesticarlas y usarlas en sus propósitos. Hasta ahora su trabajo avanzaba sin prisa, pero una vez que encontraron la piedra que contenía el poder de Wolborg, todo se fue al traste. Ellos no pueden controlarla. Balcov necesita un ancla mental, una parte física que esté unida a Wolborg y que a su vez él pueda controlar. Fundo está abadía como una forma de encontrarla. Todos los que desaparecen tiene aptitudes que Balcov considera aptos para probar con Wolborg, o Falborg, o con el resto..."

"Es una estupidez. .- Bryan se siente asqueado. Se levanta y con el rostro desencajado se inclina hacia Kai. Sus narices se rozan. .- Todo por esto. Tanto por nada. Por culpa de las fantasías de Balcov, por culpa de esta quimera, Benzel se fue, nosotros estamos atrapados aquí, .- _ese pelirrojo necio fue destrozado_, el pensamiento es apenas una bruma. Bryan no puede continuar"

"Para Balcov no es estupido"

"Pero es absurdo. ¿Tu crees en esto?"

Kai señala las marcas en su cara y afirma:

"Por eso estoy aquí. Te lo dije antes, Balcov vigila muy de cerca de los recién llegados, trata de averiguar cuál de ellos es problemático y cuál tiene posibilidad de manejar una bestia bit. Entre nosotros están sus consentidos, quienes le cuentan todo lo que oyen y lo que saben, por esa razón no debes fiarte de nadie"

"Y por qué entonces me escogiste a mí para escapar"

"Hace un mes te castigaron¿lo recuerdas?. Te encontraron husmeado en la cocina en horas no apropiadas. Te llevaron a la oficina de Balcov y fue ahí donde nos vimos por primera vez." A Bryan le cuesta recordar, pero inmediatamente viene a su memoria el día que inevitablemente vio a dos hombres besarse y sin pensarlo se sonroja. Si Kai lo nota, no lo muestra, solamente aclara. "Entonces ya se escuchaban historias sobre ti y sobre Yuriy. Decían que habían estado en la cabaña de Hensley, que tú pensabas escapar. Es común escuchar rumores así, pero la mayoría son trampas preparadas para atrapar a los incautos. Balcov mismo las planea. Cuando te vi ese día supe que podías ser fiable, por eso te ofrecí un trato."

"Pero no necesitabas de mí."

"Tu facilidad para abrir cerraduras facilito mi trabajo. Escapar no es fácil, por mucha ayuda que tengas del exterior. Hay cámaras, guardias y sensores infrarrojos en los limites de la abadía. Poner un pie fuera de aquí es casi un suicidio. Muchos lo han intentado, todos son atrapados."

"De acuerdo, pero de quién es la ayuda que tienes, por qué piensas que puedes fiarte de ellos."

"Porque fueron amigos de mis padres. James Donovan tiene una compañía de computación e informática, fue él quien me dio la contraseña de la oficina de Balcov. Y Mijaíl Prohorovna tiene una tienda de antigüedades, conoce a mucha gente, así que no le fue difícil encontrar al cerrajero que instalo la puerta de la habitación. Hace un mes, en su última visita, me hablaron sobre el mapa y me explicaron su plan, necesitaba de alguien que fuera hábil y pensará arriesgarse."

"Ese fui yo."

"Y a cambio vendrás conmigo. James y Mijaíl te ayudaran a esconderte. Los negocios de James lo retendrán en el país hasta el diez de junio. Debemos vernos en su hotel antes de esa fecha."

"Faltan cinco días"

"Y rescatar a Benzel traerá problemas. Pero si insistes te diré la única opción que tienes, si no te agrada, tendrás que arreglarte a tu modo"

Y Bryan lo acepta.

A las tres de la tarde del sábado seis de junio se desploma en su clase de lucha. Balcov es informado inmediatamente y tras un breve estudio la enfermera Ushakov declara que el chico necesita una noche en observación. Cuando Shinai se entera no tiene otra opción que seguir con el plan.

A esa misma hora Kai recibe la visita de James y Mijaíl.

Todo está listo.

Y Balcov también tiene preparada una sorpresa.

Continuara...

_En resumen Bryan se rebela contra el sistema, busca sus puntos débiles, trata de vencerlo y en el proceso muchas veces sale herido. Y ganara, porque jamás va a rendirse. Yuriy, estando solo, incapaz de confiar en nadie, se adapta al sistema, lo sigue aunque no lo apruebe, lo investiga, lo pone a prueba. Es un proceso largo y lento, pero una vez que esta listo puede declarar la guerra con la ventaja de no tener heridas anteriores. _

_Bryan impulsivo, Yuriy analítico. Sólo que las cosas no son blancas o negras, siempre existen los matices._

_Bueno, oficialmente soy pasante, termine con mis materias pero estoy trabajando en servicio social y tesis. Yuhu. Lastima que sea agotador. Mil gracias para quien lea._


	8. Catastrofe

**AMBIVALENCIA  
****Por Roquel**

**Advertencias: **Un poco de Angst. Nada más, creo.

**Dedicatoria**: Para _**Shingryu san**_ porque pide la sangre de Balcov; para _**Gabz**_ por la comprensión; para _**Kanai Ivanov**_ por su amor odio hacia el pelirrojo que todas queremos; para _**Shiori Tsuki**_ porque me hace preguntas; para _**Monica**_ porque le permite su cabezonería al pelirrojo; para _**Zhena Hik **_porque me echa porras para que termine la historia; para _**Nekot**_ porque tiene fe en Bryan y le da ánimos; para _**Alexander**_ porque no desespera y eso significa mucho para mí.

Sin comentarios por ahora. Baste decir que es tiempo de ir directo al grano. Bryan se apodero de la historia. Yuriy lucha por ganar atención. Veamos quien gana.

_Ambivalencia_: Estado de ánimo en que coexisten dos emociones o sentimientos opuestos.

YYY

**CAPITULO 8  
****CATÁSTROFE**

_Catástrofe: Se dice de aquello que es motivo de aflicción. Todo suceso que inspire terror y lastima. Desgracia._

_Sábado, 6 de Junio._

Igual que en una partida de ajedrez, en la vida debes planear estrategias, anticipar movimientos, preparar el terreno. Colocar las piezas precisas en lugares adecuados. Sin que tu oponente se de cuenta.

Aquí se libra la batalla entre Balcov y el resto del mundo. Y es así como sucede. He, aquí, a los participantes:

James y Mijaíl despiden a Kai, asegurando verle el próximo mes sin importar la oposición de Balcov. Kai les ve marcharse desde la puerta, sus siluetas perdiéndose tras las paredes de la abadía hasta verles subir a su coche negro.

Shinai se esfuerza por prestar atención a las clases diarias pero la promesa hecha a Bryan le retuerce las entrañas y le impide concentrarse. Minuto a minuto sujeta la mano que tiembla sobre el pupitre y trata de controlar el repiqueteo de su corazón.

Los gemelos se esconden tras expresiones impasibles, ocultando su angustia por Benzel o la incertidumbre ante el futuro. En el lenguaje secreto que ellos conocen se ofrecen apoyo y consuelo, queriendo olvidar el terror ante la idea de perder a otra familia.

Bryan descansa en la tercer cama de la enfermería, con sudores fríos y temblores por culpa de las pastillas que Kai le entrego esa misma mañana. Duerme a intervalos, siempre pendiente del guardia que le vigila.

Ushakov y Krause reciben las últimas órdenes de Balcov con respecto a los doce elegidos de ese año. Cada uno tiene derecho de elegir a seis candidatos para emprender sus proyectos.

Yuriy reniega de su existencia en alguna celda bajo la oficina de Balcov hasta que la puerta se abre y Hensley aparece en la entrada. Poco importa lo demás. Siente asco y repudio de si mismo.

Y un participante inesperado arriba puntual al aeropuerto de Moscú, consciente de la importancia de ese día y de su papel en él.

Preparado el escenario, sólo basta moverse.

Todo empieza a las veinte horas con cuarenta y cinco minutos.

En la cena, Shinai espía a Kai, siempre a discreción, y se asquea por su aparente indiferencia. A él le tiemblan las manos, no puede comer, apenas si puede estarse quieto; no sabe que cuando Kai esta nervioso le da por morderse la lengua entre bocado y bocado.

Balcov se retira temprano a sus habitaciones no sin antes inspeccionar que nadie se rezague en el comedor. Justo cuando el grupo de Kai avanza frente a Shinai, éste logra ver la señal que espera. El peliazul se rasca la nariz, tres veces, se aparta los mechones de cabello que le cae en los ojos y avanza sin mirar atrás. Inmediatamente el chico transmite el mensaje: Faltan tres horas para la revisión de media noche, después de eso se irán.

Acostado en su cama, Shinai percibe el tiempo como una daga puesta en el cuello, moviéndose lentamente hasta alcanzar la yugular. Trata de controlar el ritmo desenfrenado de su corazón, pero cada vez que lo intenta recuerda a Benzel y su estomago le tiembla como gelatina. Mira el techo, negro y húmedo, y presiente que el mañana es difuso e inalcanzable. Y casi como una advertencia las luces se apagan sumiéndole en una completa oscuridad. Shinai presiente que sin importar a dónde vaya, habrá una parte de él que se quedará atrás, atrapada entre cuatro paredes, incapaz de ver la luz del sol. En cualquier otro día Shinai cerraría los ojos esperando despertar de la pesadilla o se metería bajo su colcha hasta perder la conciencia, pero esa noche no, esa noche la luz brilla y trae esperanza en la oscuridad.

Por la noche, cuando los chicos duermen, en la abadía no se escucha otro rumor más que los pasos de los guardias que vigilan los pasillos. Todo permanece silencioso y quieto, y pobre de aquel que destruya esa quietud.

Shinai sabe que es medianoche cuando su puerta se abre y una linterna le ilumina el rostro durante un largo minuto antes de que su entrenador se convenza de que está ahí y pase al siguiente. Una vez que escucha la puerta cerrarse, abre los ojos para enfrentarse de nuevo a la oscuridad, aunque ahora logra distinguir el contorno de la puerta y el borde de su cama. Durante casi quince minutos permanece quieto asegurándose de no se oye más que su propia respiración, de que el sordo golpeteo de su corazón sólo existe dentro de él y nadie más puede oírlo.

Una vez listo salta de la cama y rebusca debajo de ella hasta encontrar la bolsa que días antes Benzel preparó para ellos. Se viste apresuradamente y carga con sus pertenencias, cuando sale no mira atrás porque no deja nada que pueda extrañar. Avanza cauteloso, midiendo cada paso que da, siempre pendiente de cualquier silueta que se dibuje en la pared. Se reúne con lo gemelos y caminan hacia los baños en completo silencio, ninguno titubea. Descubren la puerta secreta tras el último cubículo y entran; Kai espera en compañía de trece chicos, pequeños y grandes, que les miran con temor, alivio y recelo.

Todos siguen a Kai bajo los túneles de la abadía que les llevarán a la libertad. Tres de ellos, quienes cargan linternas, se dispersan a lo largo del grupo para iluminar el camino y evitar caídas innecesarias. Hay polvo por todas partes, techo y vidrio por doquier, pedazos de suelo inexistente. Shinai nunca antes ha visitado los túneles pero los siente como una versión en pequeño de la abadía, opresivo, infinito, desesperante. Los detesta.

Después de dar vuelta y vuelta bajo tierra, subiendo pendientes, bajando escalones, volviendo sobre sus pasos por culpa de algún pasadizo que ha sido bloqueado, Kai se detiene abruptamente: Ante sus ojos se encuentra el cruce en forma de Y que busca. Pide la linterna e ilumina el mapa que guarda en su bolsillo. Su posición indica que se encuentran muy por debajo del comedor de la abadía, lejos de Balcov. Y es un callejón sin salida. Cuando Shinai se da cuenta se enfada.

.- Perfecto. Atrapados como ratas. ¿Es ahora cuando llamas a Balcov y te ríes?, porque estoy dispuesto a romperte la cara.

.- No grites. No vamos a salir utilizando el mapa.

.- Ya entiendo. Poner en peligro a Bryan en peligro no cuenta, sólo querías entrar en el cuarto de Balcov. Pervertido.

.- Estás siendo infantil. No saldremos por ningún pasadizo que marque el mapa, sería demasiado obvio y peligroso. Robamos el mapa porque teníamos que llegar aquí.

A Shinai no le interesa la pared que Kai señala y casi está por emitir su opinión, en términos poco agradables, cuando el peliazul pide ayuda. Entre cinco muchachos logran desencajar la piedra cuadrada que se encuentra al ras del suelo y tres linternas iluminan el nuevo hueco de no más de treinta centímetros de alto por cuarenta de ancho. Kai es el primero en moverse. De su mochila saca dos sabanas y las anuda por los extremos para después asegurarla atándola a una varilla que sobresale de la pared y hacerla pasar por el hueco, se carga su mochila, pide una linterna y se inclina para arrastrarse por el suelo.

.- Bajen de uno en uno. El último debe asegurarse de cubrir la entrada lo mejor posible.

Cada cinco minutos, más o menos, un chico desaparece por el hueco. El último es Shinai que antes de bajar se asegura de cubrir el rastro de sabana con tierra y cascajos, y procura amontonar piedras en la entrada hasta cubrirla por completo. El descenso no le toma mayor tiempo aunque termina con el sudor escurriéndole en la cara. En mayor parte se debe al hecho de que el piso inferior está enmohecido y que la atmósfera está viciada. El trayecto final es agotador: Las vigas del techo amenazan con caer sobre ellos, el suelo es inestable y las ratas corren entre sus pies.

Pero el esfuerzo vale la pena cuando después de deambular y cruzar pasajes enteros, se topan con el hedor de las alcantarillas, que gotean y crujen a su paso. Cuando vislumbran una escalera al final del camino y rayos de luz que se filtra a través del techo, el corazón se agita lleno de esperanza y alegría. Conforme Shinai sube escucha el repiqueteo de la lluvia, huele la tierra mojada y siente un soplo de adrenalina.

YYY

A las ocho menos veinte un auto negro se estaciona en la parte Este de la abadía. Dos hombres bajan de el y sin prisa se dirigen a la iglesia que está a dos calles de ahí. Ninguno parece prestar atención al grupo de autos que hay disperso en la zona, algo inusual considerando la hora y el lugar.

Dentro del auto más cercano Henry Hensley se apresura a comunicarse con Balcov.

.- Llegaron.

.- No los pierdas de vista. Mantenme informado.

.- De acuerdo.

James y Mijaíl vuelven cerca de la una y media, al abrigo de la noche, lejos de miradas indiscretas. Cargan una bolsa que contiene café y panecillos dulces, y no se muestran ni remotamente afectados por la lluvia. La única muestra de impaciencia que se observa es la de James que revisa el reloj cada cinco minutos. Hensley debe esperar un poco más hasta que se observa movimiento en el auto. Mijaíl se apea llevando dos cobertores en los brazos. James se interna en los arbustos, cerca del parque y Hensley se relaja cuando le ve hacer del baño.

.- Señor, creo que vi algo. .- la voz del guardia suena opaca a través del comunicador.

.- Algo como qué.

.- Una cabeza, acercándose a Donovan por la derecha.

.- No le pierdas de vista.

.- Se ha metido entre los arbustos, no sé a dónde ha ido.

El auto se encuentra cerca del parque impidiendo la vista del lado izquierdo. Hensley trata de inclinarse para ver pero sólo alcanza a distinguir como Mijaíl abre la puerta trasera del lado izquierdo y se empeña en doblar el cobertor junto a ella, de tal forma que cubre la vista desde cualquier posición. James vuelve al cabo de diez minutos y sin decir palabra entran al auto. Y se van.

Hensley se apresura al parque mientras que el resto se moviliza tras el automóvil negro. La lluvia casi ha borrado toda huella pero aún se distingue la tierra removida con pequeñas pisadas que entran y salen del parque. De inmediato informa a Balcov.

.- Se han ido.

.- Perfecto. Ya sabes que hacer.

YYY

En la enfermería Bryan vomita repetidas veces en el cubo que encuentra a su lado. El guardia, asqueado, corre las cortinas para evitar verle y sale a la puerta deseoso de respirar aire fresco. Una vez solo el chico estira la mano, temblorosa y débil, hasta tocar la sudadera que hay a los pies de su cama. Jala el hilo que cuelga en la esquina inferior revelando un par de pastillas blancas y redondas. Vomita una vez más y se traga el remedio que el mismo Kai le entrego con todo lo demás. Aún enfermo baja de la cama y se cambia sin hacer ruido, después acomoda las almohadas de tal forma que pareciera que duerme y se escabulle hasta el final de la enfermería donde cerca del suelo encuentra una rendija de aire acondicionado. Utiliza el clavo oculto en sus zapatos como destornillador y una vez listo se mete dentro cuidando cerrar tras de si.

Avanza a cuatro patas, golpeando el suelo y las paredes de acero. Varios metros por delante encuentra que el túnel desciende en vertical. Se apoya en las esquinas contrarias y trata de no perder el equilibrio mientras baja. La tarea es extenuante y el cuerpo entero le tiembla cuando finalmente alcanza el suelo, pero lo ignora. Ignora la incomodidad y el cansancio, con la imagen de Benzel se impulsa a seguir sin rendirse. Poco a poco la medicina le hace efecto, los sudores fríos desaparecen y su estomago deja de agitarse como una lombriz. Para entonces ha bajado por tres conductos de ventilación y avanza en zigzag a través de otro. Justo cuando piensa que se ha perdido escucha voces que le guían.

Se acerca a la rejilla más cercana y por ella observa a un grupo de hombres en bata blanca trabajando. Bryan se arma de paciencia y durante casi tres horas ve el ir y venir de los investigadores atareados con los datos médicos de cada chico. Desde un principio encuentra a Benzel, desnudo e inconsciente, atrapado en una especie de capsula líquida junto a otras once que forman un círculo perfecto.

Kai le advirtió que aunque muchos se retiran a medianoche existe el riesgo de que algún empleado se quede a trabajar hasta tarde. Pero Bryan tiene suerte y diez minutos antes de la una el último doctor apaga las luces al salir. Inmediatamente el chico baja por el conducto de aire hasta encontrar una salida cerca del suelo. Moverse a cuatro patas resulta un poco difícil pero Bryan no piensa darse por vencido y cuando por fin tiene a Benzel frente a él casi no puede contener la ansiedad.

Dentro de su pequeña prisión el rostro de Benzel no muestra dolor, parece dormir si no fuera por la inmensidad de conectores que tiene por todo el cuerpo. Sin pensarlo dos veces Bryan se acerca al panel de control que hay a mano derecha y lo manipula según las instrucciones de Kai. Con dedos torpes y congelados logra drenar el líquido mediante los conductos que se encuentran en el suelo, pero el ruido le eriza el vello de la nuca. Romper el sello que mantiene la capsula herméticamente sellada es relativamente fácil, pero Bryan tiembla de tal manera que le toma un poco más del tiempo esperado. Cuando la abre Benzel resbala hasta sus brazos, inconsciente, para alegría y euforia de Bryan, quien le pellizca y le habla, le abofetea y le pide entre susurros que despierte.

A Benzel le cuesta trabajo obedece.

Pierde veinte minutos tratando de orientar a Benzel y de asegurarse que puede andar; pierde otros diez en ayudarle a vestir el pantalón que lleva expresamente para él. Cuando se encaminan hacia el otro lado del laboratorio, Benzel cojeando en brazos de Bryan, se topan con una visión inesperada. Ahí, frente a ellos, recostado en una cama de vidrio, cubierto de mangueras, cables y círculos de plástico, Yuriy reposa inconsciente, con el cuerpo lleno de heridas aún abiertas, un ojo hinchado y varios cardenales de colores violáceos.

A Bryan se le escapa el aire de los pulmones y el mundo amenaza con ponerse de color verde. Benzel tarda un par de segundos en comprender y se libera del brazo de Bryan dispuesto a sacar al pelirrojo de su prisión.

.- Déjalo. .- la voz de Bryan tiembla, aunque no se de cuenta.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Porque claramente ha dicho que no quiere nada de nosotros, perderemos tiempo solo para escuchar su desprecio y altanería.

.- Eso no significa que le abandones aquí después de lo que ha hecho por ti.

.- ¿Hacer por mí? .- Bryan reacciona como si acabaran de abofetearle. .- No ha hecho nada por mí.

.- Guardo tu secreto y cargo con la culpa.

.- Es problema suyo. Jamás se lo pedí.

.- Estás en deuda con él.

.- Nunca.

Benzel le mira con ojos medio nublosos y opacos, apenas una sombra de lo que antes fue.

.- Sé que te desagrada…

.- Le odio. Odio su presunción. Odio su maldito orgullo. Odio todo de él. Si no quiere nuestra ayuda, entonces no la tendrá.

.- Si le dejas aquí te arrepentirás. .- la afirmación de Benzel es tan franca que Bryan no tiene más opción que escucharle. .- Es igual a ti, Bryan. Tiene los medios para sobrevivir. Por eso lo odias, porque no necesita de ti, jamás necesito de ti, y jamás te necesitará. Le ofreciste ayuda, le tendiste la mano y él escupió en ellas, y eso es lo que no puedes perdonar. Pero él no es como nosotros, como Shinai, los gemelos o incluso como yo, no necesita tu atención ni tu consejo. Aunque es débil, aún sabiendo que perderá, nunca vendrá a buscarte. Por eso te molesta tanto. Estás tan acostumbrado a que la gente te siga, te obedezca, y te admire, que te enfurece encontrarte con alguien que no lo hace. Debes dejar de esperar que agradezca tu interés o tu compañía, pues no busca tu aprobación ni tu permiso. No puedes esperar nada de él como tampoco él espera nada de ti. Así son las cosas. Y si no lo aceptas te molestará el resto de tu vida. Y ahora ayúdame a sacarlo.

Un poco conmocionado Bryan le obedece; es consciente que Benzel está lucido y todo lo que dice tiene sentido, pero le cuesta trabajo admitir ante sí que pueda existir verdad en lo que dice. Prefiere pensar que odia al pelirrojo porque es un chiquillo consentido y malcriado, lo cuál resulta conveniente porque no tiene que justificar el inmenso desprecio que siente por él.

Es demasiado joven para entenderlo.

Pero en ese momento, cuando decide no cuestionarse la antipatía que siente por el chico, Bryan ayuda y entre ambos bajan al pelirrojo de la mesa, arrancando las mangueras de punta filosa que tiene enterrada en brazos y piernas. Yuriy apesta a medicamento lo que toman como señal de que no podrán despertarlo por más que lo intenten. El tiempo apremia así que cada uno carga con un brazo y sin pensar en el peso extra avanzan a trompicones por el laboratorio hacia la puerta de salida.

El pasillo es completamente de acero, paredes, piso y techo, como una muralla inexpugnable. Ni Benzel ni Bryan reparan en la cámara situada en la esquina, que vigila atenta; Benzel porque se siente amodorrado y terriblemente exhausto y Bryan porque se debate entre el deseo de tirarse a sufrir el dolor que siente y la voluntad que le obliga avanzar hasta llegar al final. Tampoco hacen caso del mundo que parece mortalmente silencioso, como en los parajes desolados cuando el depredador avanza entre la espesura del bosque en busca de alimento. A Bryan le sudan las manos, el duele el cuello por culpa de llevar a rastras al pelirrojo y el estomago se contrae como una bola de plomo.

Dejan atrás otro corredor, uno más antes de alcanzar la escalera principal. Bryan sabe que cuando lleguen al piso superior estarán a salvo, llegarán a los pasillos secretos y saldrán al exterior, sólo necesitan avanzar un poco más, apenas un suspiro. En ese momento un mal presagio golpea a Bryan con la fuerza de un rayo, tal vez sea la razón por la cual explica a Benzel como salir; lo último que la cámara ve es a tres chicos subiendo las escaleras.

A medio camino hay una rejilla disimulada que nadie conoce. Benzel se apoya en Bryan para subir hasta ella y una vez dentro sus pies desaparecen sin ruido. El pelilavanda baja para recoger al pelirrojo que yace acurrucado en un escalón. Le pasa el brazo por la cintura y utiliza la fuerza que le queda para cargar con él. El plan es simple lo alzara sobre su cabeza y Benzel lo meterá al túnel. Lo que nadie se espera es que el pelirrojo pese tanto.

Con nueve años Bryan todavía no tiene la fuerza de levantarle, ni ha sido educado para tenerla.

.- ¿Y ahora qué? .- se pregunta Bryan de mal humor, terriblemente cansado.

.- Y ahora nada.

La voz es fría y metálica.

El aire se le escapa a Bryan. Quiere pensar que ha caído enfermo pues sólo ve en colores rojos y verdes. Necesita creer que el mundo se tambalea porque siente el cuerpo completamente rígido, tanto que duele y le hace temer que hasta la más mínima vibración le destrozará en mil pedazos. El corazón ha dejado de latir, lo sabe porque ahí donde antes ocupara lugar en su pecho solo existe un grito silencioso de rabia, rencor y espanto.

Cuando Bryan se gira, con el alma en un puño, sin soltar a Yuriy, aferrándose a él en ese instante de pánico y terror, sujetándolo como si su cordura dependiera de ello, se encuentra frente a frente con Balcov, acompañado de tres guardias, y ninguno de ellos sonríe. Lo cuál es incomprensible puesto que la situación es absurda e invita a reírse hasta quedarse sin aire. Reírse sin sentido, de más rabia que alegría; suena bien, pero Balcov no lo hace, se limita a mirarle con esa expresión de furia contenida. Bryan no comprende, él podría reír hasta que broten las lágrimas, hasta sentir dolor, y entonces, tal vez, cuando se sacuda el miedo, pueda sentir ese fuego lento que es la venganza y ser capaz de pensar con claridad; porque mientras tanto no puede.

Tiene el alma horrorizada, el corazón congelado, la sangre fría…, y hace lo único que puede hacer. Se ríe. Suelta un sonido angustioso y opresivo que lejos está de transmitir felicidad. En ese instante, que ve la condena en los ojos de Balcov, y que le inunda el terror en forma de risa, la vaga comprensión de que es el fin no hace sino entumecerle el cuerpo.

.- ¿Dónde está tu amigo?

La pregunta le toma por sorpresa. Deja de reír pero una sonrisa maniaca le brota en la cara. Una vez calmado el miedo, una pequeña esperanza le brota en el pecho, sólo resta gritarle a un ser invisible en lo alto de las escaleras.

.- ¡Corre!

Balcov le lanza al suelo de un bofetón. Aturdido, Bryan ve a los guardias subir de dos en dos las escaleras en busca de Benzel.

.- Tu amigo no llegará lejos.

Bryan quiere responderle, reírse en su cara y salvar el orgullo, pero tiene la boca llena de sangre y teme que la voz le traicione. Tampoco importa. Porque mientras está en el suelo puede mirar al techo y sin palabras transmitirle a Benzel el claro mensaje.

_Vete_.

La expresión del chico es pura agonía, está dispuesto a saltar sobre Balcov, aunque el esfuerzo sea inútil, pero la fiereza en los ojos de Bryan le detiene.

_No._

Su determinación es clara. Puede leerse la resignación a su destino y la fuerza que desde pequeño le impulsa a seguir. Bryan tiene claro que sobrevivirá siempre que Benzel y los demás no compartan su destino. Si no tiene que preocuparse por nadie, no habrá nada que no pueda conseguir.

_Déjame._

Benzel sacude la cabeza, se rehúsa, pero Bryan entorna la mirada con desprecio. Con toda la autoridad que se ha ganado a lo largo de los años, con la confianza que ambos comparten, con la firme convicción que siente, le ordena:

_Hazlo._

Benzel tarda una eternidad en decidirse. Se traga sus lágrimas y obedece a la única persona que puede obligarle a dejar atrás a su familia. En silencio promete a Bryan volver, algún día, y sacarle del infierno. Se aparta de la rejilla con dolor en el corazón y la firme convicción de que volverá. Bryan cierra los ojos como despedida, y es puro instinto el sujetar a Yuriy para asegurarse que sigue ahí y que no es el único condenado.

Saber que el resto de los suyos se ha ido es un alivio al corazón.

YYY

Cuando suena la alarma la abadía vuelve a la vida como un animal nocturno dispuesto a destrozar vidas. Son las dos y media de la mañana y Balcov ruge.

Varias camionetas repletas de guardias salen tras la pista de James Donovan y Mijaíl Prohorovna. En la retaguardia avanza una camioneta negra con placas de la ciudad, aparentemente igual a las otras, y aparentemente con el mismo destino. En su frenético ir y venir nadie nota que dicha camioneta empieza por rezagarse hasta girar en la primer calle que encuentra. Desaparece en la noche, sin que nadie la vea, sin que nadie la extrañe.

En ese mismo instante Blacov ordena a Hensley que detenga de inmediato el auto de Donovan.

James sonríe cuando los ve aproximarse, con sus luces altas, sonando el claxon sin pausa.

.- Estamos en problemas.

.- Es tu deber sacarnos de está. .- Mijaíl parece encantado con la perspectiva de una persecución. Le sonríe de vuelta a su pareja y le ofrece un panecillo. .- Dales algo que hacer. Entretenlos una hora.

.- Nada más fácil.

Gira bruscamente en la siguiente calle y aumenta la velocidad. Su premura es todo lo que Hensley necesita para confirmar sus sospechas y seguirles con todo el contingente que lleva. Toman la dirección del aeropuerto con tantas vueltas y giros que hasta el más avispado empieza a temer que puedan escapar, pero el viejo militar no se los permite. Les cierra el paso y poco a poco, sin que nadie comprenda cómo, los arrincona en un pequeño estacionamiento a kilómetros de su destino.

Atrapados dentro del auto, James tuerce el gesto.

.- El viejo zorro es muy astuto. .- apaga el motor y guarda sus llaves. .- Le tomo menos tiempo del que esperaba.

.- Por algo trabaja para Balcov. .- murmura Mijaíl apeándose del automóvil.

.- ¡Quietos ahí! .- la voz de Hensley les llega con el viento helado, como zumbido de mil abejas dispuestas para atacar.

.- ¿Cuál es el problema? .- indaga Mijaíl con soltura, ignorando al grupo de guardias que se acercan a él.

.- Tenemos órdenes de revisar su automóvil.

.- ¿Y con permiso de quién?

.- Balcov lo autoriza.

James se risotea. Con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, fuma con todo descaro mientras el viento le alborota el cabello. Luce como un rebelde pícaro y Mijaíl no puede hacer más que sonreírle abiertamente.

.- Pues ve y dile a tu amo que si no tiene nada que hacer, mejor busque a otro a quién molestar. Tenemos prisa.

Hensley pierde la paciencia.

.- Aléjese del automóvil.

.- Necesitas más que sólo palabras si quieres invadir mi propiedad.

James se enfrenta a Hensley y es imposible decir quien atacará primero. Mijaíl le cierra el paso al guardia que pretende fisgonear en la parte trasera.

_Continuará._

_Yuhu. Termine mi servicio social y estoy trabajando en mi tesis. _

_Sin embargo me tome mi tiempo para escribir. Un poco. Espero les guste. Besitos y estamos en contacto. Quien quiera conocer a Benzel puede encontrarlo en mi profile. La foto me encanto._

_Adiosín._


	9. Supervivencia

**AMBIVALENCIA  
****Por Roquel**

**Advertencias: **Tortura. Maltrato. Y cosas así.

**Dedic****o **este capítulo con especial cariño a _**Shingryu Inazuma, **_a_** The Lady Ivanov, **_a _**Shiori tsuki, **_a _**Nekot, **_a_** Alexa Hiwatari, **_y por ultimo, pero no por ello menos importante, a_** Gabz; **_por tres simples razones. Uno: porque adoran a los rusos tanto como yo. Dos: me tienen paciencia. Y tres: porque se toman la molestia de opinar, corregirme y darme incentivos para seguir.

Es un capitulo especial porque quienes me conocen saben que es manía mía eso de actualizar cada mil millones de años pero esta vez me dije que si había gente que se tomaba la molestia de leerme aún después de tanta espera entonces por ellos valía la pena trabajar deprisa y traerles un nuevo capitulo. Saber que hay personas que esperan leer un poquito más me animó e inflamo mi imaginación hasta obligarme a plasmarla en palabras.

Es una verdad que los fandom son volubles, existen épocas para todos, van y vienen, pero hay algunos que se quedaran a perpetuidad en nuestros corazones. A mi me pasa, y no puedo ser la única. Y siempre es bueno escuchar comentarios de la gente que aun vive en este fandom y que comparte tu amor por una pareja en especial o por la trama en general.

Gracias a todos ellos. A quienes leen y se atreven a decir _"aún sigo aquí"._

Espero la historia esté a su altura.

Un capítulo más.

_Ambivalencia_: Estado de ánimo en que coexisten dos emociones o sentimientos opuestos.

YYY

**CAPITULO 9  
****SUPERVIVENCIA**

_Supervivencia:__ Lo que persiste cuando termina el desastre. Vivir después de un suceso desafortunado. Mantener el equilibrio al borde del abismo._

_15 de __Agosto._

Yuriy despierta con el cuerpo entumecido y la cabeza a punto de estallarle. Con su vista en el techo oscuro se esfuerza por recuperar los últimos recuerdos antes de perder la consciencia. Hay dolor y voces, un frío intenso que le cala los huesos. Comprende que esta tirado en el sucio y húmedo suelo de piedra de alguna celda, completamente desnudo. Poco importa. Trata de moverse, pero un dolor agudo lo inmoviliza.

Nota el sabor de la sangre seca.

Quiere recordar cómo es que ha terminado ahí, tan lejos de todo, pero no puede. No cuando él mismo siente que es ahí a donde pertenece. En las sombras.

Lejos de todo calor humano.

En el infierno.

El esfuerzo más pequeño solo consigue cansarle; apenas si puede mover los dedos, no tiene fuerza para girar la cabeza, levantar un brazo, ni siquiera puede despegar los labios para hablar. No hay sensación de la cintura hacia abajo, supone que por el frío o tal vez porque tiene una pierna rota. Descubre que si distrae la mente el dolor se aleja lo suficiente para permitirse un respiro, así que obvia el sonido de su estomago vacío y fija su atención en el techo buscando algo en que pensar. Obliga a su memoria a regresar años atrás, cuando su madre aún vive y el mundo no parece tan negro ni tan solo. Trata de ignorar cualquier cosa que pueda recordarle su funesto presente. Cierra los ojos y los oídos a cualquier sonido del exterior. Se pierde en campos llenos de flores y dulces de melocotón.

Duerme a intervalos, en ocasiones soportando una extraña duermevela; es la única forma de olvidar que cada musculo grita por un poco de alivio.

Una eternidad después nota movimiento en la celda, con cierta renuencia abre los ojos, lo que representa un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano. El aire caliente escapa de su boca como volutas de niebla grisácea que sube al techo en espirales. Hay dos figuras de pie ante él, apenas sombras ante sus ojos, como imponentes torres que anuncian el desastre. Ni siquiera intenta razonar. Muerde un quejido cuando manos extrañas buscan incorporarlo, el más mínimo movimiento le supone un terrible dolor aunque eso no parece importar a sus visitantes.

Le arrastran fuera de la celda, puesto que el no puede ponerse de pie. Su ojo sano, el único que no está hinchado y lleno de lagañas, queda deslumbrado por el corredor lleno de luz. Después de permanecer encerrado en la oscuridad esa luminosidad le hace daño. Reconoce el camino, más por instinto que por raciocinio.

Bajan escaleras y se internan en los laberintos de la abadía. Pasos frente a él, pasos detrás… tac, tac, tac… conduciéndole al nido del demonio, al infierno mismo. Empieza a cabecear, incapaz de mantenerse despierto.

Y es cuando lo siente.

Alguien lo alza y lo sumerge en agua helada. La sensación es aterradora, le golpea como un muro de hierro, casi a punto de romperle las costillas. Se queda sin aire y cuando intenta tragar el frío se mete en su boca como fuego que viaja por su garganta. Reacciona. Salta a la superficie y boquea desesperado, una, dos, tres…, imposible decirlo porque inmediatamente después una mano le sujeta la cabeza para hundirle hasta el suelo.

Yuriy patalea desesperado, por una parte el hielo le insensibiliza el cuerpo y por otra le ofrece una agonía mayor, puesto que sus heridas se abren al contacto como si el hielo le destrozara la carne. Cuando empieza a quedarse sin aire, cuando el mundo se tambalea, la mano cede en su presión y le ayuda a levantarse.

Escupe y tose sin tregua.

Cuando empieza a calmarse nota que en el agua flotan bloques de hielo. Y también se da cuenta de que no está solo. No le sorprende. Lo ha visto con anterioridad. El mismo infierno una y otra vez, sin pausa.

Bryan está ahí, con él. Todo cubierto de sangre seca y de cortes recién abiertos, moretones, cardenales negros, heridas de algún arma punzo cortante, quemaduras de cigarro, con la espalda destrozada después de tanto azote, la boca hinchada y seca, y en el brazo una extraña protuberancia revela parte del hueso que está fuera de su lugar, tiene la cara demacrada y cansada.

Yuriy supone que ambos tienen el mismo aspecto.

Los dientes le castañean y cuando se atreve a levantar los ojos se encuentra con la expresión impasible de Balcov, quien después de un rato le sonríe y algo en el estomago de Yuriy se contrae. Apenas es consciente del pensamiento cuando la férrea mano que le sujeta la cabeza vuelve a sumergirlo. Una y otra vez, durante casi dos horas, como es lo acostumbrado.

Después de eso los obligan a correr en círculos, sin importar que tenga los miembros entumecidos y cansados; aquel que trastabille, caiga, se tambalee o pierda el ritmo es obligado a reincorporarse a base de latigazos. Cuando terminan les amarran las manos al techo con los ojos vendados y deben sujetar entre las piernas una base de cemento; si está cae les destrozan las piernas con un hierro caliente. Les hacen comer hasta vomitar y entonces deben limpiarlo sin usar las manos. Los cuelgan boca abajo…, los ponen en cunclillas…

Con el paso de las semanas Yuriy descubre su ansiedad antes de ser golpeado con el mazo cubierto de pinchos; porque se desmaya a los veinte minutos y gracias a ello puede disfrutar de un breve pero delicioso momento de desmayo, donde puede ignorar el presente. Hasta que el agua en la cara o el licor en la nariz le devuelven la lucidez, más no la libertad.

Bryan agradece el momento cuando les meten en agua y les hacen pasar por una serie de descargas eléctricas. Tres, cinco, siete…, quién puede saberlo. El chico pierde el conocimiento entre una y otra, pero lo realmente reconfortante es que después de eso tiene la memoria hecha gelatina, que le impide recordar nada de lo que sigue.

De cierta forma agradecen estar exhaustos al final. Balcov los entrega a un grupo de guardias sin escrúpulos, para que hagan lo que tengan que hacer. Y ellos lo hacen, entre risas y burlas sobre niños malcriados. Bryan cierra los ojos hasta que todo se vuelve negro y la inconsciencia es una bendición de pan dulce y miel. Yuriy los mantiene abiertos pero su mente prefiere volar lejos, más allá de los mares. Donde la libertad significa ser capaz de olvidar el cuerpo.

Sólo que tarde o temprano deben volver. Regresar al cuerpo mancillado que representa la peor cárcel de todos los tiempos. Existir en la piel que todos han tocado. Vivir con un vacío en el corazón, pues ya no hay fuerza que alimente el clamor de la venganza sobre la sangre de un infame, ni sienten deseos de rabiar contra la vida. Todo lo que fueron, todo lo que son, se escurren discretamente con su sangre hasta las alcantarillas, para alimentar ratas e inmundicias. Lejos están los días del fuego y la dinamita, de la voluntad y la arrogancia, de ser tan solo _Bryan_ y _Yuriy_.

Humillados, exhaustos, casi al borde de la muerte, los dos permanecen tirados hasta que Avdotya Ushakov llega como una aparición, envuelta en su bata blanca y su expresión de completa indiferencia. No les inyecta nada que alivie su dolor pero les mantiene con vida porque es lo que su jefe ordena. Que sobrevivan, un día más, para que Balcov pueda limpiar su orgullo y dejar claro que nadie, _nunca, jamás_, tiene derecho de tomar las riendas de su existencia. Deben vivir hasta que Balcov se aburra de ellos y les deje en paz. Hasta entonces los transportan a su celda donde ninguno habla ni se mueve dejándose llevar por el silencio y la calma. Pasará un día completo antes de que todo se repita.

Pero eso, por ahora, no importa.

Un momento de paz, es todo lo que piden.

Ha pasado más de un mes desde el escape. Y nadie sabe con certeza lo que sucedió esa noche de pesadilla. Nadie sabe qué fue de los que dejaron atrás, ni qué fue de aquellos que lograron huir.

La noche del 6 de Junio mientras Henry Hensley detiene el automóvil de James y Mijaíl, la madre de James viaja con los diecisiete niños en una camioneta negra de la que nadie sospecha. Tiene preparado su avión privado y en él transporta a los chicos a San Francisco, donde por un tiempo permanecerán ocultos hasta que gracias a la influencia de la familia Donovan puedan empezar una nueva vida.

En el informe oficial Borcloff Balcov denuncia a James Donovan y a Mijaíl Prohorovna como los responsables del secuestro de treinta niños, entre ellos el nieto de Voltaire Hiwatari y el hijo del famoso empresario Ivanov. En respuesta la pareja demanda a Balcov por abuso de autoridad y prácticas poco éticas en los niños a su cargo.

Lamentablemente el caso queda estancado; ninguno puede contradecir la acusación. Donovan y Prohorovna saben que sólo diecisiete chicos escaparon, pero declarar sobre el asunto pondría en evidencia su participación y haría peligrar a los demás. Balcov se niega a permitir que alguien inspeccione su trabajo siendo que hay chicos que no están nombrados en los papeles que entrego al estado y algunos de los que supuestamente escaparon están muriéndose en las entrañas de su abadía.

Los problemas se complican cuando el padre de Yuriy Ivanov exige que su hijo le sea devuelto. Y aunque James y Mijaíl sabe por Kai que Bryan, Yuriy, y Benzel nunca se reunieron como fue el acuerdo, es imposible saber que fue de ellos. Y a finales de junio, gracias a la intervención de Hiwatari y al poco interés de la familia Ivanov por recobrar a su heredero, el asunto queda zanjado dejando claro que Yuriy escapo con el resto de los chicos. El asunto resulta de poco interés para todos.

Y mientras Balcov pelea por mantener su autonomía con respecto al estado, el anciano Hiwatari remueve cielo, mar y tierra en busca de su nieto, que permanece escondido junto con los gemelos y Shinai.

La abadía retoma sus actividades con calma y por un tiempo no desaparecen más chicos ni se agregan otros. Todo parece _normal_, una escuela más. Balcov asiste a fiestas de caridad, renueva sus lazos con los grandes empresarios, empieza con calma y firmeza a limpiar su nombre y el de su escuela. Se toma tres o cuatro días a la semana para torturar a los dos chicos que mantiene prisioneros en las celdas bajo su oficina, pero fuera de las paredes de su prisión reparte confianza y seguridad siempre dispuesto a educar a más huérfanos. Consigue recaudar fondos para continuar con sus investigaciones, adopta a otro grupo de niños, refuerza la vigilancia en su abadía, y pronto todos olvidan el alboroto de junio.

Al otro lado del mundo Shinai llora de impotencia y dolor siempre que los gemelos no están cerca para verle, le desgarra el corazón saber que tiene techo, casa y comida gracias a que debe esconderse como un cobarde. Cumple con la promesa hecha a Bryan y no busca escapar de la ayuda que les brindan, se aplica y obedece sin importar que parte de él mismo se quedara atrapada en Rusia. Cuando ha pasado el alboroto Donovan les consigue documentos que acrediten su existencia, les inscribe a una escuela y consigue que todos sean adoptados.

En septiembre Kai llama a su abuelo para notificarle que no quiere regresar a casa, que lo único que desea es vivir con Mijaíl. Voltaire se ríe y le advierte que de no volver por su propio pie le hará traer cueste lo que cueste. Y de hacerlo también se encargará de que no vuelva a tener contacto alguno con Donovan o Prohorovna.

Kai se niega.

Lo que queda del año transcurren en tribunales. James y Mijaíl pelean por la custodia de Kai y por ese tiempo la pareja consigue adoptar formalmente a un par de gemelos y al hermano mayor de estos. Gracias a la publicidad las noticias llegan a los oídos de Balcov y para todos aquellos que sepan leer un periódico. Es así como Benzel se entera de la suerte de sus compañeros y de cierta forma le alivia el corazón, decide entonces que el único propósito de su vida será ayudar a Bryan.

Balcov, por supuesto, se toma la noticia como una afrenta y hace constatar que James Donovan y Mijaíl Prohorovna no podrán acercarse a menos de doscientos metros de la abadía ni de ninguno de sus habitantes.

Para los gemelos, Kai y Shinai es un tiempo de oro completamente en contraste de la vida que llevan Bryan, Benzel y Yuriy, aunque por entonces ni uno ni otro lo saben. En agosto los gemelos celebran su cumpleaños número ocho por primera vez con un pastel. En octubre cuando Benzel cumple los diez consigue trabajo en una bodega donde le permiten dormir siempre a cambio de ciertos favores. En noviembre Bryan festeja tener diez mientras es puesto boca abajo para quemarle los pies con una especie de brea caliente. Y en diciembre Kai disfruta de tener ocho años inusualmente feliz, rodeado de personas que le quieren y se preocupan por él.

El año nuevo trae la decisión del juez con respecto a la custodia de Kai Hiwatari; a mediados de Marzo queda claro que el chico volverá a la abadía Balcov, para desgracia de uno y regocijo de otros.

Y mientras Donovan protesta por semejante acuerdo, en las entrañas del mundo nadie escucha otro tipo de lamentos.

Yuriy mezcla sus recuerdos pasados con el presente sin aparente orden, sin tener en cuenta el paso del tiempo. Una semana puede convertirse en apenas un instante. Y un mes es tal vez la eternidad. Para él su infierno personal dura lo mismo que su vida y tal vez más. Es todo lo mismo, una y otra vez, ha olvidado los detalles pues carecen de importancia; pero lo que recuerda con toda precisión es el mismo instante en que comenzó. Recuerda el momento cuando alguien le zambullo en agua helada por primera vez, recupero la conciencia de un golpe como si le arrancaran de un mundo de algodón y azúcar.

Recuerda con macabra nitidez que Balcov le sonreía desde la penumbra de la realidad.

_.- Me alegra verte despierto__. Tenemos un pequeño problema en cuanto a versiones de lo ocurrido._

Yuriy balbucea, principalmente porque tiene la lengua hinchada, pero da lo mismo porque no entiende nada de lo que Balcov dice sobre escapes, personas involucradas, y amigos que traen mala suerte. Es entonces cuando descubre que no está solo en la pequeña tina repleta de hielos. Hay un chico que conoce. Pelilavanda de ojos ovalados. En su mundo de irrealidad, Yuriy quiere creer que no sabe su nombre. Quiere pensar que jamás en su vida le ha visto. Quiere convencerse que su existencia es una nulidad.

Para desgracia suya. Sabe su nombre. Le conoce. Y es imposible ignorar su presencia cuando resulta ser la razón de todo lo peor en su vida.

Le odia.

Le aborrece.

Pero no es lo que Yuriy quiere.

Lo que el pelirrojo desea es borrarle de su vida y olvidarse de él. Sólo que no puede.

Le odia con un fuego que le carcome las entrañas. Quiere despedazarle. Quiere desgarrarle. Y la sola idea supone una agonía. Porque lo que realmente quiere es no _sentir_ nada. NADA.

Y vivir con esa violenta emoción es demasiado para él.

Balcov exige atención.

.- _Aquí nuestro amigo Bryan me dice que no tienes nada que decir sobre el asunto que me preocupa. Lo cual por cierto no creo. Pero antes de dictar una sentencia incorrecta, me gustaría escuchar tu versión de los hechos. _

.- _No…, no sé… qué._

.- _Es una mala respuesta. Soy comprensivo y entenderé si me dices que fue él quien te obligo a escapar contra tu voluntad._

_.-… _

Lo cierto es que el pelirrojo no puede ofrecerle otra respuesta que no sea la ignorancia. Pasarán años antes de que se entere de la verdadera razón por la cuál debe padecer día tras día. En ese momento lo único que puede hacer es repetir su negativa que tan sólo empeora la furia de Balcov. Cada vez que pregunta _Quién, _Yuriy sólo atina a contestar un vago… _cuál. _Si la pregunta es _Cómo_… Yuriy balbucea un _qué_. Si le interrogan _Dónde,_ la respuesta es _por qué._

Hay momentos en que Balcov se muestra amable y comprensivo, dispuesto a compartir el dolor de los muchachos, ofreciendo libertad a cambio de un culpable.

Cuando trata de confabularse con Bryan:

_Siempre pensé que eras más listo que el resto__. No quiero hacerte daño. Solo tienes que decirme como fue que el pelirrojo te obligo a escapar. _

Lo único que obtiene como respuesta es un escueto _"yo_ _le obligue"_. Y a su vez cuando le exige a Yuriy un culpable:

_Sé que no lo hiciste; sólo dime la verdad. Dime que ese chico te arrastro con él._

No recibe más que un escupitajo en el rostro.

Es entonces cuando pierde la paciencia, se transforma, les abofetea o los patea sin remordimiento alguno. Yuriy no cree sus mentiras desde que viera como metió la cabeza de Bryan en un retrete lleno de porquería. Y Bryan no se fía de él después de ver como apagaba sus cigarrillos entre las piernas de Yuriy.

Conforme pasan los días el pelirrojo empieza a sentir que tal vez su condena sea precisamente por eso: _Porque ni uno ni otro se acusan_. Lo cual le hace querer reírse de lo absurdo que suena. Se odian. Está claro. Es mutuo y es intenso. Balcov lo sabe. Intenta que ese odio crezca, creando mentiras y falsedades. Le ofrece comodidades a uno, ante los ojos de otro, para después arrebatárselas. O cuando los castiga juntos, el mínimo quejido, lloriqueo, lamento, grito, _cualquier_ sonido de uno, representa mayor dolor para el otro. Los obliga a despreciarse. Y lo logra.

Es por eso que le frustra no obtener resultados.

Tanto Bryan como Yuriy son conscientes que el dolor será mayor si le dan lo que quiere. Están protegiéndose a si mismos, no importa que de hecho su silencio proteja también a su enemigo. Y ese pequeño asomo de voluntad es condenado. Balcov no puede soportar que sean capaces de negarle algo. Así que empeora los castigos, esperando que alguno de los dos se rompa y ceda.

Una noche, de entre otras tantas, cuando finalmente se quedan solos, Yuriy resopla, sin ganas, porque no entiende ese extraño mundo a dónde ha ido a parar.

.- _¿Estoy muerto?_

Bryan suelta un sonido ahogado como si el chico escupiera sangre, lo cual es posible, aunque tal vez pueda interpretarse como una risilla carente de fuerza.

.- _Tanto como yo._

Son las únicas palabras que intercambian; después de eso no hay más conversación y el pelirrojo acepta que su ignorancia sólo ocasiona peores castigos y aún más dolor, así que empieza a ignorar las preguntas y deja de buscar una razón.

Se esfuerza también por borrar a Bryan de su mente.

Y en eso fracasa miserablemente. Porque lo culpa. Y tiene que claro que algún día se vengará.

El tiempo transcurre entre periodos de lucidez, duermevelas, y la agradable inconsciencia, no se distingue un día de otro por el día y la noche, ni por las horas transcurridas; pero si midieran el tiempo en términos de maltratos, violaciones, o dolor…, sumarían al menos tres vidas completas de gran longevidad. Todo es cuestión de supervivencia, aunque ya no por voluntad propia por que tu vida no te pertenece y por tanto no puedes simplemente dejar de luchar. Es otro quien decide cuando debes rendirte, cuando debes seguir, por cuanto tiempo permanecer vivo. Y esa persona es quien con una palabra te ofrece dolor o descanso.

En febrero el cumpleaños de Yuriy es un acontecimiento que para él transcurre sin importancia. Lejos de sentirse más grande, más cercano a la independencia, sólo le hace consciente de estar atrapado entre cuatro paredes sin capacidad para defenderse. Ese día Balcov le regala una sesión extra de hielo, aunque en realidad no representa nada.

El mundo ha dejado de significar algo.

Dos semanas después, poco antes de que Kai sea devuelto a la abadía, Balcov está de inusual buen humor que no es opacado cuando Ushakov le notifica de la perdida de cinco candidatos a causa de problemas médicos. Es tan grande su alegría que observa con desparpajo a los dos chicos desnudos e inconscientes que tiene a sus pies.

.- Quédate con uno; el otro será para Krause.

Ushakov tuerce el gesto como si la propuesta le resultara chocante, sin embargo no hay forma de rechazar el ofrecimiento. Krause tampoco se muestra encantado con el arreglo, pero no tiene motivos para evitarlo.

YYY

James y Mijaíl acompañan a Kai hasta el aeropuerto, le alientan con la promesa de revocar la decisión del juez pero nada puede borrar la decepción en el corazón del peliazul, porque muy en el fondo empieza a notar que el mundo es justo para aquellos que saben jugar sucio. Lo abrazan, reparten mimos mientras lo tienen y cuando llega Balcov y Voltaire, James les mira furibundo y tenso; hace una sola advertencia.

.- Si el hijo de Alexander sufre mientras está contigo, ten por seguro que te hare trizas.

Balcov le sonríe condescendientemente.

.- Cuidare bien de tu retoño, Donovan; aunque claro, no estarás ni cerca para verlo, ya que lamentablemente tus visitas están restringidas.

.- Cambiaremos eso, te lo aseguro.

.- Inténtalo.

.- Estás advertido, Balcov, un solo paso en falso y me asegurare que te hundas en tu mierda.

Kai les mira una vez más antes de subir al coche de su abuelo, percibe la ansiedad de Mijaíl y la impotencia en James; le cuesta trabajo dejarles porque un vago presentimiento le hace creer que no volverá a vivir con ellos. Por supuesto que no teme por su persona, al menos de momento, su abuelo nunca permitiría que Balcov le haga daño. Esa noche en la abadía Kai duerme en una cama de sabanas limpias, un nuevo ropero cortesía de su abuelo y sus comidas son excepcionalmente buenas. Todo gracias a su apellido. Un pequeño príncipe. El heredero.

Y Kai empieza por asumir ese hecho.

Regresar a la abadía después de vivir medio año en la casa de James es un cambio brusco, casi doloroso. Antes tenía panecillos calientes por desayuno, compañía y atención, ahora solo hay avena fría, sin charla, ni amigos. Conforme pasan los días el ánimo de Kai recae, Balcov le mantiene en la rutina diaria sin más entrenamiento con Dranzer ni peligro para su persona, tal vez por el hecho de que el viejo Voltaire visita la abadía cada dos semanas, asegurándose de que su nieto este lo más confortable posible. Tampoco hay paseos nocturnos pues hay un guardia especialmente dedicado a vigilarle.

En realidad no tiene nada que hacer. Y a finales de mayo un extraño rumor llena sus horas muertas cuando alguien comenta el hecho de que no hay más desaparecidos. En ese instante piensa en _Bryan, Benzel_ y en _Yuriy_ y se da cuenta que tal vez pueda ocupar su tiempo en averiguar qué fue de ellos, aunque lo cierto es que no sabe por dónde empezar.

Primero se ocupa en conocer los posibles detalles de aquellos que estuvieron el día del escape.

Se entera que aunque la versión oficial habla de treinta chicos secuestrado todos saben que a lo mucho veinte escaparon pues el resto fue escogido ese año como el grupo de prueba. Suponen que Bryan se marcho con los otros pero tienen ciertas reservas sobre Yuriy pues algunos recuerdan que estaba castigado después de que supuestamente entrara en la habitación de Balcov, y lo último que saben de Benzel es que también desapareció antes del escape.

En otras palabras Kai tiene claro que por lo menos dos de ellos, sino es que los tres, están ahí, en alguna parte.

Solo necesita tiempo y libertad para encontrarlos. Pero todo pierde sentido cuando dos semanas después Voltaire anuncia que ser marcha a Japón lo que queda del año para levantar una de sus empresas que esta por irse a la bancarrota. Balcov le ánima, le alienta, y en determinado momento le hace saber que no tiene de qué preocuparse.

Y esa misma noche, cuando el anciano se marcha sin mayor preocupación por el bienestar de su nieto, Balcov le manda a llamar y le encierra en una de las habitaciones blancas e inmaculadas que hay bajo la enfermería, donde pueden vigilarle el sueño, la comida y la atención. Una semana basta para ponerle enfermo del olor a medicina, el silencio opresivo y la constante vigilancia de la cámara que tiene sobre su cama.

Cuando Balcov cree que está listo le lleva de nuevo al laboratorio número tres, donde bulle la actividad y la emoción se palpa en el aire. Después de que el proyecto _Dranzer_ estuviese varado durante casi un año a todos les encanta volver a retomarlo. Ushakov se alista con un grupo de médicos para mantenerse pendientes del estado físico y mental del chico. Krause prepara monitores dispuesto a registrar toda actividad de Dranzer.

Vestido con un sencillo pantalón de algodón color azul claro, zapatillas de tela y una playera blanca, Kai se ve más pequeño de lo que en verdad es. Tiene el rostro de un niño y la expresión de un adulto serio. Antes de meterle en el pequeño domo de cristal Balcov le informa:

.- La apelación sobre tu custodia fue rechazada. .- sonríe y sólo recibe en respuesta un rápido parpadeo. .- Y no habrá más audiencias al respecto.

Kai siente que el mundo se tambalea cuando la puerta de cristal reforzado se cierra tras él con un suave 'plop'. Nota que respira entre jadeos. Le tiemblan las manos y no sabe a ciencia cierta por qué. Bueno, lo sabe, pero no quiere pensar sobre eso. Pensar le hará consciente de la verdad.

Pasará el resto de su vida en esa abadía del infierno, bajo la tutela de un ser al que desprecia.

Quiere vomitar.

Atrapado en las fauces del demonio.

Quiere gritar.

Jamás tuvo una infancia adecuada. Y nunca importo. Tenía a James y a Mijaíl, para él solo, siempre. Ellos que son la balsa en el mar tormentoso y el puente sobre el acantilado. La vitalidad de uno, la mesura de otro. La energía y el encanto, dividido a partes iguales. Representan el mundo. Todo _su _mundo. Los padres que no recuerda. Los amigos que nunca le abandonan.

Y ahora no volverán.

Siente que debe llorar. Solo que no puede. No _sabe_ hacerlo.

Así que hace lo que le han enseñado. Esconde su dolor. Esconde su pesar. Aprieta la boca y finge. Lanza el blade con toda la fuerza que tiene; choca en el plato, lo agrieta. El corazón le escuece pero no piensa derramar lágrimas.

Dranzer es bombardeado con pequeñas descargas que lo obligan a salir. En pruebas anteriores suele aparecer un huevo de energía que se destruye antes de abrirse. En está ocasión le toma cerca de treinta minutos mostrarse en todo su esplendor. Con las alas abiertas y la cabeza erguida cuál rey magnánimo. Su plumaje color oscuro brilla como una noche cuajada de estrellas. El pico se abre para emitir un chillido que agrita las paredes y clama por sangre. Tiene un penacho rojo oscuro que corona su esplendor. Pero sus ojos son los que paralizan a Kai.

Redondos. De ave. Dorados. Repletos de magia. Hablan de poder y dominio. Le aplastan. Le elevan. Electrizan sus sentidos. Y en ese preciso instante, cuando parece que Dranzer está por enloquecer y lanzarse contra las paredes buscando un escape, cuando se supone que Kai es golpeado por la energía feroz, cuando todo anuncia la destrucción, nada de eso sucede.

En el mismo instante en que le ve a los ojos, Kai comprende que algo es distinto porque le _escucha_ hablar:

"_Has cambiado. Lo huelo. El odio. El rencor. Te llena. Tú me llamas."_

En su mente Kai balbucea "_No…, no" _

Siente miedo. Terror. Dranzer crece en proporción a ese pánico. Retrocede y a través del vidrio que le separa del resto del mundo contempla el rostro de Balcov; burlón y desenfadado. E inevitablemente el rencor visceral que siente se incrementa, crece sin control; descubre la rabia como una pulsación en las manos y el corazón. Se ahoga. Tiembla. Y Dranzer disfruta de ello.

Se alimenta de él.

"_Seamos uno"_

Kai se aparta. Piensa en Mijaíl. Y su imagen le trae de vuelta a la realidad. Es como una bofetada con agua fría. Trastabilla y cae hacía atrás. La última imagen que ve es a Dranzer inclinándose hacia él.

"_Volverás"_

Despierta horas después, tendido en la cama de su nueva habitación. Cuando recuerda hasta el último detalle de todo lo acontecido se echa a temblar. Termina hecho pelotita bajo las cobijas con las manos frías y temblorosas. Le castañean los dientes. Nota un regusto amargo en la boca del estomago.

Permanece tendido, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de olvidar.

Cierra los ojos y le ve. Se mueve y le siente. Su presencia. Su calor. Le tiene miedo, pero también le fascina. Lo peor de todo es que cuando Dranzer le mira fijamente con esos ojos dorados, es capaz de husmear en su interior con una libertad espeluznante. Le conoce mejor de lo que él jamás podrá conocerse. Y es por ello que su "volverás" le suena a maldición. A condena. Como si estuviera predestinado a la desgracia.

En silencio pretende convencerse de lo contrario. _No le buscaré_, se dice lleno de confianza_._ Solo que la verdad es innegable, por mucho que Kai pretenda esconderla. Muy en el fondo solo puede pensar:

_Quiere verlo de nuevo._

Y el solo pensamiento basta para hacerle entrar en pánico.

YYY

Ushakov y Krause discuten por todo lo que uno puede discutir, e incluso por aquello que no tiene importancia, y desde que se conocen no hay día en que no enfrenten sus opiniones. Tratan siempre de aplastarse mutuamente y aprovechan cualquier error de su rival para burlarse a sus expensas. Lejos de odiarse, es una rivalidad nacida por el deseo de superar.

Ese día, después de la prueba con Dranzer el tema a discutir es cuales son las mejores cualidades en un luchador.

.- El chico no tiene carácter. ­.- es la replica aireada de Ushakov cuando Krause insinúa que Kai puede manejar su bestia bit. .- Durante la prueba entro en pánico. Tuvo suerte de no arruinar nada.

.- Pero es fuerte. .- Krause no defiende a Kai, sólo desea rebatirle a la mujer. .- Ha resistido más que cualquiera.

.- Hemos sido demasiado blandos con él. Desde el principio debió aislársele. Sólo así podemos medir sus reacciones y evitar una catástrofe.

.- Le volverás débil.

.- Por favor.

.- Quieres convertirlo en una marioneta, borrando todo impulso nervioso.

.- Pretendo evitar que cometa errores humanos.

.- Para ello podemos modificar su mente hasta convertirle en un soldado que no distinga el placer del dolor, que no sienta piedad o misericordia, que prefiera la muerte antes de fallar.

.- Un soldado perfecto debe cumplir sin necesidad de disfrutar con lo que hace, no debe pensar en el fracaso. Debe ser limpio. Clínico.

.- Y por ello predecible.

.- Para eso estamos nosotros, no necesita de una mente con pensamientos propios o ideas estúpidas.

.- Pero en ocasiones necesita deseos. Fuerza de voluntad. Mi soldado será invencible porque nada podrá detenerle. En eso consiste todo. Mejorar su mente. Instruirla a obedecer.

.- Francamente tu perspectiva sobre la capacidad de resistencia me aburre. Cuando mejoras a un luchador no buscas que se mantenga de pie a base de terquedad, quieres que se mantenga en pie porque no ha llegado a su límite. En eso consiste mejorar.

Balcov lo encuentra de lo más hilarante.

.- Hagamos una apuesta. .- sugiere sin mirarles, revisando las fotografías hechas a Dranzer horas antes. .- Cada uno prepare al mejor soldado según su propio criterio. Después veremos quién de ustedes tenía la razón.

.- Tomara meses escoger a los candidatos. .- Ushakov resopla disgustada.

.- En eso consiste la apuesta. .- replica Balcov sin demasiada atención. .- El chico que escojan debe ser cualquiera, ni mejor ni peor.

.- ¿Serás el juez en todo esto? .- Krause parece ligeramente fascinado.

.- Sólo si llegan al final.

.- Entonces escoge tú a los candidatos.

.- Ya lo hice. Se los cedí a Ushakov hace semanas.

.- Balcov, por favor, esos niños no sirven ni para empezar. Los dejaste rotos.

.- Es trabajo suyo evitar que se mueran durante el proceso. Si eso pasa, perderán la apuesta.

Y es así como se decide el destino. Krause se queda con Bryan y Ushakov con Yuriy.

Continuara.

_n/a_

_Lo he pensado. Cuando planee está historia considere la posibilidad de que entre los rusos primero fuera la amistad, después una chispa de amor y como toque final la tortura, entonces sería cuestión de pegar los pedazos rotos apoyados uno en el otro. Había amistad entre Yuriy y Kai. Había una especie de alianza entre Yuriy y Bryan. Considere una disputa entre Kai y Bryan. Tenía mi línea de tiempo, con detalles y todo. _

_Una vez que empecé a escribir __todo se fue al traste. Cada mocoso hizo lo que quiso, decidieron por si mismos y me miraron feo cuando intente guiarles por la trama que tenía pensada. _

_Bryan se río hasta quedarse sin aire cuando sugerí que podía ser amigo del pelirrojo antes de intentar cualquier escape. Yuriy me mando al cuerno cuando le propuse que intentase un poco de simpatía por el pelilavanda. Es decir, decidieron darme en la torre y me dejaron al margen haciendo breves comentarios en determinados momentos para que yo redactara sus meteduras de pata._

_Así que dejemos la historia en manos de aquellos que la padecen. Y agradezco a quienes tienen la paciencia, como yo, para esperar a saber lo que pasa. _


	10. Renacimiento

**AMBIVALENCIA  
Por Roquel**

**Advertencias: **Un poco más de tortura para los chicos. Violencia. Maltrato físico. Daño psicológico. El final de una era y el comienzo de otra.

**Dedicatoria: **_**Naruko**_muchas gracias por la invitación espero tener un poco de tiempo para atenderla. _**Alexander **_mil gracias por seguir aquí. _**Galy **_esperemos el capitulo este a tu altura. _**Shinigami **_gracias por soportar mi inconstancia. _**NeKoT **_el romance tal vez se tarde un poquito pero creo que llegara finalmente. _**fuchan **_me gusta escribir y me siento contenta cuando a las personas les agrada, _**TheLadyIvanov **_no te preocupes por lo de la tesis, hago lo que me gusta y es para ustedes. _**Shiroi Tsuki **_no quiero que sufras en este capitulo pero piensa que pronto los chicos podrán hacer lo que quieran. _**GabZ **_cuando algo nos gusta seguimos ahí y es bueno saber que no estamos solas. _**Kanai Ivanov **_un poco mas de tortura, espero no sea demasiada. _**Alexa Hiwatari **_tambien me gustaria darle su merecido a Balcov pero ya le llegara. _**Fairy Luna**_ creo que a los chicos les costara trabajo establecer una relación siendo como son de cabezotas. _**Shingryu Inazuma **_estoy segura que ellos pueden sobrevivir a toda clase de torturas pero a veces es más difícil sobrellevar algo tan sencillo como tener una vida.

**Cronología****: **

Obviamente las fechas difieren del anime. Tal vez agregue más datos conforme avance la historia; aquí les muestro lo más relevante hasta el momento.

Año 1998

_Diciembre 13_. Llegada a la abadía.

Año 1999

_Febrero 4_. Bryan y Yuriy son trasladados a las mazmorras donde se conocen.  
_Febrero 18__. _Oficialmente son incorporados a la rutina de la abadía.  
_Abril 26_. Kai es herido cuando la prueba con Dranzer falla.  
_Abril 29_. Cumpleaños de Shinai.  
_Mayo 5_. Yuriy conoce a Kai.  
_Mayo 10__. _Bryan ve a James y a Mijaíl besarse.  
_Mayo 15__. _Primer entrevista entre Bryan y Kai.  
_Mayo 21__. _Kai habla con Bryan sobre el mapa y deciden ayudarse.  
_Mayo 30__. _Incursión al despacho de Balcov. Yuriy es castigado por ello.  
_Junio 4. _Bryan decide ver a Yuriy y esa noche Benzel desaparece.  
_Junio__ 5. _Bryan lee sobre las bestias bit y pide ayuda a Kai.  
_Junio__ 6. _Escape de los diecisiete chicos.  
_Junio__ 7. _La tortura de Bryan y Yuriy comienza.  
_Septiembre__. _Inician los trámites por la custodia de Kai.

Año 2000.

_Abril._ A finales de mes Balcov se cansa de jugar con Bryan y Yuriy.  
_Marzo_. Kai es devuelto a la abadía.  
_Agosto._ Kai se reencuentra con Dranzer. Ushakov y Krause emprenden el proyecto sobre la creación del soldado perfecto.  
_Agosto 28._ La abadía es destruida permitiendo el escape de Kai.

Perdón por las faltas de ortografía, mi beta-reader anda ocupada así que desde el capitulo seis la historia no lleva una segunda revisión. Gracias a Gabz que me avisa de los pequeños detalles que encuentra.

Espero les guste.

_Ambivalencia_: Estado de ánimo en que coexisten dos emociones o sentimientos opuestos.

YYY

**CAPITULO ****10  
RENACIMIENTO**

_Renacimiento: Volver a nacer. Renovar el espíritu y el cuerpo después de la tragedia. Despertar de una dolencia. Cambiar por completo lo que fue._

Pesadillas, cientos y cientos de ellas.

Sueños angustiosos que alteran la realidad, provocando terror y miedo. Nada mas que fantasía que hacen tambalear el mundo.

Durante más de seis meses Kai las padece. Escenas donde ve a Dranzer crecer hasta alcanzar dimensiones imposibles, imágenes donde devora el mundo. Le ve destruir a sus seres queridos, sembrar la tierra con sangre y huesos, elevarse hasta el cielo para después romperlo en un millón de pedazos. Está presente cuando mastica almas, desgarra la carne, gritando por más vidas. Despierta sudando, con el corazón martilleándole la cabeza, manos y piernas temblorosas, y el sabor de la bilis en la boca.

Seis meses queriendo convencerse que lo último que desea es ver a Dranzer. Seis meses negándose a participar en ninguna prueba. Seis meses padeciendo el aislamiento y la casi locura. Es demasiado para él. Ha olvidado el nombre de Bryan, el de Yuriy, el de Benzel, el de su familia, sólo tiene ojos para aquella ave magnifica que se alza gloriosa ante él. Y entra en pánico cada vez que la recuerda, pero tampoco puede mentirse a si mismo.

_Quiere verle._

Le teme, sí, pero también representa todo lo que él no es, fuerza, independencia, ferocidad. Fantasea con la posibilidad de domarlo, someterlo hasta convertirlo en un fiel esclavo. Es entonces que recuerda la expresión de la bestia y se atraganta porque es consciente de que no tiene el poder para convertirse en amo. Todavía no. Pero es un niño y se alimenta de sueños.

Una noche tormentosa, a mediados de mayo, Balcov le visita en su pequeña habitación de laboratorio. Cierto es que le han aislado del mundo, pero no importa porque ya no existe nadie más que Dranzer, con sus ojos dorados que le hechizan, su plumaje color noche y el fuego capaz de aplastar el universo. Tiene su atención puesta en aquel dios y Balcov no es más que un gusano invisible. Cuando Kai olvida que está ahí, en la misma habitación, le escucha hablar:

.- Haremos una prueba mañana.

.- No.

.- Te presentaras en el plato y harás lo que se te ordene.

Kai luce un poquitín hastiado cuando se repite.

.- No.

.- Irás…

.- O qué. ¿Me harás daño?... porque me parece recordar que lo tienes prohibido.

La expresión de Balcov amenaza con ser violenta.

.- No pruebes tu suerte, mocoso.

.- Busca quien se tome tus amenazas en serio y déjame en paz.

.- Aunque tenga que arrastrarte mañana irás a los laboratorios.

.- Te recuerdo que mi abuelo se negó a usarme como conejillo de indias.

.- No está aquí para saberlo.

.- Si me obligas, James te hundirá.

.- Mucha fe en Donovan. Es una lastima que no vuelvas a verle.

El chico se endereza, buscando en su expresión la verdad.

.- ¿No te lo dije? .- el bastardo sonríe y si Kai tuviera unos diez años más le tumbaría en el suelo hasta hacerle papilla; como no los tiene se limita a tragarse la bilis y esperar. .- Tu abuelo ha solicitado una orden restrictiva sobre ti; y hace una semana se dio el fallo. Tienes prohibido volver a verte con Donovan o Prohorovna hasta que no cumplas la mayoría de edad, de hacerlo serán ellos los que tengan problemas.

Kai ve negro.

.- Te portarás bien y le evitaremos el disgusto a tu abuelo sobre este asunto; o de lo contrario me aseguraré que no vuelvas a verles en tu vida.

Se marcha satisfecho, ignorante de la tempestad desatada en el alma del chico, del caos que brota en su cabeza. Satisfecho de que las cosas vayan por fin a su gusto. Encantado con la perspectiva de un mundo postrado a sus pies. Por fin su pequeña replica de Dranzer empieza a tomar forma y a comportarse como un dios mejorado, y ningún estúpido mocoso le frustrará los planes. Una vez que el fénix oscuro esté bajo su poder será cuestión de tiempo para que el resto de ellos sean parte de su colección. Pronto encontrará a las bestias del cielo y el infierno, pronto la tierra clamara misericordia. Hasta entonces a esperar.

Kai tiene la mente en rojo y azul…, no hay pensamientos, ni siquiera reacciones. Tiene un vacío en el pecho, tal vez por causa del corazón que ha dejado de latir. Vuelve a la realidad cuando sus lágrimas le mojan las manos. Por supuesto no llora de pena. Si así fuera no sentiría las inmensas ganas de patalear en el suelo hasta quedarse sin aire. Si estuviera triste no estaría elucubrando al mismo tiempo la mejor venganza, ni mucho menos la forma como rebelarse contra el sistema. Pensaría en el cariño de James y notaría un nudo en el estomago, recordaría la ternura de Mijaíl y sentiría un dolor de muerte; pero lo cierto es que no puede pensar en ellos. Tiene a Balcov en la cabeza. El regocijo. La satisfacción. Kai sólo puede verle a él. Está llorando de rabia. Pura y simple. La rabia que le revuelve las entrañas y le sabe a sangre, porque se sabe una pieza sin voluntad, atada a los deseos de un infame.

Es entonces cuando estalla.

Entre sus manos retuerce la sábana blanca de su cama y decide que sólo él puede ayudarse a escapar. Está solo, siempre lo ha estado. Hay que empezar a hacerse la idea. Tiene que buscar su propio beneficio. Tiene que crecer y dejar de ser muñeco de papel. Tomará su vida en sus propias manos. Vivirá como él lo decida y al diablo con el resto del mundo.

Y que mejor manera de hacerlo que teniendo a Dranzer con él.

YYY

Krause maldice en voz alta cuando en la prueba con su luchador aparecen picos indicando un desequilibro mental, lo cual le obliga a dar por terminado su día. Tira la mesa que contienen las pruebas de los últimos seis meses y se marcha, haciendo caso omiso del chico que cuelga del techo en una postura completamente vil.

Piensa en café y decide hacer una incursión fuera de la abadía, lejos de sus problemas y todo lo demás.

Después de una ingente cantidad de café negro Krause recupera la frialdad y todo vuelve a ser como era antes; lo cual le lleva a pensar detenidamente en su problema: Un chico sometido al sistema que odia, deseoso de renegar y hacer la vida miserable de cualquier autoridad. Piensa en Bryan y se sorprende de que el chico se aferre a la vida más por cabezonería que por deseo, está roto pero por alguna razón sigue ahí. Se da cuenta de que existe un motivo para soportar semejante daño y mantenerse en pie. Mientras piensa en ello, ya de regreso a la abadía, cerca de la medianoche, no le sorprende encontrarse con Ushakov fumando en un rincón. Por las colillas a sus pies se deduce que ella tampoco tiene suerte en su proyecto y de cierta forma, eso le alegra la semana. Se le nota igualmente harta, pues tiene los ojos inyectados de sangre y no parece especialmente agradable.

.- ¿Problemas? .- comenta Krause con voz ligera sin mirar a su compañera; más que un deseo de establecer una charla, sólo quiere hacerla rabiar.

.- Hum.

En silencio comparten un cigarrillo, siendo que son lo más afín que pueden encontrar en miles de kilómetros a la redonda. Para ellos no existe nada más que ganar, poco importa el dolor o el trauma que puedan sufrir aquellos que se ven involucrados. Ninguna vida vale. Y es por eso que se empeñan en seguir, queriendo destruir a su adversario. Cuando Ushakov se dispone a marcharse intercambia una mirada con Krause, apenas una fracción de segundo, que basta para entenderse. Se retan, como es la costumbre.

.- Utiliza el dolor y conviértelo en placer.

Apenas a dos pasos de distancia Krause sonríe y le responde.

.- Convierte sus recuerdos en imágenes dolorosas.

Es un recordatorio de la rivalidad que mantienen.

Uno pretende construir al guerrero que pese del dolor nunca se rinda, que no conozca misericordia, un guerrero que se guíe por la sed de sangre o la ira, que disfrute con la agonía ajena, que se alimente de ella. Un guerrero que no tema morir.

El otro desea crear al soldado que obedezca ciegamente, que sea resistente a todo, un soldado incapaz de sentir e incapaz de sufrir, alguien sin pasado que le atormente, que no tenga futuro que le preocupe. Un soldado que no piense en fallar.

Entonces se enfrentaran y ya sea que el soldado de Ushakov se alce con la victoria o el guerrero de Krause lo haga, al fin sabrán cuál de los dos es mejor. Será el fin. Y es lo que ambos buscan. Así que después de su breve charla cada uno toma su camino y deciden avanzar. Para ganar están dispuestos a todo por conseguirlo. Sin importar el precio.

Apenas entra en su laboratorio Krause descuelga a Bryan e inmediatamente ordena que se lo lleven. Cinco días después de meditarlo concienzudamente lo hace traer para colocarlo en una mesa de metal donde le sujeta la cabeza, el torso, los brazos y las piernas, con cintas de cuero. El chico despierta después de sentir las bofetadas propinadas sin cuidado alguno, pero solo reacciona hasta que Krause chasquea los dedos frente a sus narices en un intento por llamar su atención. Enfoca con cierta dificultad y trata de moverse inútilmente.

.- Bienvenido al mundo. .- la voz de Krause anuncia el principio de algo gigantesco, pero Bryan tan sólo balbucea pidiendo agua, aunque su petición siempre es ignorada.

Cuando el rostro de Krause se aparece en su campo de visión, Bryan nota las lámparas de luz blanca que hay sobre su cabeza y las cinco personas que revolotean en torno a él. Está tan cansado que no alcanza a preocuparse pero se da cuenta de que es un lugar diferente y vagamente se pregunta a dónde lo llevaran.

.- Seis meses es mucho tiempo para desperdiciarlo de esta forma, .- los ojos de Krause brillan de anticipada ansiedad mientras le revisa las pupilas y el pulso. .- es hora de avanzar, por mucho que eso duela. Sé que Balcov se excedió en su trato pero es algo a lo que deberás acostumbrarte si quieres sobrevivir. Y sé que tienes cosas por las cuales preocuparte, ¿no es así?.

Bryan nota un pinchazo en el brazo pero no tiene fuerza para liberarse y tampoco piensa con claridad, una especie de bruma paraliza su cerebro. Durante un breve momento Krause desparece y cuando regresa viste una bata transparente de color azul, usa gafas de algo que parece plástico y lleva guantes de látex. En las manos carga una especie de taladro pequeño.

.- Coopera conmigo y te prometo que las harás. Sólo pido un poquitín de obediencia, entonces tendrás libertad y harás lo que quieras, siempre que jures no causar daño, ni a ti ni a ninguno de los que servimos aquí. .- el chico escucha el pequeño run run del taladro como un zumbido lejano y sin peligro alguno. .- Acepta el grandioso destino que tienes por delante, vivirás como el mejor y cuando llegue el día no habrá nadie que pueda vencerte.

Bryan deja de escucharle cuando nota una especie de calor concentrándose en la parte baja de su abdomen; nota que la sangre se vuelve espesa y caliente, como lava que está a punto de estallar. Empieza a sudar y descubre que se encuentra ansioso por algún alivio, con los miembros entumecidos y pesados. Es la primera vez que le sucede, la primera vez que siente tal ansiedad e insatisfacción. Se convulsiona porque tiene la piel sensible y Krause acaba de poner la mano enguantada sobre su estomago.

.- Tranquilo, la droga empieza por hacer efecto.

Cinco presencias le rodean, lo nota como un aliento frío sobre su piel demasiado caliente. Gime contra su voluntad cuando una mano incursiona deliberadamente entre sus muslos.

.- Se siente bien, ¿no lo crees?. Sólo dilo. .- Krause le presiona. .- Tienes que decirlo. Si no lo haces no puedo ayudar. Debes hacer todo lo que te diga. Di que lo harás.

En ese instante Bryan no piensa, se convulsiona en la mesa sin alcanzar a liberarse mientras alguien le sujeta el cabello con fuerza. Krause parece sumamente satisfecho y el chico siente deseos de morder. Protesta cuando la mano fría se retira de su piel, porque en ese momento siente que hierve y necesita algo…, aunque no sabe qué.

.- Eres débil. .- sentencia Krause sin pizca alguna de compasión. .- Y tenemos que remediarlo. Vamos a curar tus costillas rotas, tu brazo y tu pierna como señal de buena fe, y a cambio tendrás que prometer completa obediencia a mí.

De nuevo esa mano que le toca la entrepierna y durante una fracción de segundo se siente de caramelo y algodón. Es un roce delicioso, que a su edad resulta una experiencia completamente alucinante. Una sensación intensa, que le da escalofríos y le hace temblar; como si fuera la puerta de un gran misterio, del que apenas se sabe nada y sólo unos pocos tienen privilegio de conocer. Siente deseos de adentrarse en ese territorio peligroso, que le seduce con ligeras caricias allá dónde el cuerpo parece tener vida propia y nadie es capaz de negar nada. Las partes rugosas de su cerebro palmean y cantan una sinfonía sin ton ni son, tan sólo felices de sentir algo diferente del dolor sufrido durante los últimos meses. Se pierde en luz, color y sonido.

Hasta que lo siente y lo oye.

El rumrum del taladro viene acompañado de la terrible agonía que se extiende desde su codo hasta más allá del cerebro. Carne, sangre, hueso…, todo es profanado sin apenas un titubeo; hurgando dentro de su pecho sin el más mínimo reparo, desgarrando su cuerpo casi con indiferencia. Nota un corte profundo en la planta de sus pies. Grita cuando el hueso de su pierna es recompuesto sin calmante alguno. Hay un momento en que siente una descarga eléctrica, que nada tiene que ver con lo anterior, y escupe gruñidos ante semejante trato. Tiene la garganta en carne viva y el sonido que escapa de ella es largo y profundo como una nota ininterrumpida que habla de eternidad. El rostro de Bryan se humedece mientras sus ojos se clavan en el techo buscando alguna salida que el permita escapar al dolor, retuerce las muñecas y los tobillos hasta que se convierten en piel pelada y rojiza; pequeñas marcas sanguinolentas aparecen en su frente y cuero cabelludo. Le devora como un abismo.

Krause ordena una segunda dosis de algo más.

El cerebro de Bryan percibe cierto alivio, el mismo calor familiar, la misma pesadez y urgencia, sólo que en esta ocasión van acompañados de carne desgarrada y heridas con armas punzocortantes. Se confunde. Y como es lógico reacciona mal. Sufre una serie de convulsiones que le hacen escupir bilis y por las que casi se ahoga. Se desmaya con la voz de Krause en los oídos.

_Es todo por hoy. Llévenlo a su celda, mañana repetiremos._

Agradece que haya terminado y por primera vez ruega no despertar para ver el mañana.

Ushakov se toma con más calma las cosas. Después de ver a Krause regresa a su laboratorio con una idea fija en la cabeza. Se sienta frente al pelirrojo sin decir palabra y espera; el chico, atado a una silla con el cuerpo cubierto de electrodos que registran su actividad mental, permanece dormido e ignorante de la visita. Ushakov relee el historial del muchacho, las notas tomadas los últimos seis meses y las observaciones hechas desde la llegada del mocoso a la abadía. Y durante casi una semana no hace otra cosa más que observarle y escuchar sus balbuceos mientras duerme. En un arranque de inspiración ordena que le administre suero y algunos calmantes, después se dedica a mirar hasta verlo reaccionar.

Al chico le toma cerca de media hora ser plenamente consiente de su situación y los recuerdos acuden en tropel avasallándole con imágenes que le cuesta recordar. Es la primera vez que está completamente lúcido desde que empezará el infierno. Parpadea para enfocar el rostro de la mujer que tiene enfrente y cuando intenta moverse nota que está atrapado en una silla de metal, completamente desnudo, y cubierto por una suerte de circulitos blancos. Trata de hablar pero la lengua pastosa le hace emitir un gruñido que lejos está de ser interpretado como una palabra.

.- ¿Tu nombre? .- la voz penetra en la masa gelatinosa que es su cerebro con deliberada lentitud. Le cuesta aún más procesar la pregunta y darse cuenta de que en realidad lo sabe pero no lo recuerda con certeza.

Su ignorancia es castigada con una especie de latigazo mental que proviene de los cables que tiene pegados al cráneo. Le producen un terrible calor en la nuca y un dolor que se origina en las sienes hasta envolverlo por completo, dejándole exhausto, como si una aplanadora acabara de pasar por encima de él. Su reacción natural es vomitar y poco le importa que debido a su poca movilidad termine cubierto de ello.

.- Si te hago una pregunta, me contestas. Si te doy una orden, la obedeces. Si te exijo resultados, lo cumples. Para eso estás aquí. .- Ushakov suena demandante. .- Dime tu nombre.

Siendo consciente el dolor es aún peor, si quiere escapar dejándose llevar por la inconsciencia otra descargar lo convence de no intentarlo. Son tres chasquidos que golpean su cerebro, se ve abandonado en una lucidez donde la cabeza parece tres veces más grande de lo normal y por ello el dolor es tres veces mayor.

Antes de que sobrevenga la cuarta descarga, el chico balbucea.

.- Iva-iva… yu-yuriy.

.- Incorrecto.

El siguiente estallido de dolor le dobla sobre si mismo hasta hacerle vomitar de nuevo.

.- No tienes nombre. No tienes padres. No tienes edad. No tienes pasado. Y tu futuro depende completamente de mí. Cuál es tu nombre.

Yuriy se niega, le grita una obscenidad y su voz se torna agónica cuando su cabeza es aplastada por un golpe de energía. Se echa a llorar consciente de la sangre que le resbala por la nariz y los ojos. Repite su nombre está vez en voz alta esperando que con ello venga la inconsciencia, patalea, gime, insulta, pero ninguna provocación afecta a Ushakov, que espera paciente hasta que la pataleta se acabe.

.- No importa cuánto lo intentes, no te dejare ir. Lo quieras o no soy yo quien decide por ti. Y vas a vivir porque de otra forma no me servirás. Esa será tu existencia: Vivir para complacerme.

Es una promesa que a Yuriy le sabe a sangre.

Se revuelve histérico dentro de su prisión de correas sin percatarse de la señal que Ushakov manda al centro de mando. Tampoco nota cuando el suero es reemplazado por una sustancia color verde que poco a poco llega a sus venas gracias a los tubos que tiene incrustados en los brazos, piernas y el cuello. Maldice en voz alta y hace un esfuerzo sobre humano por liberarse. Parece que lo consigue. Con la muñeca herida y la sangre resbalando hasta sus pies se libera de los electrodos que tiene en la cabeza. Ruge como un animal herido.

Entonces lo nota.

Empieza como un latido débil al principio que crece hasta convertirse en un sonido espeluznante que amenaza con dejarle sordo. Tiene la vista nublada y cuando consigue enfocarla ve en colores anaranjados y verdes. La habitación se tambalea. Nota con creciente pánico las arcadas que tiene en la garganta, el temblor en las manos y piernas, su recién incapacidad para pensar. Tarda en comprender que, aunque sordo al mundo, el latido que escucha es el de su propio corazón que parece desbocado, como si quiera estallar.

Bum…, bum…, bum. Un tambor gigantesco que hace florecer los recuerdos.

Ve a una mujer parada frente a él y lo único que hace es mirarle. La visión de Yuriy se confunde, su corazón martillea, sus sentidos le traiciona, por eso le sorprende cuando en lugar de hacerle daño ella se inclina y lo abraza, limpiando con delicadeza sus heridas y besando sus cabellos. Cuando la ve de cerca a quien tiene enfrente es a su propia madre, de cabello cobrizo, de mirada dulce y preciosa sonrisa. Yuriy le observa anonadado. Cuando ella repite su gesto de ternura el chico le sonríe con algo de incertidumbre. Poco a poco, como un niño, se deja llevar por esas dulces caricias, hasta entrar en confianza. Responde a las preguntas de su madre, acerca de su infancia, pregunta por las cosas que solían hacer juntos, pregunta por las personas a quien Yuriy estima. Su curiosidad es insaciable. Así que el pelirrojo le recuerda la canción que ella le cantaba cuando era niño, le cuenta las cosas que solían hacer juntos, los lugares a dónde iban, le habla de todo lo que quiere. Se deja abrazar y se deja arrullar.

Se queda dormido entre sus brazos.

Cuando se recupera descubre con horror que está solo y que la mujer sigue de pie frente a él sólo que ahora su rostro le es familiar. Sabe quien es porque representa su demonio personal, es quien ordena los choques eléctricos y quien le manda a dormir en una cama de hielo. Está demasiado débil para comprender y no sabe que para mañana no recordará nada.

Ushakov se retira una vez que el pelirrojo está perfectamente atado e inconsciente. Sonríe para sí y se prepara para empezar realmente con su proyecto. Tuvo razón al suponer que era más fácil engañarlo que intentar gobernarlo.

_Tengo __sus recuerdos._

Lo único que hará será modificarlos a su entero antojo.

YYY

Kai finge dormir hasta pasadas las doce, que es cuando su guardia personal, el que tiene apostado en la puerta, hace una rápida incursión al baño; aprovecha el momento para salir y ocultarse en las sombras. El corazón le tiembla cuando avanza por los pasillos de la abadía. Años después el momento será nubloso y no recordara con precisión todo el trayecto que sigue, lo que si tendrá perfectamente claro es el terror que siente a cada paso que da, como si la elección de esa noche se convierta en la cadena que marque el futuro y le condene al abismo. Suda a mares y las piernas casi no le sostienen cuando por fin encuentra la puerta del tercer piso.

El mundo parece un gran hoyo negro, silencioso y amenazante; nunca antes se ha sentido tan solo y vulnerable.

Es la primera vez que entra y la sensación de terror infinito lo paraliza casi por completo. Hasta que poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad y empieza a distinguir siluetas infernales. Aunque el centro lo ocupen grandes computadores y mesas de disección, la pared esta cubierta por inmensas capsulas de vidrio que contienen a bestias variadas, imposibles de existir en el mundo real. Kai se topa con zorros de cuatro orejas, conejos gigantes, lagartos con alas, y un largo etcétera. La sorpresa hace menguar al miedo y poco a poco comprende. Es la colección de bestias bit de la abadía. Todos los seres que fueron creados con el ADN que se encontró en las piedras que Balcov colecciona. Y al centro como un trofeo, se halla el blade que contiene la esencia de Dranzer, demasiado poderoso como para ser contenido por una simple esfera de cristal.

Kai se sorprende de la tibieza que emana de él.

"_Ven"_

La orden es un susurro fantasmal que Kai obedece.

"_Puedo sentir tu dolor, la agonía que brota de ti. Es como un grito que resuena en mi mundo."_

Levanta con sumo cuidado la urna de cristal y le parece escuchar una advertencia que proviene de las paredes, una advertencia que ignora porque es más irresistible la voz que le incita a tocarlo.

"_Quieres poder para hacer tu voluntad. Quieres ser libre y elegir tu camino. Entonces ven y juntos construiremos el mañana. Destruiremos a quienes desean imponerse y cuidaremos de aquellos que juren lealtad."_

La mano de Kai no titubea cuando la extiende para rozar el metal.

"_Seamos uno. Ven y juega conmigo"_

Y es ahí cuando Kai sella su destino.

"_Sal, seremos amigos"_

Dranzer se complace en obedecerle.

Es magnifico en su inmensidad, aun mejor de lo que recuerda, y aun mas aterrador. Por breves instantes, mientras Dranzer inclina el cuello hacia él, ofreciéndole conforte, Kai no siente miedo. Nota el contacto como algo suave y cálido, sin peligro de ser, como el amigo que jamás ha tenido. Poco a poco Dranzer extiende un lazo mental y el chico se ve rodeado por una voluntad que es fuerte y dominante, pero que a cambio ofrece protección. Es tan encantador que la tristeza que siente comienza a deshacerse como un bloque de hielo expuesto al sol; y cuando piensa en la dulzura de Mijaíl y en el cariño de James su deseo de odio contra Balcov empieza a perder intensidad, hasta convertirse en un sin sentido total. Y en su indecisión, al cuestionarse sobre la razón de escoger a Dranzer como arma, el lazo emocional que los une se tambalea.

Cuando el dolor de Kai amaina, su grito de desesperación, aquel que despertó a Dranzer de su sueño, se apaga; y el contacto que tiene con el fénix se rompe. El ave pierde la noción sobre quién es y lo que hace ahí; e incapaz de reconocer el mundo emite un chillido infernal que clama por libertad. Desea encontrar a mas como él, aquellos capaces de ofrecer resistencia y darle poder. Desea encontrar una voz que exprese desesperación y angustia. Desea devorar el mundo.

El mundo tiembla y la tierra se abre.

El fuego que Dranzer libera no toca a Kai pero quema papel, vidrio y metal por igual. Las bestias atrapadas en las capsulas de cristal despiertan aterradas buscando escapar de aquel dios inmisericorde que pretende su destrucción. Cuando el fénix destroza la primera hilera de urnas el techo comienza a resquebrajarse y parte del piso se colapsa abriendo un hoyo hacia la nada. Una a una las bestias caen bajo las garras del dios, cuyo apetito crece en proporción a su tamaño; alcanza dimensiones inimaginables, hasta que la abadía es incapaz de contenerlo por completo. Kai cae junto con el piso. Se golpea la cabeza y es pura suerte que no le aplaste ninguno de los bloques de concreto que caen a su alrededor. Dranzer crece y crece derribando las paredes y el techo. La alarma suena a lo lejos.

Cuando Kai reacciona Dranzer se alza victorioso sobre las ruinas del edificio, el rostro levantado hacia la luna mientras llama a la guerra. Es una visión aterradora, su pesadilla hecha realidad. El miedo del chico se dispara y es como una alarma silenciosa que el fénix escucha. Inclina el cuello bajo el techo destrozado, con los ojos dorados fijos en él; le llama, reconociendo en él a un ser débil deseoso de poder. Kai retrocede, guiado por el pánico, escuchando la voz que dicta su sentencia y le cuenta sobre los horrores que existen en su mundo. Y justo cuando parece que el ave ha decidido su suerte, se detiene.

Gira el cuello hacia uno y otro lado.

Kai mira y reconoce un par de capsulas que han caído junto con el techo. Las bestias en su interior siguen dormidas como si la destrucción que se siembra a su alrededor careciera de completo interés. Dranzer escupe fuego hacia una de ellas, y es tal la intensidad que el metal a su alrededor se derrite como chocolate, pero la capsula permanece intacta. El lobo en su interior, blanco en su totalidad como la nieve pura, duerme ajeno a la ira del fénix. Lo mismo pasa con el águila que vive en la otra urna. Dranzer no cede, lo intenta de nuevo con la esperanza de atraer a un rival.

Kai se arrastra a ciegas lejos de la zona de ataque; como no conoce la estructura de ese laboratorio le cuesta trabajo ubicar la salida. Cuando por fin divisa la puerta el corazón se le para al descubrir una mesa volcada y, tirado a unos cuantos pasos, Bryan yace desnudo e inconsciente. Sin saber porqué gira la vista hacia el lado opuesto del laboratorio, más allá de la pared que ha caído, y distingue otra habitación en penumbra. Una llamarada de fuego lo ilumina y distingue con toda claridad a Yuriy que cuelga del techo envuelto en una especie de camisa de fuerza.

Titubea.

Es entonces que los cimientos de la abadía se agitan cuando el fuego alcanza un tanque de oxigeno y la explosión destroza lo que resta del techo. Kai cae junto a los escombros y para él, todo se vuelve negro.

Esa noche Benzel se marcha de Moscú, en busca de dinero e influencias que le permitan hacer su voluntad. Tardara cuatro años en enterarse del desastre de la abadía y será demasiado tarde para regresar.

El incendio de esa noche llena los periódicos durante meses. Balcov se sabe vigilado y decide detener sus investigaciones por un tiempo, dando prioridad a la reconstrucción del edificio.

Para continuar con el proyecto Krause y Ushakov deciden trasladar a Bryan y a Yuriy a otro centro de operaciones en Berlín mientras la abadía termina sus inspecciones. Bryan sufre de serias quemaduras pero Krause cree que eso ayudara en su proyecto por lo que se abstiene de darle anestesia sin importar que el chico clame por ella. La condición de Yuriy no es alentadora pero Ushakov ha decidido que alterara por completo su estructura física por lo que no le preocupa que el chico esté muriéndose.

En la madrugada del tercer día Kai aparece en la mansión de su abuelo, cubierto de polvo y heridas, negándose a decir nada sobre lo ocurrido con Dranzer. Voltaire decide enviarlo a Japón para evitar cualquier tipo de investigación sobre su familia. Pasaran cerca de dos años antes de que vuelva a pronunciar palabra y solo será para exigir a su abuelo que le entregue al verdadero Dranzer.

Y es ahí cuando el destino vuelve a escribirse.

_Fin de la Primera Parte_

_n/a_

_Ahora ya sabemos como es que los chicos llegaron a la abadía y como fue que se conocieron. Creo que el shonen ai viene ahora, cuando los chicos estén un poco más grandes y se dejen llevar por las hormonas, aunque claro ellos toman sus decisiones y cometen sus errores. Muchas gracias a quien sigue aquí. He cambiado mi residencia y eso explicara la tardanza. _

_Besos y traeré el siguiente capitulo lo más pronto posible._


	11. Encuentro

**AMBIVALENCIA  
****Por Roquel**

**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

**Dedicatoria**: Con todo cariño para: _V__**alentine1viko, TheLadyIvanov, alexander, kana Ivanov, alexa hiwatari, nekot, shiori tsuki, shingryu inazuma ,gabz,**_y mi querida _**navleu.**_ Mil gracias por seguir aquí y darme ánimo. Besos. Espero el capitulo este a la altura de todas ustedes.

_Ambivalencia_: Estado de ánimo en que coexisten dos emociones o sentimientos opuestos.

YYY

**CAPITULO ****11  
****ENCUENTRO**

_Encuentro: Hallar a un individuo inesperado.__ Volver a una situación del pasado. Regresar a lo que fue. _

En aquella noche de agosto la abadía pierde el edificio completo de laboratorios, parte del gimnasio desaparece y del comedor no quedan más que las bodegas por completo ennegrecidas. El resto de los cimientos son declarados inestables y Balcov se ve obligado a vaciar los edificios para realizar una inspección más profunda. Todos son trasladados a Berlín cuando a finales de año se inicia la reconstrucción del edificio principal. Ushakov enfurece al enterase que Balcov declara prioridad el laboratorio para bestias bit, relegando así su proyecto TALA; en un intento por imponerse amenaza con dejar la abadía si su trabajo no es retomado a la mayor brevedad posible.

Cuando Balcov responde con una educada, pero terminante negación, la jefa de operaciones decide aceptar una oferta de trabajo en los Estados Unidos, llevándose a su equipo de trabajo con ella y a un inconsciente Yuriy, que lejos está de poder opinar sobre su futuro. Y mientras Balcov trata de encontrar un reemplazo, Krause se niega a trabajar con Dranzer, vista su capacidad para perder el control; y es tal su renuencia que Balcov le hace un recordatorio sobre su contrato. Es así que, con Bryan a cuestas, Krause vuelve a su natal Inglaterra en un intento por limpiar sus manos y empezar de nuevo. Balcov retoma el estudio sobre la bestia bit y las otras cinco que no fueron devoradas en aquel día de fuego con ayuda del investigador Maximilian Matthai, quien se integra al equipo de Biovolt en el año 2001. Maximilian es el encargado de rediseñar el programa de Dranzer, utilizando las notas de Ushakov para trabajar con Wolborg y Falborg, y mejorando a su vez a dos bestias más, deseoso de formar un equipo.

Tres años más tarde es Benzel quien, al enterarse de la destrucción de la abadía, decide tomar el asunto en sus manos; es él quien informa a Balcov sobre el paradero de las cuatro bestias sagradas: Una en manos del nieto de Voltaire y el resto pertenecientes al equipo que el chico dirige. Balcov decide entonces ingresar al torneo de beyblade convencido de tener el poder para apropiarse de las bestias bit.

Sólo necesita un equipo. Y conseguirlo resulta extremadamente fácil. Maximilian le pide a los mejores.

.- Ningún problema.

YYY

Llueve.

Como es natural.

A Krause le encanta el clima de Inglaterra, tan frío y tan poco amigable que son pocas personas las que se aventuran a salir en noches como esa. Le encanta pasearse por las calles casi desiertas sin preocuparse por ojos curiosos.

Le recibe Arthur, igual de alto y hosco, con la vieja expresión de pasa agria que tanto divierte a Krause; lo cual resulta irónico, porque dicha expresión ha hecho temblar a más de uno y para el joven, sin embargo, no representa amenaza alguna. El viejo oficial le gruñe apenas lo tiene enfrente y Jason Krause le sonríe de vuelta mientras caminan bajo la lluvia, de vuelta a la estación de policía.

.- Demonios, Jason. Tu maldito mocoso es un demonio. Es la tercera vez que le intercepto justo después de que le aprehendieran.

.- Hace un mes que lo expulsaron de la escuela de boxeo, argumentando que era demasiado violento. Comprenderás que tiene energía que descargar, apenas tiene trece años…

.- ¡Y una mierda!. Toda mi vida he visto adolescentes descarriados que mueren temprano porque no saben mantener la boca callada, pero el tuyo no se compara con ninguno, parece venido desde el mismísimo infierno. Con esa boca tan descarada y esos ojos que no te dicen nada.

.- Es inofensivo.

.- Díselo al chico que termino en el hospital con dos costillas rotas y el tabique desviado; sus amigos no corrieron con tanta suerte, a uno le rompió ambas piernas; al otro lo golpeo hasta provocarle heridas internas.

.- Ningún muerto.

.- Maldita sea, Krause. Tiene suertes de que escogiera a tres drogadictos sin credibilidad alguna. Ni siquiera saben lo que paso.

.- Debes admitir que escoge muy bien a sus presas.

.- Cierra la boca.

Jason contiene la risa en respeto a su mentor, pero no siente la menor vergüenza por lo ocurrido, de hecho se siente orgulloso de su pequeño. Una vez que el oficial ha tragado la indignación se decide a continuar.

.- El padre de uno de los muchachos es un abogado muy influyente y hará lo que sea por encontrar al culpable. Hasta ahora la versión oficial es el ataque de una pandilla y así se quedara siempre que cumplas tu parte del trato y le controles. No podemos seguir ocultando su existencia si él decide recorrer las calles y molerse a palos siempre que se le de la gana.

.- De acuerdo.

.- Has dicho eso las ultimas tres veces. Es obvio que el asunto te tiene sin cuidado, Krause, pero no a mí. No me importa lo que hagas, no quiero volver a tener que limpiar su desastre. Es la última vez, te lo advierto.

Dada la gravedad de la situación, Krause cabecea en silencio, aceptando mudamente la sentencia.

.- Se necesito de seis hombres y un sedante para reducirle. .- el oficial titubea antes de abrir la reja. .- ¿Estás seguro de esto?

.- Nunca se atrevería a lastimarme. ¿Tus hombres guardaran el secreto?

.- Por supuesto, y les debes un favor por eso. .- Arthur abrió la reja y se aparta con el entrecejo fruncido. .- Sal por la puerta trasera, la cámara estará desconectada.

.- Muchas gracias, Arthur. Estaremos en contacto. Y no te preocupes por él, encontrare algo que le entretenga, al menos por un tiempo.

Una vez solo, Krause presta atención a la pequeña celda sucia y maloliente, a la vez que nota una punzada de excitación, como si estuviera a punto de enfrentar a una terrible bestia de la oscuridad. El pensamiento le divierte, y no sólo por lo absurdo de la comparación si no porque la bestia es de su propia creación, así que no hay nada que temer. La pequeña ventana cuadrada que cuela la luz de los faroles exteriores dibuja extrañas siluetas contra la pared. Una voz canturrea en la oscuridad, como un monstruo dormido que espera el amanecer. En cuanto sus ojos se acostumbran a la escasez de luz, descubre un viejo catre empotrado contra la pared y una mano que cae indolente hacia el suelo.

.- Arriba .- ordena con voz firme y serena.

La persona que dormitaba en el catre se levanta casi de inmediato y su silueta se recorta contra la pared deformándola y dotándola de una altura imposible. Cuando se acerca a la puerta se descubre que sólo se trataba de un joven demasiado alto para su edad, de cabello y ojos lavanda, con un rostro que poco a poco abandona la adolescencia; y aunque parezca inofensivo resulta desconcertante la sonrisa casi maníaca que adorna sus facciones, sin mencionar las pupilas dilatadas y la sangre que cubre sus ropas.

Krause le ordena moverse. Salen a la intemperie sin que el chico emita alguna protesta por el frío a pesar de llevar sólo una sudadera deportiva. Dentro del auto el muchacho no pierde tiempo para encender la radio y abrir la ventanilla para berrear las canciones mientras la lluvia le salpica la cara. Krause prepara la hipodérmica sin prestarle atención, apaga la radio de un manotazo al tiempo que exige.

.- Dame tu brazo.

Le sujeta y durante un breve instante el chico se tensa como si fuera a defenderse. Krause nota las uñas rotas, los nudillos pelados y el corte en el labio, hay un destello de revuelta y deseo de libertad, pero es abandonado apenas el chico mira a los ojos de su dueño. Le retira la manga y le quita la venda de la mano, dejando al descubierto una muñeca desgarrada, llena de puntos morados, negros, y verdes. Jason escoge una parcela de piel impoluta donde administra doble dosis del medicamento, al cual le toma cerca de cinco minutos hacer efecto: El chico se relaja olvidando la necesidad imperiosa de golpear y destrozar; las pupilas vuelven al tamaño normal y su rostro adquiere un aire distraído.

Jason Krause enciende el auto desechando la jeringa por la ventana. El viento frío le hiela la sangre.

.- Cierra la ventanilla, Boris.

La orden se obedece sin titubeo alguno y ya en la autopista, Krause se prepara a reprenderle.

.- Creía que entendías lo que significa confidencialidad.

Boris suele proferir obscenidades siempre que abre la boca y le gusta reír, pues el sonido es como una advertencia de su persona. Sin embargo, con Krause se limita a ser conciso y práctico, omitiendo todo descaro; aunque en ocasiones se permite cierto desliz.

.- Hice lo que dijiste. Encontré al blanco. Y me deshice de él.

.- Pedí que fuera discreto. Por esa razón te envíe a vigilarlo con tiempo…

.- Nunca se desprendió de sus guardaespaldas. Hoy fue la excepción.

.- Y tu prisa te costo ser atrapado. En otras circunstancias habrías muerto.

.- Termine el trabajo…

.- Maldición, Boris, piensa a largo plazo. Arthur te tiene en la mira y debemos ir con precaución. Necesitas aprender a reconocer una oportunidad. Las cosas se tuercen si no prestas atención. El mundo y sus imprevisiones son tu peor enemigo, debes cultivar la rapidez de pensamiento y estar listo antes de dar un paso. Debes ser consciente de cualquier consecuencia inmediata y tener lista una respuesta eficaz. Destroza el mundo si quieres pero ten en cuenta que siempre necesitarás esclavos a los cuales mandar.

.-…hum

.- Te concedo al menos que eliminaras testigos.

YYY

A Ushakov le divierte enfadar a John Hargrove, su jefe; claro que dentro de límites razonables puesto que el hombretón carece por completo de humor. Sin embargo cuando se enfada de verdad, se le hinchan las venas del cuello y tuerce la mueca hasta casi deformar su rostro; aunque no se siente amenazada tampoco tiene deseos de escucharle vociferar sobre culpas y castigos. Trata de hacerle entender, y considerando la incapacidad de su jefe para comprender las sutilezas necesita ser clara.

.- Desde el principio te advertí que el chico no era apto para ingresar a mi proyecto.

Escucha las imprecaciones con total estoicismo mientras evoca el vino que le espera en casa. Le fastidia que Hargrove se empeñe tanto en conseguir un culpable, siendo que el único responsable de aquel lío es él.

.- Sólo necesitabas mentir. Bastaba con asignarle algo que le mantuviera ocupado y dejara satisfecho a su padre.

Ushakov pierde la paciencia.

.- No voy a perder el tiempo con inútiles. Tú lo enviaste. Tú decidiste que trabajara conmigo. No iba a ponerlo a limpiar.

.- Maldición, Ushakov. El mocoso esta en coma y su padre exige tu cabeza.

.- Su padre es un imbécil.

.- Pues el hombre está dispuesto a hundirte de ser necesario.

.- Que lo intente.

.- Más te vale tomar el asunto en serio.

.- Tranquilo. Lo haré, arreglaré el asunto y tu deberás aumentarme el sueldo.

La expresión de Hargrove es piedra y destila desprecio.

.- Si es lo que crees, entonces hazte cargo, pero ten cuidado en no quemarte las manos.

Ushakov le sonríe de vuelta y se marcha sin mirar atrás. Cuando sale de la amplia oficina los murmullos se acallan y ante una señal, el chico guapo y causante de los suspiros, le sigue. El pelirrojo es alto, aunque todo indica que seguirá creciendo, y carga con una expresión concentrada que no coincide con el rostro redondo e infantil que tiene; sin embargo, resulta obvio que dentro de unos años se convertirá en un chico terriblemente atractivo. Lo cierto es que inspira ternura, sin importar que sus ojos miren siempre al frente, lleve un atuendo que no deja un resquicio de piel a la vista, y nunca jamás se le haya visto sonreír.

Las secretarias del edificio siempre han buscando congraciarse con él, al mismo tiempo que intentan hacerle reír. Cosa hasta ahora inútil, pues la única mujer que tiene poder sobre el chico es Avdotya Ushakov. Y es la razón de que todas le aborrezcan.

A Ushakov el asunto le resulta indiferente, tiene todo lo que quiere y más, incluyendo un cómodo apartamento en el quinto piso que es perfecto para sus necesidades, añadiendo el hecho de que sus vecinos nunca meten la nariz en sus asuntos. Es costumbre para ella trabajar desde las siete, comer cerca de las dos y volver a casa alrededor de las nueve. Ese día, sin embargo, y por culpa de Hargrove, ambos se encuentran de vuelta a las seis de la tarde; cosa que le irrita. Una vez dentro, Ushakov deja caer el bolso en el sillón y se dispone a disfrutar de un vino frío en la terraza.

.- Manda traer algo de comer, que no sea chino, por favor. Y baja a comprarme unos cigarrillos. Mentolados.

Ushakov se vuelve y grande es su sorpresa cuando ve al pelirrojo de pie en medio de la sala aparentemente sin intenciones de cumplir sus órdenes. Frunce el entrecejo y el malestar que siente desde su discusión contra Hargrove se acentúa. El chico mira con atención el ventanal abierto de par en par que agita las cortinas de la sala, cosa que de inmediato alerta a Ushakov. Corre a su habitación al tiempo que el cañón de una pistola es puesto directamente en su cabeza.

El hombre, completamente de negro y cubierto por un pasamontañas, carga con el contenido de su caja fuerte: Tres discos, dos diarios, un fajo de papeles con los nombres de los últimos candidatos a su proyecto. En resumen diez años de trabajo sobre el proyecto TALA.

.- Llama al chico. .- la voz es autoritaria y Ushakov obedece.

El pelirrojo aparece en la puerta apenas escucha que la mujer le llama. Silencioso y firme como un soldado bien entrenado, se queda quieto a la espera de órdenes, sin reparar siquiera en el arma que apunta hacia él, ni en la mirada salvaje que le evalúa descaradamente: _Una joya_, _lástima que no sea parte del trabajo._

.- De cara contra la pared.

No hay reacción, aunque la orden se repite tres veces, en diferentes tonos que amenazan con estallar. Desesperado el hombre decide improvisar, en apenas un segundo golpea al chico con la culata del arma, al tiempo que empuja a Ushakov contra el suelo. El muchacho retrocede hasta chocar con la mesilla del cuarto, derramando en el proceso el agua del florero. Pero vuelve a enderezarse, sin prestar atención del hilillo de sangre que cae de su sien izquierda.

.- Contra la pared, no me hagas repetirlo.

.- No te escucha. .- es una declaración impetuosa, hecha por la mujer que tiene a sus pies. .- Es mío y sólo responde a mi voz.

El intruso, que carece de escrúpulos y es aficionado a divertirse con chicos bonitos, considera interesante averiguar cuanto tiempo tardará el muchacho en romperse y suplicar por su vida. Deleitado por la perspectiva que tiene, derrumba a la mujer de un sólo golpe y se gira hacia el apetitoso juguete que le espera.

.- ¿Con que tienes dueño, eh?... Pongamos a prueba tu lealtad.

Suelta su pequeño botín, y cuando Ushakov ve a salvo su secreto, siente desprecio por los hombres fácilmente predecibles. Alza el rostro y la sonrisa que enmarca su rostro habla de…

.- _Victoria_.

El hombre se gira hacia ella, confuso, y no ve venir el puñetazo que le revienta la boca y le hace soltar el arma. El muchacho es más fuerte de lo que aparenta su cuerpo menudo y su joven rostro, y bastante resistente como lo demuestra al soportar estoicamente los golpes que recibe en la cara y el estómago. Se revuelcan en el suelo como animales furiosos, sin que ninguno ceda terreno. En un intento desesperado el hombre alcanza el cuchillo que carga en su cinturón y le apuñala en el hombro, una, dos, tres veces; aunque no hay reacción, le da el suficiente tiempo para apartarlo y enderezarse. Es entonces que Ushakov dispara y el hombre se desploma, muerto, con una bala en la cabeza. La mujer parece ligeramente asqueada cuando le da la vuelta con la punta del pie.

.- Estúpido, Hargrove, .- escupe el nombre como si fuera bilis .- si deseas eliminarme necesitas algo más que un asesino a sueldo.

Se siente mejor cuando se dispone a tomar el control como acostumbra.

.- Recoge este desastre, encarga la comida y deshazte de la basura. .- la mujer levanta sus papeles, deseosa de retomar su descanso interrumpido, y sólo entonces nota las gotas de sangre que manchan el traje inmaculado del chico. .- Y por todos los infiernos, Tala, cubre esa herida que la sangre está manchando mi alfombra.

El chico se inclina y recoge el cuerpo, dispuesto a cumplir cada palabra de su ama.

YYYY

Cuatro meses después de iniciar la búsqueda de los mejores chicos del mundo Balcov se encuentra satisfecho con su elección. Tres excelentes candidatos, listos para ser educados y libres de toda influencia exterior: Un campeón de box, un pequeño genio de la electrónica, y un chico de la abadía. Convencer a los tutores de ceder la custodia es fácil cuando se les convence de una retribución monetaria.

Maximilian insiste en aumentar los candidatos a cinco o seis, pero Balcov no siente predilección por ninguno de los prospectos anteriores, así que se niega a conseguir otra adquisición.

.- Tengo cuatro bestias preparadas. .- insiste Mattai en un intento por convencerle.

.- Cuatro bestias oscuras.

.- Como quieras llamarlas, pero necesitas un mínimo de cuatro candidatos, para garantizar la fiabilidad del experimento. .- como sus argumentos no tienen el menor efecto, decide recurrir a la única excusa que tiene. .- Es obligatorio un equipo de cuatro para tu dichoso torneo. Tengo dos candidatos en mente, recomendaciones de amigos míos. Puedo hacerlos traer inmediatamente.

Balcov lo medita y decide que tener a cinco candidatos no es tan mala idea después de todo.

.- Déjamelo a mí. Sé de alguien que gustoso se unirá al programa... Ha pasado un tiempo pero ambos estarán encantados de verme.

YYYY

Krause termina su desayuno mientras ve noticias por cable. Le encanta su casa en los suburbios, con el aire limpio que entra por los grandes ventanales y el sol que se refleja en el piso de madera. Nada puede importunar ese tranquilo momento en que disfruta de la paz y quietud diaria, ni siquiera la llegada inesperada de un conocido, tiempo antes olvidado. Si le sorprende la seria imagen de Balcov en su entrada, no lo demuestra en absoluto, sino que le recibe con una dosis de alegría y optimismo. Hablan sobre viejos proyectos, las últimas novedades, los cambios de la abadía, como viejos amigos que comparten un bourbon. Todo parece normal y amistoso, hasta que Balcov suelta su bomba.

.- Me gustaría ver al chico.

Krause ríe mientras aparta la botella de vino que ambos comparten.

.- Supuse que no vendrías al fin del mundo buscando conversación.

.- Tienes razón, no lo haría… Vine porque escuché que tienes un protegido, que además de malcriado es extremadamente peligroso.

.- Nunca debes hacer caso de los rumores.

.- Hay algunos que no puedes ignorar. Tengo curiosidad por tu pequeño juguete.

.- Dudo que la curiosidad sea tan fuerte que te obligue a tomar un avión y abandonar tu preciada abadía. Qué quieres en realidad.

.- Planeo entrar a un torneo y me falta personal. Estas invitado a unirte, si aceptas que el muchacho ingrese al equipo.

.- ¿Y si te digo que no hay nadie aparte de mí?

.- Te diría que eres terrible mintiendo, no olvides además que el mocoso me perteneció a mí en primer lugar.

.- Ahora es mío.

.- Y no lo dudo. Creo que el chico es todo lo que podría pedir, por eso quiero que vuelvas.

.- No trabajare con Dranzer.

.- Hay alguien más que lo hace.

.- ¿Para que me necesitas entonces?

.- Para tener al mocoso.

.- Pues es una lástima tener que decirte esto pero: Tenemos otros planes.

.- ¿Como ser un matón a sueldo?... No lo creería de ti.

.- Las personas cambian, sin mencionar que pagan bien. Un trabajo por mes me hace ganar más de lo que puedes imaginar. Además el chico necesita entretenerse.

.- Puede hacerlo en la abadía.

.- Yo creo que no, pero pensaré en tu propuesta, ¿De acuerdo?. Consideraré los beneficios de volver a Rusia.

Es la manera más cortés de pedirle que se vaya, ambos lo saben, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que Balcov no sabe rendirse, está decidido a reclutarle. Es tiempo de utilizar su última carta.

.- Ushakov dijo lo mismo antes de aceptar.

.- ¿Ella irá?

.- Por supuesto, llevara a su marioneta, está lista para demostrar de lo que es capaz. Quiere dejar en claro la superioridad de su proyecto, pero ya sabemos como es. En fin, dejemos la charla, debo irme pero antes me gustaría conocer a tu chico.

Krause accede a seguirlo, un tanto distraído.

Hay una pequeña puerta al fondo del pasillo que conduce al sótano, cerrada con tres candados y reforzada de tal forma que no es fácil derribarla. Balcov no se sorprende con lo que hay detrás de ella, un ambiente cargado de censura y enclaustro. La pequeña habitación improvisada cuenta con una sola cama, una colchoneta puesta descuidadamente en el suelo sucio, una barra de metal que sirve para los entrenamientos del chico, y un saco de boxeo que amenaza con romperse. Todo está a oscuras, con el aire viciado, y un inconfundible aroma a rancio. Huele a primitivo.

Encadenado a la pared y sentado en una mugrienta esquina, Boris tararea como es la costumbre. Tiene las manos sujetas sobre su cabeza, con grilletes que parecieran recién soldados. Balcov no le reconoce, y no es por culpa de los años que han pasado, más bien se debe a la expresión hastiada que el chico tiene. Pareciera más grande, más viejo, menos humano tal vez. Diferente del chico lleno de vida, testarudo, y con deseos de rebelarse; es un muchachito harto de su existencia, sin deseos propios, sometido a otra voluntad. Es todo lo que antes odiaba.

.- ¿Le has castigado?

.- Necesita recordar quien manda aquí.

Krause le suelta los brazos a la vez que hace entrega de su desayuno, que consiste en una bebida proteínica de leche, huevo y acelgas. Boris se endereza sin perder la sonrisa y mira por primera vez al recién llegado que parece encantado de conocerle. El extraño le resulta vagamente familiar. Le mira buscando algo en su memoria que le diga su nombre, pero no hay nada, mas que un muro negro e impenetrable que le vuelve ciego a cualquier cosa que sucediera antes de vivir con Krause. Casi no recuerda nada de su infancia pero no importa, porque considera que no hay nada en ella que pueda interesarle. Krause se asegura que tenga casa, ropa, comida y entretenimiento de vez en cuando, así que en realidad no necesita pensar en lo que sucedió antes de eso. Olvidar el pasado. Es bastante simple.

.- ¿Quién es el anciano, Krause? .- es la primer pregunta que brota de su boca mientras engulle el desayuno.

.- Es Balcov, un viejo amigo. Vino para hacernos una propuesta interesante.

.- Hum.

.- Volveré antes de las tres, ten lista la casa para esa hora.

.- Como quieras.

Se marchan sin decir nada más, Boris hace estiramientos y se propone terminar con su saco de arena, aunque primero ingiere su medicina, lo que le permite recuperar fuerzas. Los ejercicios matutinos le mantienen en forma y le despejan la mente, por la tarde puede romper narices en el entrenamiento de boxeo, cosa que le divierte.

Krause le asegura pensarlo pero Balcov sabe que terminará por aceptar su propuesta, sobre todo ahora que vuelve a pensar en su vieja apuesta.

Todo un día después, Balcov está listo para ir tras su segundo prospecto.

Cuando encuentra el apartamento de Ushakov y llama al timbre le sorprende un poco el pelirrojo que abre la puerta. Por un momento duda si es la dirección correcta, o si acaso la Ushakov que conoce ha decidido sentar cabeza. Es sólo un momento. De inmediato asocia esos ojos y ese pelo con el pequeño pelirrojo que le dio tantos quebraderos de cabeza. Sólo que aquél tenía vida y brillo, éste en cambio tiene expresión pétrea y un vacío en los ojos. Supone, que al igual que Boris, el chico también fue forzado a olvidar el pasado.

.- Vengo a ver a Ushakov.

El chico le deja pasar sin decir nada, algo que le sorprende, aunque de inmediato se da cuenta de la verdad. Si Ushakov no aprueba su visita, el mismo chico lo sacará a rastras. La perspectiva es interesante.

.- No puedo decir que sea un placer verte.

Avdotya Ushakov disfruta del sol en su pequeña terraza del quinto piso, con una botella abierta y una sonrisa incrédula. A Balcov no le sorprende la imagen.

.- Estás radiante.

.- Hum... ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

.- Negocios

.- Seguro que sí. Y lamentaría enormemente retrasar tus proyectos. Envía una tarjeta cuando llegues a Rusia.

Balcov le sonríe, divertido con el obvio enfado de la mujer. Después de tantos años, ella sigue enfurruñada por haber cancelado su proyecto.

.- Dejemos a un lado viejas rencillas y hablemos claro, Ushakov. Vengo a ofrecerte un regreso y una compensación.

.- Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me echo.

.- Todos cometemos errores.

La sonrisa de Balcov vacila cuando al fondo se escucha el pitido de una lavadora, mayor es su sorpresa cuando el pelirrojo se marcha apenas su ama le da permiso para moverse.

.- Te obedece ciegamente.

Ligeramente orgullosa de su trabajo, el tono inquisitivo es suavizado cuando inquiere:

.- ¿A qué has venido?

.- Quiero al mejor equipo del mundo y tu chico será una excelente adquisición. Sin olvidar claro que tendrás un fondo ilimitado para reanudar tus proyectos y tendrás voto en las decisiones del comité. Sólo necesito al muchacho.

.- No lo conoces.

.- Pero te conozco a ti y eso me basta.

.- Bien, pero no tengo intenciones de marcharme. Estoy bien y lo mejor es que no tengo a nadie a quien rendirle cuentas.

Suena decidida y Balcov sabe que intentar persuadirla es peligroso, es mucho más suspicaz que Krause así que decide tomarse las cosas con calma.

.- Escuche de los problemas con tu jefe…

.- Es un idiota.

.- Debió serlo si intento asesinarte. .- al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la mujer, Balcov anoto un punto a su favor y le aclaró: .- tengo mis fuentes.

.- Si, bueno, he renunciado y estoy esperando que las cosas se enfríen un poco antes de moverme.

.- ¿Y mientras tanto esperas aquí?

.- No me aburro, si es lo que insinúas.

.- Ya me imagino que no.

.- Cierra la boca.

.- Con él aquí seguro que no tendrás ningún problema para defenderte.

.- Lárgate, Balcov, no tengo intenciones de seguirte. Tengo una vida y ningún interés en volver a ser el tapete de tu casa.

.- Como digas.

Se puso de pie y decidió darle el toque final a su visita.

.- Supongo que Krause ha ganado.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Oh, nada. Recordé la vieja apuesta que hicieron entre Krause y tú. Si no te interesa reclamar el titulo le haré saber a Krause, en cuanto llegue con su muchacho, que te has retirado.

Ushakov torció el gesto pero no dijo nada, lo cual Balcov marcó como una pequeña victoria.

.- ¿Krause irá?

.- Me confirmó hace una semana.

Y se fue, sin mirar atrás y sin dejar de sonreír. Tres días después, Krause y Ushakov llamaron y accedieron integrarse al proyecto. Maximilian se mostró encantado con la perspectiva.

YYY

La comitiva de bienvenida es numerosa. Todos los chicos de la abadía están presentes, con pose de firmes y los rostros cansados. Al frente del comité se encuentran Maximilian, Balcov e Ilia, el chico escogido de entre todos los alumnos de la abadía para pertenecer al equipo. El único chico que le debe lealtad a Balcov.

.- Ya sabes que hacer.

.- Sí.

.- Ushakov se esfuerza por exhibir a su soldado, queriendo convencer a la mayoría de que es inofensivo. Krause, en cambio, procura esconderlo a los ojos de cualquiera, deseoso de acrecentar el misterio que lo envuelve. Y ninguno parece darse cuenta de que llevan pequeñas escopetas cargadas, a las cuales han entrenado y educado para no subyugarse ante nadie, lo cual resulta una contradicción siendo que su vida esta atada y dominada por alguien que no se ha ganado su respeto. Podemos usar eso en nuestro beneficio. Pero ten cuidado, cualquiera de ellos te arrancará la cabeza si sus amos lo ordenan. Y procura mantener su pasado lejos.

Ilia no responde, acaba de fijar su atención en los dos blancos asignados. Y mientras los mayores intercambian comentarios mordaces, el muchacho se concentra en los dos chicos que se mantienen apartados de la conversación. Es su trabajo ser los ojos de Balcov.

El pelilavanda mira a su alrededor deteniendo su atención en todo cuerpo móvil que se encuentre en un radio de quince metros, sonríe con toda la boca y su expresión es la de un lobo famélico. Hambriento y feroz. Mide un poco más que él, y seguramente tiene su edad, pero el rostro pareciera marcado con la desgracia y no hay alegría en él, ni nada que pueda insinuar una infancia feliz. Lleva marcas en los brazos descubiertos, y una venda sucia en la mano izquierda. Tiene el cabello corto, y los músculos que se insinúan bajo el chaleco aseguran que se entrena desde pequeño. Cuando el chico repara en él le mira fijamente durante un instante, casi retando, asegurándose de que no es violento. Con todo y su aspecto desaliñado, Ilia sabe que está cuidando a su amo, muy a su manera.

El otro chico es un poco más impermeable a las expresiones faciales, lleva un inmaculado atuendo blanco, con franjas rojas en las empuñadoras, los tobillos y el cuello. Va cubierto de la cabeza a los pies, dejando únicamente visible las manos y una parte del rostro. Su vestimenta esconde su fuerza y le confiere un aire de vulnerabilidad, perfecto para engañar a la presa; sólo su expresión es tal vez más feroz que él mismo. Los mechones pelirrojos le caen estratégicamente en el rostro remarcando un aire de juventud que puede confundirse con inocencia. Pero basta verle a los ojos para saber que no hay más que dos cuencas vacías de toda emotividad y deseo de ser. Y aunque pareciera un maniquí de tamaño natural, Ilia descubre que vigila su alrededor muy cuidadosamente, siempre alerta a cualquier orden de su ama.

Ilia les observa fijamente pero ninguno de ellos le presta demasiada atención al chico albino que se mantiene firme detrás de Balcov. Es tan sólo otro espectador. En ese instante, un pájaro aterrado levanta el vuelo emitiendo desesperados chillidos de advertencia, aunque nadie lo toma como una amenaza. La conversación se interrumpe un segundo pero al punto se retoma sin mayor dilación. En el momento en que desvía su atención del ave, Boris se encuentra mirando a los ojos del chico pelirrojo que acompaña a la mujer; es apenas un segundo, puesto que el chico regresa su atención hacia el frente. El asunto carece de importancia, en realidad, pero Boris experimenta una imagen difusa sobre una pequeña celda y la silueta de otro niño, de pie en la puerta. Deseoso de olvidarla, Boris la espanta con un ademán sin saber que Yuriy ha tenido la misma visión, sólo que en su caso es él quien está de pie en la puerta y la imagen del otro niño se difumina en la oscuridad de la opresiva cárcel.

Ambos dejan pasar el momento y lo olvidan, como es la costumbre. Lo que no pueden olvidar es la sensación de _deja vú _que ambos experimentan en cuanto cruzan el umbral de la abadía. Tala se tensa y Boris borra la sonrisa.

Ninguno recuerda que bajo ese techo, años atrás, maldijeron al mundo y pidieron morir. Han olvidado el odio. Han olvidado sus nombres. Yuriy ha olvidado el deseo de existir por sí mismo. Bryan ha dejado atrás el fuego de vivir. Viejas marionetas hechas nuevas: Tala y Boris, que han olvidado lo que es estar vivo.

Continuará.

_n/a_

_Las computadoras de mi escuela tienen virus, pero no lo supe hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Una de ellas supuestamente me guardo el avance del capitulo de ambivalencia y dulces espíritus. Y ya mucho después cuando lo comprobé en casa me resulta que el capitulo de dulces no estaba y que ambivalencia fue cortado. Es decir que no se guardo como debería guardarse. Que hace uno en esos casos. Pues nada. Seguir ahorrando para una portátil. _

_En fin. Aquí les traigo este capitulo. Y seguiré trabajando. Mil gracias a quien sigue por aquí._


	12. Divinidad

**AMBIVALENCIA  
****Por Roquel**

**Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje, a muchos les alegrará. Violencia.

**Dedicatoria**: No se como agradecer las personas que aún me leen y me hacen saberlo. Por ustedes seguiré actualizando y esta historia se los dedico con mucho cariño.

_**Alexa Hiwatari  
**__**Gabz  
**__**Navleu  
**__**The lady ivanov  
**__**Shingryu inazuma  
**__**Alezander  
**__**Kanai ivanov**_

**Aclaraciones: **Desde el capitulo anterior he comenzado a utilizar los nombres de Tala y Boris para hacer referencia a los chicos. Supongo que he de explicar el por qué aunque en el capitulo hago una cuasi aclaración.

Como sabemos Yuriy Ivanov fue negado por su familia, su tío lo vendió a la abadía donde Balcov se autonombro su tutor. Cuando decidió convertirlo en su mascota, Avdotya Ushakov falsifico papeles de adopción para hacer parecer que Yuriy es su hijo adoptivo, de tal forma que el chico es conocido como Tala Ushakov. Por otra parte Bryan fue abandonado cuando era un recién nacido, las personas del orfanato le dieron su nombre y él lo conservo hasta que Krause borró sus recuerdos, y fue entonces que el rubio se hizo con documentos falsos que reconocen a Bryan como su sobrino: Boris Kuznetzov. Tengan presente que ninguno de los dos no recuerda nada de su pasado y creen a pie de juntillas las mentiras que les han dicho.

**Recordatorio: **En los primeros capítulos hable sobre algunas cualidades de las bestias bit, solo quiero hacerles un recordatorio para que no se me pierdan. Las bestias bit tienen un vinculo con sus dueños, así que decidí darle ciertas características a ésta unión, como por ejemplo Wolborg se alimenta de la energía mental de su amo, si éste es débil terminara por dominarlo y el chico quedará en una especie de coma; que es prácticamente lo que ha pasado en las pruebas anteriores. Falborg se alimenta de la fuerza, y cuando el candidato no es fuerte termina falleciendo de un paro cardiaco. Y por último dije que Dranzer se alimentaba de las emociones, en resumen si el chico no se encuentra enfocado perderá el control de la bestia bit y sucederá lo que sucedió cuando el Dranzer Negro destruyó la abadía.

Por ahora son las únicas bestias a las que hare referencia.

**Sobre Iliá:** Tiene alrededor de dieciséis años, lleva el cabello pálido, casi blanco, y sus facciones están demasiado marcadas para su edad. Es alto, con músculos visiblemente desarrollados, y delgado debido al entrenamiento que lleva. Su madre era adicta a la heroina así que lo vendió a Balcov cuando tenía dos años, y como en ese tiempo no tenía control total sobre la abadía lo entrego a un departamento en Alemania para su educación. El chico tiene una mente privilegiada, que sólo conoce la disciplina y la obediencia, además de que únicamente responde ante Balcov; es incapaz de ir en su contra, de negarse a sus órdenes, o de violar de cualquier forma su autoridad. Fue llamado después del incidente con el _Dranzer Negro_ para ocupar el lugar como número uno. Es todo lo que sabremos por ahora.

_Ambivalencia_: Estado de ánimo en que coexisten dos emociones o sentimientos opuestos.

YYY

**CAPITULO ****12  
****DIVINIDAD**

_Divinidad: C__onjunto de cualidades que enaltecen a un individuo sobre el resto. Persona o cosa de gran hermosura y perfección. Se dice de aquel que es considerado superior._

La sombra se mueve con la ligereza de una pluma, sin emitir sonidos que puedan alertar de su presencia. Se detiene en el umbral sin mostrar signos de cansancio, y durante una fracción de segundo se dedica a inspeccionar los bordes de la puerta, tan sólo le toma un segundo posicionarse y avanzar. Salta con una gracia felina hasta caer a la mitad del pasillo, se desliza con la gracia de una bailarina, sin titubeos ni imperfecciones. Le resulta fácil esquivar las flechas que provienen de las paredes, los cuchillos que caen del techo y lo demás es pan comido comparado con el resto. Al llegar a la habitación se propone cruzarla cuando descubre la trampa y es puro instinto lo que le lleva a esquivar el chorro de fuego. Eso no le detiene, cruza apenas la llamarada remite lo suficiente para dejar un espacio blanco en el suelo. Y en cuanto se pone de pie las luces se encienden y la voz de una mujer resuena en los altavoces.

.- Es todo, Tala. Sal de ahí.

Ushakov se vuelve sonriente hacia Krause.

.- Tres minuto y medio.

Krause se fastidia un poquito cuando replica.

.- Hay una gran diferencia entre la excelencia y la perfección.

Discuten de nuevo, como va siendo costumbre. Ushakov es cáustica, Krause es irónico, y la combinación es letal. Llevan más de tres meses bajo el mismo techo y todo tema es motivo de enfrentamiento, especialmente cualquier cosa que se relacione con sus creaciones; pero son los únicos que disfrutan con sus encuentros verbales, el resto termina por abandonar la sala. Un ejemplo es Maximilian que reúne datos en cada sesión y una vez que termina opta por escabullirse, pues pertenece al grupo de hombres que prefiere los hechos a las palabras. El resto de los investigadores balbucea excusas mientras retroceden en estampida. Y aunque a Balcov le divierte verles destrozarse mutuamente, a cada tropiezo y sin piedad, en ocasiones como esa, cuando han discutido por lo menos seis veces en lo que va del día siente deseos de meterles una bala y hacerlos callar.

Ese día, Balcov decide pararles los pies antes de que la situación se torne peor. Habla en voz alta y todos los presentes olvidan su rápida huída para prestar atención.

.- Con está ultima sesión damos por finalizado la ronda de pruebas para los cinco candidatos. Mañana comenzará el entrenamiento, quiero que preparen el material y todo este dispuesto a primera hora.

Con apresurados pasos todos se obligan a cumplir sus órdenes, eso deja tan solo a Ushakov, Krause, y a Balcov; el último deseoso de darles algo en lo cual entretenerse, y que además le reporte un beneficio mucho más sustancioso que el de verles pelear.

.- Tengo la evaluación de los tres meses, ¿quieren oírla?

Como no recibe respuesta, supone que ambos lo están esperando.

.- Iván ha quedado en último lugar, es un genio nato pero tiene problemas con las pruebas físicas y no ha logrado sobresalir en ninguna de ellas.

.- ¿Por qué lo elegiste?, .- la voz de Krause destila desprecio cuando da a conocer su opinión. .- necesitas alguien capaz de dominar una bestia bit, y dudo que el chico cumpla con los requisitos.

.- En realidad los cumple bastante bien, Maximilian diseñó a Wyborg de tal forma que sólo responde a estímulos mentales. Entre mayores son estos impulsos, mayor es la fuerza que muestra. En resumidas cuentas, Iván es el único capaz de controlarla.

.- Es bueno saber que le diste vía libre a Maximilian para desarrollar sus proyectos.

Ushakov se muestra indiferente pero Balcov sabe que el comentario ha sido para reprocharle que no hiciera lo mismo con ella. Prefiere ignorarla, es una vieja discusión que no quiere retomar.

.- En cuarto lugar tenemos a Sergei. Es un muchacho competitivo, detesta perder. Fuerte y decidido pero le falta un poco de juicio; la verdad, es un tanto obtuso.

.- Te servirá, al menos como saco de entrenamiento.

Balcov nota la impaciencia de ambos, la disfruta, y pretender prolongar ese momento tanto como sea posible.

.- Y llegamos a los primeros lugares. Tenemos a Iliá, un excelente candidato, criado enteramente bajo mi tutela; está Yuriy…

.- Tala.

Balcov le sonríe, deleitándose con su irritación.

.- Tenemos a Tala educado por Ushakov y a Boris adiestrado por Krause.

.- ¿Y qué me dices sobre ellos? .- es Krause el que no puede soportar la tensión y pretende conseguir la respuesta.

.- En realidad es difícil compararlos. Podría decirse que están al mismo nivel pero especializados en distintas áreas.

.- ¿Iguales? .- Ushakov se oye ligeramente agresiva.

.- Ambos son excelentes peleadores, conocen distintas técnicas de lucha y se han especializado en ellas. Tienen un amplio conocimiento de cultura general y están adiestrados para aprender por si mismos. Saben manejar una gama imposible de armas, y han sido entrenados para irrumpir cualquier sistema de seguridad con una eficacia que asombra a la mayoría. Cada uno es excepcional a su manera.

.- Y por tu tono de voz asumo que a tus ojos tienen un defecto.

.- Supones bien, Krause.

.- Cuál sería ese defecto.

.- Traeré a la persona que me hizo conocedor de dichos defectos, porque yo no supe apreciarlos al principio.

Llama por el altavoz y en cinco minutos el chico albino, su mascota personal, aparece en la puerta, con el rostro serio y un paso rápido. Se detiene junto a Balcov y toma posición de firmes, a la espera de órdenes. Eficaz y limpio, lo que gusta a su dueño.

.- Iliá, ten la amabilidad de repetir el informe que discutimos hace dos días.

Sin dudarlo, el chico obedece. Su voz es ronca, casi oscura, con un aire prohibitivo en ella; resulta curiosa en un chico de su edad.

.- El chico Boris es impulsivo y necio, le gusta probar el límite de aquello que le rodea; pone su diversión por encima del objetivo. Tala es demasiado rígido, sigue las órdenes al pie de la letra, lo que le incapacita para afrontar peligros que no han sido previstos.

.- Como el fuego en la prueba de hoy. .- ejemplifica Balcov disfrutando de los acontecimientos. .- Sé bueno Iliá y especifica cuáles son las debilidades de ambos.

.- Boris tiene tendencia a jugar, desvía su atención del objetivo y da prioridad a su propia satisfacción, lo que le convierte en un peón imprevisible. Tala es incapaz de crear planes de contingencia para afrontar situaciones inesperadas, podría morir al tratar de seguir un camino que resulta imposible de terminar.

.- Es todo, Iliá. Puedes retirarte.

Cuando el chico obedece, Balcov termina por decir:

.- Debo reconocer que ambos lograron lo que nadie; les entregue dos costales de carne y me han devuelto dos prospectos con un gran futuro por delante. Sin embargo cometieron errores, cada uno busco una forma de crear un guerrero y lo educaron según sus creencias de lo que debía ser, dejando puntos blancos en su educación. No todo es malo: Boris tiene inventiva e iniciativa, y Tala adquirió rapidez y precisión. Se complementan perfectamente para trabajar en equipo, el problema es que no fueron educados para ello. Y a estas alturas dudo mucho que sea fácil inculcarlo, así que trabajaremos en ocultar sus debilidades. Lo que significa que ustedes tendrán que cooperar.

Ushakov replica como gato enfadado.

.- ¿Por qué supones que vamos a cooperar?

.- Porque ahora conocen sus propias debilidades y también las de su adversario; deben trabajar en ello si quieren ganar la apuesta.

.- ¿Ya has decidido los términos de ésta?

.- Si, Krause. Les daré dos meses para trabajar en sus muchachos, sin que ello afecte su entrenamiento como beyluchadores. La apuesta consistirá en una serie de pruebas que medirán tiempo de reacción, habilidad, fuerza y desempeño, quien gane será nombrado capitán de mi equipo. Y les dejo a ustedes decidir que beneficios obtendrá el vencedor sobre el vencido.

.- Suena interesante.

Krause sonríe y muy a su pesar Ushakov debe admitir que la idea le tienta. Por fin sabrán quien de ellos es superior. Se miran, se desafían, y lo curioso es que ellos no serán quienes deban sangrar.

YYYY

_Estúpido_. _Arcaico. Primitivo,_ el último pensamiento lo escupe casi con fastidio. Iliá considera que liarse a golpes con alguien es, en ocasiones, innecesario. Siempre puedes atacarle desde otro ángulo y hay un sin numero de habilidades a desarrollar, todas ellas igual de eficaces. Si fuera su decisión no escogería aprender técnicas de combate que ocupan un tiempo precioso que bien podría ser dedicado a otra cosa. No obstante es orden de Balcov, por lo que tiene que callar y educarse. Lo único bueno del asunto es que por lo menos puede elegir, así que escoge el Aikido, arte marcial que busca neutralizar un ataque y no la derrota del contrincante. Y no se sorprende cuando escucha que Ushakov escoge el Lethwei para Tala, y Krause se decide por el Muay Thai para Boris. Es boxeo al fin y al cabo, sin importar que sea de distintas partes del mundo. Supone que ambos desean un deporte similar en el que puedan enfrentarse y decidir un campeón.

Han pasado casi seis meses desde su llegada y aún le sorprende la forma mecánica como reaccionan los dos sujetos de observación. Procuran ser neutrales y ambiguos, no obstante Iliá ha visto en ocasiones señales de reacción; casi siempre cuando han pasado más de cuarenta horas en pie. Se sabe que la falta de sueño pone a cualquier persona en un estado vulnerable, y ésta no es la excepción. Las mascotas han sido criadas para trabajar con unas cuantas horas de sueño pero no son inmunes a las emociones cuando llevan sus defensas bajas. Es por ello que no le sorprende encontrar a Tala de pie en medio de la nieve con expresión distante e incapaz de advertir su llegada.

.- La prueba inicia en media hora.

Por supuesto no aclara que tiene órdenes de no permitirle vagabundear solo. Se prepara para escoltarle cuando nota que el pelirrojo lleva los ojos cerrados y pareciera sufrir de una pesadilla por el incontrolable movimiento que hay bajo sus parpados. Iliá se tensa hasta que Tala reacciona y le mira. Tiene las pupilas dilatadas, producto de la droga a la que Ushakov le somete, y en ellas no hay rastro de reconocimiento o alteración.

.- Entremos.

Tala no opone resistencia. Iliá lo devuelve al gimnasio donde se asegura que haya por lo menos dos personas para vigilarlo e inmediatamente se marcha para informar a Balcov. Sin embargo los hechos son desestimados con un ademán:

.- He convencido a Ushakov de duplicar su dosis, así que debe estar desorientado. Hiciste bien al llevarlo al gimnasio. Lo vigilaremos más de cerca ahora que vamos a entregarle una bestia bit.

Iliá no discute, asiente y se marcha sin dudar, decidido a concentrarse en la prueba que tiene por la noche.

Ninguno se entera del por qué el chico pelirrojo escogió ese lugar de entre el resto. Nadie se pregunta porque se quedo de pie, completamente ajeno al mundo, en lo que fue una vez la cabaña de Hensley. Tal vez ni siquiera Tala lo sepa. La cuestión es que a partir de ahí el destino gira y la razón de que nadie pueda prevenirlo es bastante simple. Sin saberlo Balcov ha cegado a su vigilante. Iliá no sabe que una vez existió una cabaña, desconoce que en ese lugar fueron muchos los niños torturados, es ignorante de las violaciones y los maltratos, solo sabe lo que Balcov dice: que una explosión de gas destruyó la abadía, que las desapariciones son chicos que vuelven a casa, que Tala Ushakov fue adoptado por Avdotya cuando tenía tres años, y que Boris Kuznetzov es sobrino de Krause. Iliá está ciego, así que es incapaz de presentir el peligro.

Nadie puede hacerlo.

El día del enfrentamiento llega con gran expectación por parte de Avdotya y Krause. Han esperado años para contemplar el resultado de sus esfuerzos y en ese día ambos piensan convertirse en vencedores. Preparan a sus guerreros con un frenesí incansable, entrenando día y noche sin dejarlos respirar; por supuesto que nadie se queja, pero en su afán de perfección ambos olvidan dejarles dormir y se niegan a suministrarle la dosis completa que reciben diariamente por temor a que eso inhiba su capacidad de reacción. Tanto Krause como Avdotya se permiten el auto engaño al creer que tienen completo control sobre los chicos; así que durante seis días Tala y Boris se ven obligados a enfrentarse a una serie de pruebas físicas y mentales con la finalidad de escoger al vencedor de la apuesta que ninguno conoce. Hasta ahora el empate es inevitable, aunque cada uno sobresale en un área distinta, Yuriy en lo mental y Boris en lo físico.

Balcov anuncia quince minutos antes de comenzar el combate que aquel que logre mantenerse en pie durante el combate podrá considerarse vencedor. Boris sonríe, la adrenalina corriendo en sus venas, la sensación de victoria en su boca, los músculos se tensan sobre la piel alabastrina cuando inicia calentamiento; lleva el torno desnudo a juego con unos pantalones de poliéster negro, y parece inmune al frío que inunda la sala. En el otro extremo Tala lleva su conjunto de algodón blanco, como muñeco de porcelana, completamente opuesto a él, indiferente, silencioso, _estoico_; el cabello le oculta parcialmente los ojos turbios. Justo antes de empezar Krause se acerca para ofrecer un simple consejo: _"No retrocedas, no cedas, la inmortalidad te espera"._ Ushakov es mucho más directa:_ "Quienes fallan carecen de valor y los inútiles sólo merecen la muerte"_

Con los puños altos, en posición defensiva, Boris se relame mientras estudia a su oponente. Krause le ha hecho un mar de advertencias acerca del chico, pero es difícil creérselas cuando el susodicho aparece con un trajecito blanco hecho a la medida y un aspecto, casi enfermizo, que pareciera a punto de romperse con solo tocarlo. Tampoco se malentienda, Boris no tiene intenciones de ser compasivo, agradable ni nada por el estilo, de hecho disfruta la vista, tiene ganas de golpearle y hacerle llorar. Cuando lo piensa la sangre en sus venas se altera. _Quiere hacerle llorar_. Y tampoco está mal hacer que suplique.

.- Eh, _muñeca_, ¿quieres bailar? .- el tono violento, casi sexual, ha hecho sonrojar a las prostitutas que conoce cuando Krause suele llevarlo a sus bares favoritos. Ninguna puede evitar una sonrisa, en ocasiones un sofoco, la respuesta que recibe del pelirrojo lo deja sin aliento.

_Literalmente_.

Tala tiene órdenes de evaluar y evadir a su atacante antes de iniciar la maniobra de desgaste. Por Ushakov sabe que su oponente prefiere el ataque frontal, tiene mejor condición física y esta mejor versado en el combate directo. En pocas palabras su única oportunidad es cansarlo y tratar de herirlo en puntos clave antes de intentar una ofensiva. Sin embargo la palabra _muñeca_ activa una descarga de adrenalina en su cerebro que manda fuego por sus venas, haciendo cosquillear sus extremidades. Es el tono, descarado y vil, lo que dispara su mano hacia el ataque. Sin pensarlo golpea primero, y no comprende su proceder hasta que nota su propia respiración, irregular y jadeante, junto con la sangre que ahora mancha su pulcro uniforme. Cierto es que Boris no lo espera, aún saborea la palabra _muñeca_ cuando la palma del pelirrojo golpea de lleno su nariz, con una fuerza inimaginable, rompiendo el hueso y lanzando su sangre hacia el suelo. Se atraganta, retrocede, escupe y se endereza sin emitir un solo quejido. Un ligero crack acompaña el silencio del gimnasio cuando Boris se detiene para arreglar su nariz, un simple movimiento que detiene el flujo de sangre y devuelve el hueso a su posición original. La incredulidad se refleja en su rostro, sin sonrisa ni regocijo, pues ha perdido interés en el juego. Sus ojos son la viva imagen de la violencia cuando se topa con la visión del pelirrojo manchado con sangre. _SU_ sangre.

.- Es todo lo que tienes _muñeca_.

Y ocupa el calificativo con rabia, como si inconscientemente supiera que es el interruptor que desencadenara el fin del mundo. Puede que lo sea, por la forma como reacciona el pelirrojo. Pierde el aliento y ataca, pero esta vez Boris lo previene. Esquiva el golpe y sujeta el brazo con la única intención de lanzar un cabezazo que aunque no da en el blanco logra romper la boca del pelirrojo. Todo sucede de prisa. Apenas un segundo después del contacto el pie de Tala se dispara contra la rodilla de Boris, mientras el pelilavanda tuerce el brazo de su contrincante hasta alcanzar un ángulo imposible. Tala retrocede con el brazo roto y Boris trastabilla con su rodilla entumida. El pelirrojo arregla su brazo del mismo modo que su contrincante, sin palabras ni gestos, lo devuelve a su posición original y está seguro que le servirá no importando que duela cuando lo mueve. No lo piensan, son como animales cuando se lanzan contra su adversario, olvidadas estrategias cada uno pelea por instinto. Puñetazos, patadas, golpes, ninguno mal dirigido, ninguno hecho a ciegas, todos en puntos vitales; no hay dolor que les haga retroceder, no existe temor que les haga titubear. Cuando Boris lanza un puñetazo directo al esternon de Tala, éste hace caso omiso del daño y contesta con una patada al corazón. Se permiten dos segundos para respirar antes de enfrascarse en otra serie de complicadas llaves y técnicas que no conducen a ningún lado. Tala es rápido, preciso y aunque logra dar dos golpes hace el mismo daño que Boris cuando golpea una sola vez.

Han pasado treinta minutos y ninguno da señales de cansancio, lucen frescos y dispuestos como si no acabaran de recibir sendas palizas cada uno.

.- ¿Qué opinas, Iliá?

El muchacho responde a Balcov, sin despegar sus ojos de la batalla.

.- Seguirán hasta que uno de los dos caiga muerto.

.- ¿Seguro?

.- Boris recibió un golpe al corazón, es casi seguro que ahora le cueste trabajo respirar, sin embargo no hay señales de ello. Y aunque Tala tiene varias costillas rotas, no hace nada por disminuir el ritmo. Ninguno va a darse por vencido.

En ese mismo instante Boris logra meterse en las defensas de Tala únicamente para sujetar su cabeza y estampar la cara del pelirrojo contra su rodilla. El chico responde de inmediato lanzando el codo contra la barbilla del pelilavanda.

.- Entonces esperemos al primero que se canse.

.- Será demasiado tarde. Ahora mismo están exhaustos, tal vez no puedas notarlo a simple vista pero Boris tiene problemas para respirar, dudo que su corazón aguante por mucho tiempo. Tala se tuerce ligeramente hacia la derecha, como consecuencia de la rotura en sus costillas, no me sorprendería si tuviera hemorragias internas.

.- Ni Ushakov ni Krause han dicho nada.

.- Cada uno examina a su adversario, han advertido el daño del contrincante pero no el de su luchador. Si los dejas seguir perderás a uno, si no es que a los dos. Este enfrentamiento no sirve para escoger al ganador entre dos tercos que han sido educados para morir antes que permitirse perder, únicamente has mostrado que tanto Krause como Ushakov son ineficientes para encargarse de ellos.

Balcov contiene su frustración, sabe que Iliá no miente y que sus palabras son resultados de una cuidadosa investigación. No puede negar que los chicos son excelentes prospectos pero que bajo la tutela de sus actuales dueños jamás alcanzaran la perfección. Está decidido a tomar cartas en el asunto.

.- Entonces ya sabes que hacer.

Iliá asiente y se marcha, dispuesto a obedecer. Balcov necesita rectificar el error que tuvo al permitir que Krause y Ushakov se hicieran de sus pequeñas marionetas.

.- Es suficiente.

Sus palabras son audibles en el silencio del gimnasio pero los chicos no prestan atención. No reconocen su voz como autoridad. Boris hace escupir a Tala sangre y el pelirrojo responde quebrándole tres dedos de la mano derecha, se niegan a ceder. Casi al mismo tiempo Krause y Ushakov protestan.

.- He visto lo que tenía que ver. .- aclará Balcov sin intenciones de prolongar el espectáculo.

.- No ha terminado.

.- Y yo digo que sí, Ushakov. Limpien a sus chicos y preparen la prueba con la bestia bit.

.- ¿Quién es el ganador?

.- Nadie, Krause. Ambos me tienen harto.

.- No puedes hacer esto, venimos aquí para arreglar una apuesta. No trabajamos para ti, no puedes mangonearnos como antes, si te niegas a continuar el combate Boris y yo nos iremos.

.- Adelante, entonces. .- y ante una seña los soldados que aguardan en las paredes se colocan en posición de firmes apuntando con sus armas hacia los intrusos. .- El combate termina ahora o ustedes terminarán muertos.

Krause tarda cinco minutos en comprender que la cosa va en serio, inmediatamente se ofende.

.- ¡Nos vamos!

Boris tiene el cuerpo lleno de moretones, cortes y huesos rotos, pero su expresión se altera cuando comprende Krause lo retira del combate. Su única respuesta es:

.- Quiero sangre. .- su dedo apunta hacia el pelirrojo. .- Quiero _su_ sangre.

.- ¡Haz lo que te digo!.

Hay una chispa rebelde en los ojos de Boris, un destello que anuncia destrucción, pero relampaguea un instante y desaparece. Krause se marcha con Boris detrás. Ushakov logra componer una mueca de fría indiferencia antes de llamar a Tala y ordenarle que salga.

.- Te arrepentirás de esto, Balcov.

Y es todo. No hay más palabras ni quejas. Krause toma el avión a Londres esa misma noche y Ushakov escapa hacia New York. Ambos bajan la guardia y un mes después Balcov reclama _Jaque mate_.

YYYY

Boris dormita en su pequeña y sucia hamaca cuando lo despierta la inequívoca sensación que tiene cuando alguien se mueve por la casa. Sonríe pensando en lo que hará con el ladrón que ha tenido la estupidez de meterse en su casa, sólo que comprende al instante que la persona en cuestión permanece de pie frente a su puerta y es pura intuición la que le hace consciente de que es a él a quien buscan. Todo se confirma cuando la puerta es forzada y abierta dejando entrar a un jovencito albino, un poco mayor que él. Boris lo recuerda, vagamente.

.- ¿Te has perdido ratoncito?

Iliá le sonríe cuando logra bajar las escalaras.

.- Tú dime. Eres el que vive bajo tierra.

Boris tuerce el gesto.

.- Tienes una gran boca, apuesto que sabe hacer más cosas además de escupir estupideces.

Se relame, provocativo, _sexual_.

.- He venido a liberarte. .- le lanza un pequeño trompo a sus pies y retrocede como si temiera quemarse. Boris no puede evitar burlarse.

.- Con semejante arma lograrás destruir el mundo.

El blade se esmera en su danza personal ajeno al público que le contempla. Gira cada vez más rápido soltando chispas y humo, hasta que una onda de energía se desprende de él, e inmediatamente engulle al ser más cercano. Es un espectáculo de luces cegadoras, que imposibilita decir que sucederá. Lo primero que Boris nota al abrir los ojos es el paisaje. Una tierra inhóspita, con aterradores acantilados, un cielo anaranjado, y grandes ríos de lava. El ambiente es opresivo y casi infernal, para Boris resulta casi cómico. Se ríe entre dientes, un poco incrédulo por lo que ve. Se toma su tiempo para inspeccionar el mundo creyendo que se trata de una alucinación. Es entonces que se topa con el señor del lugar: Una magnifica águila broncínea, que se alza majestuosa en la cima de un pequeño tronco quemado.

.- No eres bienvenido, intruso.

Bryan se relame, presiente el éxito como un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos. El descaro se le escapa por la lengua, sin poder evitarlo.

.- Y si te digo que no me importa tu aprobación.

La bestia emite un gorgojeo que puede interpretarse como una risilla.

.- Entonces eres estupido. Deberías arrodillarte y suplicar.

.- No tengo miedo. .- la seguridad de Bryan es desarmante, no parece amedrentarle el hecho de hablar con un animal. .- No de un pajarraco, al menos.

El animal decididamente ríe.

.- Soy el Dios de ese mundo..

.- No eres mi dios.

El ave agita sus alas, entretenida.

.- Tu descaro me divierte.

.- No he dicho nada más que la verdad.

.-¿Qué sabes tu de la verdad?. Vives atado, esclavizado. No conoces tu propia verdad. Abre los ojos y mira.

El chico no reacciona lo suficientemente rápido para evitar el ataque. La bestia lanza su pico contra él hasta perforar su pecho.

Krause vuelve esa noche, sin percatarse de la sombra que le espera en la sala. Se sobresalta cuando enciende las luces y Boris le espera de pie junto al sillón; en ese momento no se percata de la expresión del chico solo le preocupa una cuestión.

.- ¿Cómo has salido? .- Krause se dirige hacia la puerta del sótano que aparece forzada y abierta. .- Maldición, Boris, te he dicho que lo cara que resulta reemplazar las cerraduras….

Sus palabras se ahogan cuando le empujan contra la pared y se encuentra con las manos de Boris en su cuello. Sólo entonces nota la expresión del chico. Ira ciega.

.- Espera, detente.

.- Te matare.

.- Déjame.

.- Te hare añicos.

Cuando le ve a los ojos Krause comprende de inmediato. El chico recuerda. Lo recuerda todo. Y esta dispuesto a terminar con su vida.

.- ¡BASTA! ¡ALTO!

Grita ordenes hasta que la presión en su cuello se vuelve insoportable y la última imagen que tiene es la de Balcov de pie en su estancia, sonriendo. Boris no le suelta hasta que no escucha como la traquea se rompe.

.- Bien hecho, Bryan.

Las palabras hacen reaccionar al chico, su piel se eriza y nota la bilis en la boca. Balcov aplaude y le sonríe.

.- Haz hecho el trabajo sucio por mí.

.- Acabare contigo.

Se lanza contra Balcov y su furia ciega le impide ver al chico albino que lo intercepta y logra aplicarle un sedante.

.- Ahora serás mío, _Boris. _

El rostro de Balcov es lo último que ve antes de todo lo demás sea negro.

YYYY

Tala recibe la misma visita días después y esto es lo que ve cuando la bestia bit es liberada. El escenario se asemeja al de una montaña cubierta de nieve, con el sol brillando en lo alto y la neblina matutina arremolinándose a sus pies. Es aterrador encontrarse cara a cara con el señor del lugar, quien a menos de diez metros le observa con expresión terrible.

.- Pequeña y miserable criatura…, has venido como tantos otros a buscar la muerte.

Tala se mantiene firme a pesar de la visión que se le presenta. Un lobo de exquisito pelaje blanco, con la mirada fiera y el porte majestuoso, hablando y juzgando su persona. Procura avanzar con cautela mientras practica el ejercicio de respiración que Ushakov le hizo aprender.

.- ¿Crees que ese bicho te pueda ayudar?. .- el animal se apoya en sus cuartos traseros y agita la cola, indiferente.

Tala le ignora. No esta dispuesto a caer en la locura de hablar un animal, Ushakov no lo aprobaría.

.- Te mostrare lo que ella aprueba y lo que no.

La historia se repite cuando Ushakov aparece horas después y Tala le dispara con el arma que guarda en su dormitorio. Iliá no tiene problemas para ponerlo a dormir una vez que logra arrebatarle el arma.

.- Llévatelo Iliá.

El chico obedece y Balcov se vuelve hacia la mujer que se desangra en el piso.

.- Bastardo…

.- Ahorra tus fuerzas, querida. Estabas dispuesta a sacrificar todo solo para satisfacer tu propio orgullo, exactamente igual a Krause. Lo siento, pero no tengo intenciones de perder a dos prospectos de semejante calibre, solo por capricho.

.- Tú… me diste...

.- Cuando los cedí no creí que fueran a sobrevivir. Me equivoque, lo admito, pero ahora los reclamo.

.- E… ellos… no..t…te…

.- Lo sé, están educados para obedecer a un solo amo, por esto tuve que hacerlo de esta forma. Con un pequeño empujón ellos destrozaron sus propias cadenas, se liberaron, y ahora yo construiré otras, indestructibles, corrigiendo los errores que ustedes cometieron. Maximilian está listo para reprogramarlos de nuevo, esta vez bajo mi mandato. Serán míos. Gracias por hacer de ellos lo mejor. Seres superiores, excelentes, cuasi perfectos. _Divinidades._

YYYY

En las noticias locales aparece el asesinato de un joven hombre estrangulado en su propia casa. El policía Arthur Webber, amigo de Krause, señala como único culpable al sobrino: Boris Kuznetzov, pues asegura que el chico es violento y en varias ocasiones tuvo que reducirle. La policía busca frenéticamente al chico para someterlo a un interrogatorio pero con el paso de los meses el caso se llena de polvo, sin embargo la noticia cuenta con tanta atención de los medios que incluso publican una fotografía del chico. Cuando Benzel la ve, una tarde de invierno, mientras busca algún lugar caliente para comer se queda mirando ese rostro que casi no reconoce.

La mujer que le acompaña se interesa por la noticia.

.- Ah, lastima de muchacho. Es triste ver como la juventud de hoy en día no es lo que solía ser en mis tiempos. .- la anciana sacude la cabeza y se dispone a retomar su marcha. .- Anda, Benzel, date prisa y vayamos a comer que mis viejos huesos están protestando por el frío.

Benzel la detiene con un simple ademán.

.- Eh, _nana_, ese chico es mi hermano y dudo que sea cierto lo que se dice de él.

.- ¿Tú hermano?

.- Hay algo que debo pedirte, _nana_, no puedo posponerlo por más tiempo.

.- ¿Qué quieres pedir hijo?... si esta en mi mano te lo concederé.

Los ojos de Benzel relampaguean cuando responde.

.- Quiero destruir a Balcov.

_Continuara…_

_Benzel anda de vuelta, y se que los chicos no han tenido mucho protagónico, sobre todo Tala que me parece que no ha dicho nada desde hace varios capítulos pero hay una razón por la cual no habla. En todo caso ahora viene lo bueno, ahora nuestros bishonen se encuentran en manos de Balcov, se acerca el torneo, y en consecuencia se acerca el tiempo de dejar la abadía. _

_Muchisimas gracias a las personas que siguen aquí. Por ustedes continuare escribiendo._


	13. Voluntad

**AMBIVALENCIA  
****Por Roquel**

**Advertencias: **Ninguna**. **

**Dedicatoria**:

_**Shiroi Tsuki  
**__**Gabz  
**__**Navleu  
**__**Alexa Hiwatari  
**__**Nekot  
**__**Alexander  
**__**Shingryu Inazuma  
**__**Cloy I. Black**_

Muchas gracias por seguir aquí y responder tan rápido. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo para ustedes, uno antes de que venga el torneo…

**Acerca de la historia****: **He dicho que las fechas difieren un poco con respecto al anime, en otras palabras hice mi propio calendario y altere fechas de cumpleaños para mis propósitos. La primer parte de la historia termina cuando la abadía es destruida, Kai escapa y los chicos terminan en manos de Krause y Ushakov. La segunda parte inicia en el capitulo 11 y viene a ser el reencuentro entre Tala y Boris, la muerte de sus amos, el regreso de Kai, y durará hasta que termine el primer torneo y un poco más.

**Acerca de Voltaire:** En mi universo Voltaire es incapaz de criar a su nieto porque al verlo rememoraba el día en que Alexander, su único hijo, del que estaba inmensamente orgulloso y al que adoraba, se escapo con una japonesa sin clase. Sin embargo en determinado momento cayo en cuenta que Kai lleva algo de su sangre, y fue entonces que pensó corregir los errores que cometiera con su propio hijo. El anciano quiere grandeza para Kai, quiere que sea invencible, así que lo cuidará muy a su modo.

**Acerca del capítulo:** Es principalmente sobre Kai y lo que sucedió con él después de que se marchara de la abadía. Hay un poco sobre Bryan y Tala, ahora que se encuentran bajo el mandato de Balcov. Espero les guste.

_Ambivalencia_: Estado de ánimo en que coexisten dos emociones o sentimientos opuestos.

YYY

**CAPITULO ****13  
****VOLUNTAD**

_Voluntad: Capacidad para realizar acciones contrarias a nuestras tendencias inmediatas.__ Poder de elección. Fuerza para alcanzar nuestros deseos._

Después del incidente con el Dranzer Negro Kai es enviado a Japón, a la casa de sus padres, en Kobe. Durante dos años se niega a pronunciar palabra, traumatizado por el recuerdo de lo sucedido aquella noche terrible. Tiene pesadillas con el fuego y los gritos de un ave enloquecida, sueños repletos de cadáveres calcinados y montañas de huesos que repican sin cesar. Despierta a medianoche con el pijama sudado y la garganta en carne viva, solo para encontrarse sumido en una silenciosa oscuridad. Las mañanas son peores pues lo sumen en la angustia y la ansiedad, a la espera de que el mundo estalle en llamas y su realidad se reduzca a cenizas. Su abuelo se muda con él y todos los días le amenaza, le suplica e intenta de todo para hacerle hablar; cuando nada resulta se traga su orgullo y revoca la orden de restricción que impuso contra James Donovan y Mijaíl Prohorovna. Ellos le visitan un mes antes de su cumpleaños numero once, junto con un par de gemelos y un pelirrojo de mal carácter.

Kai no muestra reconocimiento cuando vuelve a verles después de casi dos años. Se limita a guardar silencio mientras James habla de las últimas novedades y Mijaíl se ofrece para preparar la cena. Se limita a existir, sin interés o preocupación por el futuro, exhibiendo una terrible apatía por toda emoción humana.

O al menos hasta que el pelirrojo de mal carácter lo empuja contra la pared.

Shinai tiene once años. Es explosivo e impetuoso, no deja que los chicos mayores se burlen de él, ni permite que nadie lo menosprecie. Detesta a los necios y odia a los abusivos. Bryan le hizo prometer que cuidaría de los gemelos, le hizo jurar con sangre que obedecería a Donovan y que nunca jamás volvería a la abadía, así que obedece. Resulta fácil respetar a James, y más aún querer a Mijaíl, son pacientes y encantadores, son su familia y en silencio agradece la oportunidad de tener una; sin embargo no puede olvidar que fue Bryan quien quedó atrás, perdido, posiblemente muerto. Piensa en Benzel, cuyo destino también desconoce, y quiere llorar al darse cuenta que ellos cedieron su libertad para que él y otros más pudieran gozar de la calidez del mundo. Quiere gritar por la injusticia, quiere retorcer el cuello de Balcov, quiere quemar los cimientos de aquel lugar siniestro, y lo único que le impide volverse loco es el recuerdo de Bryan, su rostro solemne mientras ordena: "_Vive, lejos de aquí, y no retrocedas". _Ser testigo de la indolencia de Kai le altera la sangre y le nubla el cerebro, no puede creer que el chico se niegue a seguir, por Bryan, por Benzel, incluso por si mismo. Así que cuando nadie mira Shinai explota y es Kai quien recibe el golpe.

.- Despierta.

Kai trastabilla y es la pared quien le evita caer.

.- Basta de tanta simpatía. Basta de niñerías. .- su expresión es agria y cortante. .- Agradece que tienes personas que se preocupan por ti y deja la autocompasión.

Con once años Shinai no tiene miedo de la aparente fragilidad de Kai, no piensa en medir el tono de su voz y tratarle como si fuera de porcelana. Está dispuesto a abofetearle, a golpearle y a gritarle si el chico se niega la verdad. Quiere atizarle, con fuerza, porque el sacrificio de Bryan no merece que la vida se desperdicie de esta forma.

_.- Vive_. Deja las estupideces, construye tu propio destino.

Voltaire llega a tiempo para ver a su nieto caer e inmediatamente después sujeta con fuerza a su atacante. James interviene a favor de su chico, _son niños,_ explica e intenta hacer ver que Kai necesita amigos de su edad. El anciano hace oídos sordos y los despide sin mayor ceremonia, ultrajado ante el ataque contra su nieto. Farfulla acerca de malas ideas, mocosos violentos y personas sin clase; se reprende por creer que semejantes personas podrían ayudar a su nieto, mientras les insta hacia la salida Mijaíl hace un último intento por acercarse a Kai. Le acaricia la mejilla y sonríe.

.- Siempre estaremos ahí para ti. Para cualquier cosa. Eres tú quien decide como seguir.

El contacto cálido se esfuma y Kai permanece rígido durante horas al pie de la escalera, temiendo moverse. Siente que de hacerlo su realidad estallará en pequeños fragmentos de cristal, le tiemblan las piernas, le sudan las manos, y hay una especie de energía incontenible brotando de su cuerpo, como si no encontrara espacio suficiente para instalarse. Su mente da vueltas en las palabras de Shinai, en el consejo de Mijaíl, e inevitablemente termina pensando en _Dranzer_. Casi puede escuchar sus palabras, su promesa…

"_Quieres poder para hacer tu voluntad. Quieres ser libre y elegir tu camino…"_

Curiosamente no hay terror. Siente miedo, sí, pero solo de pensar en que no tiene que conformarse con ser un espectador. Puede _elegir_. Puede dejar de ser una víctima.

_Puede hacer lo que quiera_.

Es a la mañana siguiente cuando encuentra a su abuelo desayunando, casi listo para marcharse, cuando decide tomar las riendas de su vida.

.- Quiero a Dranzer.

No puede evitar un pequeño sobresalto al escucharse hablar. El sonido es demasiado agudo y un poco rasposo, pero decide que no importa cuando observa la mueca semi aterrorizada del anciano. Voltaire vuelca la leche y derriba los cubiertos cuando se gira para sujetar a Kai por los hombros.

.- ¿Qué has dicho?

.- Quiero a Dranzer. .- resulta curioso el rostro demandante del pequeño en comparación con la expresión atónita de su abuelo. .- No a la copia, quiero al original. Al verdadero.

Voltaire hace la única pregunta que se le ocurre.

.- ¿Para qué?

.- Es asunto mío.

.- Bien. .- la sorpresa le permite balbucear una simple pregunta mécanica. .- ¿Algo más?

.- Quiero que vendas esta casa, no quiero vivir aquí.

.- ¿Dónde…?

.- En Tokio. Y quiero que contrates un tutor privado para mí, no perderé tiempo asistiendo a una escuela. Tampoco volveré a la abadía.

Kai titubea un segundo, solo un segundo, antes de terminar con sus peticiones.

.- Y no quiero saber de Donovan, ni de Prohorovna. Jamás.

Kai siente pánico al comprender que ha renegado de las únicas dos personas que siempre estuvieron a su lado, y el corazón late desbocado cuando se niega a dar marcha atrás. Sin embargo es un sacrificio que debe hacer. Si quiere manejar a Dranzer no puede permitirse querer. Amar lo hace vulnerable. Sentir afecto es una debilidad. Ellos pertenecen al pasado, un pasado que se diluye entre las llamas y que sofoca por su intensidad. Kai decide, y Voltaire sólo puede ceder ante su voluntad. En menos de una semana se encuentran en Tokio, y un par de días después el anciano ve a su nieto dispuesto a salir llevando a Dranzer con él.

.- ¿Por qué llevas la cara pintada?

Kai le _mira_ y eso basta para que el anciano guarde silencio y permita que su nieto se marche. En esa fracción de segundo, mientras Kai entorna los ojos y aprieta la boca, Voltaire retrocede catorce años y ve a su hijo, Alexander, justo antes de abandonarle. Son idénticos, el mismo porte, el mismo _orgullo._ Y en esta ocasión Voltaire hará hasta lo imposible por evitar perderle como una vez perdió a su hijo; así que se muda a Japón, relega sus obligaciones en la abadía, y se instala en el cuarto principal con toda la intención de reformar a ese nieto rebelde. Sin mediar palabra ambos llegan a un acuerdo tácito: Voltaire no formula prohibiciones y Kai accede de buena gana a sus peticiones.

Las cosas funcionan durante un tiempo, Voltaire se afana por darle todo lo que necesita para convertirlo en su heredero, abre negocios en Japón, compra propiedades a nombre del chico, abre un fideicomiso para cuando cumpla veintiuno, contrata a los mejores tutores, le lleva a ver operas, a visitar museos y teatros, lo arrastra a las pequeñas reuniones de sociedad. En cambio Kai le complace aprendiendo modales, aplicándose en sus lecciones, tratando con relativa deferencia a sus conocidos, y en ocasiones teniendo iniciativa: _Quiero aprender alemán. Quiero ir a Italia. Quiero aprender a boxear. _Voltaire no le obliga a lavarse la cara, ni pregunta por la enorme bufanda blanca que carga a todos lados, y Kai lo agradece vistiendo adecuadamente siempre que situación lo amerite.

Durante dos años aprenden a convivir, y el primer gran obstáculo que se presenta es cuando Voltaire descubre que Kai suele escaparse por las noches para reunirse con una panda de mocosos inútiles. Por supuesto que se enfada, Kai permanece estoico mientras su abuelo le grita casi por primera vez.

.- ¿A razón de qué, se te ocurre que deslizarte por la noche como ladronzuelo estúpido puede resultar beneficioso para ti?

.- Practico con Dranzer.

.- Ya, claro, a medianoche en una bodega abandonada junto con una cuadrilla de delincuentes juveniles.

.- Son de lo mejor en beyblade.

.- Y una mierda. Tenemos enemigos que buscan una excusa para hundir nuestro apellido en el barro; los medios darán un festín si se sabe que el nieto Hiwatari se escapa por la noche para reunirse con criminales.

Kai procura irritarse un poquito para hacerle entender a Voltaire que la gente con quien se relaciona no es tema de conversación.

.- No seas snob, abuelo. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse, no es como si fuera gritando mi nombre y mi posición. Llevo más de cinco meses saliendo y sólo hasta ahora te has enterado, y ha sido por una estupidez.

Voltaire procura rezumar tanto sarcasmo como le es posible, en un intento por esconder el asombro que siente al enterarse del tiempo que su nieto lleva escapando.

.- Entonces ten la amabilidad de explicarme dicha estupidez.

.- Uno de tus guardaespaldas está liado con la hija de la sirvienta. Se ven a escondidas todos los días a la misma hora, excepto la semana pasada que se adelantaron una hora. Me escondí al verlos pero supongo que no fue suficiente y alcanzaron a notar una sombra cruzar el jardín. Me abstuve de salir un par de días pero supe que tarde o temprano te irían con el chisme.

.- Me alegro que haya sido ahora y no cuando estés en prisión, o peor, en la morgue.

.- Deja el dramatismo, anciano. Me preparo para el torneo que vendrá el próximo mes, así que guarda saliva y deja el asunto en paz.

La determinación de Kai es obvia y Voltaire sabe que contra ella no puede luchar, así que trata de no quedarse callado.

.- Entonces tendrás un toque de queda.

.- Basta ya. Esto durara otro mes así que te conviene hacerte a la idea. Abstente de meterte en el asunto, de investigar a dónde voy y con quién me reúno; ocúpate de tus cosas y yo me ocupare de las mías.

No azota la puerta como haría la mayoría de la gente, pero el anciano entiende que el asunto se hará según Kai lo quiera o de otra forma habrá problemas. Después de dos años de convivencia, Voltaire sabe que si aprieta la correa el peliazul se irá, le abandonará, pero si le deja ser vivirá bajo su techo y cumplirá, muy a su manera, con las expectativas que hay sobre él. Es de admirarse la forma como el chico dispone y decide, es dueño de su persona y de su vida. Kai disfruta de esa nueva libertad, de cada victoria, y se auto convence de no necesitar nada más. Desde el día en que se negó a mirar su pasado, el día en que renunció a sentir afecto o estimación por nadie, su propia existencia es placentera, libre de miedos y ataduras. Ya no siente terror en la noche, porque nada que le sea arrebatado le destrozara el corazón, ya no siente miedo del fuego, porque no ve rostros conocidos retorciéndose entre las llamas, ya no le asusta quedarse solo, porque está sordo a cualquier pedido de auxilio.

_No hay nadie en el mundo que resulte de interés para él. __Nadie le importa más que su propia persona. No necesita de nadie. _

Sólo existen Dranzer y él.

Es perfecto. Divino.

O al menos lo es hasta que se topa de frente con la realidad.

Las cosas se suceden tal como él las quiere. El torneo promete ser suyo, casi puede saborear la victoria. En un intento por conocer a su próximo contrincante, decide mirar el último combate. No espera demasiado de semejante batalla pero le interesa estudiar a los luchadores. Como ha supuesto el novato hace gala de suerte más que de talento, sin habilidades excepcionales, así que se concentra en el otro, aquel que irradia una envidiable confianza en sí mismo. De complexión esbelta, con rasgos redondeados propios de la infancia, el chico no parece ocultar mayor secreto que el hecho de ser obviamente extranjero, sin embargo se muestra áspero, desdeñoso, incluso altanero. Está claro que tiene fuerza y habilidad, y una bestia bit que promete sangre, es por ello que Kai se sorprende cuando le escucha rendirse. Piensa "_Patético". "Estúpido". "Perdedor"_ y permite que el suceso ocurra sin mayor atención.

Todos sabemos que ocurre a continuación. Sabemos cuál es el desenlace de la siguiente batalla. Para Kai resulta inaudito: Pierde el torneo, quedando en un vergonzoso y denigrante segundo lugar, y justo cuando planea marcharse escucha el anuncio sobre formar un equipo con semejante grupo de fracasados. Su primera reacción es negarse. Rotundamente. La segunda es quedarse en blanco porque el chico extranjero se acerca y le sonríe. Todos hablan a la vez, eufóricos y deseosos de participar en el gran torneo alrededor del mundo. Kai sólo escucha zumbidos que supone son palabras, pero no logra coordinar y no puede evitar que el corazón le vaya deprisa.

Comprendan, no es la sonrisa.

Mucha gente le ha sonreído. Más de las que prefiere, chicas sobre todo. Sus expresiones de absoluta adoración y cándida inocencia. Adultos que sonríen condescendientes. Niños que sonríen cómplices. Jovencitas que sonríen displicentes. Su mente se aterra e intenta dar marcha atrás cuando el recuerdo de Mijaíl sonriéndole brota sin permiso.

Tampoco es el contacto de una mano ajena contra su hombro.

Esta acostumbrado a que la gente le toque, por mucho que lo deteste. Hay ocasiones en que no puede evitarlo. Viejos que palmean su hombro para indicar aprobación. Damas de sociedad que le tocan el rostro para cotillear acerca de su ascendencia. Señoritas que le piden bailar. Kai intenta marcharse cuando evoca a James haciéndole cosquillas.

Está acostumbrado a funcionar en automático y lo único que logra hacer para salir de su atolladero es aceptar lo que sea. _Ser capitán. _Perfecto. _Trabajar en equipo._ Claro. _Participar en el torneo_. Sí, sí, por supuesto. Tiene incluso el ánimo para ordenar un entrenamiento temprano antes de darse a la fuga. Una vez que está fuera se permite temblar y echa a correr deseoso de acabar con esa energía que pulsa en su cuerpo.

Resulta incomprensible. Cuando intenta razonar el hecho sólo puede sentir la misma emoción que le altera el corazón. Como no puede definirla, decide enfrentarla: _No piensa vivir con miedo. _Sopesa sus opciones, y aunque viajar con semejante cuarteto de perdedores representa su peor pesadilla, decide sacar la mayor ventaja del asunto. Viaja para conocer a los mejores beyluchadores. Viaja para mejorar a Dranzer y mejorarse a sí mismo. Viaja para probar que el novato carece del carácter de luchador y que sólo la suerte definió su derrota. Se lo repite una y otra vez, para evitar dar vuelta y mandar al carajo a todo el mundo, sin embargo casi desde el principio el vacío en su estomago es persistente, casi molesto, y no puede evitar sentirse humillado. La compañía de su _equipo_ no ayuda en absoluto, puede ignorar a los novatos, son demasiado niños para trabajar con él, pero no puede evadir al otro. Al extranjero. Con su manía de sonreír todo el tiempo y de tratar amable a todo el mundo.

Kai intenta racionalizarlo, se concentra en trabajar, hace lo que tiene que hacer y se afana por guardar sus dudas en un tarro de jalea. Cuando anochece su cansada mente no puede luchar contra la emoción que le hace sudar las manos, así que permanece despierto, escuchando la suave respiración de su compañero en la cama de al lado, al tiempo que busca una razón que justifique semejante comportamiento. La respuesta se escapa y se vuelve costumbre que el peliazul caiga rendido sin encontrar explicación. Conforme pasan los días Kai se encuentra deseando que semejante broma acabe, quiere alejarse, quiere volver a casa, casi no soporta a los infantes y es su orgullo el que le impide dar marcha atrás, es su orgullo el que lo obliga a mantener su postura como jefe, es su orgullo el que le impide gritar cuando se entera dónde celebraran la última batalla del torneo. Quiere negarse, quiere retirarse, pero se niega a incrementar la humillación huyendo de su pasado.

Arriban a Moscú sin incidente alguno y sus compañeros le dejan en paz apenas notan su mal humor. Esa noche se retira temprano y finge dormir cuando su compañero entra dos horas después. Kai gruñe y resopla por otra hora, hasta que sin proponérselo mira la cama vecina, donde su ocupante dormita tranquilamente. Largos mechones de color negro se deslizan sobre la colcha, acompañando la acompasada respiración de su dueño. En un intento por tranquilizarse Kai intenta adivinar por qué se vuelve inestable cuando ese chico anda cerca; deshecha de inmediato la idea del enamoramiento, porque no es tan cursi como para creer en amor a primera vista, es decir, puede admitir que el chico es bonito, cortés, y que incluso tiene clase, pero su problema no se trata de mariposas en su estomago cada vez que el chico sonríe, ni se trata de estupidos tartamudeos cuando le habla. Todo se resume a un simple hecho. Tiembla cada vez que el chico se acerca.

Cada vez que le mira.

Kai se endereza de golpe, el corazón latiendo de prisa. Un rápido vistazo a su compañero le asegura que su pequeño sobresalto no ha provocado despertarle. Nota el familiar vacío en su estomago, aunque ahora tiene claro que lo provoca.

Le palpitan las manos y apenas nota su respiración irregular, cuando el terror visceral que sintió cuatro años atrás le golpea con intensidad. _No creí que nadie tuviera ojos de semejante color_, es un pensamiento fugaz pero no amaina el pánico que le inunda_. _Color dorado. Iguales a los de la bestia que amenazaba con destruir el mundo.

Recuerda:

_El pluma__je oscuro, la cabeza firme y redonda, el penacho escarlata que la corona. Y los ojos. Dorados. Repletos de magia, poder y sangre._

No puede creerlo y sin embargo no pude dejar de pensar en ello. Hay una ansiedad creciente en su pecho que le impide conciliar el sueño, cierra los ojos y sólo puede ver al ave enloquecida que clama por sangre. Ojos Dorados que le miran allá donde vayan, y que le persiguen aún en la realidad. Cuando menos se da cuenta esta vestido y listo para salir, sólo que no tiene a dónde ir. Mira a su compañero y tiene un pequeño sobresalto cuando éste se gira para darle la espalda.

Se desliza por la ventana del cuarto antes de que nadie se percate de su ausencia, y piensa en dar un paseo para calmar la ansiedad, pero incluso inconscientemente sus pies lo llevan al lugar del que años atrás escapó. Se detiene angustiado cuando descubre que a final de la calle se encuentra un viejo edificio que conoce demasiado bien. Siente la tentación de dar marcha atrás, _¿a dónde?_, se pregunta y al tiempo que responde _a casa_, siente ganas de reír, pues no hay hogar a donde quiera volver teniendo un mediocre segundo lugar. Puede que vuelva a la comodidad de su vida, a su mansión donde su abuelo insiste en gobernar su existencia, pero incluso mientras lo considera sabe que no tiene intención de olvidar su humillación. _Tengo a Dranzer_, poderoso y fuerte, Dranzer invencible… _Mentira,_ hay una voz en su interior que susurra presurosa y suena macabra mientras le recuerda. _Dranzer fue derrotado por un novato. Un don nadie. Dranzer no es el Dios que buscas. _

Hace ya tiempo que desistió de los sueños de someter al Dranzer Negr_o_ a su voluntad, hace años que olvido al ser aterrador que aseguraba ofrecerle libertad y fuerza para escoger su camino, pero esa noche no puede evitar pensar en la gloria que prometía o en el poder que destruyo media abadía, un poder que aseguraba ser suyo. Y cuando inevitablemente lo compara con su Dranzer siente decepción y un poco de angustia. La voz se apresura a exclamar: _Estás aquí ahora, humillado por un novato sin mayor talento que el de ser necio. Y te niegas el poder. Te niegas la verdad. Jamás podrás vencer a tu rival, porque ellos: Fénix, Dragón, Tigre, Tortuga, son los dioses de un mundo que no imaginas, y no eres rival para ninguno. Así que renuncia._

.- No.

Se niega, no puede renunciar a la victoria. La necesita, para asegurar que puede manejar su destino y que tiene la fuerza para vivir, o de lo contrario volverá a ser una marioneta en manos ajenas. Necesita probar su fuerza, vencer al novato, vencer al pasado para no sucumbir ante la oscuridad. _Entonces ven._ Reconoce la petición, las palabras amables y las implicaciones de su decisión. Incluso sin verlo Kai sabe quien se encuentra tras esa voz. _Te esperé por muchos años y sólo ahora que estás cerca puedo escuchar el grito en tu corazón. Ven y construyamos el futuro. Destronemos a los dioses y clamemos venganza._

Por un instante Kai se infla con deseos de gloria y victoria, sueña con grandes batallas y eternidad. Es apenas un segundo, pero basta para que su cuerpo se mueva hasta la coladera que une el drenaje con los pasajes secretos. No se detiene a pensar en las consecuencias, avanza con el viejo recuerdo de la abadía, aunque existen obvias diferencias con el presente: Las cámaras de vigilancia y las rejas de hierro que se cierran a su paso. Casi pareciera que alguien le indica el camino pues no le cuesta trabajo alcanzar su objetivo.

_Dranzer._ Encadenado y listo para él.

Desde las sombras, Balcov sonríe mientras aplaude:

.- Bienvenido de vuelta, Kai.

YYYY

Bajo la enfermería de la abadía se encuentran las habitaciones especiales. Cuartos completamente aislados, que cuentan con vigilancia las veinticuatro horas al día, un sistema de cierre, y una puerta blindada, además de tener paredes, puerta, piso y muebles de metal. Un dormitorio perfecto para chicos que suelen tener la manía de botar cerraduras, destrozar muebles, y escurrirse por los conductos de ventilación.

En la habitación marcada con el número V, Boris tararea mientras descansa en su diminuta e incómoda cama, toda su atención puesta en el techo. Tres pequeñas lámparas aseguradas con vidrio reforzado le evitan la monotonía de una vista gris y le distraen en los días tediosos. La temperatura está regulada y es hasta cierto punto agradable, cosa que le permite llevar una simple camiseta sin mangas y un pantalón de ejercicios. Si tuviera un espejo se sorprendería de su aspecto hosco. Las ojeras, el cabello a ras y la expresión un tanto sádica le hacen ver más grande de lo que en realidad es; los cortes en manos, brazos y cuello, no suavizan su expresión. Es una suerte que aunque pueda ver su semblante no tenga problemas con su apariencia. De hecho, si pudiera opinar Boris diría que le gusta lucir salvaje; aunque claro, él no tiene opinión que hacer, no se le permite escoger su destino.

Tampoco tiene voluntad para quejarse y aunque ese día promete ser igual de aburrido que cualquier otro, Boris lo dejaría estar si no fuera por el susurro que escucha.

_Eh__, chico, ¿te aburres? Porque tengo una grandiosa noticia para ti._

La voz en su interior suena maliciosa, conspirativa, y en su tono se distingue ese aire de quien está acostumbrado a dar órdenes.

.- Lárgate. Eres tú quien me aburre.

A veces, cuando las personas pasan cerca de su cuarto le escuchan hablar, como si tuviera una conversación con alguien más, pero la imagen de la cámara de vigilancia, sólo le muestra a él, tendido en la cama sin compañía alguna. Se rumora que el chico está loco y tiene ciertos arranques de ira que destruyen el lugar. Balcov se divierte escuchando los rumores y no hace nada por desmentirlo, así que la mayoría prefiere evitar al muchacho. Sin embargo Boris no habla consigo mismo, habla con la bestia de fuego que conoció el día en que Krause fue muerto. Habla con Falborg, el ave de la catástrofe.

Hace ya un año y ambos han logrado entenderse para gusto de Balcov. Desde su primer encuentro Falborg lo sigue, y su voz resuena en lo profundo de su cabeza, como si fueran un solo individuo, no importando que el blade se encuentre cerca o lejos. En ocasiones resulta hasta divertido porque se entretiene con las historias de sangre y guerra que le escucha contar, pero también suele ser irritante porque la bestia se esfuerza por desquiciarle. Boris la oye a medias, se ríe cuando intenta mangonearle, tiene la fuerza para mandarlo a callar y no se deja amilanar por su poder, en respuesta Falborg se admira de que el chico sea el primero en no enloquecer, como lo hicieron sus predecesores, cuando intentaron hacerse de su poder, así que juega con él y le concede un poco de su aprobación.

Falborg intenta hartarle y Boris se entretiene siguiendo el juego.

_Pero que genio te cargas hoy, asumo que te han dejado tirado mientras estudian __el desempeño del sexy pelirrojo que tienes por compañero._

_.-_ Cállate.

Boris se tapa los ojos con una mano mientras intenta hacerle entender a una voz invisible que "sexy" y "pelirrojo" no deben ir juntos, sin embargo es en vano. Falborg se ha encaprichado con el chico.

_Por favor, deja la mojigatería, __¿me negarás que el chico sea una joya? Es una lástima que carezca de cuerpo o yo mismo se lo diría._

Boris se ríe entre dientes.

.- Ya, claro, estará encantado al saber que un águila le besa los pies.

_Me resulta cómica tu ignorancia__._ Falborg se ríe de su ingenuidad. _Has de saber que tuve un cuerpo antes de convertirme en Dios. De hecho mi raza no difiere mucho de la tuya; aunque tenemos ciertas diferencias anatómicas dudo que haya algún problema de acoplación._

.- Guárdate las explicaciones acerca de acoplamientos.

_Ah, __¿te incomodo?_

.- Me asqueas, a decir verdad.

_Ugh, c__uando se atrasan en tu dosis, pierdes el sentido del humor. _

.- Entonces lárgate, no me vengas con estupideces.

_Tu mundo es hipócrita si se ofende por las relaciones entre seres del mismo sexo. Para mí resulta de lo más natural._

La respuesta de Boris se pierde cuando un recuerdo fugaz brota de repente en su memoria, como la imagen fija de una fotografía. _Hay un hombre rubio, con una boca preciosa y un bonita sonrisa, que inclina la cabeza para besar al hombre, moreno y alto, que se acerca sin prisa. Es un beso suave, profundo, entre dos hombres. _La imagen es tan vívida que le mete miedo en el cuerpo e inmediatamente nota el calor en la cara. Se descubre los ojos y tiene que ajustar la vista a causa de la luz blanca.

.- Aparta tus jodidos recuerdos de mí.

Suena terriblemente molesto, Falborg simplemente se ríe.

_¿Por qué te molesta?_

.- No quiero saber de tus porquerías.

La risa de Falborg puede sacar de quicio a cualquiera, es una suerte que la puerta se abra y la enfermera entre acompañada de los dos guardias más fornidos que hay. Boris permanece quieto mientras le suministran su medicamento diario y les ignora hasta que se marchan, sólo entonces escucha de nuevo a Falborg.

_Para que lo sepas es un recuerdo tuyo._

Suena serio, cosa rara en él, pero Boris apenas si presta atención, pues una leve neblina en su cabeza le hace sentir ligero y en su estado brumoso alcanza a preguntar.

.- ¿Mío?

_Por supuesto que tuyo.__ Un recuerdo de la persona que fuiste._

.- ¿Tú sabes quién soy?

_Somos uno. Conozco __tus recuerdos. Sé quién eres, sé de dónde vienes, y sé que hicieron contigo._

.- Dímelo.

_L__o olvidarás en cuanto el medicamento haga efecto. Siempre lo haces. _

.- Entonces dilo cuando esté despierto.

_Ya lo hice, varias veces. __Lo recuerdas, te pones loco y Balcov personalmente viene a suministrarte más mierda. Entonces volvemos como al principio. _

La realidad de Boris se vuelve blandita y esponjosa, prometiendo descanso; el chico tiene problemas para articular sus pensamientos.

.- Sabes quién soy.

_Eres Bryan. Eres huérfano. Eres aquel que vivió con Krause y le asesino. __Eres quien juro venganza en nombre de Benzel. Y eres quien odia al hombre llamado Balcov._

.- Si…, Balcov.

La conciencia de Boris se esfuma despacio tras un velo negro que resulta impenetrable. Cuando vuelve en sí ni siquiera se percata del paso del tiempo y como lo último que recuerda es la aparición de Falborg: _Eh, chico, ¿te aburres? Porque tengo una grandiosa noticia para ti_, supone que la bestia espera su respuesta, así que sonríe, predador, como es la costumbre.

.- ¿Y bien cuál es la gran noticia?

_Te has quedado dormido, demonio. Eso fue hace más de dos horas._

_.- _Seguramente fue porque tu noticia dio asco y me dio pereza escucharla.

Se sabe que al administrar el medicamento los recuerdos recientes se pierden, así que Falborg no se extraña cuando el chico retoma la conversación como si acabarán de comenzarla. Está acostumbrado a los espacios en blanco,conoce los efectos de la droga, pero eso no mitiga la sensación de impotencia.

_Solo decía que Kai ha vuelto__._

Boris resopla con indiferencia.

.- Si no le conozco es casi seguro que se trata de un don nadie.

_Tal vez olvidaste quién es.__ Tal vez te hicieron olvidar su nombre._

.- Y tal vez jamás lo supe. Balcov no me daría información sobre alguien que carece de importancia.

_Confías demasiado en Balcov._

El tono de su voz es neutral, cosa que Boris detesta.

.- Suenas demasiado agrio para mi gusto. A qué viene tanta importancia por ese tal Kai.

Falborg se rinde, por el momento. Es casi imposible enseriarse con el chico cuando acaba de recibir su medicamento.

_Ah, paciencia, chico, sólo quiero que sepas que __con él viene el Dranzer Negro._

.- Suena aterrador.

_Es una abominación__. No tiene mayor propósito que esparcir el caos._

.- Creía que tú eras el Dios de la Catástrofe.

_Hay una diferencia. __A mí me divierte provocar guerras y desacuerdos, pero no busco destruir el mundo, me aburriría si no existiera. Esa bestia busca oscuridad, no es un Dios, fue creado con el poder del original pero sin su conciencia, no tiene sentido de ser, ni de pertenencia. Quiere clamar por sangre._

Boris bromea, como le es natural.

.- Entonces es casi seguro que me divertiré.

_Me niego..._

_.-_ Si Balcov lo ordena yo lo haré.

Falborg gruñe ante el nombre, pero no puede evitar que el chico cumpla las órdenes de su dueño, no puede evitar que la voluntad de Balcov sea primordial para el chico, como tampoco puede evitar la esclavitud en la que vive.

YYYY

Tala tiene un bonito rostro, limpio de imperfecciones, capaz de suavizarse e infundir confianza, jamás levanta la voz, jamás protesta, jamás reacciona, es un soldado fiel a su amo. Ushakov lo creó así, utilizo todo sus recursos para lograr que su chico tuviera una apariencia sumisa y al mismo tiempo fuera un arma letal, sin emociones y dudas. Balcov lo agradece. Si tuviera que ser sincero aceptaría que la creación de Ushakov se asemeja en demasía a su concepción de un soldado perfecto. Eficaz, limpio y obediente. Sin embargo tiene un pequeño defecto que lo condena por completo: Es inútil sin un cerebro que le maneje. Eso le deja a Bryan, quien tiene demasiada fuerza, es impulsivo y hasta cierto punto negligente, pero el único capaz de reaccionar según las circunstancias y cumplir con su voluntad sin importar las consecuencias.

Si la cosa no le afectará personalmente Balcov reiría al pensar que sin saberlo los dos rivales crearon en conjunto a un soldado excepcional, brillante y metódico, a la par que fuerte e inventivo. Sin embargo la realidad no puede ser más distinta, cada uno trabajo por su lado, dando como resultado la creación de dos armas incompletas, que cargan con grandes deficiencias. Pero ahora, tras el regreso de Kai, es posible que aún pueda conseguir a las bestias sagradas y cuando suceda podrá reclamar el mundo que ellas gobiernan. Está dispuesto a todo por proteger esa oportunidad, se niega a permitir que el chico le sea arrebatado, así que envía a Tala con órdenes de interceptar a los intrusos e impedirles la entrada. El chico recibe un transmisor y se dispone a proteger la entrada principal; y mientras espera recibe la visita de la bestia.

_Los dioses__ divinos están aquí._

Wolborg tiene la extraña creencia que ser directo a veces te evita la vergüenza de la vulgaridad; a diferencia de otros que prefieren el humor como una forma de evadir responsabilidad, él se limita a trabajar y no busca comunicarse con Tala más de lo necesario. Por supuesto que busca libertad, al igual que Falborg, o el resto, pero no pierde el tiempo en recordarle a Tala su pasado o su verdadero ser, cuando sabe que el chico lo olvidará horas después y sufrirá sin razón alguna. Prefiere observar y seguir, a la espera de una oportunidad para liberar al chico, a quien le ha tomado afecto. Sin embargo en ese día se atreve a realizar una incursión dado que el pelirrojo se encuentra solo.

_Déjalos __entrar, ellos darán caza a la abominable creación de ese hombre._

Tala se niega a escuchar. Tiene órdenes de Balcov. Órdenes claras que le impiden moverse y hacer caso de nadie más. Wolborg se irrita, le enferma que la terquedad del muchacho sea resultado de una devoción tan ciega.

_La criatura que ocupa tus pensamientos es falsa. _

Tala le ignora, Balcov es su señor y como tal es el único a quien debe obediencia.

_Un amo que te entregara al __demonio antes que permitir su derrota._

Tala hace oídos sordos, porque está educado para negar cualquier acusación contra su amo. Tiene una misión. Y no debe fallar.

_¿Por qué no?_

La pregunta le toma por sorpresa, el tono abatido de la bestia le desconcierta. Lo único que tiene claro es que fallar no es una opción.

_Entonces si fallas perderás tu valor. Tu existencia será nula. ¿Significa eso la muerte?_

No conoce la respuesta.

_Contesta._

Tala se sobresalta ante el tono imperativo. Hace años que no habla, prácticamente desde que recuerda. Uno de sus amos le mando callar, le negaron el permiso para usar su voz… no recuerda la fecha exacta pero sabe con toda certeza que alguien lo decretó.

_Ushakov te prohibió pronunciar palabra, te mando __a guardar silencio. Porque eres su muñeca, eres su creación…_

Tala sacude la cabeza, el nombre Ushakov no evoca memorias pero la palabra muñeca despierta en él una especie de descarga.

_Llevas años sin decir nada__, llevas años sin tener conciencia._

Semejante esclavitud entristece a la bestia, pero Tala prefiere ignorarla, pues no es propio de él sentirse así.

_Profanaron tu mente, escribieron sus nombres en tu piel, y han marcado tu existencia con la suya. Eres un esclavo y no lo sabes. Y es el destino que me espera si no __permites que destruyan al Dranzer Negro. _

Tala está a punto de retirarse, un poco aterrado ante el ataque del animal, cuando el chico Ivan se le une para hacer guardia, por el intercomunicador escucha la voz de Balcov _"los intrusos están aquí"_, y olvida todo lo demás. Se concentra en la voz de su amo y acata sus órdenes como tiene costumbre. Intercepta a los tres extranjeros y se dispone a cumplir la palabra de su dueño. Todo su mundo, toda su existencia se concentra en seguir y obedecer al unico ser que considera como Señor.

Wolborg no tiene otra opción más que retirarse en silencio, a la espera de otra oportunidad para desenmascarar a Balcov.

YYYY

Desde que se marchara de Rusia, Benzel ha hecho todo lo posible por encontrarse con Bryan; durante los primeros días le cuesta trabajo sobrevivir pero no se rinde, avanza paso a paso, sin mirar atrás, dispuesto a todo por devolverle la libertad a su hermano. Le toma cuatro años construir una vida, cuatro años para forjarse un nombre y una posición, cuatro años para crecer y ser capaz de liberar a Bryan. Es grande su frustración cuando al volver descubre que el chico no se encuentra ahí, sólo entonces se entera de la explosión que destruyo media abadía y supone que su hermano escapo entonces. Lo busca por todas partes, utiliza todos los recursos a su alcance, y es el destino quien le lleva a descubrir la fotografía de Bryan en los periódicos. En esa mañana mientras contempla el rostro de aquel llamado Boris Kuznetzov, su odio por Balcov renace y amenaza con asfixiarle. Cuando contempla la imagen en blanco y negro y descubre que el rostro que en otro tiempo le brindo consuelo y apoyo ha sido marcado por la desgracia, siente un deseo de venganza insaciable.

Quiere la sangre de aquel que arruino sus vidas.

Y está dispuesto a sacrificar lo que sea por conseguirlo.

_Continuara…_

_n/a._

_Otro capítulo. Un poco mas rapido que el resto... _


	14. Oposicion

**AMBIVALENCIA  
****Por Roquel**

**Dedicatoria**: Primero que nada Feliz año nuevo. Éxito y prosperidad en los proyectos que tengan en mente. Gracias por seguir leyendo, a pesar de mi inconstancia, dedico el capitulo con especial cariño para:

_**Navleu**_

_**Shiroi Tsuki**_

_**Gabz**_

_**Shngryu Inazuma**_

_**Alexa Hiwatari**_

_**C**__**loy I. Black**_

_**Jullieto**_

_**Nameless-Anami**_

_**Susumu**_

Quienes me animan a seguir, y no dejarlo en blanco.

**Notas****: **Benzel hace su aparición por fin, dispuesto a reencontrarse con Bryan, además de una pequeña escena para Kai y otra más para Bryan.

_Ambivalencia_: Estado de ánimo en que coexisten dos emociones o sentimientos opuestos.

YYY

**CAPITULO ****14  
****OPOSICIÓN**

_Oposición__: Ser contrario a una idea. Desafío de la autoridad o de aquellos que fijan las reglas. Deseo de competir y provocar. Contrariedad de lo establecido. Emitir una opinión distinta._

Cuando Balcov ordena, Iliá no se limita a obedecer, se asegura de cubrir todos los ángulos ciegos deseoso de mostrar su eficiencia; de hecho se toma su trabajo de forma tan personal que no permite cabos sueltos ni nada que pueda interpretarse como fallos humanos. Es el único capaz de cumplir las exigencias de su amo al pie de la letra. Balcov lo considera su mano derecha, es por ello que en ocasiones se siente con la libertad de asignarle tareas, para él fastidiosas, con la confianza de que el chico sabrá cumplirlas. Por ejemplo, le asigna el trabajo de preparar el estadio que se usará en el torneo de ese año, y, sin queja alguna, Iliá toma la responsabilidad de atender los detalles: la seguridad, la venta de boletos y demás pormenores que no se molesta en discutir con su Jefe; él, menos que nadie, espera lo que sucede cuatro días antes de que el torneo comience.

Todo empieza cuando le obstruyen la salida esa tarde antes de volver a la abadía. Se detiene creyendo que se trata de otra emergencia de último minuto, pero la idea se desvanece cuando contempla el rostro serio del chico. Tiene un aspecto inofensivo, es pequeño de estatura, joven, aunque los ojos grises desmienten inocencia, lleva el cabello negro ligeramente largo y la piel bronceada, pero es su mirada, seca y dura, lo que le confunde.

El silencio se prolonga hasta que el chico habla.

.- ¿Eres la perra de Balcov?

El tono despectivo, casi agresivo, le alerta. Intenta recordar si le conoce pero no hay familiaridad en dichas facciones.

.- ¿Quién eres?

.- ¿No negarás tu relación con semejante bastardo?

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Por vergüenza. Yo me avergonzaría de trabajar para un cerdo como él.

Iliá nota la desaprobación, flota en el rostro del chico como una marca hecha a fuego.

.- Si te empeñas en la vulgaridad, me voy… ¿Qué quieres?

.- Información.

.- No es mi área.

.- No importa, contigo me basta.

.- Hay un número de contacto en el directorio telefónico. Llama.

.- No sirve.

.- Habla con recursos humanos.

.- Está fuera de toda discusión.

.- Lo siento, es todo lo que hay.

El chico sonríe como si se disculpara.

.- Me estas entendiendo mal. Vamos a charlar, tú y yo, sin tu jefe rondando cerca.

Sólo entonces Iliá nota a los dos hombres fornidos que le cierran el paso. Por un momento piensa en negarse, tiene la fuerza para quitarse a los dos monigotes de encima pero la rebeldía se diluye cuando alcanza a entrever el arma que el chiquillo oculta en su ropa. Supone que concederle cinco minutos de su tiempo no puede traer mayores complicaciones que el provocar un escándalo en el estadio, así que accede a subir al coche estacionado en la acera de enfrente y permite que le cubran los ojos, deseoso de terminar con semejante circo. Francamente le decepciona un poco cuando después de tanto misterio lo conducen a la inofensiva habitación de un hotel donde los esbirros del chico se marchan sin decir palabra. Iliá guarda silencio hasta inspeccionar a conciencia el lugar y asegurarse que están solos. Se siente un poquitín turbado cuando le replica:

.- Ya que estamos aquí, dime qué buscas.

El jovencito se deja caer en la silla, completamente ajeno al tono filoso del albino.

.- Quiero que contestes unas preguntas.

.- ¿Eres un espía?

.- No.

.- ¿Se te debe dinero?

.- No

Iliá se irrita un poquito ante la vaguedad del chico.

.- ¿Quién eres?

.- Debes saberlo.

.- Recordaría tu rostro de haberlo visto antes.

_Nunca olvidaría un rostro tan bonito._

.- Es la primera vez que nos vemos cara a cara, pero hablamos por teléfono. Hace casi un año.

Iliá lo recuerda, la voz fantasmal que resquebrajo la tranquilidad de una noche de otoño, imposible olvidar el tono violento y ofensivo.

.- Eres quien insistía en hablar con Balcov sobre las bestias sagradas.

.- El mismo, aquel que encontró el santo grial de tu _jefe_.

Escupe la palabra como si quemara, como si la sola referencia a Balcov le asqueará. Iliá chasquea la lengua, un poco harto.

.- Tengo una lista de pendientes que necesitan mi atención urgentemente y la única razón por la cual accedí a venir fue para evitar una escena que traiga mala publicidad a Balcov. Vamos a resolver esto, quieres… qué… ¿alguna compensación monetaria?

El chico se ríe, aunque el sonido no es agradable.

.- No quiero el dinero de Balcov, ni su agradecimiento. Hice lo que tenía que hacer para traer de vuelta a Bryan.

_¿__A quién?_ es la pregunta que Iliá se abstiene de pronunciar, el chiquillo no parece notar su confusión.

.- Te traje para que me hables de Bryan.

Iliá resopla e intenta que su voz no suene agresiva cuando replica.

.- Ningún Bryan forma parte del equipo.

.- No trates de engañarme.

.- No tengo razón para hacerlo, no tendría sentido mentirte si quiero terminar con esto.

.- Entonces contesta. Dime que hicieron con él.

Iliá se altera.

.- No conozco a nadie con ese nombre.

.- Es difícil de creer cuando sé que estás a cargo de vigilarle.

La sorpresa turba a Iliá de tal forma que olvida por un momento el tema de discusión.

.- ¿Cómo?

.- Tengo a un par de guardias que me mantienen informado sobre lo que sucede en _tu_ hogar.

.- Entonces lamento decirte que tus espías te han visto la cara porque no existe el tal Bryan. No hay nadie registrado en la abadía bajo ese nombre.

La expresión del chico se congela dando paso a una fría calma que amenaza con estallar.

.- Si insistes en la ignorancia no tengo otra opción más que retenerte aquí hasta que todo termine.

El chico albino se ríe de la audacia del extraño.

.- Siento decepcionarte pero no está dentro de mis planes quedarme a pasar la noche contigo. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

.- Te quedarás aquí hasta que me digas la verdad.

.- Ya te dije lo que sé.

.- ¡Mientes!

.- ¿Si no confías en que te diré la verdad cuál es el punto de obligarme a contestar?

Y se da la vuelta indiferente ante el arma que el chico empuña. Todo sucede muy rápido, Iliá se gira e intenta desarmarlo ocasionando que en el forcejeo ambos terminen cayendo. Le sorprende la fuerza del chiquillo, quien se resiste a ceder hasta quedarse sin aliento, al terminar, es el albino quien apunta hacia el desconocido mientras lo retiene contra el suelo. El sudor empaña el bonito rostro, pero su expresión no varía ni un ápice, firme y seca, como si esperara el final. Iliá se siente un poquitín desubicado al contemplar el rostro sereno y libre de emociones, y todo empeora cuando el chico le habla.

.- Adelante, dispara, no puedo esperar nada más de la rata que sirve a Balcov.

Hay tanto odio, tanta amargura, que parece imposible poder contenerla en un solo cuerpo. Cierto es que tiene la apariencia de un jovencito que viste bien y ofrece un aspecto pulcro, pero es tan sólo una máscara; cuando miras sus ojos puedes notar que el tono gris se asemeja a las mañanas de lluvia y que pertenece a una persona más vieja, cuya vida no ha sido fácil. De cerca puedes notar que la boca es dura y que no tiene por costumbre sonreír, distingues los pómulos remarcados, de alguien que ha pasado hambre. Y es fácil percatarse que la expresión seca pertenece a quien ha perdido la esperanza de ser feliz. Ofrece un aspecto tan triste, tan decidido, tan fuerte, que resulta ofensivo. Rindiéndose ante el semblante del chico, Iliá baja su arma, y mientras lo retiene contra el suelo, su firmeza flaquea ante la tenacidad silenciosa que muestra.

.- No voy a disparar, no tengo razón para hacerlo. .- susurra y es evidente la sorpresa en el bonito rostro. Dura apenas un instante pero es invaluable la forma como la emoción inunda las pupilas y les concede vida, y es tan triste cuando la dureza vuelve a imponerse y su respuesta es filosa, llena de odio.

.- Mataré a Balcov, le cortaré el cuello y veré como su sangre corre por mis manos.

.- ¿Por qué has dicho eso?

.- Si vas a dejarme vivir debes saber a qué atenerte. Tu compasión no cambiará nada. Asesinaré a ese bastardo tan pronto lo tenga enfrente.

.- Basta ya, no quiero hacerte daño, pero si te empeñas en repetir tu amenaza me obligarás a matarte.

.- El que me perdones la vida no evitará que yo cumpla mi palabra.

.- ¿Quieres morir?

.- No.

.- Entonces no hables de asesinar a mi jefe.

.- ¿Quieres que mienta?

.- Quiero que dejes de amenazar la vida de un hombre al que no conoces.

.- Ese hombre torturó a mi hermano y lo marcó como si fuera una bestia. .- Sin conmoción en su voz, sin tonalidades, le ofrece detalles que Iliá no quiere, ni necesita, conocer. .- Utiliza su poder para gobernar la vida de aquellos que son inferiores. Trata a los seres humanos como viles accesorios, los atormenta, los enloquece, los denigra, los usa y desecha sin mayor remordimiento…

.- Cállate.

.- ¿No soportas la verdad sobre tu amo?

.- No permito que difamen al hombre que considero mi padre.

Hay un breve destello de odio en los ojos grises, fugaz e implacable.

.- ¿Tu padre?.., dudo que para él signifiques nada. Te desechara en cuanto dejes de ser útil y no perderá tiempo para buscar un reemplazo.

.- Te equivocas. Balcov se preocupa por gente como yo: Huérfanos, desamparados, gente de la calle, todo aquel que no tiene a dónde ir. Les promete una oportunidad para salir adelante. El hombre que tanto odias se hizo cargo de mí cuando mi madre me abandonó, me dio educación, me ofreció un hogar…

.- ¿Y estuvo ahí para ti?

La pregunta le deja momentáneamente sin habla y cuando se recupera se siente repentinamente violento.

.- Me dio una vida.

.- Te abandonó a la espera de ver si valía la pena tenerte a su lado. Y cuando demostraste ser capaz entonces te trajo para sustituir a quienes desertaron de su trabajo.

.- No hables cuando no sabes nada. Vienes exigiendo información que no te corresponde, insultando a mi superior, sin decir siquiera tu nombre; no esperes que tome tu palabra en serio.

.- No te hice traer para convencerte de mi verdad, pero no me quedare callado mientras te afanas en defender a ese bastardo. Te traje para conocer la situación de Bryan, para averiguar sobre su estado y posición, pero no tengo intenciones de justificar mis acciones ante ti. ¿Quieres mi nombre? Me llamo Benzel, tu padre Balcov me saco de las calles junto con mis hermanos, nos ofreció una casa y un hogar a cambio de obediencia absoluta. Cuando mi hermano Bryan se negó a obedecer, el hombre a quien tanto estimas, lo hizo azotar, lo quemó, lo humilló y cedió los restos cuando creyó que era su final. Fue abandonado. Le arrebataron su libertad y no me quedare de brazos cruzados si tu amo tiene intenciones de hacerle más daño.

.- ¡Estás mal...!- Iliá intenta ser comprensivo pero se siente tentado de sacudirle hasta que deje de soltar semejantes disparates. .- Ningún Bryan está registrado dentro de la abadía.

.- Si insistes en negar su existencia te sugiero que mires en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

Iliá duda antes de estirar la mano para hacerse con la dichosa prueba. Cuando la tiene entre los dedos hace un movimiento convulsivo, se endereza y su expresión se torna indescifrable. Es una simple fotografía, al parecer hecha cuando el equipo de Balcov visitó el estadio para conocer las instalaciones y hacer prácticas en los platos, en ella se distinguen a Balcov al frente del grupo, seguido por él mismo y al final los cuatro beyluchadores: Tala, Iván, Boris, y Sergei.

.- ¿Lo negarás ahora?

Iliá se siente tan aliviado que quiere reír, es obvio que el chico se ha equivocado.

.- No hay ningún Bryan aquí. .- no puede evitar sonreír. .- Estás confundiendo las cosas, te equivocas de persona.

.- Bryan es la tercer persona tras de ti...

.- Este tipo es Boris Kuznetzov, es el sobrino de Jasón Krause, su hijo desde que la hermana de Krause muriera de cáncer. Balcov los trajo cuando se entero que Krause estaba experimentando con el chico, lo hizo para salvar su vida; trato que Krause parara, y cuando éste se negó tomó el asunto en sus manos. Balcov se hace cargo de ellos, los cuida…

Benzel se ríe con un sonido metálico, burlón y lleno de incredulidad. Sin percatarse del movimiento Iliá termina con el trasero en el suelo mientras el chico se endereza. Hay una mirada salvaje en su rostro, como si anunciara un terrible secreto.

.- No entendía tu lealtad, creí que eras tan sólo un bastardo igual a Balcov, pero lo cierto es que no sabes nada. Vives una mentira creada por ese hombre, no sabes de los calabozos, no sabes de la cabaña de Hensley, no sabes lo que sucedió hace cuatro años cuando la abadía se hizo pedazos, y tu rostro lo confirma..; ¡No tienes idea de la verdad! Pensé que podrías decirme lo que sucedió con Bryan, pero estás ciego. Balcov mismo te ha vendado los ojos y tú insistes en su inocencia.

Benzel se levanta, la determinación que muestra confunde al albino que de repente se encuentra sin palabras.

.- Defiendes a un miserable y ni siquiera conoces su verdadero rostro.

.- Le debo mi vida; yo no estaría aquí de no ser por él.

.- ¿Significa que te guiarás según sus mentiras?

.- Es mi padre, no me mentiría a mí.

Benzel podría burlarse de su confianza, pero no tiene interés en prolongar la charla después de averiguar que el chico es otro peón ciego. Sacude sus ropas y está dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo le concede un último aviso.

.- Balcov es indiferente a los débiles. Atrae a los repudiados e intenta gobernarlos, si cualquiera de ellos se hunde, si son demasiado frágiles para sobrevivir, o son demasiado fuertes para ser dominados, entonces no dudará en destruirlos.

YYY.

Cuando tiene en sus manos a _Dranzer_, repleto de gloria y poder, Kai se felicita por escoger al único capaz de otorgarle fuerza. Desesperado por retenerlo Kai acepta lo que en otro tiempo repudio con todo su ser: Unirse a Balcov. El hombre lo recibe con los brazos abiertos y le tiende la mano para trabajar, así que el chico no tiene más opción que acatar sus órdenes, queriendo convencerse de que nada que hubiese dejado atrás le es realmente preciado. Se miente y lo sabe, pero se niega a dar marcha atrás. Cuando Dranzer se libera y se encuentran una vez más, Kai nota que sus ojos son eléctricos, capaz de reducir a cualquiera, capaz de destruir. Es invencible y lo sabe. Y sin embargo no se siente satisfecho. Lo medita a diario, buscando la supuesta felicidad que debería sentir y cuando se encuentra dudando se enfada consigo mismo. En un arranque de ira decide borrar su pasado y se marcha, sin decir nada, en busca de aquellos que le impiden avanzar.

En su necesidad de convencerse de su decisión, de aferrarse a sus ideales, sale en busca de su antiguo equipo con la idea clara de borrar todo vínculo que lo una a ellos. Utiliza su nuevo poder, la energía invencible de su bestia bit, e intenta arrasarlos, incluso disfruta viendo sus rostros petrificados de terror y agradece su oportunidad para seguir adelante. Está dispuesto a sacrificar todo para destruirles y no se detiene a pensar en el precio, pues tiene claro que busca su propia supervivencia. Para su sorpresa los novatos se niegan a rendirse, aunque débiles por definición persisten en su inútil intento de hacerle frente, resulta casi cómico sus desesperada lucha contra un Dios como _Dranzer, la_ diferencia de poderes es obvia e inevitable, es por ello que el desenlace de la batalla le resulta quimérico.

Las cosas no resultan como las planea y en apenas un minuto toda su ideología se desmorona como un castillo de naipes. Su mera existencia deja de tener sentido y Kai debe enfrentar el abismo de la locura cuando _Dranzer_ es vencido. Tras la derrota toda su convicción se hace añicos, su seguridad se tambalea al borde del abismo, su certeza se esfuma en la nada. Solo vislumbra la muerte y nada más que la derrota. En ese día debe reconsiderar su existencia como un completo error, cuyas decisiones desafortunadas han acarreado desgracia tras desgracia. Renegó de sus seres queridos por _Dranzer _porque buscaba fuerza para vivir por sí mismo;negó sus orígenes mientras luchaba por hallar su propia identidad, tenía toda la intención de aislarse y de emprender el futuro haciendo añicos su pasado, pero todo ello para nada.

_No hay gloria tras la máscara de la bestia, ni poder bajo el disfraz del demonio. _

Dranzer es una fuerza primitiva que clama por sangre, es la voz que tararea nuestros miedos hasta hacerlos parecer terribles e ineludibles. Kai se ha dejado engañar, y al darse cuenta el chico se siente estúpido e ingenuo; ha vendido su alma por un puñado de palabras dulces. Quiere escapar, así que decide dejarse arrastrar a la oscuridad, donde no haya más decisiones que tomar y donde no exista preocupaciones por el futuro. Quiere desvanecerse en el hielo, permitirse el abandono. Ya no tiene nada por qué seguir, ni fuerzas para intentarlo… sin embargo una mano le sujeta, _vuelve, _y una mirada le insta a despertar, _vive por ti_. Cuando menos lo espera las personas que despreció y que tildo de inútiles, le ofrecen una razón para seguir. _Escoge tu camino_. Aún sin fuerzas, aún sin posibilidades de éxito, ellos se esmeran por salir adelante y le dan a entender que no importa las veces que caiga, siempre habrá una posibilidad para levantarse. _No renuncies a ser quien eres. _En el suelo levantan las caras y miran el sol, sin preocuparse por las nubes que ocultan el cielo.

_¿Acaso me tienen lá__stima?_, la duda le asalta cuando comprende que los novatos le perdonan, siente ganas de abofetearles, pero su dureza se tambalea cuando piensa en su derrota. Ellos le aseguran no guardar rencor y le proponen conquistar el torneo como equipo, pero aunque la idea le resulta intolerable se muerde la lengua, sin fuerzas para negarse. Se muestra indeciso acerca de sí mismo, pero sin deseos de compartir su inseguridad, se deja arrastrar por la fe que los novatos parecen tener en él, acepta su "amistad" y se calla las preguntas, aunque en el fondo guarda dudas acerca del futuro.

Hasta que uno de ellos lo detiene una tarde antes de iniciar el torneo.

Rei Kon se considera prudente y procura contar con una respuesta sensata para la mayoría de las cosas, sin embargo es un chico adolescente que como el resto suele hacer cosas idiotas sin pensarlo demasiado. En ese día cuando un jovencito moreno le pide el favor de entregarle un regalo al jefe de su equipo, Rei piensa _un fan_, y no le concede demasiada importancia al asunto, el problema viene después cuando al retirarse para cumplir la petición se topa con la visión de un peliazul completamente ido. Se detiene un momento, pensando en marcharse, y es ahí cuando comete la estupidez de enfrentar el problema que todos prefieren ignorar. Todos procuran evitar el tema de la traición y se aseguran de no decir nada al respecto frente a Kai con la esperanza de que el asunto quede olvidado, pero al verle tan frágil, Rei siente la necesidad de sacudirle hasta cansarse.

.- ¿Por cuánto tiempo más te harás la víctima?

Kai se sobresalta de forma imperceptible y cuando procesa la pregunta frunce el ceño ante el tono agresivo. Tiene ganas de ladrarle una respuesta agria pero hace lo que viene haciendo desde que regresara al equipo, guarda silencio y resopla con indiferencia; le ignora y asume un silencio culpable. Rei siente ganas de gritar de pura frustración.

.- Para ya con eso.

Rei se enfada, se adelanta hasta colocarse frente al sillón donde descansa y con un tono acusador le señala. Es fuego y Kai está a punto de quemarse.

.- Despierta, infierno, y deja de hacer el idiota.

El insulto es una bofetada, y más cuando proviene del moreno que no suele mostrarse agresivo. Kai está dispuesto para una feroz respuesta pero parece reconsiderarlo y se decide por una rápida retirada. Rei le corta el paso con una expresión que promete sangre.

.- Basta con eso.

Kai se irrita.

.- ¿_Eso?_

.- Sí, eso de sentarte y quedarte mirando mientras los demás toman decisiones, eso de guardar silencio cuando alguien te hace frente. Hace un mes eras tú quien decretaba que hacer, era quien decidía y exigía, pero hoy tienes miedo y te niegas a seguir adelante.

Kai procura esconder la estupefacción que surge tras escucharle hablar, intenta parecer ofendido, lo cual resulta pero solo provoca la ira del chico.

.- Todos te tratan con pinzas por temor a enfadarte, pero tú lo malinterpretas creyendo que te tienen lástima. Y el único que tiene lástima de ti aquí eres tú.

.- ¿Y que sabes tú acerca de lo que yo pienso?

Suena sarcástico, casi violento. Suena a Kai y algo en Rei pega un saltito de alegría.

.- Es fácil decirlo por la forma como te has comportado los últimos días, evadiendo a todo el mundo y sin mostrar intenciones de tomar el mando como siempre has hecho. Te mantienes al margen y aceptas todo lo que la gente decida. Quieres a toda costa evitar ser quien eres.

.- Por si no te has dado cuenta la persona que soy no tuvo reparos en traicionarlos. La persona que soy repudió a su familia. La persona que soy se destruyó a sí misma. ¿Qué sabes tú acerca de abandono y traición?

Rei se altera cuando le contesta.

.- Parece que has olvidado el hecho de que mi aldea me considera un traidor, y que renuncié a mis amigos buscando lo mejor para mí. Abandoné todo lo que me era preciado, deseché los riesgos e hice lo que tenía que hacer. Y al final nada salió como yo esperaba.

.- Entonces afirmas que somos iguales

.- Jamás dije eso. Intento decirte que entiendo cómo te sientes.

.- ¿Y cómo me siento, señor Kon?

Rei intenta no retorcerse bajo la mirada del ruso, debe apelar a todo su sentido común para evitar balbucear como un mocoso. Respira y enfrenta la mirada carmín que no se muestra dispuesta a conformarse con una respuesta insincera. El chico decide hablarle con la mayor franqueza posible.

.- Perdido, porque no sabes qué camino escoger. Inseguro de volver a ser tú. Desgraciado, porque abandonaste todo por un sueño que al final se convirtió en pesadilla. Aterrado de avanzar para evitar otra decisión equivocada. Culpable de la ceguera que te hizo renegar de todo. Inútil, porque has perdido la fuerza de tu convicción. Pero sobre todo te sientes solo, y crees que mereces estarlo cuando en realidad no es así.

Kai le mira con tanta fijeza que por un momento piensa que va a golpearle, pero de inmediato comprende que en realidad Kai se encuentra anonadado de que alguien más sepa cómo se siente vivir en las tinieblas.

.- Explícate.

Rei no sabe qué decir, Kai se muestra paciente pero no facilita la respuesta.

.- Cuando abandone mi aldea tenía claro que iba a ser el mejor, y no podía serlo si me quedaba atrás. Fui egoísta, pero no me importó. Salí al mundo confiando en conquistarlo. Cometí el error de desdeñar a mi gente, sin darme cuenta de que yo no era mejor que ellos en nada. Tuve que trabajar duro, deje mi piel día tras día y en ocasiones no tenía fuerza para levantarme, comer o vivir. Sufrí toda clase de derrotas durante meses, recibí mis primeras decepciones, padecí el desprecio de la gente y tuve que soportar su compasión. Mi vergüenza fue lo único que evitó que volviera a casa. Me hice fuerte a pesar de todo pero no era el mejor y mi obsesión comenzó a consumirme. El señor Dickenson me recogió de la calle y supo que me estaba muriendo. Fue él quien me hizo darme cuenta que el futuro que seguía me estaba destruyendo. Me hizo mirar lo infeliz que era.

Rei se siente extrañamente ligero, como si acabara de quitarse un peso de encima y de cierta forma le alegra que sea Kai quien lo escuche, pues el chico no le mira con pena ni trata de confortarle. Comprende y de cierta forma lo ayuda.

.- ¿Te arrepientes?

.- De abandonar mi aldea, no, pero comprendo que no fue la mejor manera de hacerlo.

.- ¿Te retractarías?

.- Sería un cobarde si lo hiciera.

El moreno sonríe, y con toda la franqueza que puede le confiesa a Kai.

.- Eres fuerte Kai, mucho más de lo que yo fui alguna vez.

La revelación sorprende al ruso que de inmediato le interroga.

.- ¿Por qué lo crees?

.- El que decidieras volver para hacernos frente muestra que estabas dispuesto a defender tu decisión frente a cualquiera. Yo nunca tuve el valor para volver a mi aldea porque no fui capaz de hacer valer mis decisiones. La capacidad para luchar por preservar tus convicciones es una cualidad de la que muchos carecen.

El ruso no parece convencido, pero Rei le sonríe queriendo transmitirle confianza.

.- Date tiempo, Kai, ser quien eres nunca es un error, eres tú quien escoge como seguir.

Está listo para marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo decide entregar la carta que ha suscitado ese encuentro.

.- Un admirador, .- explica mientras le extiende el sobre de un blanco deslumbrante.

Se aleja con paso ligero, irradiando una alegría casi contagiosa. Kai le ve marchar y siente, por primera vez en días, que el amanecer toca su puerta, como un rayo de sol que se cuela por las ventanas tapiadas, dispersando la oscuridad. Piensa que aunque los ojos dorados de Dranzer son magia pura y pertenezcan a un dios, no pueden igualar a los ambarinos de Rei, con su franqueza, su ternura y sus pequeñas motitas carmesís que destellan con vida propia.

Se encuentra de tan buen humor que casi sin pensarlo abre el sobre blanco que Rei le ha entregado. Es un párrafo, pero basta para destrozar su buen humor.

_**Bajo el sol del mediodía los Señores del Mundo bendicen la tierra: **_

_**E**__**n la cima de la montaña el fénix emerge de las llamas.  
Dranzer el Dios que gobierna la vida.**_

_**Te espero**__** a medianoche en el estadio, príncipe de hielo, espero recuerdes a tu viejo amigo Benzel.**_

YYYY

El día del torneo Boris lleva despierto más de treinta horas, tiene los ojos rojos, el cabello sucio y la ropa alborotada, su aspecto casi enloquecido espanta a los chicos que se topan con él por los pasillos oscuros. Es como una sombra que se mueve por la abadía en completa libertad, tarareando la misma canción sin descanso, y cuando se harta de la noche sale a disfrutar del frío del exterior, bajo la vigilancia de Iliá que tiene órdenes de no perderle de vista. Boris lo ignora, deliberadamente, mientras disfruta de la placidez que le brinda la cafeína. Si alguien le viera de frente notaría las pupilas dilatadas y el aroma agrio de alguien que hace días no toca el agua; notaría el desequilibrio y la violencia que se oculta bajo una fachada de docilidad, pero su guardián se distrae pensando en un chico llamado Benzel que le ha hecho temblar. El propio Balcov le suministra una inyección de epinefrina al tiempo que lo manda a limpiarse, y se hace de la vista gorda cuando Boris ingiere por su propia cuenta una docena de pastillas azules.

Sin dueño, sin preocupaciones, Boris se siente poderoso, con la energía para derrumbar muros y romper huesos, el poder le perturba, lo desequilibra, pero nadie atiende. Lo dejan subir al plato mientras él se burla de la ingenuidad de aquellos que lo señalan y lo tratan como niño; cuando hace años que ha dejado de serlo. Lleva la clara intención de divertirse, así que cuando su oponente sube al plato, experimenta una súbita excitación, como la emoción del cazador frente a su presa. Se relame de anticipación ante la belleza morena que se cree capaz de hacerle frente.

El chico parece frágil, dulce y suave; tan suave que siente la irrefrenable necesidad de marcarle. Cuando el chico habla resulta una visión tentadora, por un momento fantasea con sujetarle mientras le busca la piel bajo la ropa. Quiere besarlo, morderle la boca hasta hacerla sangrar, desea cerrar los dedos en torno a ese cuello que amenaza con seguir creciendo, y tiene claro que disfruta de la visión del chico desnudo suplicándole piedad. La imagen que su mente conjura, la del chico de rodillas, implorando, le provoca una erección inmediata, imposible. Pulsa contra su pantalón de forma descarada, exigiendo un alivio rápido. _Inmediato_. Se siente inestable cuando piensa en lo que haría con ese jovencito, puro y completamente ingenuo, de tener oportunidad. Se siente violento ante la sola idea.

Poseerlo.

Dañarlo.

Violarlo.

El estadio tiembla, y Boris desoye a Falborg cuando éste intenta encauzar su energía para la batalla.

_Despierta, demonio, y termina con esto._

La realidad se tiñe de rojo, morado y azul, con zumbidos que resuenan sin cesar. El mundo se convierte en un algodón de azúcar, suave e inconsistente. Boris se marea cuando su perspectiva se distorsiona, se desorienta y confunde las imágenes de la batalla con visiones acerca de sexo y violencia. La imagen del precioso niño moreno se desdibuja frente a sus ojos mientras Falborg le insta a concentrarse, pero nada funciona, el chico se tambalea, cae, se pierde en una realidad lejana, donde es el rey y gobierna. Se desquicia.

Falborg intenta salvarlo. Trata de retener su cordura.

_¡Vuelve!_

Boris lucha por mantener su juicio, pero resulta difícil de hacer cuando escucha susurros que le provocan saltar sobre el niño bonito y destrozarle la garganta. Desea penetrarlo mientras lo asfixia, siente la necesidad de acabarlo, le sofoca la imagen de sus dedos largos y su cara de niño. El tigre blanco se enfurece cuando descubre lo que el rival pretende hacer con su protegido, ataca sin piedad en un intento por destrozarle la cabeza. Falborg le responde con ferocidad, se burla de su confianza, lo atenaza con sus garras mientras su pico intenta hacerse con sus ojos. Boris distingue el poder de su bestia que se despliega con una furia ciega, haciendo frente al tigre que parece dispuesto a dar su vida con tal de proteger a su dueño. La bestia se gira hacia él y habla como si le conociera de toda la vida:

_"__Me sorprende que Falborg te permita vivir en la ignorancia"´_

Falborg se enfurece.

_"Calla, dios maldito, el chico es mío y no tienes derecho alguno de entrometerte entre nosotros.__"_

_"No hare tal cosa, pero __me extraña que lo abandones a la deriva, __¿acaso no tiene valor para ti?__"_

_"__Mantén tus narices fuera de esto, Drigger, no sabes nada, no puedes ayudar."_

_"Escucha, Falborg, si ese mocoso tuyo está lo suficientemente mal como para querer provocar daño a Rei entonces tendré que pararle los pies"_

_"Encárgate de tu humano que yo me encargaré del mío"_

_"Es precisamente lo que haré"_

Boris se ríe sin razón, pues la situación le resulta absurda; piensa en el nombre _Rei_ y se relame con el deseo de topárselo en un callejón oscuro. El tal Drigger le mira por última vez y el chico siente ganas de contarle lo que piensa hacer con ese pedazo de carne que él llama protegido; sin embargo la bestia se adelanta.

_"__Eres un esclavo ignorante de tus cadenas, demasiado débil para sobrevivir por tu cuenta, así que te haré un favor. Ve y mira dentro de ti, al lugar que te prohíben acceder. Vuelve sobre tus pasos y contempla el pasado que te han negado"_

El grito que emite Falborg destroza los tímpanos de ambos contendientes.

_"Calla, maldito dios estúpido__"_

_"__¿Por qué le permites permanecer ciego?"_

_"La verdad lo matará"_

Boris quiere protestar ante semejante declaración, no consiente que lo crean débil, sin embargo las palabras se atoran en su garganta cuando de inmediato siente que el tigre pretende atacarle, se cubre el rostro con ambos brazos pero en realidad no sucede nada, o eso cree, porque cuando levanta el rostro el tigre no está, ni tampoco Falborg, de hecho sólo alcanza a distinguir un rostro ovalado de cabello negro que le mira fijamente desde las gradas. Es curiosa la forma cómo su semblante resalta entre una marea de imágenes borrosas, y aún más la forma como sus ojos tristes parecieran estar gritando para llamar su atención. Pareciera la única persona viva en un mar de cabezas, la única persona cuya existencia logra atormentarle.

La imagen se diluye, pero la sensación de angustia crece en su pecho, provocando el temblor de rodillas y manos. Siente el sudor frio que baja por su espalda, nota los miembros entumidos, y una especie de paranoia ciega comienza a invadir sus pensamientos. Su mente divaga, en la lejanía de unos recuerdos que no parecen ser suyos, puesto que se muestran inconexos y en blanco y negro. Tiene la imagen clara de un hombre, vestido de verde, que se inclina sobre él, mientras le busca la boca.

Hay un terror primitivo que fluye por sus venas en completa libertad. En ese instante se siente vulnerable, _desnudo_, frente a un millón de espectadores.

Su memoria desentierra el rostro feliz de un chiquillo de nueve años. Piensa _Benzel_, y por alguna extraña razón el nombre le resulta insoportable, así que busca otra cosa a la que aferrarse. En ese momento su mente sugiere _Hensley _y al instante evoca la imagen del hombre vestido de verde que le separa las piernas hasta dejarlo completamente expuesto. La mente del chico se aterroriza ante la visión y consigue replegarse a un rincón oscuro donde no haya nombres ni imágenes.

Pero es imposible de ignorar ahora que la puerta se ha abierto; y lo cierto es que la curiosidad de Boris le insta a explorar el oscuro mundo que tiene enfrente.

_"__No vayas" _por primera vez desde que le conoce, Falborg se escucha aterrado _"Cierra los ojos y vuelve"_

Quiere preguntar por qué, pero le ignora, siente curiosidad por la realidad que se oculta tras el velo negro de sus recuerdos.

_"Adelante"_ la voz confianzuda de Drigger lo exhorta a continuar.

Boris se desentiende de la batalla, permite que Falborg se encargue del resto. Ni siquiera se ríe cuando Drigger cae bajo la furia del águila, que se encuentra completamente frenética por la intromisión a la mente de su chico. La batalla parece decidida. Rei tiembla ante la visión de su dios cayendo bajo las garras del demonio, aunque curiosamente no se rinde. Extiende los brazos y su fuerza es la que lo protege, está decidido a compartir el dolor de su bestia y accede a recibir los ataques de Falborg. Boris se gira para mirarlo, de pie, orgulloso, apenas un niño, y su distracción basta para que lo recuerdos lo consuman.

_Hay un chico pelirrojo que le mira con altanería desde la puerta de una celda oscura, acompañado por un hombre al que odia._

_Hay un grupo de soldados que manosean al mismo pelirrojo mientras yace desnudo en el suelo._

_El mismo chico pelirrojo se encuentra vociferando mientras uno de los guardias se encarga de violarlo. _

_Hay una infinidad de recuerdos relacionados con el mismo pelirrojo, y en cada uno puede verlo abusado y denigrado. En algunos recuerdos llora, en otros se defiende, en otros pareciera desmadejado y terriblemente vacío._

_Curiosamente no está solo. _

_En cada recuerdo hay un chico que le acompaña, que también sufre y padece lo mismo, que muerde a sus carcelarios provocando la cólera de los mismos. Un chico que grita blasfemias causando dolor en ambos. Es un chico mal hablado y terrible que se queda sin voz mientras exige que los dejen en paz._

Boris tiembla y retrocede, pero resulta inútil tratar de escapar a los recuerdos.

_Es vívida la imagen de Krause pidiendo clemencia, de sus dedos apretando el cuello del hombre que tantas desgracias trajo a su vida._

Falborg intenta salvarlo, pero la cordura del chico se tambalea mientras retrocede en el tiempo.

_La noche cuando fue marcado como una bestia, con un hierro candente en la parte baja de su espalda._

Hay un dolor que permanece agazapado en el fondo de su corazón, un dolor ciego y terrible que amenaza con quebrarle en mil pedazos. Boris nota que dicha agonía se apodera de sus sentidos, que le ablanda el cuerpo y le hace caer.

En realidad no importa.

Falborg es el único que acude en su ayuda, abandona la pelea sin dudar. Drigger se sorprende de su reacción pero no tiene tiempo de hacer nada pues su propio protegido se desmaya. Es extraña la forma como ambos contendientes se desploman a la par, uno sumido en la desesperación y el otro de puro cansancio. Sin embargo existen una diferencia aún mayor entre ellos, el chiquillo Rei recibe la atención de su equipo, del estadio en pleno, mientras que Boris es devuelto a la abadía sin atención alguna. Rei despierta rodeado de amigos y conocidos, rostros preocupados por él, mientras que Boris es echado en una celda oscura sin dudar.

.- Traeré al médico de guardia. .- Iliá se dispone a marcharse pero Balcov lo detiene con un tajante _no._

.- Concéntrate en Tala. El marcador es uno a uno, y necesitamos el siguiente punto para vencer.

.- Pero, señor, Boris…

La mirada que le dirige Balcov está repleta de frialdad.

.- La basura no necesita atención, Iliá. Bryan ha demostrado ser una completa pérdida de tiempo, y nosotros no gastamos recursos en perdedores.

Se marcha dejando al chico con el corazón en la boca. Piensa en Benzel y el recuerdo de sus palabras, _"Balcov es indiferente a los débiles", _le retuercen las entrañas. Intenta convencerse a sí mismo de la correcta decisión de su jefe. Boris falló, cometió el error de confiarse, pero una pequeña vocecita le replica que semejante desliz no justifica ser abandonado mientras se sacude y vomita.

El chico necesita atención médica.

Duda antes de retirarse, dispuesto, como siempre, a cumplir la voluntad de su jefe, pero apenas logra dar un paso cuando el mundo entero vacila ante sus ojos.

Ha dicho _Bryan_, y no Boris.

El estomago de Iliá se contrae.

Lo ha llamado _Bryan._

_Continuar__á._

_n/a_

_He comenzado a trabajar a tiempo completo, y __Boris se negó a cooperar, pero al final salió. En fin, se acerca el final del torneo, la libertad de Bryan y Tala, falta ver que planes tienen ellos para su vida._

_Nos leemos._


	15. Apostasia

**AMBIVALENCIA  
****Por Roquel**

**Dedicatoria**: Para aquellas personas que aún siguen aquí.

**Nekot, **

**Nameless-anami, **

**Shingryu Inazuma, **

**Cloy I Black, **

**Shiroi Tsuki, **

**Jullieto, **

**Navleu, **

**Gabz, **

**Susumu.**

Mil gracias por el tiempo que se toman para comentar.

**Notas**: Para algunos la mujer de las nieves, mejor conocida como **Y****uki-onna** es un demonio que suele aparecer durante las tormentas de invierno en busca de viajeros despistados. Se presenta como una mujer alta, hermosa, de largos cabellos, cuya piel se asemeja en demasía al blanco impoluto de la nieve. En muchas historias congela a quienes tienen la desgracia de toparse con ella, y en otros relatos se muestra más piadosa, llegando incluso a establecerse con algún humano.

Y como en algún lado he leído que uno de los ataques de Wolborg presenta la imagen de una mujer, haciendo un breve guiño a dicha leyenda, -recordemos que la bestia de Tala tiene el poder sobre la nieve- pues he decidido utilizarlo para éste capítulo.

Espero que les guste.

_Ambivalencia_: Estado de ánimo en que coexisten dos emociones o sentimientos opuestos.

YYY

**CAPITULO ****15  
****APOSTASÍA**

_Apostasía: __Violación de la fidelidad o lealtad que se debe. Negar la fe original. Abandonar las creencias en que uno ha sido educado. Abandonar el origen, cambiar de doctrina._

Cuando Rei es transferido al hospital, Kai no duda en acompañarle aunque tenga que escuchar los comentarios entusiastas de los novatos que insisten en rememorar la batalla con Boris. Su preocupación por el moreno borra de su cabeza el encuentro con Benzel, es por ello que se sobresalta cuando al volver lo encuentra esperando.

.- Tu puntualidad deja mucho que desear, Kai.

No reconoce la voz, pero si logra distinguir la oscura silueta de un adolescente contra la ventana de su dormitorio. Cuando el extraño se acerca no atina a distinguirle los rasgos por completo, queda claro que es joven, moreno, pelinegro, y con una expresión de terrible seriedad. Pese a todo, sabe de quién se trata.

.- Careces de la sutileza que tenías cuando niño, Benzel; eso de entrar en habitaciones ajenas no es la mejor forma para reencontrarte con alguien.

.- No vine a charlar.

.- Entonces dime lo que quieres y terminemos con esto.

.- Le debes un favor a Bryan.

A Kai le enfada la perspectiva de alguien entrando en su alcoba, su expresión amenaza con trocearte a pedazos y no mostrar clemencia. Benzel la enfrenta con tedio.

.- Que sea él quien venga a pedirlo.

.- No seas imbécil. Bryan necesita de tu ayuda.

.- Y precisamente por eso debería mostrar la cara si se atreve a pedirme un favor después de años de no vernos.

.- Con un demonio, Kai, deja de fingir.

.- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?... ¿Fingir qué?

El desconcierto en el rostro y su reacción violenta alertan a Benzel sobre la verdad de la situación. Por un breve instante su coraza se quiebra, su rostro se tiñe con la desesperación y la súplica que emite resulta casi dolorosa.

.- Ayúdame a rescatar a Bryan.

El chico ruso frunce el ceño, completamente perdido en la conversación.

.- ¿Qué pasa con él?

.- Eso es lo que intento averiguar. .- Kai resopla, indiferente. .- ¿Sabes qué fue de él la noche del escape?

.- Regresó a buscarte, quedamos en encontrarnos fuera pero nunca apareció.

.- ¿Y nunca te preguntaste por qué?

.- Se marchó, como todos. Tú eres la prueba de ello, si estás aquí significa que él salió.

.- Bryan se quedo atrás intentando salvar al pelirrojo altanero.

Kai piensa _Yuriy _y le resultacurioso acordarse del nombre aunque no ha pensando en el chico durante años. Recuerda con vaga claridad al jovencito pelirrojo que insistía en dejarse gobernar, en la muñeca de Balcov, el rival directo de Bryan.

.- Iban a salir cuando Balcov los encontró en las escaleras, .- la voz de Benzel suena débil como si recordar el incidente minara sus fuerzas. .- Nunca lograron entrar en los ductos de ventilación. No pude hacer nada, Bryan me ordenó marcharme y eso hice. Los dejé atrás. .- suena culpable, como si necesitara disculparse.

.- Imposible. Balcov los reportó como desaparecidos la noche del escape.

.- ¿Desde cuándo crees a Balcov?

.- Creo en mi memoria. Después de escapar me hicieron volver, fueron cuatro meses de vivir aquí y en ningún momento los vi. Se fueron.

.- De haberlo hecho Bryan me habría buscado, pero no lo hizo. Me fui, hice mi vida y nunca supe de él; para cuando pude volver no estaban ahí y nadie supo darme razón acerca de ellos, aparentemente se perdieron muchos archivos en la explosión que destrozó el edificio.

.- Tal vez escapó entonces.

Kai se niega a admitir que ciertos detalles de su vida han sido borrados tras su encuentro con el _Dranzer Negro, _para él es más fácil desentenderse del asunto, que intentar evocar los momentos de terror de aquella noche lejana. Si lo hiciera podría recordar con precisión la imagen de ambos tendidos en el frío suelo, completamente inconscientes. Benzel no le permite el olvido.

.- Lo busqué y no hubo forma de encontrarlo. Supuse que de seguir vivo, Balcov sabría de su paradero así que me aseguré de que los trajera de vuelta.

.- ¿Cómo?

.- Encontré a las bestias sagradas y avise a Balcov del torneo. Tenía la certeza de que traería a Bryan para inscribirlo en su equipo.

Benzel le muestra un trozo maltratado del _Times_ de Londres, donde aparece el rostro de un chico llamado Boris Kuznetzov que es buscado para ser interrogado por el asesinato de su tío Jason Krause.

.- Bryan no es lo que solía ser.

Y tiene razón. Kai se asombra del aspecto salvaje que tiene en la fotografía; no reconoce, bajo ese aspecto sádico, al chico que conoció, el chico lleno de rebeldía y coraje que le dio la oportunidad de salir. Tiene la sonrisa indolente de alguien que no siente interés por la vida, los pómulos terriblemente marcados como si no se esforzara por cuidarse a sí mismo, y la mirada repleta de violencia dispuesta a estallar.

.- ¿Es _Bryan_?

.- Lo reconocería entre un millón.

.- ¿Dónde está ahora?

.- Se lo llevaron después de perder contra tu equipo.

Kai se siente violento ante la imagen del agresor de Rei, pero la furia del momento se desvanece cuando entiende que el chico es tan sólo un maniquí.

.- Quiero sacarlo, Kai.

.- No parece que le vaya tan mal.

.- Le lavaron el cerebro.

.- Eso no lo sabes.

.- Bryan no toleraría permanecer bajo el mando de Balcov, no aceptaría convertirse en una marioneta. Tiene que controlarlo de alguna forma.

.- ¿Qué esperas que yo haga?

.- Creí que me dirías que poder tiene sobre él, pero es obvio que no lo sabes.

.- Podemos averiguarlo.

.- Temo que nadie además de Balcov lo sepa con precisión.

.- ¿Qué harás?

.- Voy a sacarlo y después buscaré la forma de ayudarlo.

.- Te será imposible acercarte sin que Balcov lo note y dudo que Boris acepte de buena gana irse contigo si no se acuerda de ti.

.- No importa, lo obligaré a que me recuerde.

Kai pretende dejarle ir y olvidar el asunto, pero por alguna razón cuando piensa en Boris, piensa en Rei, y la sola imagen del chico consigue ablandarle. El moreno seguramente ayudaría.

.- Para ayudar a Bryan necesitas quitarle el poder a Balcov.

Kai le explica a detalle la idea que comienza a germinar en su mente, sin embargo para llevarla a cabo necesitara de algo más que sólo buenas intenciones. El ruso duda muchísimo antes de tomar el teléfono. Teme cometer otra equivocación, pero recuerda con precisión la voz de Rei confesando su verdad: "_abandoné todo lo que me era preciado y al final nada salió como yo esperaba"_, y de alguna forma sabe que debe hacerlo si quiere recomponer su vida. La espera le resulta eterna. En San Francisco son once horas más temprano y la persona que atiende le saluda con una familiaridad que lacera. El chico titubea antes de hablar.

.- James…

.- ¡Kai!

Es sorprendente la forma como reconoce su voz; y aún más sorprendente el entusiasmo que desprende al llamar a Mijaíl para que se acerque a charlar. Resulta tan afectuoso que Kai nota una calurosa emoción en el corazón. Le inundan con preguntas sobre su estado y su vida, como si no hubieran pasado tres años en completo silencio. Y cuando se percatan de su inseguridad es James quien pregunta.

.- ¿Qué pasa?

Leales hasta la muerte, amigos de por vida, siempre preocupados por su felicidad. Kai se siente estúpido de haber renegado de ellos.

.- ¿En qué podemos ayudar?

Es Mijaíl, tan directo como siempre, tan bondadoso que es imposible negarle nada. Suena genuinamente preocupado y en verdad lo está; Kai sabe que la intención del hombre es ayudarle, a toda cosa, no importando los recursos a utilizar. Así que se decide.

.- Tengo un problema.

YYYY

Tala tiene clarísimo su deber.

Es simple, y no tiene dudas al momento de avanzar. Balcov le ha entrenado a conciencia, sin vacilación, _destrúyelo, _le ha obligado a sentarse durante horas a escuchar por que alguien como él no puede perder, _eres invencible,_ le ha forzado a estudiar los movimientos de su adversario, _es basura_. Es casi obsesiva la forma que tiene para hacerle practicar hasta que le duelen los brazos. Tala no se queja, no protesta, no ha dicho una sola palabra desde que tuviera diez años, y no pretende romper su voto de silencio porque no tiene razón para hacerlo; es así que Balcov le ordena y el pelirrojo obedece, con una fe ciega que ha sido inculcada durante años.

Carece de impulsos y deseos, carece de voluntad: La muñeca preferida de Balcov.

Llega al estadio con una hora de anticipación, le ayudan a calentar y a prepararse. Sabe que la batalla se reduce a un momento crucial, que apenas un instante puede definirla, está preparado para alcanzar la muerte, más no la derrota. Wolborg se prepara mentalmente para la batalla, su conexión con el chico es más fuerte que nunca. Tala tiene un solo pensamiento, _ganar_, algo que facilita el enlace mental con su bestia.

A diferencia de Kai no desdeña al novato, lo estudia con atención, dando énfasis a los pequeños detalles. A diferencia de Boris no se muestra altanero, avanza a pasos pequeños, con una precisión mecánica. Lanza a Wolborg con una advertencia y le exige la cabeza del dragón.

La batalla es una danza en la que uno retrocede y el otro avanza, casi en sincronía. El novato lo tiene difícil cuando, en un arranque de impaciencia, ordena el primer ataque. Tala se guarda de sonreír, no sabe cómo hacerlo, sin embargo se siente satisfecho al repeler el ataque y provocar un casi derribo sobre su oponente. La victoria se vislumbra a la vuelta de la esquina, el pelirrojo domina por completo. Wolborg se lanza contra el cuello de su atacante, cierra su mandíbula sobre la carne suave hasta que siente la sangre del rival inundar su boca.

El dragón se agita frenético, lanza coletazos sin éxito hasta que un giro brusco consigue arrancar al lobo de su garganta. Retrocede emitiendo siseos de advertencia mientras busca una forma de someter a la bestia. Su chico no ayuda gritando órdenes confusas, incitándole a atacar sin ofrecer un plan establecido. En un intento por ganar tiempo, lanza una finta por la izquierda y consigue herir el costado de su oponente. Wolborg responde con una ferocidad que abruma a sus adversarios, los acorrala hasta convertir en imposible una victoria.

Siendo tan clara la superioridad, ¿cómo podría esperar alguien el desenlace que se avecina?

El tiempo pasa de prisa mientras lobo y dragón se enzarzan en un combate físico, abriendo heridas y lacerando la piel. Tala ordena un repliegue vacilante, y el chico cae en la trampa enviado a su bestia en un ataque frontal. Wolborg se escabulle de sus garras, gira y salta sobre su lomo dispuesto a tomar su vida.

Lo que sucede después, es confuso en la mente de Tala; aunque años después intente recordarlo habrá una especie de bruma que le impida ver los hechos con claridad. Comienza con un grito por parte de su oponente, que se siente inútil al ver como su bestia es sometida, seguida por un ataque ciego del dragón que se niega a dejarse vencer. Wolborg lo evade sin problemas, contraataca sin piedad y como golpe final realiza su ataque principal. Es la primera vez que lo ejecuta, por lo que Tala no conoce los detalles del mismo. Lo único que sabe es que de pronto el mundo se convierte en una gigantesca sábana blanca; que el tiempo se congela de pronto; que los ruidos del estadio se acallan y el único sonido que escucha es el de su propia respiración temblorosa. El vaho que escapa de su boca es denso y al parecer lo único cálido que existe en semejante realidad.

Intenta establecer contacto con su bestia y es entonces que vislumbra a la mujer, que aguarda de pie en medio del mundo blanco, ajena al frío que el mismo Tala siente en los huesos. Es la viva imagen de la belleza, con su figura espigada, su delicado cuerpo, y su largo cabello que parece flotar en torno a su cuerpo. Una pequeña flama de vida en el desierto de nieve, aparentemente indefensa, engañosamente inocente, y sin embargo es terrible la manera que tiene de establecer su dominio; mantiene prisionero al dragón en muros de cristal mientras succiona su fuerza vital. Produce escalofríos contemplar el poder inhumano que muestra; olvidemos la fuerza aplastante que su figura de muñeca transmite, olvidemos su rostro completamente blanco como si de mármol se tratará, es la expresión en sus ojos cuando se gira para mirarle, lo que provoca terror.

Una parte de él comprende que la mujer es Wolborg, su porte de reina y la fuerza demoniaca que vibra en su cuerpo es la imagen que tuviera antes de convertirse en dios; pero otra parte de él, una pequeñísima parte grita cuando se topa con la figura femenina, suave, delicada, que inevitablemente le evoca tragedia.

Su mente retrocede con el pánico de un animalillo salvaje ante la imagen que intenta brotar de sus recuerdos. Una mujer de cabello cobrizo y grandes ojos azules, que le mira con la dulce expresión de alguien que te ama sin reservas, repleta de una ternura que desgarra. Tala boquea y se tambalea en busca de un soporte para evitar el abismo. Wolborg se repliega ante su terror e intenta encontrarle sentido a esa emoción abrumadora que parece querer devorar al chico. Su intento por calmarle solo empeora las cosas, pues entre más se acerca, Tala se vuelve consciente de la presencia femenina que habita en sus recuerdos y lucha por imponerse en su mente.

Wolborg no sabe que su intervención despierta una hilera de recuerdos que permanecen cuidadosamente ocultos a ojos humanos; no sabe que el control de Ushakov sobre el pelirrojo consiste precisamente en evocarle recuerdos que puede utilizar en su contra. La imagen de la mujer despierta los recuerdos de Ushakov, e inevitablemente reaviva los recuerdos de su madre. Es así que cuando intenta calmarle, el pelirrojo reacciona de forma violenta.

La imagen de la mujer es persistente, provocando que su entereza se venga abajo; la palabra _madre_ es un pensamiento fugaz, demasiado abstracto para comprender, una palabra que carece de sentido para él, pero que por alguna razón le produce malestar, debilidad y unas irrefrenables ganas de hundir la cara en la tierra. Titubea en su propósito, olvida su deber y se hunde en la histeria. Usualmente, cuando se rinde ante la visión de un pasado que no recuerda, Ushakov aparece para reafirmar su dominio, su figura como líder y dueño, que viene para rescatarle de las tinieblas.

Sin amo que detenga la regresión, que le ordene despertar y volver en sí, Tala se ve obligado a mirar. Wolborg entra en pánico cuando se muestra incapaz de evitarlo; se olvida del dragón que ha comenzado a liberarse, se olvida de la batalla y corre para ayudar a su chico.

Es demasiado tarde. Tala se ve cubierto de pies a cabeza; nota el frío en su cuerpo como un manto que le restringe el movimiento y lo vuelve torpe, nota la pesadez del sueño y es incapaz de apartarla. Su cuerpo está a punto de ceder; sus latidos cardíacos son débiles; se siente desorientado y no puede dejar de temblar, pero nada es comparado con las visiones que le devora la cordura. Ha perdido el poder sobre la bestia, no escucha sus gritos ni su voz. Permanece quieto a la espera de alguien que le devuelva a la vida.

Sin embargo, está solo, y no hay forma de que nadie vaya a salvarle.

En un intento por ayudarle Wolborg se escurre dentro del chico en busca de establecer el lazo mental que les permita sobrevivir a la crisis. Sus mentes se fusionan de tal forma que sentirán, verán y navegarán al mismo tiempo, como si fuera un solo ser; es la única forma de guiarle hacia la salvación. Vagan por los recuerdos de su vida con Ushakov y, sin advertirlo, son succionados por el muro infranqueable que oculta el pasado del chico. Descubren una serie de memorias, ocultas y enterradas en lo profundo de la psique, completamente ajenas al conocimiento de su dueño. La bestia se detiene al percibir el terror del chico, que se niega a seguir; sin embargo, un recuerdo les asalta sin advertencia y los demás se arriman para darse a conocer.

Wolborg experimenta, junto con Tala, la violación del chico pelirrojo a los nueve años. Hay un hombre llamado Henry Hensley que le arranca la ropa y lo fuerza mientras le habla sobre disciplina y control. El pelirrojo grita y llora, pero no puede evitar ser abusado una y otra vez. Wolborg no comprende en sí la situación, no alcanza a entender lo que sucede, pero si entiende el terror primitivo que le transmite el chico. Es el grito de un animal herido, de una bestia agonizante, que le golpea con una fuerza descomunal transmitiéndole desesperación, terror, y un pavor sobrehumano. Su reacción natural es dar marcha atrás, sólo que resulta imposible. Y cuando Tala se ve a sí mismo siendo golpeado hasta caer desmayado, cree que se trata de un engaño de la bestia, incluso se lo reprocha, pero cuando se percata de que la bestia se encuentra tan perpleja como él, se contrae tratando de escapar. Es demasiado tarde cuando escuchan el grito de advertencia. Necesitan coordinarse para correr, sólo que ambos se encuentran tan aterrorizados por lo que ven, que son incapaces de pensar con claridad.

Es así que, juntos, reviven cada golpe, cada violación, cada maltrato, cada abuso; como si sucediera de nuevo. Wolborg se retira de la batalla, y al verse libre de su prisión, el dragón muestra su poder, clama la victoria cuando no encuentra resistencia en el lobo que se encuentra completamente aturdido por los recuerdos que acaba de recibir y se repliega ante su ataque.

Sabemos que el novato se alza con la victoria, que a todos les resulta maravilloso, que recibe aclamaciones de parte del público; nadie hace caso del chico pelirrojo que permanece en completo shock. Le ven abandonar el plato e inmediatamente lo olvidan. Nadie repara en el chico tembloroso que se aleja, ni en su expresión de completa miseria, pues es apenas un perdedor que no merece atención.

Nadie sabrá del golpe que le espera en cuanto Balcov lo tenga enfrente, nadie correrá a socorrerle cuando se desplome a los pies de su amo.

No tiene voz con la cual quejarse.

YYYYY

Benzel escucha la salva de aplausos que anuncian el final del torneo, el sonido se asemeja al tamborileo de su corazón, un sonido que marca el final de su búsqueda. Han pasado cuatro años desde que viera a Bryan por última vez, cuatro años desde que abandonará a su hermano en manos de una bestia. Desde entonces su único propósito ha sido enmendarse; se forja una vida con el claro objetivo de conseguir poder para cumplir su deseo, y ahora que se encuentra tan cerca nada puede hacerlo dudar. Es por ello que cuando Balcov aparece en el estacionamiento, veinte minutos más tarde, Benzel no tiembla.

Rodea los coches aparcados y se acerca sin que nadie lo note. Hay doce pasos entre el guardaespaldas que se adelanta para encender el automóvil, y quince hasta el tipo que carga con el pelirrojo desvanecido. El único estorbo es el chico albino que camina un paso detrás de su padre. Benzel se encuentra a medio metro, cuando Iliá repara en él, su expresión de pasmo ni siquiera inmuta al chico. Balcov se percata de su repentina perplejidad justo a tiempo para notar el reflejo de un arma que se levanta contra él. Su rápida reacción le evita un apuñalamiento directo, aunque sus reflejos no impiden que el pelinegro le hiera en el brazo.

Benzel ataca de nuevo, es preciso y ágil, pero nada evita que uno de los acompañantes de Balcov le suelte un puñetazo que llena de sangre su boca, sumiéndole en la inconsciencia. Despierta horas después, con un terrible dolor de cabeza y un chichón que promete convertirse en otra cabeza. Le toma una eternidad acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y al olor de orina en el cuarto cerrado, el aire viciado no ayuda en nada a despejar su mente. Intenta levantarse pero el regusto de la bilis le provoca náuseas. Masculla un par de maldiciones mientras se obliga a enderezarse.

.- ¿Ya despiertas?

Se sobresalta cuando la voz se cuela en la oscuridad, transmitiendo urgencia e irritación a partes iguales. Le han quitado los zapatos, el abrigo y el resto de sus pertenencias, pero lo que provoca verdadera sorpresa son los grilletes que lleva en pies y manos. Tiene ganas de reírse por lo absurdo de la situación, pero el movimiento provoca nauseas y un dolor terrible que se expande por la piel sensible de su cráneo; la luz que se filtra por la puerta recién abierta no ayuda.

Cuando entorna los ojos, es una verdadera sorpresa que sea el albino quien se encuentre en la entrada.

.- ¿Qué maldito bicho te ha picado para cometer la estupidez de intentar un ataque directo?

Benzel lucha por sacudirse el caos que habita en su cabeza, pero el esfuerzo trae luces blanquecinas a su visión y un ligero zumbido que ahoga la voz del exterior. Suena enfermo cuando replica, justamente como se siente.

.- Te advertí que mataría a tu padre…

.- Me niego a creer que seas tan necio para lanzar un par de cuchilladas en pleno día viendo que tienes la presencia de ánimo para planear mi secuestro.

.- Perdí la paciencia y cometí un error, puede pasarle a cualquiera.

.- Tú no cometes errores.

.- No sabes nada de mí.

.- Te he visto. .- cuando se arrodilla junto a él, Benzel nota la expresión furibunda de su rostro y ciertamente le sorprende la fuerza que brota de él. .- Te vi fallar a propósito. Has _tratado_ de matarlo y nada más.

.- ¿Me reprochas el que no consiguiera asesinar a tu padre…? Porque aún puedo hacerlo.

.- Deja la bravuconería; estás aquí para ver a Bryan, te has dejado capturar a propósito.

Benzel se escuda tras una máscara de tosquedad que resulta violenta, su respuesta resuena con un odio cargado que ni se molesta en esconder.

.- ¿Tu padre te envía a interrogarme?

.- Él no sabe que estoy aquí, me ha mandado a dar por terminado el torneo.

.- ¿Y mientras tanto él se entretiene martirizando a los perdedores?

Iliá aprieta la boca, negándose a reconocer que desconoce las actividades de Balcov. Le han negado el acceso a los laboratorios con la excusa de una falla en las instalaciones; no se atreve a pensar en la razón de por qué Boris y Tala permanecen recluidos mientras Balcov le manda a terminar con el papeleo del estadio, como si de pronto necesitará tenerle lejos. Es un pensamiento atroz y procura borrarlo de su cabeza; sin embargo la incertidumbre le corroe sin descanso y no encuentra forma de hacerle frente. Se siente inestable, incapaz de avanzar, y no sabe cómo enfrentarse a la desesperación que brota en su corazón. Quiere explicarse y no sabe cómo empezar.

.- Sé, que para ti Balcov es el bastardo que te arrebató a tu familia y destrozó tu vida, pero la sola idea me resulta imposible de entender porque él es mi padre, quien me recogió y me ofreció un lugar al que puedo llamar hogar.

El primer impulso de Benzel es ser cortante y desdeñar su confesión, puede sentir que las blasfemias se agolpan en su boca, como dardos envenenados que esperan impacientes por salir. Pero tal vez sea la perspectiva de ver a Bryan, la certeza de que el final se acerca, porque de pronto se encuentra tragando las duras palabas, desarmado ante la muestra de completa honestidad por parte del albino. Su ingenuidad hiela la rabia que devora su corazón, dejándole exhausto.

.- Entonces vete, porque si esperas que me retracte estás perdiendo el tiempo. No seré yo quien te cuente mentiras para calmar las dudas acerca de tu padre.

.- Para ti es fácil venir y lanzar acusaciones, señalar con el dedo y seguir, sin darte cuenta que hablas de alguien a quien yo respeto y admiro.

.- Si lo admiraras no tendrías la necesidad de limpiar su nombre. Si supieras de lo que es capaz no vendrías a defenderlo. Eso significa querer a alguien: Ver su verdadero rostro y no buscar la aprobación de nadie. Pero estás aquí porque existe un remordimiento; no quieres que el nombre de tu padre vaya asociado con la violencia, porque sabes muy en el fondo que existe una razón. Hay cierta verdad en esa oscuridad y tú quieres ignorarla porque no te crees capaz de sobrevivir a ella.

.- Balcov jamás provocaría daño a propósito.

.- ¡Escucha lo que dices! Vienes aquí para defender a un completo desconocido, argumentando que contigo no ha sido cruel, que por ello no puede serlo.

.- Todos cometemos errores.

.- Error es derramar la leche, error es equivocarse de dirección, pero retener a gente contra su voluntad y desecharlos como objetos, es pura maldad. Ese hombre que defiendes no siente aprecio por la vida de nadie, se asegura de mantener cómodos a quienes son útiles, pero una vez que te conviertes en una carga, no hay lugar para ti.

.- Eres demasiado severo.

.- Mira esto. .- Benzel agita las cadenas de manos y pies .- ¿Te parece sensato que una persona íntegra, una persona que no oculta nada, sea capaz de retener a su atacante? Si estuviera libre de pecado me habría enviado a prisión o me habría dejado marchar. Balcov no; y es porque no quiere llamar la atención. Para él será más fácil hacerme desaparecer y fingir que nunca me conoció.

.- Estás paranoico.

.- Y tú, ciego.

.- No puedo odiarle como tú lo haces.

.- Porque confundes el símbolo con la persona. Si eres capaz de mirar a Balcov sin su máscara y aprobar lo que ves, entonces no tendrás necesidad de exigir respeto para él; pero no toleras que la imagen de salvador sea teñida con los defectos de esa persona, no logras ver la diferencia. Así que te pregunto, ¿estás preparado para mirarlo a los ojos y perdonar lo que hace, o seguirás negando la verdad?

El silencio que sigue les permite escuchar el crujir de la reja al abrirse y los inconfundibles pasos de alguien que se acerca. Iliá se desplaza hacia las sombras justo a tiempo para ver a Balcov entrar en la celda.

.- He pasado toda la mañana buscando tu nombre, tratando de averiguar quién te envía, ahora lo sé. .- el tono helado anuncia desgracia. .- Nos encontramos de nuevo, Benzel, aunque no en las circunstancias que yo habría esperado.

.- Siento decepcionarte.

.- Hace mucho que te di por perdido, volver a encontrarte no me hace particularmente feliz; sobre todo cuando vienes como espía por parte del degenerado de Donovan.

.- No sé de quién me hablas.

.- Tengo que admirar la audacia del tipo, enviándote a montar semejante teatro frente a mis narices; no es algo que esperaría de él y es por ello que me ha tomado por sorpresa. Nadie, con un mínimo de sentido común, intentaría un asesinato en pleno día y en semejante lugar. Eso puede significar que eres una puta desechable, una simple excusa para llamar la atención, o que en realidad tienes las suficientes luces para que te mande en una misión especial; así que cuál será la verdad, ¿eres tan estúpido como aparentas o actúas muy bien?

.- Creo que tu pequeña fantasía comienza a salirse de control.

.- ¿Entonces niegas conocimiento sobre el hecho de que está misma mañana él y su apéndice denunciaron tu desaparición, señalándome como presunto secuestrador?

Lanza un fajo de papeles al suelo que Benzel ni se molesta en mirar; el chico le regala una sonrisa altanera que provoca la ira. Se espera el golpe que recibe, pero le retumba la cabeza evocando el malestar olvidado.

.- ¿Donovan es tan estúpido para creer que puede tomarme por sorpresa?

Benzel se encoge de hombros, luchando por no vomitar.

.- ¿Qué recibes a cambio, hum?..., ¿le abres las piernas por dinero?

.- Es mi oportunidad para verte hundido, Balcov; te haré pagar por mi familia.

.- No es mi culpa que tus hermanos fueran a parar con la parejita de desviados; fueron ustedes quienes se lo buscaron.

.- No hablo de ellos, hablo de Bryan.

.- ¿Es por él toda esta farsa? Porque soy inocente, yo simplemente tomé lo que Krause trajo para mí; nunca me vi involucrado en sus actividades. No le retengo contra su voluntad, ni le obligo a obedecerme.

.- Bryan jamás aceptaría servir a un amo.

.- Pero ya no es lo que solía ser; ahora es me pertenece.

.- ¿Qué has hecho con él?

.- No es algo que vaya a compartir contigo;.- hay una sonrisa que se insinúa en la comisura de su boca, .- A menos que declares en mi favor.

Balcov es la clase de hombre que resulta predecible en sus manipulaciones, es por ello que Benzel no se deja tentar.

.- Pierdes el tiempo, no voy a ayudarte.

.- Es una lástima.

Benzel escucha el chasquido seco que resuena en la lúgubre celda un segundo antes de que el dolor se expanda por su cuerpo.

.- Habrías sido una excelente pieza de colección.

La sensación de humedad pegajosa que comienza a esparcirse por su cuerpo es en realidad la sangre que brota de su pecho.

.- Para ocultar tus sucios secretos tendrías que vaciar la abadía por completo.

.- Sólo me desharé de los problemáticos, encontraré una excusa para justificar al resto.

Le cuesta trabajo respirar, jadea cuando consigue formular la pregunta que aunque débil va cargada de ironía.

.- ¿Problemáticos o perdedores?

Balcov sonríe mientras se inclina hacia él con el arma en la mano. Benzel sabe lo que vendrá; y aunque morir no es algo que le preocupe, se siente impotente ante la certeza de su fracaso.

.- Para mí no hay diferencia entre ambos.

.- No tienes derecho de usar y desechar a la gente como te place.

.- Claro que lo tengo, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque gracias a mí tienen un objetivo por el cual vivir, una razón para levantarse día con día. Si lo arruinan, no merecen seguir. Los perdedores son desechables. Muñecas reemplazables.

Benzel le escupe el desprecio que siente, incapaz de encontrar otra forma de mostrarle su odio. El cañón del arma está frío cuando entra en contacto con su mejilla, pero es muchísimo menos impresionante que la mirada helada del hombre que la empuña.

.- No te preocupes, Benzel, tu hermano será uno de los primeros en desaparecer; aunque no puedo prometerte que no sufrirá.

Cada bocanada de aire lleva el regusto amargo de la sangre que invade sus pulmones, pero no es nada comparada con la sensación de querer lanzarse sobre el hombre y destrozarle la cabeza. Sus fuerzas le fallan y la visión de Balcov sobre él se torna borrosa.

Cuando escucha el segundo disparo se pierde en la inconsciencia, su último pensamiento es una disculpa por su debilidad: _Lo siento, Bryan_.

YYY

En cuanto Balcov se entera de la trampa, hace arreglos para asegurarse la victoria. Ordena la completa destrucción de cualquier tipo de evidencia comprometedora, hace recluir a los chicos en sus habitaciones y manda a Hensley a limpiar el desastre del torneo.

Maximilian comienza por desaparecer todo papel que señale la verdadera naturaleza de los experimentos relacionados con las bestias bit. Manda a sus subalternos a reunir el montón de expedientes de los últimos cuatro años, mientras él se encarga de borrar los discos duros de cada computadora. Se encuentra tan atareado que le toma por sorpresa el crujido que resuena en el laboratorio, como si algo se resquebrajara bajo una fuerza descomunal.

_¿Dónde está?_

El susurro está cargado de violencia y resulta escalofriante en su ira ciega.

.- ¿Quién está ahí?

_¿Qué __sabes de él?_

Otra voz, de un timbre más bajo, se une a los murmullos de la primera.

.- ¿Quién es?

_Devuélvelo._

El sonido lo guía hasta las urnas que guardan las piedras portadoras de bestias bit, donde algún estúpido cometió la torpeza de amontonar a dos en un solo contenedor. Extraña ironía que se trate de Falborg y Wolborg, juntos bajo un mismo techo como si fuera el destino encontrarse a cada paso que dan.

Su prisa por volver al trabajo le impide ver las grietas que hay en el cristal de la urna, desoye el grito de advertencia que intenta detenerle; ignora, deliberadamente, la obvia inestabilidad que bulle bajo el vidrio. Es por ello que no toma ninguna precaución cuando levanta la tapa y extiende la mano. Su impaciencia le impide advertir la ráfaga de aire caliente que golpea de lleno su cara. Se muestra indefenso ante el ataque sorpresivo.

Nada lo prepara para la visión de fantasía que se dibuja ante él: Hay dos personas de pie, una frente a la otra, separados por una línea invisible que enfrenta dos mundos completamente opuestos; a la derecha se dibuja una tierra de fuego puro, rodeado de llamas, lava y ríos de terror, mientras que a la izquierda la realidad es de un color blanquecino, completamente impoluta, repleta de una nieve mortal.

Calor y frío, opuestos, complementos. Indivisiblemente unidos por la eternidad.

Negándose a caer en pánico, Maximilian racionaliza la situación. Ve a dos personas normales, que se gritan con ira a flor de piel, ajenos al intruso que los espía. Su apariencia absolutamente humana no explica la ilusión que se perfila frente a sus ojos. No hay manera de explicar la pesadilla.

_Dónde está._

_No lo sé. Bryan no responde a mi voz y tu chico se ha encerrado en sí mismo. Caminan lejos de nosotros, no hay forma de encontrarlos. _

_Ha__z algo, maldito dios desechable._

_Entiende que se encuentran fuera de mi alcance__. _

_De haber una forma de llegar a ellos._

_Hemos hecho todo lo posible por asegurar su existencia._

_Están en peligro; ese hombre… no has visto lo que __ese bastardo hizo con Yuriy. Merece la muerte. Debo matarlo._

_Tú chico tendrá que despertar de su pesadilla por sus propios medios.__ Tendrás que dejarlo caminar por su cuenta._

El mundo se cubre con nubes negras que repiquetean en el cielo anunciando tormenta; la tensión en el cuerpo de la mujer sugiere que su control está a punto de resquebrajarse parece a punto de estallar, pero su furia se ve olvidada cuando repara en su presencia, lo que inmediatamente alerta al hombre que se encuentra con ella. En apenas un segundo ambos se materializan a su lado.

_¿Quién eres?_ El hombre lo sujeta por el cuello, alzándolo del suelo sin ningún tipo de gentileza. Maximilian no puede evitar el pánico que repta por su cuerpo como un cáncer imposible de ignorar. _¿Cómo has entrado?_

_Conozco es__ta presencia; _de cerca es visible el salvajismo de la mujer; su falta de compasión resulta tan desconcertante como la situación en sí. _Es uno de los blasfemos enviados a mancillar nuestros nichos de piedra._

_Un profanador de bestias bit… uno muy estúpido, si es que has decidido visitar la guarida de la bestia._

Maximilian intenta defenderse, pero se encuentra con la garganta seca, incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

_Triste __y patético humano, has llegado en el momento menos indicado._

_Deshazte de él. _Los ojos de la chica irradian una fiereza que rivalizan con la expresión violenta del hombre.

_Quiero jugar con él._

_Haz lo que quier__as con él, no me importa. Pero asegúrate de quemar este lugar. Reduce a cenizas a todo aquel que se atreva a ponerse en tu camino. _

La sonrisa del hombre florece como una mueca maníaca que provoca terror.

_Mi infierno personal__._

Maximilian grita cuando la presión en su cabeza se torna insoportable. El dolor lo ciega durante un breve momento, pero en seguida se evapora dejándole la visión de dos dioses furibundos que no tienen mayor propósito que descargar su frustración con él.

YYY

Cerca de las cuatro Donovan se entera que uno de los soplones de Balcov ha informado a su jefe de la demanda. En dos segundos toma la decisión de mandar todo el trámite legal al carajo y presentarse directamente en la abadía para evitar que el tipo se escape en sus narices. Se hace acompañar de guardaespaldas y su abogados, ninguno de los cuales tiene el valor de oponérsele.

A una calle de distancia distingue el humo negro que se eleva en espirales, el inconfundible olor de piedra quemada y el corazón se llena de ira ante la visión del portón cerrado que se erige ante ellos como una advertencia velada. Se las arregla para comunicarse con los guardias sobornados por Benzel y les ordena abrir las puertas.

James se queda quieto, sobreponiéndose a la visión de las llamas que se elevan del edificio principal. Es Mijaíl quien le hace reaccionar.

.- Busca a Benzel, yo iré por los chicos.

Guiado por Kai se encamina hacia los dormitorios donde comienzan por liberar a los chicos prisioneros. James manda al resto del grupo con ellos mientras se pregunta por dónde empezar a buscar. Se encamina con firme resolución hacia la oficina de Balcov cuando distingue una silueta tambaleante que se perfila contra la puerta de entrada.

En realidad son dos siluetas, solo que una arrastra a la otra y por lo tanto se confunden como una sola. La explosión en la enfermería hace temblar las paredes de piedra y la onda los derriba a un par metros de donde se encuentra James. En cuanto los tiene enfrente reconoce el cabello y la figura delgaducha de Benzel.

.- ¿Qué demonios?

Hay sangre, un montón de sangre cubriendo al chico moreno; el rojo carmesí resalta la palidez cadavérica de su piel, la respiración jadeante, las profundas ojeras. James busca el origen de la herida, tanteando a ciegas, mientras descifra los balbuceos histéricos del albino.

.- Iba a matarlo. Él… casi…

_El primer disparo le toma por sorpresa. El eco le perfora los oídos, lo hace titubear__; escucha la conversación y espera que de un momento a otro alguien desenmascare esa farsa. No sucede. Cuando le ve empuñar el arma por segunda vez se mueve sin darse cuenta. Desvía el disparo y no contiene el grito de protesta que escapa de sus labios._

_.- ¿Iliá?_

_Sorprendido, __Balcov encara a la sombra que trata de arrebatarle el arma, pero el chico se aferra a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello. _

_.- ¿Qué haces?..., no es…, no puedes matarlo. Es una persona… .- Iliá intenta evitar lo que imagina es el primer asesinato del hombre. .- Van a preguntar por él, van a buscarlo…, no puedes simplemente… _

_.- Apártate, Iliá._

_.- Es un error, _

_.- Te ordeno que te apartes, AHORA._

_.- No lo hagas._

_.- Fuera de mi camino._

_.- Lo llevare lejos, no tiene por qué ser así. _

_.- Remediare esto a mi modo._

_.- Si lo matas te atraparán._

_.- Por favor, Iliá, no seas inocente. Me he desecho de infinidad de cuerpos en el pasado; no será el primero ni el último en morir para proteger mis secretos._

_La declaración lo priva de su fuerza. Balcov aprovecha para apartarlo de un empujón y sin esperar un segundo dirige el arma directamente al chico inconsciente. Dispara y sólo entonces se percata de que Iliá se metido en medio recibiendo el impacto directo en su hombro._

_.- Por favor._

_Tiene lágrimas en los ojos. Imposible decir si llora por Benzel, por Balcov o por si mismo._

_.- No merece vivir, Iliá. Es un fracaso._

.- ¿Dónde está Balcov?

James lo obliga a poner los pies firmes en la tierra.

_Iliá lo golpea con tal fuerza que se mancha con la sangre que brota de __la nariz del hombre. Sin pensarlo demasiado carga con Benzel y deja atrás el hombre inconsciente._

James se prepara para ir a buscarle cuando una última explosión derrumba el edificio de la enfermería como si de un castillo de naipes se tratara. Y es curioso como en ese preciso momento comienza a nevar.

Los chicos que se apiñan en la entrada de la abadía siguiendo las instrucciones de Mijaíl miran al cielo con sus pequeñas caras llenas de confusión. La nieve cubre el suelo pero curiosamente no apaga el fuego, como si fuera cómplice para destruir aquella prisión.

Sumido en su delirio, Benzel entreabre los ojos solo para distinguir la vaga silueta de un ave que esparce el fuego del edificio. Se siente cansado, completamente perdido y sin fuerza para seguir adelante. Quiere encontrarse con su hermano y pedirle una disculpa.

El águila parece escuchar sus pensamientos pues se inclina hacia él desde las alturas.

_Vive, chico, Bryan te necesita._

YYY

_Bueno, he dicho que dejare de ser vaga y me estoy aplicando para cumplirlo. Un nuevo capitulo. El mas largo de Ambivalencia escrito hasta la fecha. _

_Y otras dos sorpresillas publicadas. Besitos._


	16. Identidad

**AMBIVALENCIA  
****Por Roquel**

**Dedicatoria**: Eh, gracias a ustedes que eran mi constante recordatorio de que tenía que venir a publicar. De no haber sido así esto podría haberse quedado estancado una eternidad más. Muchísimas gracias, son mi inspiración para seguir, a pesar del tiempo.

Shingryu Inazuma 

Nameless-Anami 

Navleu 

Alexa Hiwatari 

GabZ

Shiroi Tsuki

Espero esté capitulo este a su altura.

**Notas****: **Escribiendo este capítulo en especifico tuve problemas al manejar ciertas escenas, así que sufrí de un bloqueo monumental cuando me resulto imposible tomar las riendas de la historia. Me entretuve escribiendo, leyendo un montón, bajando manga yaoi para inspirarme, y en pocas palabras huyendo de la sola idea de retomar mi proyecto. En un momento de tiempo libre algo me hizo abrir el archivo y comenzar a leer desde el principio, recordé una de las ideas que tenía para el capítulo y trate de esbozarla.

No falta decir que fue el resurgimiento de la musa. Coincidió además con la búsqueda de una flor que representara a Yuriy, (ya verán por qué), pero la búsqueda de flores en colores rojos me llevo a toparme con esta imagen.

www. floridagardener. com/ pom/ brugmansiahyb. htm (no olviden quitar los espacios)

La _Trompeta de Ángel_ tiene un delicado color perla, y algunas de ellas cuentan con un delicioso tono rojizo en sus puntas. Cuando la vi, pensé, wow, me recuerda a Yuriy.

Y más aún cuando leí un poquito más de ella.

Aparentemente esta belleza sudamericana es altamente toxica cuando se ingiere y entre sus efectos se tienen alucinaciones, boca seca, debilidad muscular, incremento en la presión arterial, fiebre, pupilas dilatadas, y parálisis.

Francamente creo que el chico pelirrojo es capaz de provocar eso y más así que culpo a esta imagen por el resultado de este capítulo.

Pero bueno, dejando de lado mis desvaríos les dejo para que puedan leer.

**Aclaraciones: **Lo que aparece en cursivas corresponde a lo sucedido con Bryan y Yuriy, mientras Benzel era atacado por Balcov.

_Ambivalencia_: Estado de ánimo en que coexisten dos emociones o sentimientos opuestos.

YYY

**CAPITULO ****16  
****IDENTIDAD**

_Identi__dad: Conjunto de rasgos propios de un individuo o de una colectividad que los caracterizan frente a los demás. Conciencia que una persona tiene de ser ella misma y distinta a las demás. Hecho de ser alguien o algo que se supone o se busca._

YYY

_Después del torneo__ Yuriy es puesto en custodia y el lazo mental con su bestia bit se desvanece. Wolborg tarda horas para restablecer el contacto y se aterra ante el pozo negro que representa esa memoria. El pelirrojo se encuentra completamente cerrado a causa del shock sufrido por la derrota, resulta doloroso y confuso vislumbrar en sus recuerdos puesto que la identidad del muchacho se desbarata como si fuera niebla matutina. _

_¡Yuriy!_

_Al no recibir contestación Wolborg se apresura a espiar en las mentes de los humanos más cercanos para conocer en detalle la situación de su muchacho. Se __escandaliza ante la visión de 3 chicos muertos mientras el propio Yuriy hace frente a una pistola cargada que apunta directamente a su cabeza._

_Lo peor es darse cuenta de que el pelirrojo no tiene intenciones de despertar. No hay voluntad, no hay decisión, no hay fuerza que impulse al muchacho a luchar por su vida._

_¡Despierta!_

_Pero toda orden es inútil cuando no proviene del dueño. La mente del muchacho está protegida por un muro impenetrable que cede únicamente bajo una palabra clave. Wolborg no tiene tiempo para meditar acerca de sus opciones, s__u resolución de salvar al pelirrojo se impone ante todo lo demás. Tiene que preservar esa vida preciosa a costa de lo que sea para prometerle un futuro. _

_Desde el principio ha procurado no entrometerse en la identidad del chico, ni presionar su frágil mente__. Ha padecido junto a él varios de los momentos más humillantes y terribles de su vida, pero guarda silencio para evitar que el muchacho se quiebre. Teme la reacción que acontecerá cuando el pelirrojo enfrente los recuerdos que fueron bloqueados como medida de supervivencia. _

_Pero eso no importa ya. Debe conservar la vida del chico y para ello necesita violar su voto de no intervención._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces se materializa en las memorias del chico utilizando la visión de Ushakov que se encuentra incrustada en la psique del muchacho. Fue ella quien estableció las directrices que gobiernan la vida del pelirrojo, ideas que permanecen inalterables a pesar del tiempo transcurrido._

_Wolborg sabe que a pesar de todo, ella r__epresenta la verdad absoluta, la única voluntad existente. Sabe que esa mujer demonio destrozo la identidad del muchacho y la moldeo a su entera satisfacción. Es ella la responsable por la mente mutilada que reacciona ante el desprecio. _

"_Eres una muñeca perdedora"_

_La mente de Tala emite un grito frenético, una señal de alarma, que le incita a__ responder. Esas dos palabras activan una contraseña que la propia Usahkov instalo en él. Su educación está grabada a fuego en su sangre, y el chico la escupe de forma automática._

"_El fracaso es sinónimo de muerte"_

_La imagen de Usahkov se burla de él. "Entonces estas destinado a la muerte. Estas condenado a convertirte en polvo"_

"_No moriré. No fallaré"_

"_Entonces DESPIERTA" El chico titubea, como si no supiera exactamente lo que eso significa, Wolborg tiembla al percibir su incertidumbre. "Vive, Yuriy, por favor"_

_Hay confusión en la mente del pelirrojo. "La orden no es clara. Se solicitan directrices para actuar. Objetivos que cumplir"_

_Wolborg se retuerce sin saber que hacer y es ahí cuando la imagen de la verdadera Ushakov brota desde lo profundo del olvido. Un recuerdo de lo que sucediera cuando la mujer buscaba someter la voluntad del muchacho._

"_¿Harás lo que yo ordene?__"_

_El chico no titubea __"Si"_

"_¿Serás mi esclavo?"_

"_Si"_

"_Dime quién soy"_

"_Dios"_

"_Mi palabra es absoluta y tu eres mi muñeca, un precioso títere condenado a someterse, destinado a obedecer órdenes. Serás para siempre el ejecutor de fantasías ajenas. Bajo mi palabra existirás para satisfacer los decretos que escuches"_

_Wolborg no tiene tiempo más que para pronunciar. "¡Vive!"_

_La mente del chico reacciona de forma inmediata para cumplir con la directriz recién impuesta__. Wolborg pierde contacto con él y es ahí donde se topa con Falborg. El Dios del Caos le mira con una seriedad nada propia en él._

"_Si quieres que tu mocoso salga de esta, tendrás que hacerme un favor"_

**YYYY**

_Una semana despu__és del torneo._

Cada martes y viernes las enfermeras en turno buscan excusas para deambular por el tercer piso con la vaga esperanza de ver al guapo albino que visita la habitación 305. El muchacho es alto y jovencísimo, una deliciosa promesa para el futuro; irradia calma, cortesía, y aunque jamás sonríe eso no borra el encanto que transmite su persona.

Del chico a quien visita se sabe poco, y no porque las enfermeras no hayan intentado derribar esa muralla de completa indiferencia. La única información que se tiene de Benzel Litvinov son los datos que aparecen en su expediente médico: Joven de dieciséis años, huérfano de padres, ingresado por dos heridas de bala en el abdomen. Fue sometido a dos intervenciones al tener complicaciones por una perforación en el páncreas no detectada. La pérdida de sangre y el shock sufrido lo mantuvieron inconsciente por tres días. Su recuperación es lenta pero constante, y de no existir complicaciones en los postoperatorios no tardará en recibir el alta.

Benzel no puede esperar para que ese día llegue.

Le fastidia quedarse en cama, sintiéndose inútil, mientras Bryan se encuentra perdido. Su único consuelo, si se permite tenerlo, es saber que no es el único que lo busca y que con ayuda de Donovan puede que encontrarlo no sea imposible.

.- El médico me ha dicho que te faltan otras tres semanas para considerar siquiera darte el alta.

Iliá procura mantenerlo al tanto de las investigaciones en la abadía, le llena de periódicos en cada visita y de reportes sobre el estado en las instalaciones. Fue el chico quien le informo sobre la devastación en la parte norte, sobre las ruinas inaccesibles en lo que antes fueran los laboratorios, sobre la aparente huida de Balcov y principalmente, sobre la desaparición de Boris.

Benzel sabe que Iliá se siente culpable, miserable de permanecer ciego ante los engaños de su padre, y por ello procurar ofrecerle un trato impersonal, sin referencia alguna al bastardo que arruino a su familia. Iliá en cambio se muestra diplomático, sin desviarse del asunto que concierte a Boris.

.- Hensley está muerto. Encontraron su cuerpo en uno de los túneles que conducen al drenaje.

.- ¿Intentaba escapar?

.- Donovan piensa que buscaba deshacerse de los chicos experimento cuya existencia inculpaba a Balcov.

.- ¿Por qué lo cree?

.- Hay tres chicos ejecutados, muertos de un disparo en la cabeza.

.- ¿Alguno de ellos es Bryan?

.- No, pero es casi seguro que estuviera presente. Hensley era el ejecutor enviado para deshacerse de ellos; no conozco a nadie más a quien Balcov enviara a completar esa clase de trabajo.

.- ¿Estaba solo?

.- Se encontró el cuerpo de dos soldados del grupo especial de Hensley.

.- ¿Elimino a sus propios hombres?

.- Balística asegura que fueron las armas de los guardias quienes dieron muerte a los chicos, pero la muerte de éstos y de Hensley no involucra armas de fuego. Uno recibió un golpe que le destrozo la tráquea y el otro tiene una contusión mortal en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Hensley en cambio recibió una paliza que le destrozo la cara. La fuerza aplicada en ambos casos no muestra semejanza alguna.

.- Dos sobrevivientes.

.- Uno de ellos es Boris, el otro tiene que ser Tala.

.- ¿De verdad lo crees?

.- Era el favorito de Balcov, el primero en la lista para ser eliminado.

.- ¿Y por qué escapar? El asesinato fue en clara defensa propia.

.- Quién puede saber lo que sucedió para despertar su violencia, lo que nosotros tenemos claro es que la medicación a la que fueron sometidos y la abstinencia a la que están siendo obligados en este preciso momento, son la razón de su desequilibrio. Quieras o no admitirlo, ambos son un peligro para ellos y el resto del mundo.

.- Bryan nunca haría daño intencional.

.- Pero Boris es capaz de matar sin pensarlo dos veces.

.- Te equivocas.

Iliá se impaciente ante el vehemente tono del chico.

.- ¿Quién es ahora el que no se atreve a mirar la verdad de frente? Tu hermano necesita ayuda y te engañas si crees que basta contigo para salvarlo. Cuando lo encontremos no solo tendrá que sobrevivir a la desintoxicación, deberá enfrentar los cargos por el asesinato de Krause y probar su inocencia en el asunto con Hensley.

.- Lidiaremos con ese asunto cuando llegue el momento, por ahora me interesa encontrarlos.

.- Como quieras.

.- Entonces, ¿tenemos señales de ellos?

.- Se descubrió un rastro sangre que no pertenece a ninguna de las víctimas. Suponen que uno de los sobrevivientes fue herido de gravedad, aunque no logran precisar el tipo de lesión. Han mandado alertas a los hospitales en caso de que aparezcan por ahí.

.- ¿Qué planea hacer Donovan mientras tanto?

.- Tiene a Prohorovna a cargo de los chicos sobrevivientes, han decidido mudarlos temporalmente a un orfanato mientras localizan a los tutores de aquellos que los tienen. El resto probablemente deba quedarse hasta encontrar una solución satisfactoria para todos.

.- ¿Qué pasa con Voltaire?

.- Sin pruebas, no hay cargos; aparentemente desconocía las actividades de Balcov y no forma de señalarlo como cómplice. Su única falta es haber aportado el dinero que se utilizo en dichas investigaciones. Se marchó a Japón antes de que llegaran a interrogarlo.

.- ¿Y qué hay sobre Balcov?

.- No ha hecho movilizaciones en sus cuentas bancarias, pero es posible que cuente con dinero escondido en alguna parte.

.- Bueno, al menos por ahora ya no puede hacer daño.

Iliá procura ignorar el comentario y Benzel se asegura de dejarlo pasar.

.- No tenemos claro si Boris y Tala se encuentran juntos, pero me corresponde a mi empezar a buscar su rastro. He pedido a Prohorovna que venga a visitarte en mi lugar.

.- Dile que no lo haga, no lo necesito. Esperare hasta salir, y entonces buscaremos a Bryan.

.- Como quieras.

YYYY

_Hensley se encarga de borrar los errores de laboratorio, de desaparecer experimentos fallidos; tiene una extraña facilidad para desmembrar cuerpos y lanzarlos por las alcantarillas. Ese día, sin embargo, su misión consiste en deshacerse de chicos aún vivos pero cuyas condiciones no son aptas para ser vistos por una panda de abogados defensores de los mocosos._

_Los primeros tres son eliminados sin complicación alguna, Hensley se prepara para hacerlos desaparecer cuando de pronto el pelirrojo se vuelve loco. En un rápido movimiento se endereza, lanza una patada certera que destroza la garganta a uno de sus subordinados, el otro apenas si reacciona cuando el pelirrojo se tira sobre él y le destroza la cabeza contra el suelo._

"_ALTO" Hensley tiembla de ira pero consigue imprimirle la suficiente fuerza a su orden para que el muchacho se detenga de inmediato. Se mueve con precaución hacia el chico que permanece inmóvil, indiferente a la sangre que le escurre por las manos. "De rodillas, ahora" No se fía cuando el chico obedece con docilidad. Le sujeta el cabello con rudeza y le tuerce la cabeza hacia tras. "Eres una puta descarada"_

_El puñetazo rompe la boca del chico y lo tumba al suelo. Hensley piensa en divertirse pero primero necesita deshacerse del último estorbo. Siente asco ante la visión de Boris inconsciente, completamente ajeno a su propio destino "Malditas muñecas inútiles" Resulta espeluznante que al enderezarse para disparar ese mismo chico tenga los ojos abiertos y una expresión de odio ciego. _

_El pelirrojo reacciona ante la palabra clave, se endereza y golpea la pantorrilla del hombre. Hensley se tambalea, dispara hasta vaciar el cartucho por completo, pero no tiene forma de hacer frente a la violencia que en conjunto ambos le muestran. _

YYYY

_Cuatro__ meses después del torneo. _

Se necesita de invitación para entrar en las reuniones de Mamá Elisa; su casa de citas se conoce en todo San Petersburgo y no solo por su maravilloso repertorio de bellezas femeninas, sino por ser de los pocos burdeles que cuenta con un servicio privado que concede a los clientes un acompañamiento masculino.

Los muchachos viven en un diminuto departamento detrás de la casa, completamente alejados del bullicio de las mujeres. Cada mañana son obligados a tomar baños eternos con aroma a fresa, canela, y durazno. La matrona les unta la piel con aceites naturales y cremas aromáticas que suavizan la textura. Si tienen suerte habrá dos o tres clientes para cada uno a lo largo de la noche, la mayoría son hombres casados, empresarios cincuentones y políticos reprimidos que sienten la tentación de desahogarse con carne fresca sin la preocupación de un escándalo.

Pero desde que llegara la nueva adquisición de la Matrona, las visitas hacia esa parte de la casa se han visto incrementadas. El recién llegado tiene la apariencia de un príncipe caído en desgracia y los modales de un siervo sumiso. Su piel color marfil, el suave tono rojizo de su cabello y su esbelta figura evocan a la exótica flor _Trompeta de Ángel_.

La mayoría se ríe ante semejante comparación. Para ellos resulta imposible de creer que ese jovencito tan sumiso pueda ser comparado con una planta venenosa; aunque lo cierto es que el chico es capaz de arrebatarte el aliento.

Su docilidad genera fervor, su obediencia estimula el frenético palpitar de la sangre, su disposición a cumplir toda clase de fantasías y a participar en juegos especialmente bruscos resultan en una obsesión ciega. Los clientes comienzan a correr la voz sobre delicado muchacho que sirve en la casa de _Mamá Elisa_: Una pieza de joyería fina que no conoce el pudor. Durante cinco meses el chico se convierte en una curiosidad imposible de ignorar. Ciudadanos y extranjeros son atraídos para visitar al menos por una vez al silencioso _Krasiv_.

Lo que nadie sospecha es la bestia dormida que se esconde tras esa bella mascara de ojos azules.

Todo comienza el nueve de noviembre cuando el último de sus clientes olvida la regla principal de la casa: _Nunca apagar las luces en el cuarto de Krasiv_.

En ese día Jerzy lleva prisa y se olvida por completo del asunto. El chico le ve marchar sintiendo una vaga punzada de ansiedad ante el eco de la cerradura. La silenciosa oscuridad provoca un efecto devastador en su persona. Tiene un absurdo ataque de pánico ante la completa negrura de esa habitación vacía. De pronto se siente transportado a un mundo de paredes negras y demonios ocultos en las esquinas a la espera de llegar hasta él para causarle daño.

Cuando el teléfono suena, extiende la mano sin pensarlo. Se aferra a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Al contestar se percata de lo agitado de su respiración y del temblor en sus manos.

.- Lo siento, precioso, te deje en la oscuridad. .- la voz suena divertida al otro lado de la línea. .- Estoy en la calle y veo tu ventana desde aquí, así que hazme el favor de encender las luces del dormitorio antes de que _mamá_ se entere de mi error.

El chico se encoge ante la perspectiva de abandonar su refugio en el sillón y atravesar la espesura negra que sólo promete dolor. Su titubeo se percibe atreves de la línea porque del otro lado le llega la _voz_.

.- _Enciende las luces._

Obedece sin dudarlo, reacciona como si su cerebro acabará de recibir un latigazo. Se levanta como acto reflejo y avanza hasta el pequeño dormitorio. Rodeado por la suave luz de la lámpara se atreve a mirar por la diminuta ventana hacia la calle. Puede ver a Jerzy de pie en la otra acera, mirando hacia él.

.- Gracias, bonito. Me has evitado un sermón de parte de la jefa.

Se marcha sin decir nada más, pero _Krasiv_ no puede borrar la sensación de sofoco que le sube por la garganta; el pánico aún bulle en su sangre como si llevará años esperando por estallar.

Todo empeora cuando empiezan las pesadillas.

El sonambulismo del chico es conocido por todos y la forma de combatirlo es administrar un par de somníferos justo cuando su último cliente se marcha. Pero la madrugada de ese día el muchacho despierta envuelto en sudor frío y con el terror vivido de que los muros del cuarto comienzan a caer. Su actitud el resto del día es tensa y se torna violenta cuando oscurece, como si presintiera que algún terror desconocido se esconde en la noche que se avecina.

Sorprendidos, pero también complacidos con ese nuevo ímpetu, varios de sus clientes se vuelven asiduos. En semejante frenesí de trabajo, Krasiv consigue olvidarse de sus problemas, de la impotencia y la frustración que tambalean su cordura. Pero el final se acerca de forma inevitable, como sucede con las granadas que tarde o temprano estallaran. El derrumbe empieza ese trece de noviembre cuando escucha sin querer la conversación entre las chicas del burdel.

.- _Mamá nos ha dado la noche del sábado para festejar el cumpleaños de Nadia. _

Hay algo en esa frase que le provoca náuseas. Se pasa la mañana encerrado en el baño devolviendo su escaso desayuno incapaz de evitar la sensación de asco que tiene cada vez que alguien se le acerca. La matrona lo manda a permanecer en cama toda la mañana pero a la tarde, cuando es inminente la llegada de los clientes, lo atiborra con analgésicos y medicina para el estomago.

.- Tus invitados llegará dentro de poco, así que _ve y toma un baño._ _Se bueno y alístate. _

La voz autoritaria consigue poner un alto a su temblor. Siente la necesidad de obedecer, independientemente de su condición, así que se fuerza a entrar en el baño para arreglarse.

Mirarse en el espejo es como contemplar a un desconocido, alguien que no le resulta familiar ni querido. Se analiza a conciencia, buscando algo que le recuerde su nombre, su vida, un pequeño destello de quién es. Pero no hay reconocimiento en esas facciones redondas, propias de un niño, pues no le dicen su edad, o su descendencia; no hay nada en los ojos azules, en su cabello pelirrojo, que pueda indicarle su origen.

Vive atrapado en un velo negro que se muestra implacable con su presa.

Únicamente las marcas en sus brazos son una señal de lo que podría haber sido su existencia. Cicatrices tenues, apenas líneas en la piel blanca, que hablan sobre días oscuros en su pasado. Podría pasar horas buscando alguna reminiscencia oculta pero las dichosas marcas no hablarán. En ocasiones como esa, cuando siente la impotencia del gran vacío que existe en su cabeza, siente deseos de cortar y hurgar en su propia piel; buscar su identidad en la sangre. O morir intentándolo.

Aferra la navaja de afeitar que tiene al alcance y se dispone a repetir el mismo trazo de sus cicatrices. Quiere ver la sangre, quiere que el rojo manche la virtuosa piel de su cuerpo. Nota la presión del objeto filoso contra su brazo, una chispa de dolor que latiguea su conciencia de forma intermitente.

_¡__Vive!_

La navaja se desprende de sus dedos y resuena en el mosaico del piso al estrellarse contra él. El eco le produce escalofríos, una sensación de nausea que le incita a hundirse en la autocompasión.

_¡Vive!_

La orden está grabada a fuego en su cabeza aunque desconoce el origen de la misma. Le provoca levantar la cabeza, reunir sus cenizas y avanzar sin descanso. Quisiera encontrar la fuerza para desobedecer.

El espejo le devuelve la visión de un chico pelirrojo, pálido y delgaducho, que no tiene conciencia de sí mismo. Respira de forma jadeante, con el corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente, pero no existe ninguna confesión en los rincones de esa imagen. _"Alístate" _la orden le resulta imperiosa, imposible de ignorar. Prepara la tina, el jabón, las esencias de baño, todo lo necesario para limpiar y perfumar su cuerpo.

.- Ya llegue.

La voz se mueve por la habitación, buscándole; le escucha encender el televisor, abrir las gavetas, llamar a la matrona por comida. Quince minutos después la presencia entra en el cuarto de baño, se apoya en el marco de la puerta y se detiene a mirarle. Sonríe, aparentemente divertido de encontrarle en la tina a rebozar de agua fría.

.- Sal de ahí antes de que te arrugues como ciruela pasa.

El chico obedece sin dudar. Se levanta, olvidado el pudor y la vergüenza. Se endereza completamente desnudo, sin mayor protección que las gotas de agua que se deslizan por su cuerpo como si disfrutaran acariciar esa piel impoluta. Imposible de ignorar la mirada carnal que recibe en cuanto se encuentra de pie.

El hombre le regala una expresión de ansiedad antes de marcharse. .- Date prisa que tengo hambre.

Obedece sin saber por qué. Le resulta imposible contradecir un mandato directo; su cerebro reacciona apenas lo oye. No importa quién lo ejecute, si su voz va cargada de la suficiente fuerza, el chico termina por someterse. Se deja guiar con una docilidad que los hombres con los que se topa disfrutan de explotar.

.- No te vistas.

La habitación es amplia, acogedora y lo suficientemente privada para los visitantes. Hay un buffet esperando por él. Sobresalen los dulces, las mermeladas, los zumos, los pastelillos y el vino. Botellas y botellas de vino.

.- Ven.

Su anfitrión le espera desnudo en la cama, deleitándose con la visión del jovencito pelirrojo que se aproxima con su cuerpo espigado y su cara pétrea.

.- Sube.

Se hace un espacio entre sus piernas, una posición que le resulta inestable al tener que arrodillarse en el colchón. _Chúpalo_. No le sorprende la forma como su cuerpo reacciona antes de que su mente procese la orden. Sujeta el miembro semierecto que apunta hacia él y se lo lleva a la boca, de forma tan desenvuelta, tan indiferente, como si fuera normal.

Lame casi con pereza, con deliberada lentitud, hasta que oye los jadeos roncos exigiendo: _rápido, más, más, fuerte… _Y obedece, como si todo en su vida fuera atenerse a los deseos ajenos, cumplir fantasías de extraños.

Lo devora sin detenerse a pensar, sin preocuparse por las consecuencias, se desliza hasta los rincones más inaccesibles llenando de saliva cada resquicio de piel oscura. Y cuando le estalla en la cara, no hay sorpresa o incomodidad, se trata de una reacción común. Se endereza, indiferente a la sensación pegajosa que tiene en manos y cara, estudiando el rostro arrebolado del hombre que tarda un rato en recuperarse.

En cuanto recobra el aliento no puede evitar reír.

.- Vales tu peso en oro, muchacho. Me alegra que Viggo me convenciera de venir a verte. Ahora ve, toma una copa y déjame limpiar esto.

El vino le sabe amargo, demasiado frío, demasiado burbujeante. Igual a como se sienten las manos del hombre sobre su piel.

_Krasiv_ es tumbado en la cama sin ceremonia alguna, y soporta los manoseos desvergonzados que recibe en su cuerpo. Cuando mira hacia el techo, quedando completamente expuesto a manos de su compañero, se topa con el espejo dispuesto para ese tipo de ocasiones. Le resulta extraño contemplar la escena, como si el asunto no fuera con él a pesar de que tiene la clara sensación de otro cuerpo sobre el suyo.

.- Date vuelta.

Hay ocasiones en que la voz carece de la suficiente fuerza para ser obedecida, ya sea porque el propietario se encuentra en un estado de excitación que le impide concentrarse o porque dicha persona no tiene por costumbre mandar. En raras ocasiones sucede puesto que los clientes suele ser personas acostumbradas al poder, sin embargo cuando no hay fuerza de convicción Krasiv se limita a quedarse quieto, dejando que sea el otro quien escoja el camino a seguir.

Cuando en ese momento el muchacho pelirrojo no obedece la orden, su invitado se detiene para mirarle. Podríamos decir que _Krasiv_ no tiene culpa alguna de lo que sucede a continuación, sus clientes procuran no intercambiar más palabras que aquellas destinadas a ser obedecidas así que no hay antecedentes para lo que se avecina.

.- Eres muy bonito, pero demasiado joven a mi parecer, ¿cuántos años tienes?

La pregunta desata un torbellino de emociones negras que le hacen temblar. El chico se congela, se olvida por un momento del lugar donde está y se recupera cuando siente la intrusión violenta en su cuerpo. Duele como nunca antes debido al pánico que reverbera en su interior.

.- Eres dulce, encantador.

Le besa el torso mientras murmura palabras pegajosas sobre su belleza y disposición. Krasiv aferra las mantas mientras trata de ignorar los gritos que resuenan en su cabeza. Le resulta completamente irreal mirarse en el espejo del techo: Un bello pelirrojo cuya mirada aterrada haría retroceder al más decente.

.- Una deliciosa pieza. .- reafirma cada embestida con halagos que sólo provocan terror y pánico. .- Una bella muñeca.

Si alguien estuviera atento vería el cambio que semejante palabra tiene en el chico; los ojos se cierran y ante la oscuridad se evocan los recuerdos negros que permaneces a la espera de estallar.

_Feliz cumpleaños muñeca__, este es mi regalo para ti, _la voz que susurra cerca de su oído viene acompañada de una embestida que destroza la parte inferior de su cuerpo. _Despierta dulzura, hay otros diez obsequios esperando por ti_.

El nombre de Balcov surge de la penumbra de su terror, y solo desata la violencia que destroza la carne.

YYY

_Bryan __sueña con fuego y terror, imágenes que han poblado sus sueños desde que dejaran de administrarle sus medicamentos. Se pasea en las tinieblas, tarareando una melodía sobre locura y abandono, fantaseando con el dolor que podría provocar en la belleza morena que conociera justo antes de caer inconsciente. Esa persona permanece inalterable en sus recuerdos ya que evoca una clase pasión que despierta su violencia. En ocasiones también le asaltan rostros borrosos, de personas que conociera en algún momento de su vida, personas sin nombre que no se molesta en atender. No hay pasado alguno que lo obligue a despertar, ni futuro que le inste a moverse._

_Es por ello que Falborg recurre a Wolborg para entrar en su mente con toda la intención de regresarlo a la realidad. Bryan lo ignora en cuanto lo ve aparecer pues ha olvidado que en otro tiempo lo conociera._

_Falborg, en cambio, se siente furioso de verle en tal estado. _

"_Debes moverte, chico"_

"…"

"_Necesitas avanzar"_

_Bryan se mofa de su apuro, desdeña su conflicto __"Me gusta estar aquí"_

"_Hay un mundo fuera"_

"_Y en lo que a mí respecta, puede quedarse donde está"_

"_Tus hermanos esperan por ti"_

"_Pues van a cansarse"_

"_¿__No piensas en Benzel?"_

"_Si te digo que __no, ¿Me dejaras en paz?"_

"_Quiere verte, vino a buscarte"_

"_Mira a tu alrededor,__ ¿Lo ves por alguna parte?"_

"_Él no puede llegar hasta aquí"_

"_Pues que mal"_

"_¿Sabes quien es Benzel?" Bryan se ríe de él "¿Lo sabes?"_

_Grandes ojos que susurran locura._

"_Ni siquiera sé quién soy yo"_

_Es Wolborg quien pierde la paciencia. __"El chico no quiere volver"_

"_Cállate, mujer, el asunto no es contigo"_

"_Míralo, ha olvidado quien es y lo que busca"_

"_Igual que tu protegido" _

"_No lo compares con Yuriy"_

_Falborg la ignora para inclinarse hacia Bryan._

"_Recuerda lo que significa ser libre, sin dueño, sin reglas, sin exigencias de ningún tipo.__ Dueño de tu destino"_

"_Soy tan libre como puedo serlo"_

"_Has abandonado tu cuerpo para evitar el dolor, te has sumido en las tinieblas de tus recuerdos. Mira la prisión en la que vives, la oscuridad que rodea este lugar. Recuerda el miedo que provoca las sombras, el terror que inspira los lugares cerrados"_

"_Lárgate"_

_Falborg lo aferra del brazo con tanta fuerza que las llamas comienzan a brotar de la palma de su mano._

"_No puedes rendirte, no lo consentiré. Si has abandonado el deseo de encontrar a tus hermanos y ya no puedes evocar el anhelo de libertad solo me queda recordarte tus votos de sangre."_

_El fuego se esparce con rapidez, recorren su rostro, y cosa curiosa las llamas no queman. Falborg es conocido __como el dios de la Catástrofe, y suyo es el poder de encender los ánimos, de inflamar el ímpetu de los hombres. Su fuego despierta la pasión de los guerreros, la locura del corazón, el desenfreno ciego. _

"_Has jurado venganza. Exijo el sacrificio del hombre que profan__ó tu cuerpo y marcó nuestra existencia"_

_Bryan es un ser de impulsos, siempre gobernado por las emociones, impetuoso e irrefrenable; tal vez eso explique porque la bestia lo considera su favorito. Cuando la magia de Falborg le toca, el mundo se desbarata. Hay una especie de fogonazo, una llamarada que enciende sus instintos primarios. Reconoce esa burbujeante sensación en la base del estomago, es una especie de fuerza que arrasa con la cordura y destroza las murallas de la prudencia. El fuego de la venganza que bulle en su sangre resulta familiar, casi un bálsamo para su existencia. _

_De pronto ya no hay escenario, Bryan se tambalea en el borde del abismo y el único sostén para su cordura resulta __sujetar la mano del dios. Todo consiste en decidir si caer al olvido, hundirse en las tinieblas de la muerte, o levantarse y destrozar el mundo. _

"_Despierta Bryan y reclama la sangre de aquellos que humillen tu nombre"_

_El chico no puede__ resistirse a la orden. Suena exquisita, imposible de ignorar._

YYY

En ese fatídico día cuando Iliá descubre que su padre le oculta secretos, es cierto que su resolución se tambalea pero aún tiene claro que su única prioridad consiste en la lealtad a Balcov; a pesar de las mentiras y el engaño, el chico está listo para defender el honor de su señor, concederle el perdón y posiblemente ofrecerle su ayuda.

O al menos hasta que Benzel se aparece en su vida.

Cierto es que el chico le escupió a la cara todas las verdades que su propia conciencia se negaba a escuchar, fue grosero, petulante y desdeñoso, pero no buscaba hacer daño. Buscaba recuperar a su hermano, a costa de lo que fuera, y eso es algo que despierta el respeto de Iliá. Es por ello que jamás olvidará las palabras de Balcov -_No merece vivir. Es un fracaso-_, porque fue justo en ese momento cuando el chico se percató de que aunque quisiera a su padre no podría jamás levantar una mano contra alguien como Benzel. Y el hecho de que Balcov intentará borrar la existencia del chico, sólo provoca que el propio Iliá decida desafiarle.

Es así que mientras Benzel va camino al hospital, Ilía es puesto en custodia donde debe soportar interrogatorios interminables, preguntas repetitivas sobre el paradero de su padre y vulgaridades sobre su persona; todo ello mientras piensa en el bonito rostro bañado en sangre. Pasa dos días en la estación sintiéndose traidor y al mismo tiempo temeroso de que el chico moreno pueda estar sufriendo por su culpa. Su martirio acaba cuando Donovan aparece para eximirle de toda responsabilidad.

_¿Por qué? _es lo único que se le ocurre preguntar cuando lo tiene enfrente.

_Porque no __debes cargar con una culpa que no mereces._

_¿Quién dice que soy inocente?_

_Benzel lo cree así._

…

Sin hogar o familia cercana, sin capital que le permita sobrevivir, Iliá no duda en hackear las cuentas secretas de la abadía y hacerse con la mayor cantidad de dinero antes de eliminarlas. Borra varias de las cuentas que Balcov utiliza bajo seudónimos mientras echa tierra sobre los benefactores de su padre. En una noche desmantela la seguridad de la abadía y entrega de forma anónima los nombres de todos los chicos desaparecidos.

Y solo entonces, libre ya de los cargos de conspiración y encubrimiento, liquidados los últimos recursos de Balcov, es cuando Iliá abandona su labor como mano derecha y hace suya la búsqueda de Boris.

Pero no resulta fácil.

Pasa un mes rondando hospitales y albergues, mostrando la foto de un chico por quien no siente aprecio alguno, pero que tiene la obligación de encontrar. Junto a Benzel visitan los depósitos de cadáveres, las tabernas y las cárceles. Se acostumbran a desayunar en un pequeño café del centro mientras leen los periódicos en busca de alguna referencia a cuerpos no identificados o ataques violentos.

Dos meses más tarde, Iliá suelta en voz alta lo que lleva deliberando desde que hablará con Benzel en el hospital.

.- Estamos enfocando mal el asunto.

.- ¿Mal?... ¿cómo?

.- ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Benzel?

Es sorprendente que con solo mirarle Benzel resulte intimidante.

.- ¿Te has cansado? Porque nadie te obliga a continuar.

.- Creo que debemos detener la búsqueda.

.- Repito: Si te quieres marchar la puerta está detrás de ti.

.- Escucha, solo por un momento. .- guarda silencio mientras la camarera les ofrece más café. .- ¿Qué sabes sobre Bryan?

.- Todo lo que quieras... Es mi hermano.

.- A eso exactamente me refiero. Sabes cuáles cosas le gustan, que lugares le son familiares, a dónde iría en busca de ayuda. Visitamos las fábricas donde solían quedarse, fuimos tras la pandilla que los vendió a Balcov, y sin embargo, a pesar de todo, seguimos igual. Sin rastro.

.- Si fuera yo, también me escondería. Tenemos que seguir.

.- ¿Y qué pasa si no es a Bryan a quién buscamos?

.- No te sigo.

.- Hace seis años Balcov reportó el escape de un gran número de chicos, muchos de ellos fueron falsos, como el de Bryan o el de Yuriy.

.- Eso me queda claro.

.- Casi un año después fue la destrucción de la abadía. Krause y la mujer Ushakov se marcharon entonces y tres años más tarde ellos vuelven trayendo consigo a un Boris Kuznetzov y a un Tala Ushakov.

.- …

.- ¿No lo ves? Hay un año en blanco. Si Bryan o Yuriy permanecieron en la abadía, ¿Dónde están las pruebas?, no hay cintas de seguridad de ellos en ese tiempo. Ni entrenamientos, ni visitas a la enfermería. Nada.

.- ¿Sugieres que Balcov los hizo trasladarse?

.- En ese tiempo Balcov se encontraba en lucha legal contra Donovan por la custodia de Kai Hiwatari, así que minimizó sus actividades para evitar las inspecciones de la corte.

.- Pareces muy bien informado, ¿Hace cuanto que investigas?

.- Dos meses, tal vez más, fue difícil encontrar a alguien que aceptara cooperar.

.- ¿Y él sabe lo que sucedió con Bryan?

.- Balcov los entregó a Hensley para averiguar quién orquestó el escape en primer lugar.

.- Bryan no se lo diría.

.- Eso dijo mi fuente. Dijo que balbuceaban groserías y en ocasiones se echaban a llorar como los niños que eran, pero nunca acusaron a nadie, ni siquiera en los peores momentos.

.- ¿Qué momentos?

.- Me ha dicho que hacia finales del año eran alimentados vía intravenosa, pues pasaban el día sumidos en la inconsciencia. Hensley perdía la paciencia con ellos a cada rato y dejo de lado varias de sus obligaciones para dedicarles una atención exclusiva. Para evitarlo Balcov los entregó a Krause y Ushakov.

.- Espera un momento. ¿Qué paso durante ese año?

.- No voy a decírtelo.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- No necesitas saberlo.

.- ¿Por qué me lo dices entonces?

El rictus de Benzel se tensa e Iliá siente pena por él, pero es tiempo de que se diga la verdad.

.- Porque necesitas afrontar el hecho de que las cosas no serán como antes. Aunque encontremos a Bryan, no puedes actuar como si todos estos años no existieran. Habrá secuelas, no sabes de qué tipo, pero necesitas prepararte. Cuando llegaron a manos de Krause y Ushakov eran muñecas rotas, apenas un cuerpo vivo e inmediatamente se les llenó la cabeza de mentiras. Tal vez no recuerde que es Bryan, tal vez ni sepa quien eres tú.

.- Imposible.

.- ¿Puedes imaginar un año siendo atormentado sin posibilidad alguna de que termine? ¿Qué haría eso contigo?

.- …

.- Lo que digo es que en realidad no sabes a quién estamos buscando. No sabes si la mente de Bryan se encuentra estable, o se despedaza por el abuso de fármacos al que fue sometido. Es violento, sin duda, y resulta imposible que ande por ahí escondiéndose.

.- Habla claro.

.- Piénsalo. Que Bryan se esconda o que huya de Balcov tiene sentido si fuera él quien gobernará sus actos. Eso nos facilitaría encontrarlo, pero no es así, porque estamos olvidando el hecho de que el chico no tiene voluntad. ¿Cuál es la característica principal en la educación de Tala o en la de Boris? Obediencia. Es la directriz principal impuesta por sus amos; aún si el chico duda de su verdadera identidad, la sumisión debe existir. Eso evitaba que en los momentos de locura hicieran daño a su creador. ¿Puedes creer que una persona así sea capaz de tomar la decisión de esconderse?

.- Alguien lo hace por él.

.- La pregunta es quién.

.- Y es a él a quién tenemos que encontrar.

YYY

_n/a_

_Bueno. Perdonen la tardanza, sé que no vale ninguna disculpa puesto que había hecho un propósito, sin embargo como habrán leído al principio tuve un bloqueo con ciertas escenas así que le huí. Sin embargo les traigo cuatro capítulos, dos de la tierra de ubanta, uno de dulces espiritus y otro de ambivalencia. XD_

_Espero nos veamos a la próxima. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo._


	17. Locura

**AMBIVALENCIA  
****Por Roquel**

**Advertencias:** Violencia. Sangre. Muerte de un personaje.

Este capítulo lo dedico con todo cariño para:

**Shingryu Inazuma **porque se preocupa por la pareja de rusos.  
**Navleu: **por su paciencia, porque le gusta Donovan, y porque sus comentarios me conmueven muchísimo.  
**Shiroi Tsuki **porque quiere saber qué sucede, y está aquí a pesar de todo.  
**Golden Blitz **porque quiere que termine esto.  
**Alexa Hiwatari: **porque es fan de los finales felices, igual que yo, así que espero de todo corazón no decepcionarla.  
**Gabz **porque se tomo unos minutitos para leer en el trabajo, cosa que le agradezco.  
**Nameless-Anami **porque aunque tenía exámenes se molesto en avisarme que iba a leer pronto.  
**Nekot **porque se preocupa por Bryan y espero que con esto su pregunta haya sido contestada.

En honor a ustedes, les traigo este capítulo lo más pronto posible.

_Ambivalencia_: Estado de ánimo en que coexisten dos emociones o sentimientos opuestos.

YYY

**CAPITULO 17  
****LOCURA**

_Locura: Comportamiento que rechaza normas sociales. Conducta que desplaza lo racional e imposibilita para diferenciar entre lo real y lo irreal. Actitud absurda, extraña o destructiva. Padecimiento de delirios enfermizos. Incapacidad para relacionarse con el resto. Pérdida de control._

Después de su conversación con Iliá, Benzel procura desenvolverse con absoluta normalidad pero desde el principio queda claro que el chico tiene problemas para mantener su dura máscara. Le resulta difícil abandonar la esperanza que ha albergado durante años. Ha pasado día tras día imaginando encontrarse con Bryan y volver a ser lo que eran antes de su separación. En sus momentos más negros el único consuelo que se permite tener es la certeza de que algún día podrá recuperar a su familia. Sabe que será difícil, está listo para hundir las manos en el barro y comenzar de nuevo, pero la sola idea de que jamás suceda le resulta insoportable. Asumir que Bryan posiblemente ya no exista está más allá de su fuerza, el pensamiento lo paraliza, lo obliga a reconsiderar todo por lo que ha trabajado.

Iliá le ofrece tiempo y espacio, sabedor del tipo de conflicto que el chico debe superar, pero cuando la actitud meditabunda se prolonga, no tiene otra opción más que intervenir.

.- Debes comer.

Benzel se sobresalta con la voz que flota hasta él cargando simpatía y buenas intenciones. Por un momento se siente desarmado ante la hogareña visión del chico albino cargando tazas de café, tratándole como si fueran amigos. El pensamiento dispara las alarmas de su cabeza, una muda advertencia que él mismo se ha impuesto: No puede hacer amistad con el hijo de Balcov.

.- ¿Qué quieres? .- Procura sonar violento, recurre a su irritación con el fin de ahuyentarle.

.- Han llegado los reportes policiacos de este mes.

.- Los revisaré después.

.- De acuerdo, ¿Quieres hablar de lo que sea que te esté molestando?

.- No hay nada que discutir.

Benzel es completamente transparente en su hostilidad. Iliá nota el rechazo que emana del chico. Posee una clase de sinceridad apabullante que desarma; una firmeza que no se parece a nada que haya conocido antes. El bonito rostro es fuerte y altivo, pero las privaciones de su infancia lo dotan de una dureza poco vista en alguien de su edad. Su expresión es la de alguien que te ordena dejarle en paz, alguien que no dudará en golpearte si amenazas su espacio personal.

.- ¿Es todo? .- Su misma voz posee el filo de una daga y el desdeño de su dueño.

Iliá debe avanzar a tientas si pretende atravesar ese muro.

.- Tengo los archivos del caso de Hensley. .- Le deja en la mesa, junto al café, el manojo de papeles recién impresos. .- Conseguí entrar en los registros de la policía y descargue los detalles que no se dieron a conocer al público, creo que será suficiente para empezar.

Benzel no parece interesado en mirar bajo el folder color manila, ni muestra ánimo por tocar el café. Permanece tieso en su silla a la espera de un ataque que no vendrá.

.- Bien, de acuerdo, ¿Algo más?

Durante un segundo Iliá duda, pero finalmente decide arriesgarse.

.- En realidad… quisiera que me explicarás lo que estás haciendo ahora.

Sin permiso se apropia de la silla vacía al otro lado del comedor e ignora la despreciativa mirada que recibe cuando decide acomodarse en ella. Procura que su tono sea lo más dócil posible, no queriendo ahuyentar al chico:

.- Trata de explicarme por qué estamos atascados aquí cuando te has pasado los últimos años tratando de encontrarle.

.- No tengo nada que decirte.

.- Bien, si prefieres ignorarlo, hazlo… Podemos hablar de otra cosa: Cuéntame de Bryan, de lo maravilloso que es, de lo leal que era. Dime lo que sea.

.- Déjame en paz.

.- No es una opción.

.- ¿Por qué estamos teniendo esta discusión?

.- Porque me resulta desconcertante ver que te escondes de la verdad cuando eras el primero en escupirla sin importar las consecuencias. No tienes problemas para enfrentar la verdad de Balcov, pero si la de tu familia.

.- Deja a Bryan fuera de esto, no tienes derecho de hablar sobre él.

.- Quiero entender, lo que es para ti.

.- Es mi hermano.

.- Y lo seguirá siendo sin importar nada, por qué resulta tan terrible la idea de que no sea quién era antes.

.- Nunca podrías comprenderlo.

.- De hecho creo que no hay nadie, además de mí, que pueda entender tu dilema.

.- Solo porque tu padre te engañara desde el principio, no significa que sepas lo que es perder a alguien.

.- ¿Entonces lo que estás haciendo es llorar la pérdida de tu hermano? ¿Estás de luto por él?

.- Cállate.

.- ¿Te estás dando por vencido?

Es curioso, como semejante pregunta despierta la sobreprotección de Benzel. Se endereza en su lugar con la expresión decidida de alguien que no piensa retroceder.

.- Jamás renunciaría a Bryan, por nada ni por nadie.

.- ¿Entonces tienes miedo de lo que encontrarás cuando vuelvas a verle?

.- No.

.- ¿No tienes miedo de enfrentarlo? ¿No temes que pueda odiarte si no aprueba lo que haces?

.- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

.- Quiero saber si eres capaz de sobrevivir a la verdad, quiero asegurarme de que cuando llegue el momento sabrás hacer lo correcto.

Benzel rezuma sarcasmo cuando le replica: .- ¿Sobrevivir a la verdad?, ¿hacer lo correcto? ¿De quién estamos hablando, eh? No confundas a Bryan con el bastardo de Balcov... Que enfrentaras la verdad de tu padre y fueras capaz de sobreponer el bienestar del resto al tuyo no te acredita como un experto en el tema. Conozco a varios que lo habrían hundido sin pensarlo dos veces.

.- Pero ellos no son familia; no es lo mismo luchar contra un enemigo que luchar contra tu sangre. La pregunta que yo hago es simple. ¿Puedes ir contra Bryan si eso garantiza su salvación? ¿Puedes ayudarlo a pesar de que él no lo quiera?

Una pequeña lucecita prende en el cerebro de Benzel, una certeza que le provoca nauseas y agonía.

.- ¡Oh, mierda! ¿Es lo que tú que hiciste? ¿Salvar a tu padre aunque no lo quisiera?

.- No es tan simple.

.- Por supuesto que no, si tu mentira fuera fácil de descubrir no estarías aquí... ¡Qué estúpido he sido! Estabas ciego cuando te conocí, te negaste a escuchar ni una sola palabra que manchara la imagen de ese estúpido, pero de pronto, sin razón alguna, vas y te pones contra él. .- se levanta de un salto como si temiera quemarse, .- ¡Tú atención no es más que una farsa!

.- No es así.

.- ¿No?, ¿Entonces no hundiste la abadía para borrar el rastro de ese bastardo? ¿Acaso no te deshiciste de todo lo que le incriminará?.. ¡Mientras fingías arrepentimiento te asegurabas de ocultar el resto de sus porquerías!

Es tanta la rabia que emana de Benzel, tan perceptible es su desengaño, que Iliá se ve incapaz de mentirle cuando lo mira a los ojos.

.- Tenía que hacerlo.

Como es de esperarse Benzel no estalla, no es la clase de persona que destroza cosas cuando se enfada. Su ira se transluce en lo violento de su mirada, en su mueca agria y en su voz que supura desprecio.

.- ¿Y qué es todo esto, una especie de expiación por los pecados de tu padre? ¿Intentas ayudar para evitar que vayan tras de él?

.- No trato de ganar simpatías, si es a lo que te refieres.

.- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Eres su espía? ¿Su maldito cebo? ¿Te envió aquí para asegurarse de que nadie le sigue los pasos?

.- ¿Crees que haría eso?

.- ¡Eres su hijo, maldita sea, por lo que puedo ver además de bastardo eres un hipócrita mentiroso!

.- Tú no lo entiendes, Benzel. Para ti, Balcov es un monstruo que no merece piedad, estás dispuesto a embarrar su nombre sin dudarlo; pero olvidas que cuidó de mí cuando nadie más lo hizo. Me ofreció un hogar, una vida, una oportunidad para existir. Fue el primero en tratarme como ser humano, como alguien capaz de llegar a ser algo. Tal vez para él yo no merezco ser su familia, tal vez nunca se consideró a sí mismo como mi padre, pero no hay duda de que yo le debo todo lo que tengo. Gracias a él estoy aquí, gracias a él existo… no puedo darle la espalda. Lo que hizo estuvo mal y tendrá que pagar por ello, pero no seré yo quien lo ejecute, ¿Puedes entender? Le debo una oportunidad para sobrevivir…, la misma que él me concedió sin pedirme nada a cambio, ¿No lo crees así?

Hay una especie de grito sordo que provoca en Benzel una necesidad de tumbar al traidor y sacarle los dientes a puñetazos, un alarido que retuerce sus entrañas y le hace sentir miserable, pero llamarle traidor sería reconocer el delito, significaría admitir que su engaño le toma por sorpresa…

.- ¿No crees, Benzel, que le debo la oportunidad de salvarse de su propia ruina?

Benzel se atraganta con las preguntas que se escapan sin autorización.

.- ¿Y cuánto más harás por él? ¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de estar en deuda?

Inmediatamente se reprende mientras intenta convencerse que la traición del chico es predecible, que llorar ante su trampa significa aceptar que en algún momento estuvo dispuesto a concederle confianza. Algo que simplemente no puede ser…

_Es de estúpidos considerar fiable al hijo de Balcov._

.- He terminado con eso. Siempre estaré agradecido de lo que hizo por mí, pero ya no trabajo para él. Mi deuda está saldada.

Benzel se tensa, se debate frenéticamente entre la simpatía que el chico inspira y el prejuicio que tiene hacia él. Quiere alejarse de esa terrible avalancha de emociones contradictorias que irritan por su intrusiva presencia: Una parte de él quiere dudar del chico, quiere llamarlo hijo de Balcov y maldecir su nombre en voz alta, pero siente culpa cuando lo hace y se detesta por su arbitrariedad; pero es algo que no puede evitar, sus defensas saltan cada vez que el albino se aproxima. Su máscara es la única garantía de supervivencia que tiene, así que en un intento por ahuyentarle, Benzel se obliga a ser tajante, completamente ofensivo.

.- Da igual si trabajas para él o si no lo haces. Me importa una mierda si sientes culpa por lo que tu puto padre le hizo a mi familia, o si toda tu atención es el fruto de un plan muy elaborado para salvar a ese cerdo, no te necesito aquí, puedes largarte cuando te plazca…

.- Pero yo no voy a irme, Benzel. .- hay pura sinceridad hay en los ojos de Iliá, una emoción que pincha su coraza con desgarradora precisión. Benzel se traga el resto de sus blasfemias, se olvida de toda su rabia y la única pregunta que se le ocurre es:

_.- ¿Por qué?_

.- Porque sin mi ayuda jamás encontrarás a Boris. Sé de lo que es capaz y no hay nadie que consiga someterlo de ser necesario.

.- Ya no es tú problema.

.- Lo es, porque él es tu hermano.

Iliá se inclina hacia él, con su expresión completamente honesta, queriendo bordear esa brecha que los separa. Su respuesta es tan franca, tan simple, que descoloca a Benzel por completo.

.- Te debo mi libertad, Benzel. Gracias a ti conseguí preservar el recuerdo del hombre que me crío antes de que se convirtiera en lodo. Gracias a ti evite hundirme junto con la ilusión que tenía de él. Sé que no crees en mi palabra, y tienes razones para no hacerlo, pero el Balcov que yo consideraba mi padre falleció esa noche, junto a su abadía, falleció justo en el momento en que intento hacerte daño, Benzel.

_No podía dejar que te hiciera daño._

Durante una fracción de segundo la máscara de Benzel se quiebra. Iliá vislumbra un destello de incertidumbre, de indecisión… de _fe_, como si durante un segundo fuera capaz de confiar en él, como si el fantasma de Balcov no los obligara a vivir tras una pared de suspicacia y duda; pero cuando la ilusión desaparece, deja a un Benzel libre de rabia, completamente seco de emoción, aterradoramente inalcanzable.

.- ¿Sabes dónde está?

Es descorazonador ver que esas facciones puedan adquirir tanta crudeza cuando un segundo antes el bonito rostro resplandecía de emoción.

.- Puedo averiguarlo.

.- ¿Lo harías? Si te pidiera encontrar a tu padre, ¿Me lo dirías?

.- Si lo pides.

No miente. Si Benzel lo ordena, Iliá lo hará. Puede encontrar a Balcov si se lo propone, no tardaría en conseguir su rastro, pero Benzel no pregunta, porque buscar a Balcov significaría dedicarle la atención que no dedicará a Bryan y eso es algo que simplemente no se considera. Su hermano tiene prioridad ante cualquiera y eso incluye la venganza; así que pese a su deseo de alejarse de ese chico, Benzel vuelve a la mesa y acepta la silenciosa tregua.

Para encontrar a Bryan_, _Benzel aparta la desconfianza, el recelo que siente por él, y acepta la mano de ayuda que le ofrecen.

Ninguno vuelve a mencionar a Balcov. Se concentran en la búsqueda de Boris, trabajan juntos, codo a codo, en un intento por conocer los últimos momentos conocidos de los chicos desaparecidos. Se pasan la tarde leyendo todos los informes referentes a la escena del crimen, memorizan detalles como huellas, rastros de sangre, vagas suposiciones acerca de los implicados.

Dos días después deciden infiltrarse en los túneles de la abadía, donde armados con un par de linternas tratan de recrear ese último momento en la vida de Hensley.

YYY

.- Las marcas de sangre indican que los tres chicos muertos cayeron ahí, .- Iliá señala con la luz de la linterna las marcas oscuras que se encuentran en el suelo, a poca distancia la una de la otra. .- y los guardias los trasladaron hacia ese rincón, se puede ver el rastro que dejaron al mover los cuerpos.

Benzel coloca sobre ellas una tarjeta de cartulina, cada una marcada con un nombre: _Chico I, Chico II, Chico III, Guardia I, Guardia II, Hensley IV._ Las ubica en las posiciones donde los cuerpos fueron hallados y las numera de acuerdo a la hora de muerte de cada uno.

.- Los guardias murieron con su arma en mano. .- Benzel habla en voz alta tratando de hacer encajar las piezas del rompecabezas, .- Según el reporte forense no hay heridas defensivas, ni señales de lucha. La policía sospecha de un trabajo interno, creen que hubo otro guardia implicado en el ataque, ¿Estás seguro de que nadie más estuvo aquí?

.- Sé que Hensley tenía un grupo de favoritos dentro de la guardia; los dos que estaban aquí y otros cinco, pero todos ellos están bajo custodia policiaca. No se arriesgaría a confiar en nadie más…

.- Me parece inverosímil que un chico de dieciséis años logre derribar a un soldado entrenado sin ayuda alguna.

.- Esa es la ventaja que tenemos sobre la policía. Dejemos que ellos sigan jugueteando con su teoría del guardia que atacó a sus compañeros y escapó con los chicos presos que estaban aquí, nosotros vamos a enfocar el asunto de otro modo…

"Si el primer guardia cayó aquí, con la tráquea ya destrozada, eso significa que la persona que lo atacó estaba cerca; no hay forma de que consiguiera acercarse sin avisar"

.- ¿Un guardia entrenado es muerto por sorpresa? No lo creo.

.- Probemos.

Iliá se arrodilla entre las tarjetas de los guardias, dándole la espalda a Benzel

.- Ponte detrás de mí y simula apuntarme con un arma.

Benzel utiliza la linterna para ejercer una presión en la nunca del chico y cuando finge retirarla para apretar el gatillo, se encuentra en el suelo con la mano de Iliá sujetando su garganta. En un intento por ignorar la sensación de la palma cálida en contraste con su piel fría, Benzel recurre a su parquedad.

.- Impresionante, si no fuera porque peso menos que tú y me tomaste por sorpresa.

.- Ese es el punto, Benzel, los chicos fueron arrodillados y muertos de un disparo en la cabeza, ninguno opuso resistencia. Los guardias no esperaban reacción por su parte. Cuando nuestro chico, que se encuentra a punto de ser ejecutado, salta sobre el primer guardia es tan rápido que nadie consigue detenerlo. El primer guardia muere en cuestión de segundos, el segundo, que se encuentra a dos pasos de aquí, cae con el peso del chico sobre él. No tiene forma de defenderse.

.- ¿Supones que uno de ellos espero hasta el último momento para derribar al guardia y escapar?

.- Sigues creyendo que ellos son conscientes de sus actos, Benzel, pero sólo están actuando por instinto… Deshacerse de los guardias no fue un pensamiento sensato, ni un acto racional, fue un instinto de preservación. Nuestro chico despertó para salvar su vida, se deshizo de las dos amenazas que tenía en frente. Imposible decir por qué reacciono cómo lo hizo o por qué dejo a Hensley con vida.

.- La policía cree que el segundo guardia y Hensley fueron muertos por el mismo hombre; ambos terminaron con la cabeza destrozada.

.- Ambos ataques fueron violentos, pero existen ciertas diferencias entre ellos… Creo que puedo asegurarte, sin lugar a dudas, que tanto Boris como Tala estuvieron aquí y ambos derramaron sangre.

.- ¿De verdad lo crees?

.- Sé de lo que son capaces.

.- Entonces dime por qué se fueron.

.- No creo que exista nadie que pueda decirte con seguridad lo que sucedió aquí, ni porqué actuaron en la forma como lo hicieron, es algo con lo que tendrás que vivir, algo que tal vez nunca sepas. Lo único que puedo asegurarte es que sin importar las causas que los orillaron a ello, ambos cometieron asesinato y me temo que tal vez no sea el primero, ni el último...

YYY

Cuando _Boris _despierta no hay juicio que le dicte cómo actuar. Su cuerpo reacciona maquinalmente, como el de un animalillo salvaje que presiente la amenaza y que responde en consecuencia. La violencia que bulle en sus venas nubla todo sentido común, barre con el raciocinio y simplemente actúa. Se encuentra tan cargado de adrenalina que la única señal que su cuerpo registra ante el disparo que perfora su piel es la sensación de calor que le sube a la cabeza.

En ese instante no hay poder humano capaz de contenerle. Se lanza tras su víctima como bestia acorralada. Golpea con furia ciega, con el terror irracional de aquellos que conocen la tortura y tratan de evitarla. Golpea hasta que el cráneo del hombre se resquebraja como cristal. Golpea hasta que su cuerpo se encuentra tan salpicado de sangre que es imposible reconocer el color de su ropa. Golpea hasta que un destello de lucidez emite una señal de alto en un intento de garantizar la supervivencia.

Su mente enfrenta a un cortocircuito masivo.

Bryan se queda quieto sin ser consciente de la realidad. La sangre cubre por completo su visión, hay tanta en el suelo que parece imposible que pueda pertenecer a una sola persona, y sin embargo la imagen no provoca reacción alguna en él, como si su cabeza no alcanzará a comprender de qué va la cosa. Siente un ligero ardor en su garganta producto de los gritos histéricos que no recuerda haber hecho.

Tiene la atención en otro lugar, ocupada en imágenes que brotan de la nada.

_Hay una celda oscura, un cuarto de pesadilla donde seres invisibles disfrutan torturando. En ese mundo negro su sangre se escurre por las alcantarillas, su piel es lacerada sin piedad, su voz se eleva clamando por misericordia. _

_Pero no está solo, porque alguien más le acompaña; alguien que llora en carne viva, que gime lastimosamente. Tan cerca de él que casi puede tocarlo. _

_¿Quién es?  
__¿Por qué está ahí?  
__¿Por qué tiene el cabello lleno de lodo y los grandes ojos azules suplican piedad?  
__¿Por qué nadie detiene a los guardias que lo fuerzan contra su voluntad?  
__¿Por qué tiene que ser testigo de su humillación?  
__¿Por qué debe soportar el mismo martirio?_

Preguntas que provocan cataclismos. Preguntas que generan pánico.

La mente del chico retrocede de forma inmediata, se niega a entrar en ese terreno por temor a quebrarse ante los recuerdos malditos. El cerebro reacciona como un duendecillo aterrorizado que corre a desenchufar las funciones emocionales, cierra la puerta a todas las zonas de desastre y se atrinchera en la pequeña cabina de supervivencia que existe dentro de todos nosotros. Desde ahí pulsa los bloqueadores de dolor, desactiva los reguladores del raciocinio, y activa el código de emergencia.

Cuando se levanta y avanza por el pasillo en zigzag, ya no es Bryan, ya no es _Boris_. Es un animal herido que busca un refugio donde lamerse la sangre, sin pensamientos profundos de a dónde ir o qué hacer. Es instinto, puro reflejo de auto conservación. Si fuera consciente de sí mismo se percataría del chico pelirrojo que lucha con sus propios demonios, pero lo cierto es que no existe nadie más allá de donde su mente se encuentra.

Y del mismo modo Tala está ciego al muchacho que se aleja tambaleándose en la oscuridad; su abstinencia aún se encuentra bajo control, pero su mente es una zona de guerra. La directriz impuesta por Ushakov es absoluta, imposible de negar,ella le ordena la muerte del fracasado, -_su muerte_- como castigo por su derrota, pero hay otra voz que niega la orden, otra voz que suplica por su vida, y la discrepancia en ambos decretos sume su mente en un estado de confusión total.

**¡Muñeca perdedora, el fracaso es sinónimo de muerte!  
**_¡Vive!_

La incapacidad para obedecer una orden en específico provoca una reacción física en su cuerpo: Vomita y se echa a temblar sin control. Hay dos voces que intentan gobernar sus actos, dos voces que claman por dos finales distintos, ambos completamente opuestos. Y el chico se encuentra imposibilitado para complacer a ninguno.

El pelirrojo avanza a trompicones en la única dirección que puede tomar, en un intento por apaciguar el caos que existe en su mente. Cada paso es vacilante e impreciso, pues representa una batalla donde se enfrentan años de rígida educación contra la voz divina que súplica por su vida.

**¡Eres basura perdedora!  
****¡Un maniquí sin valor!  
****¡Debí asesinarte!  
**_¡Vive…!_

Su único contacto con la realidad es la sensación de metal frío del arma que no recuerda haber tomado. En ocasiones la mano que la empuña cobra vida propia y apunta hacia la cabeza. Durante eternos segundos se libra una feroz batalla:

**Los perdedores sólo merecen la muerte  
****Tu incompetencia me enferma.  
**_¡Vive!_

El cuerpo se convulsiona y vomita al verse incapacitado para cumplir con el objetivo para el cuál fue educado.

**Vencer o morir, no tienes otra razón de existencia.  
****Tu derrota es inaceptable.  
**_¡Vive!_

El túnel se estrecha a medida que el chico se acerca al final. Choca contra la pared y al tambalearse se topa con la oxidada escalera. Subir es tan sólo resultado de la inexplicable necesidad de no quedarse quieto.

Fuera de ese hoyo negro, el mundo es brillante, tanto que le resulta insoportable permanecer con los ojos abiertos, así que avanza a ciegas, completamente débil e inútil. Tropieza con un bulto que yace en el suelo y termina arrastrándose para buscar un escondrijo donde meterse. Si pudiera enfocar algo más que lucecitas vería la sangre, el inconfundible cabello lavanda y el rostro cadavérico…, pero aunque lo hiciera tal vez no sabría interpretarlo porque en ese momento sólo existe la voz de Ushakov.

**Existes para la victoria.  
****Eres mío.  
****Soy tu Dios.**

Se hace un ovillo contra la pared más cercana; las manos temblando incontrolablemente.

**Estás condenado a inclinarte ante mí.  
****Tu vida carece de valor.  
****Si fracasas mereces morir.**

En algún momento el cañón del arma se apoya contra su cabeza, su mano tiembla de duda, pero años de adiestramiento han conseguido imponer su voluntad.

**Muere.**

Escuchar el suave clic del gatillo al presionarlo es parecido al eco de miles de voces clamando por su muerte.

**Obedece.**

Apretar de nuevo mientras tensa la boca le resulta más extenuante que correr durante días.

**No existe perdón para los débiles.**

Y antes de que apriete de nuevo, un estallido de luz le detiene.

_¡Vive!_

Una simple palabra que se aferra a él con uñas y dientes. Una simple palabra que provoca largas heridas en su psique.

_¡Vive!_

El arma cae a un costado; el esfuerzo de soltarla le provoca malestar estomacal.

**Perdedor**

Aún está ahí, la voz de sus pesadillas, susurrando furiosa mientras intenta hacerse del control.

**Eres una muñeca.  
****Mi preciosa muñeca.  
****Mi inservible muñeca.  
****¿Por qué no te mueres?  
****Muere.., muere…, muere…  
**_¡Vive!_

El chico se queda quieto con los ojos idos, mientras se sume en una especie de trance. Un desvanecimiento que asegura la supervivencia.

Se sabe que el sueño no es un lujo que podemos elegir cuando nos gusta, existe un límite hasta donde puede evitarse antes de que afecte las capacidades cognoscitivas y emocionales. Es una necesidad biológica que el cuerpo utiliza para segregar hormonas que renuevan los tejidos y fortalecen el sistema inmune.

El cerebro, siendo el responsable de la conciencia, las emociones, la memoria y el aprendizaje, se encarga de procesar la información sensorial, de regular la conducta, de coordinar los movimientos del cuerpo. Y tan sabio como sólo él puede serlo, es capaz de priorizar las funciones corporales -ritmo cardiaco, presión sanguínea, temperatura, regulación de fluidos- como mecanismo de autodefensa en una situación traumática.

Es así que Tala se sume en un estado catártico, mientras que Bryan se hunde en la negrura del olvido. Puede que estén juntos, tan cerca uno del otro que pueden tocarse, pero lo cierto es que para ellos, no existe nadie más ahí en la oscuridad que representa su existencia.

YYY

Cuando Yana y Mikel se conocen, ella trabaja como prostituta y él como frustrado chofer de taxi. Nadie entiende el porqué de su afinidad o sus razones para salir juntos, pero lo cierto es que se complementan de una forma que resulta misteriosa. Juntos se sumergen en las turbias aguas del mercado negro y durante más de doce años construyen un pequeño, pero muy lucrativo negocio en contrabando, lavado de dinero, trata de personas y prostitución.

Mikel es la cabeza, el jefe a ojos de todos, el único que dicta sentencia, pero Yana es la voz que susurra en su oído, la que aprueba o no una transacción, la que decide el destino que espera a los traidores.

Y es una suerte, una maldición tal vez, que sea Yana quien encuentre a dos chicos tirados en un callejón maloliente cuando camina de vuelta a casa. Registrarlos no le aporta más ganancia que la pistola que encuentra en el regazo de uno ellos, pero aún así no duda en ir a casa, llamar a Mikel y convencerlo de traer a los desconocidos.

Es ella quien persuade a Mikel de enviar al más bonito de ellos a casa de _Mama Elisa_ y es ella quien decide que el otro se convierta en su campeón personal.

Y es curioso como ellos, acostumbrados a tratar con psicóticos, asesinos, violadores, matones a sueldo y un largo etcétera, no consiguen darse cuenta de las granadas que acaban de adquirir.

Desconocen la magnitud del peligro, hasta ese día en que las cosas se salen de control.

El 13 de Noviembre de ese año, mientras Benzel celebra silenciosamente el cumpleaños de Bryan, _Krasiv_ estalla en un ataque de pánico. Lleva días germinando en él la semilla de la locura: Un instante a oscuras, momento que evoca el terror a las tinieblas; la palabra cumpleaños, que despierta la vaga sensación de tortura; y la palabra muñeca que consigue sacudir sus recuerdos más negros.

Los gritos comienzan cerca de las once pero la casa principal tarda un rato en percatarse del asunto y sólo sucede porque otro de los chicos baja a advertir que uno de los clientes está sobrepasándose con la mercancía.

Cuando _Mama Elisa_ y Jerzy suben para calmar los ánimos, la escena que encuentran en el cuarto del pelirrojo los paraliza. La mujer vomita en el pasillo mientras Jerzy retrocede de puro espanto.

Sobre la cama yace el cuerpo del cliente, con la garganta y la boca destrozadas.

Sentado a su lado, como una figura de porcelana completamente inmóvil, se encuentra _Krasiv_, con el cuerpo manchado de sangre y la expresión de alguien que habita lejos de la realidad.

Imposible para ellos armar el rompecabezas de lo sucedido, pero si pudieran los acontecimientos se narrarían así.

Mientras el cliente se inclina para besar a _Krasiv_, el nombre de Balcov se eleva desde las profundidades del abismo como un eco maldito que destroza su cordura. Hay un pánico histérico resonando en lo profundo de su mente y durante un segundo se siente como un aterrado chiquillo de nueve años. La sensación es tan vívida, el recuerdo tan nítido, que el pelirrojo reacciona sacudiéndose para escapar. Intenta apartar al hombre, que es más grande y más fuerte, mientras grita por su vida.

Por desgracia sus espasmos provocan que las dos lámparas que hay junto a la cama caigan al suelo. Es justo en ese momento cuando el terror del chico se dispara como fuego que devora el prado seco, porque tiene la silueta de un hombre encima de él y la sensación intrusiva de algo en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Es como un déjavu, una ilusión maldita que lo priva de su razón. Si fuera capaz de recordar, Yuriy evocaría todos esos momentos negros que provocan el llanto, los momentos donde siendo un niño mordió a sus atacantes provocando que estos prefirieran amordazarlo antes de permitirse jugar con él, recordaría la silueta oscura que provoca dolor y que se ríe de su agonía…; pero sus recuerdos se encuentran enterrados bajo capas y capas de terror y lo único que despierta en ese momento es el animal salvaje que intenta escapar, la bestia que está dispuesta a todo con tal de evitar la tortura.

Es el animal que habita en su mente el que arranca la lengua y los labios de un mordisco violento. Es la bestia el que se inclina hacia el cuello y muerde con saña, masticando la yugular hasta que la sangre le inunda la boca. Muerde hasta que la sangre deja de bombear, hasta que los gritos del hombre se acallan, hasta que la locura se apacigua y todo ese sufrimiento queda oculto tras cortinas oscuras. Y es ahí cuando la puerta se abre trayendo la luz de vuelta.

Es así como lo encuentran.

Jerzy lo arrastra del cabello hasta el baño donde lo zarandea con tal fuerza que las marcas de sus dedos se convierten en manchas oscuras sobre la piel blanca. Le abofetea hasta reventarle la boca, alterna golpes y preguntas del por qué y cómo; pero ni sus gritos, ni su violencia consiguen hace reaccionar al chico. No existen respuestas para algo que _Krasiv_ desconoce; no fue él quien lo hizo, no es él quien lo sabe.

No puede saber que en ese día, seis años antes, dos chicos eran torturados hasta la inconsciencia como regalo de cumpleaños para uno de ellos; no puede recordar los golpes, los abusos, las vejaciones, las quemaduras, y por suerte tampoco puede recordar los gritos o las súplicas.

No puede saber que en ese mismo instante, a cientos de kilómetros de ahí, ese otro chico se encuentra a punto de perder la cabeza.

YYY

_Reskii _es joven, pero la perpetua sonrisa irónica que se dibuja en su rostro y su peculiar sentido del humor lo convierte en un adulto con cara de niño. Tiene facilidad para los comentarios de tipo sexual y le divierte molestar a las chicas con insinuaciones de toda clase. Cuando Mikel accede a sacarlo, aprovecha todo momento para coquetear con las prostitutas que lo encuentran adorable; si ellas responden a sus avances la cosa se torna un tanto más física y el reto consiste en encontrar la forma de hacerlas llorar de placer.

Ese 13 de noviembre, mientras _Krasiv_ se encuentra afiebrado por el vago recuerdo del horror que vivió en ese día, _Reskii_ dormita en su cama presa de las pesadillas violentas que no le dejan escapar: Sueña con bestias negras que se deslizan por las paredes, garras que escarban en su piel y lenguas viscosas que reptan por su cuerpo. Sueña con lamentos infantiles que provocan en él la necesidad de gritar y esconderse.

Despierta con el cuerpo empapado de sudor y una vaga sensación de agonía anticipada que le hace querer arrancarse la piel a mordiscos. Respira desacompasadamente, como si acabara de volver a la superficie…

_Las manos que lo sumergen en la tina llena de hielo susurran en su oído "¿Cuánto puedes aguantar bajo el agua, eh, princesa?"_

Alcanza el retrete justo a tiempo para escupir la bilis que amenaza con ahogarlo. Desconoce el origen de ese pánico que horada su cordura sin razón, pero es una emoción feroz que provoca retortijones y angustia. Hay algo en el ambiente que le provoca ansiedad, terror y espanto a partes iguales, una especie de pavor que flota en el limbo de su memoria.

Esa noche hay voces susurrando en su cabeza, risas entrecortadas que hacen tambalear su juicio. Su mente se empeña en obsesionarse con la imagen de la tina, da vueltas y vueltas en el mismo recuerdo maldito como si de alguna forma eso le ayudara a descifrar el enigma de su existencia.

Cuando Mikel lo obliga a subir al cuadrilátero para el combate de esa noche, obedece aunque no sea consciente de lo que está haciendo, es por ello que no se defiende cuando le llueven los golpes al rostro, ni grita cuando le rompen la nariz. Su mente flota lejos de la realidad, rebobinando una y otra vez el mismo recuerdo.

_Las manos que lo sumergen en la tina llena de hielo susurran en su oído "¿cuánto puedes aguantar bajo el agua, eh, princesa?..., hagamos la prueba"_

_La sensación de su frágil cuerpo hundido por completo en el agua helada resulta inolvidable. Es como ser traspasado por miles de pequeñas agujas, como ser aplastado por una pared de concreto, como tragar fragmentos de vidrio._

_Luchar contra la mano que lo oprime hacia el fondo de la tina resulta inútil; sus fuerzas se acaban, e inevitablemente se ve obligado a participar en el juego cruel de sus captores. Y mientras está ahí, con la sensación de ahogo que estremece su cuerpo, la necesidad de oxigeno provoca que abra los ojos buscando una posible salida. _

_Todo lo que encuentra es la imagen de un chico pelirrojo que lucha con todas sus fuerzas por volver a la superficie. Su boca se mueve, una petición silenciosa que latiguea su conciencia._

"_AYUDA"_

_Siente escalofríos ante la visión de los ojos imposiblemente azules, su mente aterrada retrocede y se ve obligada a huir de esa sensación de angustia que lo invade. _

Lo primero que distingue al despertar es la luz de la precaria lámpara del techo, tan luminosa que necesita apartar los ojos de ella para evitar quedarse ciego. El movimiento le provoca malestar y picores; siente pegajoso allá donde la sangre se ha secado y rígido donde los morados han comenzado a formarse.

Le toma una eternidad descubrir que Mikel se encuentra ahí discutiendo furiosamente con otro hombre. Las palabras carecen de sentido para él así que abandona el intento por entenderlas. Todo en lo que puede pensar es en ese chico pelirrojo que ruega por su vida.

_¿Quién es y por qué se encuentra ahí?  
__¿Por qué despierta su desesperación y agonía?  
__¿Por qué sus gritos no dejan de martillear en sus oídos?  
__¿Por qué llora?  
__¿Por qué sufre?  
__¿Por qué su dolor le resulta tan familiar?_

La ansiedad vuelve errática su respiración y la falta de aire provoca que la pequeña habitación comience a contraerse. Las paredes ondulan frente a sus ojos, la luz se vuelve increíblemente brillante, la voz de Mikel se convierte en un murmullo sordo que se confunde con el llanto de un niño. El sonido es aterradoramente familiar, terriblemente claro, y transmite la desesperación y agonía de su dueño:

_¿Quién es?  
__**No entres ahí…,  
**__¿Quién llora?  
__**No entres ahí…,  
**__¿Quién eres?  
__**Noentresahí**__**NoentresahíNoentresahí**_

El mundo da vueltas, la realidad se desdobla ante sus ojos, el presente se desbarata en tiras de papel.

_Hay un chiquillo pelirrojo que patalea con desesperación mientras alguien le arrastra por el suelo. Suplica, llora y gime a partes iguales…, pero no es el único que sufre. Otro grito desesperado surge desde las profundidades de ese cuarto oscuro. Hay un chiquillo de piel clara y cabello lavanda que lucha sin éxito mientras le hunden la cabeza en la taza de baño repleta de porquería…_

Reskii se convulsiona en su lugar, como si acabara de recibir una descarga. Se levanta con el pánico reverberando en su interior, incapaz de acallar las risas crueles que se mofan de su desgracia y desbordado por las voces que susurran en su mente.

De alguna forma consigue llegar al pasillo. Quienes se topan con él se apartan al percatarse de su aspecto frenético, su respiración irregular y su mirada completamente desenfocada. Pero siempre existe alguien a quien le gusta jugar con fuego, y este alguien comete la estupidez de estirar el brazo y sujetar al chico.

.- Eh, amigo, ¿Qué te has metido?

El contacto hace aflorar el pánico que habita dentro de él, el terror visceral de alguien que sabe lo que es padecer la tortura y que está dispuesto a todo con tal de evitarla. Ese miedo se torna en un zumbido sordo que exige huir a toda costa, que cercena el raciocinio y lo insta a caer en la violencia.

_Reskii _ruge como animal herido, su visión se tiñe de rojo, la cabeza le estalla en fugaces destellos de luz, y su único pensamiento es destrozar antes de ser herido.

YYY

Iliá y Benzel se pasan días vagabundeando por el drenaje siguiendo el rastro de sangre que se diluye en las alcantarillas. Cuando semanas después consiguen encontrar el callejón con las marcas de sangre aún visibles, no dudan en rondar por el vecindario buscando testigos sobre ese día. Tantean a los vagabundos y ofrecen dinero por cualquier clase de información sobre el asunto.

Uno de ellos los convence de buscar a Mikel.

.- Si alguien sabe algo es él .- dice, mirando con avidez el rollo de billetes que Iliá sostiene .- Cualquier cosa que busquen es casi seguro que él la tiene.

Cuando descubren que Mikel es el dueño de la mayoría de tiendas del distrito y maneja todos los negocios turbios de la zona, deciden que tal vez no es una pérdida de tiempo asistir a una de las peleas clandestinas que celebra. Van a sabiendas de que posiblemente la visita se convierta en otro callejón sin salida, sin embargo también guardan la vana ilusión de hallar alguna pista que los guíe en la dirección correcta.

Lo que ninguno espera es encontrar a Boris subido en un cuadrilátero siendo coreado como el campeón favorito…

Deben esperar hasta que todo termina para colarse en los camerinos; y lo que encuentran es justamente lo que el albino ha temido desde que emprendieran su búsqueda: Boris se encuentra fuera de control y gruñe como animal salvaje mientras continúa golpeando al hombre que yace inconsciente debajo de él; su rostro hace tiempo que ha dejado de parecer uno, y el chico no muestra intenciones de soltarle o de detenerse.

Iliá reacciona de inmediato. En apenas un par de segundos sujeta al pelilavanda por las axilas y lo fuerza hacia atrás. Con sus antebrazos forma una especie de cruz en el cuello de Boris y se asegura de sujetarle con toda su fuerza. La ventaja de ser más alto le permite soportar las sacudidas violentas del chico que no para de gruñir con ferocidad. Entretenido como está, no presta atención a los intentos fallidos de Benzel por captar la atención del chico.

.- Bryan, tranquilízate, mírame…

Pero el chico se revuelve en los brazos de Iliá con la clara de intención de morder en cuanto esté suelto. Benzel intenta extender la mano hacia él pero solo provoca que su ferocidad se incremente. Se lanza hacia atrás e intenta torcer sus brazos para alcanzar la cabeza del albino.

.- ¡Bryan!

Ya de cerca, Benzel repara en la respiración agitada, la sudoración, la dilatación de pupilas, la frente arrugada, los labios tensos, y de inmediato reconoce con toda claridad los síntomas de un ataque de pánico.

.- Respira conmigo, Bryan, respira… Haz lo que yo hago… ¿Lo ves?, toma aire… suéltalo, y repite de nuevo… respira, Bryan, ¿Me escuchas? Nadie va a lastimarte, lo prometo.

Benzel evita deliberadamente tocarlo por temor a provocar más daño, pero se asegura de no perder contacto visual con su chico, mientras repite su letanía sin descanso.

.- No te haremos daño… respira conmigo, Bryan, y cálmate, no queremos lastimarte… ¿Entiendes lo que te digo, Bryan? No voy a dejarte, así que respira conmigo, ¿Quieres?..., toma aire, eso es…, así, es justo lo que hago…, suéltalo… ahora de nuevo…

Boris se encuentra tan desesperado y agónico, que halla un alivio en la simple tarea de seguir las instrucciones del moreno. Cada bocanada de aire que toma le sabe a gloria, así que se aferra a la voz de Benzel como si de ello dependiera su vida. Cuando consigue calmarse, la tensión en sus músculos se evapora y la inconsciencia es más que bienvenida para él.

.- Salgamos de aquí antes de que alguien lo reconozca.

Iliá arrastra el cuerpo del chico, esquivando al corrillo de gente que no para de susurrar mientras señala la escena. Ignorando los gritos en su dirección, ambos se apresuran a salir, cuidando que nadie los siga durante el trayecto a casa. En cuanto llegan, el albino no pierde tiempo e inmediatamente después de soltar al chico en la recamara se apropia de un sedante del botiquín de primeros auxilios.

.- ¿Qué haces? .- Benzel intenta apartarlo pero Iliá no se aleja hasta haberse asegurado de que el pelilavanda se encuentra fuera de combate. .- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Iliá se aparta de la cama. Mira a Bryan sin parpadear, como si fuera una granada a punto de estallar.

.- ¿Y bien?

.- No lo despiertes bajo ninguna circunstancia… no por ahora.

.- ¿De qué hablas?

.- Mientras estemos aquí él va a quedarse sedado, ¿De acuerdo?, después veremos qué hacer.

.- No entiendo lo que estás diciendo.

.- Escucha…, yo vi como Ushakov y Krause los manejaban a su antojo. Eran sus esclavos personales, sus mascotas preferidas, tenían completo control sobre ellos y jamás hubo un momento en que levantaran la voz contra su amo…, pero al conocerlos Balcov me advirtió, dijo _"que eran pequeñas escopetas cargadas_", porque él sabe de lo que son capaces. Era él quien mandaba a sedarlos y recluirlos en sus habitaciones cuando llegaron a la abadía. Jamás lo entendí. Nunca entendí porque Krause confinaba a Boris en su sótano y lo encadenaba a la pared. Nunca entendí porque Ushakov tenía ataduras en la cama de Tala…; ahora lo hago…, lo hacían para controlar esto…, para evitar perder el control de su muñeca cuando esto sucedía.

.- ¿Esto?

.- Tuvo una regresión.

.- ¿Qué significa eso?

.- ¿Recuerdas ese año en blanco, Benzel, ese año donde Byran y Yuriy desaparecieron del mundo? Bueno, sea lo que sea que pasara en ese entonces provocó esto, lo que hicieron con ellos implantó la semilla de esta ira. La violencia que has visto esta noche, la violencia que destrozó a Hensley y que asesinó a los guardias, la violencia que sus propios dueños eran incapaces de enfrentar nació ahí. No fueron Krause ni Ushakov los creadores de esto, simplemente canalizaron esa fuerza y la utilizaron para su beneficio, pero incluso ellos tenían problemas para controlarlo cuando se presentaba de forma tan cruda. Lo que sea que sucedió en ese año tiene secuelas y mientras no sepamos que las provoca ni cuando se presentan, ellos se quedaran sedados, ¿Estás de acuerdo?

.- Bryan no…

.- La persona que destrozó el cráneo de Hensley no es Bryan, la persona que esta noche actuaba como un animal salvaje no es Bryan…, la persona que has visto esta noche estará más que dispuesto a arrancarte la cabeza si no tienes cuidado… Trataré de volver antes de que se despierte, pero en caso contrario, asegúrate de sedarlo de nuevo. ¡No te atrevas a enfrentarlo solo!, ¿Me oyes?

.- ¿A dónde vas?

.- Si Boris estaba con ellos, Tala también.

.- ¿Vas a buscarlo ahora?

.- Si también sufre de una regresión no será nada grato para quién se encuentre con él, y hará más difícil el recuperarlo después. Tengo que hacerlo ahora. Te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo…

Con abrigo en mano, Iliá se dispone a salir pero duda un segundo antes de marcharse.

.- Él no es Bryan, ¿Lo entiendes?... Parece él, pero…, no te dejes engañar.

Se marcha y deja a un Benzel lleno dudas sobre como proceder.

_Continuará._

_Tengo la mala costumbre de almacenar capítulos para publicar varios juntos, como ha sucedido antes, pero sucede que cuando me atoro con alguno de los capítulos, los otros no avanzan y eso me retrasa. _

_Es una mala manía que intentare corregir, mientras tanto, espero que les guste el capitulo._


	18. Inconsciencia

**AMBIVALENCIA  
****Por Roquel**

**Dedicatoria**: Muchas gracias a las personas que leen, muchas gracias a las personas que siguen aquí.

_**Marie Rox:**_ Lamento la tardanza, la actualización de dulces espiritus esta en marcha. Gracias por leer.

_**Alexa Hiwatari:**_ Creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo, sin embargo espero que sigas por aquí. Gracias por tu review.

_**Nekot**_: Bryan y Tala están a salvo pero falta aun un camino por recorrer, las cosas solo acaban de empezar. Gracias por esperar.

_**Shiroi Tsuki:**_ El sufrimiento ha terminado, pero la rehabilitación no será fácil ni mucho menos rápida. Gracias por seguir aquí.

_**Nameless Anami:**_ Benzel tiene problemas para tratar con el nuevo Bryan, pero por suerte para el, Ilià puede ayudarle en esa area. Gracias por tu apoyo.

_**Golden Blitz:**_Me he tardado, pero espero que esto lo compense. Gracias.

_**Shingryu Inazum**_**: **Gracias por tus comentarios, vamos avanzando poco a poco, sin prisa me temo.

_**Serket Girgam.**_ Gracias por el apoyo. Espero que el capitulo compense la tardanza.

**Notas:** Ya tenía el capítulo desde hace tiempo pero entre el trabajo y otras cosillas, no he conseguido tiempo para subirlo, además de que me obsesione con la idea de alargarlo y alargarlo hasta que tuve que cortar en algún lado. Siento infinitamente la tardanza.

Lo que aparezca entre [corchetes] pertenece a un recuerdo, y lo que este entre (paréntesis) esta siendo pronunciado en voz muy baja, o temblorosa o débil. No encontré otra forma para aclararlo.

_Ambivalencia_: Estado de ánimo en que coexisten dos emociones o sentimientos opuestos.

YYY

**CAPITULO ****18  
****IN****CONCIENCIA**

_Inconsciencia__**: **__Acción que se establece de forma automática. Individuo irresponsable o loco, incapaz de dar razón de sus hechos o gestos. Ignorancia que el espíritu humano tiene sobre su propia existencia, estado y actos. _

Gracias al revuelo causado por la desaparición de _Reskii_, nadie presta atención al chico albino que finge formar parte de la comitiva que busca al campeón. Iliá se pasa toda la noche corriendo de un lugar a otro, extorsionando e intimidando a cualquiera que tenga una conexión con Mikel, y lo único que consigue es averiguar que _Reskii _es el **único **campeón que se exhibe desde hace tres meses…

_Si el pelirrojo __no participa en torneos callejeros, ¿dónde puede estar?_

Amanece ya cuando Iliá se comunica con Benzel y no le sorprende que el chico conteste el teléfono al primer timbrazo que suena.

_¿Lo tienes?_

– No… no está aquí… ¿cómo está Boris?

_Aún duerme, pero se agita demasiado y tiene fiebre…, _

– Es bastante normal si aún tiene pesadillas, pero el sedante lo mantendrá tranquilo hasta media tarde. Si no estoy para esa hora, te corresponde administrarle otra dosis, ¿está bien?

…

– ¿Benzel?

_Lo haré._

– Bien…

_¿__Necesitas algo más?_

– La dirección de Mikel.

_¿__Irás a su casa?_

– No tengo otra opción. El tipo se ha pasado toda la noche buscando a Reskii y nada indica que vaya a parar.

_Estoy seguro que habrá gente cuidando su casa__, no creo que te dejen entrar._

– Tal vez, pero es la única forma de averiguar si Tala está con ellos.

…_de acuerdo.__ Te enviare la dirección en cuanto la tenga._

– Gracias, Benzel. Te llamare si encuentro algo.

Cuando horas después Iliá descubre que el edificio de Mikel queda a tres calles del callejón donde encontraron las manchas de sangre, toda posible duda acerca del destino del pelirrojo se disipa.

_Tiene que estar aquí_, es el pensamiento casi obsesivo que gira en su mente.

Es un edificio modesto, sencillo y podría pasar desapercibido si no fuera por los hombres que holgazanean en la puerta. Iliá los identifica de inmediato como hombres de Mikel y cuando entra descubre a dos guardaespaldas más en el primer piso y tres en el rellano de las escaleras. Justamente está llegando el tercer piso cuando se topa con un séquito de guardias que bajan de prisa.

– ¡No me importa dónde esté! – la mujer que encabeza la marcha discute tan enérgicamente por teléfono que ni siquiera presta atención al chico albino que aminora el paso, baja la cabeza y se encoje en un rincón. – ¡Puede estar tirado en un rincón y daría igual, eso te pasa por descuidarlo! ¡Quiero que vengas conmigo y arregles este asunto!... ¡No voy a dejarlo en manos de Jerzy! ¡Es un inútil; dejará que Viggo se lleve al muchacho como ofrenda de paz!... No lo sé, ¡Tal vez porque el mocoso le destrozo la garganta a su primo como si fuera un perro rabioso!... ¡No voy a callarme, no me digas que me calle…!

– ¡No te quedes ahí, estúpido! – uno de los guardias se ha fijado en Iliá y le empuja por las escaleras para que se aleje.

Iliá obedece y sube los escalones con la cabeza inclinada, confiando en parecer un inquilino con prisa; pero cuando intenta colarse en el piso de Mikel, el grupo que vigila desde las escaleras le llama la atención.

– ¿Para dónde amigo?

En apenas un vistazo Iliá descarta la posibilidad de reducirlo y seguir, hay otros dos hombres vigilando y lo que menos quiere es llamar su atención; así que se limita a señalar la bolsa de compra que lleva cargando y responde con el tono más dócil que tiene.

– Entrega a domicilio…, para el quinto piso.

No deja de sonreír mientras pasa a su lado y continúa subiendo hasta llegar a la azotea, donde parece ser el único lugar libre de perros guardianes. Se acerca al borde del techo a tiempo para ver al auto que se aleja del edificio, sólo entonces se decide llamar a Benzel.

_¿Qué pasa?..., ¿has logrado entrar?_

– No precisamente…, pero creo que encontré algo. Necesito que investigues por mí. ¿Tienes los archivos de Mikel a la mano? Quiero que busques los nombres de Jerzy y Viggo dentro de su organización.

…_de acuerdo._

….

_No __hay ningún Viggo registrado, pero Jerzy Kírov está fichado por la policía como dueño de varios burdeles en San Petersburgo, negocios que en realidad pertenecen a Mikel._

– Dame la dirección.

_Son quince, ¿las quieres todas?_

– Solo aquellas que cuenten con servicios masculinos.

El silencio de Benzel dura una fracción de segundo, pero es tiempo suficiente para que Iliá sepa que lo ha captado.

_En ese caso, sólo __tengo cinco._

YYY

Desde un principio Iliá descarta la posibilidad de presentarse en los burdeles y preguntar directamente por el pelirrojo. _Hazlo y así llamarás la atención de todos. _En cambio se decide a rondar por las tabernas en busca de gente que conozca el negocio; pero cada vez que intenta abordar el tema consigue que sus oyentes lo miren mal y se marchen como si tuviera la peste.

Pronto aprende que aún cuando los hombres presumen de las prostitutas con las que se acuestan, se considera de mal gusto alardear de compartir la cama con un hombre, sin importar cuán bonitos o grandiosos sean…

– No es un tema que nadie vaya a discutir contigo.

El desconocido no lo mira mientras fuma pero no hay duda de que habla con él.

– ¿Tienen problemas para hablarlo pero no para hacerlo? Creo que su doble moral es absurda.

– Nadie te esta preguntando por tus creencias, mocoso, ¿quieres que te den una paliza? Porque es lo que sucederá si te empeñas en preguntar quién se acuesta con quién.

– ¿Por qué el secretismo?

– ¿Eres policía?

– ¿Qué?, ¡no!, ¿acaso luzco como uno?

– No…, de cerca se nota que eres joven, otro chiquillo entrometido, pero tú interrogatorio no te favorece en nada. La policía es la única que hace preguntas, y nadie aprecia a esos bastardos por aquí. Así que yo me andaría con tiendo, porque si no dejas de presionar a la gente, alguien querrá romperte las piernas.

– Bueno, lo siento, soy nuevo en esto. No quise molestar a nadie… Sólo quería encontrar algo con que divertirme.

– Entonces vuelve a tu casa y coge con tus amiguitas…, porque esta clase de lugares no es para ti.

– Pero quiero algo diferente.

– ¿Qué estas buscando exactamente?

– mmm… bueno… antes de decirte nada, ¿cómo sé que no eres... de los que quiere romperme las piernas por hablar de esas cosas?

El desconocido se ríe ante el tono ingenuo del muchacho.

– Es parte de mi trabajo. Consigo un pago por cada cliente que lleve y una buena comisión si el cliente queda satisfecho y vuelve de nuevo; así que ya lo sabes.

– Oh…, hum… la verdad nunca lo he hecho con un chico, un amigo mío me dijo que si quería probar y evitarme todos los problemas podía buscar a un acompañante... simple y sencillo, me dijo…, pero la verdad es que soy quisquilloso. Por eso que quería algo de referencias antes de intentar nada.

– Ya veo…, pero estoy seguro de que puedo ofrecerte algo que te complazca. Solo dime lo que quieres.

– Hum, bueno, mi amigo me hablo de un chico…, pelirrojo, ojos azules…, él dice que es como una bonita muñeca de porcelana.

Iliá espera que el hombre sacuda la cabeza y le pida más detalles, espera que le diga que no conoce a nadie con esa descripción, incluso espera que se burle de él… pero no espera que se eche a reír y le sonría como si le conociera de toda la vida.

– ¡Has venido a ver a Krasiv!, haberlo dicho desde un principio… ¿quién te envía?

– Mi amigo me pidió discreción.

– Si así lo quiere, está bien, pero siento decirte que Krasiv no está disponible está noche.

– ¿Por qué?

– Gripe. – un breve encogimiento de hombros, como si asunto no fuera de su interés en realidad. – Pero tengo otros chicos que pueden gustarte.

– ¿Están donde Krasiv?

– ¿Por qué tendrían que estar ahí?

– Porque tal vez ahora mismo esté recuperado y aceptando clientes, así que no se pierde nada con ir hasta allá.

El hombre se ríe mientras lo empuja fuera de la taberna.

– Está bien, está bien, te llevaré con él.

YYY

_Mama Elisa_ les confirma que Krasiv se encuentra indispuesto debido a una gripa, pero alienta a Iliá para que escoja a otro de sus chicos.

–…o una muchacha, tenemos mucha variedad para escoger.

– ¿Y cuándo volverá Krasiv?

– Mañana, tal vez, si consigue reponerse… pero mira a este rubio que tienes aquí, ¿acaso no es precioso?

La mujer intenta que Iliá mire el álbum fotográfico que le tiende mientras enumera los encantos de cada chico, pero el albino ni siquiera presta atención.

– ¿Está aquí?... Me gustaría verlo.

– Está enfermo.

– No importa… pagaré por verlo, – extrae el fajo de billetes que carga en el bolsillo e intenta darle realismo a su actuación de un muchachito desesperado que está obsesionado con un sueño. – Pagaré mucho dinero sólo por verlo. Me han dicho que es muy guapo, me han dicho que es precioso…,

– Si…, Krasiv es una joya. Una joya delicada y deslumbrante…, capaz de cortarte los dedos si no sabes manejarla.

– Sólo quiero verlo, saber que está aquí y entonces me iré. Volveré mañana y al día siguiente…, volveré todos los días hasta que pueda recibirme, pero mientras tanto pagaré sólo por verlo. Pagaré el precio de una sola noche por quince minutos con él.

La mujer titubea, su mirada viaja del dinero que Iliá le tiende hasta el salón principal donde sabe que Yana y Viggo están discutiendo sobre quién es el dueño del chico.

_Son quince minutos. __El pago de una noche por quince minutos. Y además…, tal vez sea la última noche que el chico trabaje para mí._

– Sígueme, y no digas nada o me aseguraré de que te corten la lengua por mentiroso.

Caminan lejos del edificio principal, la mujer lo aparta de los lugares comunes y se desplaza usando las escaleras de servicio; mientras ella camina pendiente de que nadie los vea, Iliá se asegura de escanear cada rincón en busca de una posible salida.

Terminan en un cuarto al fondo de la casa, lejos de todo posible contacto humano.

– Tienes diez minutos, muchacho.

Enciende el interruptor de luz y literalmente lo empuja para entrar.

El cuarto se asemeja a un armario sin ventanas, es tan pequeño que si extiende los brazos alcanza a rozar las paredes. Huele a mierda, sangre y tierra; y justo en el centro de todo se encuentra la estatua sin vida que Iliá ha estado buscando.

En un rápido escaneo, el albino se percata de su desnudez, de la sangre que lo cubre y de los morados en su cuerpo. Las heridas son recientes, pero el culpable se ensaño especialmente con su cara: El ojo derecho está cerrado debido a la hinchazón, la nariz está llena de sangre y hay un corte profundo en el labio superior.

La sola visión del chico desvalido despierta su compasión, pero las advertencias de Balcov brotan de sus recuerdos: **[**_Boris es un lobo famélico que disfruta destrozando huesos. Tala es una preciosa muñeca que no dudara en arrancarte la cabeza; ambos crecieron en la violencia y la sangre. Son soldados y asesinos, y darles la espalda será tu perdición._**]**

El albino trata de recordar lo que presumía Ushakov de su soldado.

**[**_Es mío y me obedece fielmente. Si le ordeno volarse la cabeza, lo hará sin titubear. No tiene más voluntad que aquella que yo le consigne. Está adiestrado para recibir órdenes, para someterse a la voz de su amo._**]**

**[**_¿Qué pasa si el amo se muere?_**]**

Aún puede evocar con toda precisión la fría replica de la mujer.** [**_Entonces la mascota debe morir con él_**]**

"_Pero no está muerto"_, se recuerda Iliá con cierta pena. "_Está aquí, sin un amo a quién servir, ni voluntad propia para avanzar… ¿a quién debe obedecer ahora?" _

– **De pie.**

Procura hablar en voz baja pero el tono de su voz es absoluto; y es curioso ver como al instante la estatua cobra vida, como si acabaran de ponerle baterías. El pelirrojo se levanta, sin importarle su estado y condición. Hay un breve, brevísimo atisbo de confusión, como si la reacción de su cuerpo le resultará por completo inconsciente.

Es justo en ese momento cuando Iliá entiende la maldición que pesa sobre el chico.

"_Condenado a obedecer. Condenado a someterse a deseos ajenos."_

– **Tu nombre.**

Un parpadeo, una vaga mirada de confusión.

"_¿Sabe hablar?, ¿recuerda como hacerlo?, ¿recuerda acaso quién es?"_

– (Krasiv)_._

Es un tono de voz rasposo y maltrecho. El sonido de alguien que no acostumbra usar su voz…. que no está educado para hablar por sí mismo.

– ¿Quién te llama así?

Recibe una mirada seca, carente de toda emoción.

"_¿__No quiere contestar?, ¿no puede contestar?, ¿acaso no reacciona a menos que sea una orden?"_

– **Vístete.**

Le tiende su propio abrigo y el chico lo acepta sin decir palabra.

De cerca, sus heridas resultan dolorosas de contemplar. El torso, los brazos, las piernas, todo esta lleno de golpes, rasguños y heridas; pareciera no existir un pedazo de piel que no esté cubierto de secciones rojas, verdes, negras y violáceas. Tienen toda la pinta de alguien que fue lanzado al piso y pateado hasta el hartazgo; pero lo más chocante es, sin duda, el hilillo de sangre que le corre por los muslos, algo que ni el propio muchacho parece tener en cuenta.

– ¿Quién te golpeó?

Si le oye no hace ademán alguno por contestarle.

"_¿Lo sabe y lo encubre?, ¿le importa acaso quien fuera?"_

– **¿Quién te golpeó?**

Hay un breve destello de molestia en las facciones del chico porque no sabe la respuesta a su pregunta, y eso le hace sentir inútil.

"_¿Qué diferencia hace el saber__lo?"_ se replica el albino con rabia_ "No puedes hacer nada, no estás aquí para tomar venganza…, has venido por él, para llevarlo de vuelta… y entonces… ¿qué pasa?"_

Pasa que tiene ganas romper huesos para calmar el grito sordo que representa su culpa. Siente rabia contra Ushakov por crear las cadenas lo atan, siente asco contra Hensley por participar en su destrucción, y siente frustración contra si mismo por su propia ceguera.

– Lo siento.

"_¿Crees que una disculpa basta?, ¿crees que eso ayuda en algo?"_

– Voy a sacarte de aquí.

El pelirrojo no da señales de comprender, parece habitar lejos de la realidad, demasiado débil para gobernar su propia vida.

"_Deja el lloriqueo y muévete. Tienen que salir de aquí"_

Es justo en ese momento cuando la puerta se abre trayendo la realidad de vuelta. _Mama Elisa_ muestra su desaprobación al verlos tan cerca, y aún más cuando descubre que el pelirrojo lleva un abrigo que le cubre hasta los muslos pero no deja lugar a dudas de que el chico está desnudo.

– Quítate eso.

Sin pensar, Iliá la deja inconsciente y se apropia del manojo de llaves que tiene en el bolsillo. Entonces se vuelve hacia el chico.

– **Sígueme. No te despegues de mí, no te alejes, si alguien intenta detenerte túmbalo al suelo. **

Iliá los conduce hasta los cuartos de servicio donde ha visto la entrada que utilizan para sacar la basura. Custodiando la puerta, hay un grupo de hombres jugando a las cartas; el albino los ignora pero ellos a él no.

– ¡Eh, tú... ¿a dónde vas?

Cuando uno de ellos se percata del pelirrojo que lo sigue, inmediatamente salta de su asiento.

– ¡Tiene a Krasiv!, ¡Tiene a Krasiv!

El albino consigue reducir a dos de ellos y el pelirrojo se deshace de los otros dos, pero sus voces han alertado al resto de la casa. Iliá puede ver los rostros de los demás prostitutos mientras se asoman por la puerta.

Salir, apropiarse del primer auto que encuentran, botar los seguros y encenderlo de forma manual, le toma a Iliá el mismo tiempo que a Viggo y sus hombres organizarse antes de cruzar la puerta trasera. El albino no deja de mirar el espejo retrovisor mientras vuelve por su coche alquilado; cada auto, cada sombra, representa una amenaza.

Y sólo hasta se encuentran viajando de regreso, con el pelirrojo sedado en la parte trasera, que Iliá se permite respirar por primera vez desde que entrará en ese pequeño armario.

Ahora solo queda regresar con Benzel.

YYY

_Está desnudo en la oscuridad, sujeto por arneses que cuelgan del techo.__ Tiene el cuerpo hecho trizas, el rostro hinchado, y la espalda en carne viva, pero el martirio no termina. _

_Nunca termina._

**[**"Feliz cumpleaños…"**]**

_La frase viene acompañada de dolor, un dolor lacerante que profana su carne. Escucha su propio grito en la espesura de la noche. Se oye llorar. _

En el sueño es joven... aunque en realidad no puede verse porque tiene los ojos tapados, pero lo sabe. De alguna forma sabe que su "yo" de ese momento es un frágil mocoso. Del mismo modo sabe, aunque no pueda verlo, que hay alguien con él, alguien que comparte ese dolor…

**[**"Feliz cumpleaños…"**]**

Es una pesadilla recurrente aunque no lo recuerde. Es un escenario que le provoca terror, aunque la mayoría de las veces consigue olvidarlo cuando despierta, pero nada puede borrar el pánico ciego que existe en el sueño y lo acompaña a todas partes. Cada vez que cierra los ojos se encuentra indefenso y la pesadilla vuelve, siempre con los mismos detalles y las mismas palabras…, casi como si fuera un recuerdo.

Pero no es un recuerdo, no puede ser un recuerdo, porque si lo fuera se volvería loco de agonía y tendría ganas de suicidarse, así que no es un recuerdo… es solo una pesadilla que no le deja en paz.

**[**"Feliz cumpleaños…"**]**

_¿Quién está gritando?, ¿es él?, ¿es sangre eso que siente __en su espalda?_

**[**"Despierta, mocoso, aún no hemos terminado de jugar"**]**

_Que se vayan, que lo dejen en paz. _

**[**"Si finges desmayarte, voy a enfadarme"**]**

_Porfavorporfavorporfavor, qué alguien lo deje morir._

**[**"Despierta…"**]**

**[**"Despierta…"**]**

– ¡…Bryan, es una pesadilla! ¡Despierta!

Ojos abiertos, respiración irregular, manos pegajosas debido al sudor.

_¿La realidad o la pesadilla continua?_

En su delirio todo lo que Bryan alcanza a distinguir es una sombra perfilándose sobre él. El pánico nubla todo raciocinio, inunda su cabeza con imágenes agónicas que se repiten en un bucle sin fin.

**[**"Feliz cumpleaños, muñeca"**]**

Se incorpora de un salto, antes de que nadie se lo impida. Consigue sujetar a su pesadilla y, _oh sorpresa_, ésta no se desvanece entre sus dedos como sucede cada vez que intenta atraparla; de hecho la pesadilla resulta sólida y cálida, casi parece humana, pero es un engaño y _él_ no va a dejarse engañar.

**[**"Tengo un regalo para ti"**]**

Forcejean, la pesadilla y _él_. La pesadilla es muy fuerte, pero no importa porque su terror es cientos de veces mayor y eso le ayudará a vencer.

**[**"¿Estás listo para jugar?"**]**

La pesadilla no deja de llamar a Bryan… ¡Bryan!, ¡Bryan!, ¡BryanBryanBryan!, _pero quien es Bryan y dónde está él_.

**[**"¿Qué tal si te rompo un par de dedos para empezar?"**]**

Consigue someter a la pesadilla, consigue sujetarle del cuello mientras ella intenta escapar. La pesadilla trata de patearlo, pero él la derriba al suelo sorprendido de que no haya un vacío esperando como siempre sucede.

**[**"¿Por qué lloras?"**]**

La pesadilla patalea, forcejea, pero _él_ no piensa ceder. Quiere estrujarlo con fuerza hasta que la sangre brote y el mundo quede en silencio.

**[**"No llores muñeca, aún no hemos hecho nada"**]**

_No más, no más…, _

**[**"Aún te falta aprender lo que es sufrir de verdad"**]**

_Cállate, cállate, cállate. _

La pesadilla pierde fuerzas, comienza a cansarse. Se acerca el final. Su victoria.

Por fin.

…y de pronto se encuentra en el suelo, con el mundo difuminándose a su alrededor mientras su cerebro punza de puro dolor. La última imagen que tiene es la un chico alto de cabello blanco que se inclina hacia él.

_Así que tú eres Bryan._

Podría reírse de él pero no tiene caso. Porque sabe que la pesadilla aún vive y espera paciente para devorarle al primer momento de debilidad. Volverá para atormentarle de nuevo…

Como siempre lo ha hecho.

YYY

– Toma esto.

Benzel trata de no ahogarse con el agua que Iliá le ofrece, pero resulta difícil y molesto gracias a la irritación en su garganta. Finalmente decide rendirse y mientras extiende el brazo para devolver el vaso a la mesa, el albino descubre que las marcas en su cuello son de un vivido color rojo. Su reproche no se hace esperar.

– Te dije que lo sedaras. – le reclama con el rostro tenso.

– (Lo olvide)

– Casi te mata.

– (Igual que tú; le abriste la cabeza de un solo golpe)

– ¿Estás de broma, verdad? De no habértelo quitado de encima…

– (Dejemos el asunto en paz, por favor.)

El esfuerzo de hablar provoca una tos incontrolable. Iliá se inclina para masajear su cuello y eso zanja la discusión durante un rato. Benzel se deja curar y mientras tanto no puede dejar de notar el lamentable aspecto del pelirrojo que yace dormido en el sillón.

– (¿Cómo fueron a parar ahí?)

– Un desafortunado accidente; no estaban en condiciones de sobrevivir por su cuenta; y Mikel es la clase de hombre que busca gente débil a la cual gobernar.

– (¿Crees… crees que puedan superarlo?…, me refiero a todo esto.)

–…no voy a mentirte, Benzel. Las cosas están peores de lo que considere en un principio. Está fuera de cualquier escenario que pude haber previsto… Creo que necesitamos ayuda. Ayuda profesional.

– (¿Quieres decir terapia?)

– Algo así, sí… para empezar. No será fácil, no hay garantías de que resulte, y no va resultar grato, pero creo que es lo correcto.

– (Me parece bien.)

– Está bien entonces, pero antes tenemos que aclarar un par de puntos, Benzel.

– (… ¿cuáles?)

– Sólo es uno en realidad…. – le sujeta el rostro y lo obliga a mirarlo. – Promete que si Boris intenta matarte te defenderás en serio.

– (Lo intente.)

– Intentar no basta. Debes estar listo para oponerte a él; aún cuando tengas que hacerle daño no debes dejar que Boris te someta.

– (Creí que lograría traerlo de vuelta…)

– Bryan se encuentra lejos, tan lejos que será difícil encontrarlo; pero todo será inútil si dejas que Boris se imponga… ¿estás listo para hacerle frente?

Es la primera vez que Benzel lo mira directamente a los ojos y en ellos vislumbra honestidad, preocupación y empatía.

– (Lo haré, Iliá.)

También es la primera vez que le llama por su nombre.

YYY

Después del torneo Kai se pasan un mes en gira con su equipo para entrevistas y presentaciones. De vuelta en casa y harto de la prensa que no lo deja en paz, acepta ingresar al instituto privado que su abuelo le recomienda. Pocos compañeros logran reconocerlo sin las marcas en la cara, pero quienes tratan de acercarse se topan con un chico malhumorado que no busca amigos.

Sabiendo que la fama no le pertenece y sintiéndose un tanto inútil, Kai se asegura de olvidar su breve participación en el torneo mundial, se niega a reunirse con su equipo y de alguna forma pierde contacto con ellos. Se las arregla para disfrutar de su vida sencilla y casi monótona; asiste a clases regularmente y procura entrenar con Dranzer cuando nadie más lo mira. Y aún cuando se encuentra lejos, mantiene el contacto con James para informarse sobre el estado de la abadía.

Al principio pregunta por Benzel, siempre pendiente por el destino de ese muchacho moreno que tuvo las agallas de plantarle cara, pero la falta de novedades durante los meses siguientes lo obligan a relegar el asunto hasta casi borrarlo de su mente. Es curioso como se acuerda de él justo un mes antes de que vuelva a casa por vacaciones…

– ¿Cómo van las cosas con Benzel?

James titubea, habla con cierta cautela como si el tema resultara difícil de abordar.

_Todo está bien. _

– ¿Encontraron a Bryan?

_Eso parece._

– ¿Y a Tala?

_También._

– ¿Y…, cómo están?

_Es demasiado pronto para decirlo. _

– ¿Por qué?

_Es una __situación delicada._

– ¿De qué hablas?

Oye el suspiro de James al otro lado de la línea.

– ¿Qué pasa, Jay? Dímelo.

…_no es una discusión que quiera tener por teléfono. _

– Puedo llegar mañana si quieres hablarlo en persona.

…_¿y la escuela?_

– Faltan cuatro semanas para que termine, pero nadie me dirá nada siempre que consiga aprobar mis exámenes.

…_entonces presenta tus exámenes, si los apruebas te permitiré que me interrogues. _

La conversación deriva entonces a preguntas de rutina sobre la escuela, el trabajo y la abadía, pero la repentina reserva de James provoca que Kai decida presentar sus exámenes esa semana y se marche sin dar explicación alguna, veinte días antes del término del curso.

YYY

James y Mijaíl lo recogen en el aeropuerto, lo acompañan a instalarse, le ofrecen un recorrido turístico por la ciudad, una comida y una visita al centro comercial. Kai soporta estoicamente los abrazos, las interminables charlas sobre la escuela y la inesperada visita al centro comercial donde Mijáil se asegura de proveerlo de un nuevo surtido de ropa para el invierno.

Los aprecia de tal forma que no los presiona para hablar del tema que evidentemente están evadiendo, se limita a esperar a que ellos decidan contarle la verdad.

Y lo hacen.

Después de la cena lo sientan en el sofá de su apartamento y le cuentan sobre las sospechas de lo acontecido a Bryan y Yuriy durante todo el año que estuvieron desaparecidos después de que el resto escapo de la abadía. Le cuentan de Ushakov, de Krause, de la crianza de Boris y Tala, del torneo, de Hensley, de Mikel, de Yana, de Reskii y Krasiv…

– Conseguimos que un médico los examinará… y encontró evidencias de abuso.

James y Mijaíl se turna para hablar, procuran ser honestos y formales en un intento por facilitarle las cosas a Kai, pero sus expresiones revelan lo delicado que es abordar un asunto que resulta difícil y violento.

– El médico se rehúsa a utilizar la palabra tortura, pero no existe otra forma para describir el trato que recibieron por parte de Balcov. Hay muchísimas cicatrices que no tiene otra explicación.

– El médico cree que el trauma origino la amnesia, pero al considerar la duración de la misma supone que fue estimulada para ejercer control sobre cada uno. También encontró rastros de las sustancias químicas que utilizaban para aumentar sus niveles físicos, y teme que esto pueda ocasionar colapsos en el sistema nervioso si no se trata adecuadamente.

– Iliá cree que lo más apremiante es detener los ataques de pánico, así es como los llama él, un estado de miedo absoluto que les impide razonar o contenerse. Es una especie de regresión a un momento en especifico en su vida, creemos que destinado para fomentar la sumisión y el dominio, pero que ahora está fuera de control…,

– Algunos especialistas creen que estos episodios pueden ser activados con palabras, recuerdos, o imágenes que se relacionen con el trauma, en este caso, algo que consiga hacerlos evocar la tortura o la sensación de terror que padecieron en ese tiempo.

– Según Iliá fueron retenidos desde octubre hasta julio del siguiente año, y en el lapso de tiempo que estuvo investigando encontró varias fechas de reclusión para cada uno…

James le entrega un pedazo de calendario con días marcados en rojo. Kai lo estudia con detenimiento y le sorprende algunas fechas que aparecen con círculos rojos.

– ¿Por qué el trece de noviembre?

– Es el cumpleaños de Bryan; el veinte de diciembre es tu cumpleaños, el primero de enero es año nuevo y el cuatro de febrero es el cumpleaños de Yuriy… Iliá investiga el resto, pero todo parece indicar que las fechas conmemorativas, todos los eventos que son motivo de alegría, ahora infunden pánico.

– Es otra forma de establecer un condicionamiento. Tomas algo que para ellos sea preciado y mientras lo contemplan, haces daño, tanto como sea posible. Eventualmente se crean sentimientos ambivalentes y lo que antes te resultaba grato, ahora te provoca terror.

– ¿Quién hace eso? – curiosamente la voz Kai no le falla aunque está temblando por dentro.

– En los años ochenta existieron instituciones mentales que trataban de erradicar la homosexualidad exponiendo a sus pacientes a imágenes y videos mientras que ejecutaban un estimulo negativo sobre ellos, de tal forma que con el tiempo se crea un rechazo y un miedo por ese tipo de comportamientos. Era un remedio bastante común para _"normalizar"_ lo que ellos consideraban conductas impropias… Y creo que Balcov lo llevo al extremo para promover obediencia y buena conducta.

– ¿Qué pasara con ellos?

– Creemos que la única forma para desactivar sus regresiones es conseguir que hablen sobre ellas.

– Hemos contactado con varios especialistas y la mayoría coincide en que tratar de desbloquear un recuerdo puede resultar dañino para la persona. El daño depende del tiempo que ha permanecido oculto, el tipo de trauma, la atención que reciban, y en este caso, los residuos de esteroides que aún se encuentran en su cuerpo; pero no tenemos otra opción. Si conseguimos que superen esa etapa de su vida, hay una posibilidad de que se recuperen.

– Es una situación delicada y nada fácil de abordar. No sabemos que hicieron con ellos, no hay registros de lo que Ushakov o Krause idearon, y no podemos acceder a sus archivos en la abadía sin que la policía se entere…, y siendo que ellos son los responsables de la muerte de Hensley y sus guardias, creo que será mejor mantenerlos en el anonimato por ahora. Nuestra prioridad es tratarlos, pero no aquí; no pueden quedarse aquí.

– ¿Por qué?

– La mafia busca a Yuriy…, me temo que asesino a la persona equivocada durante uno de sus ataques de pánico… y Boris Kuznetzov es sospechoso de la muerte de Krause, así que la policía inglesa tiene intención de interrogarlo cuando aparezca. Estamos haciendo planes para sacarlos del país, pero al no tener papeles las cosas pueden tardar más tiempo.

– Quiero verlos.

Ellos no reaccionan, sin duda han anticipado su petición.

– Hablaré con Iliá y discutiremos la posibilidad de una visita, ¿de acuerdo?

Kai asiente aunque en realidad no está prestando atención, de hecho está tratando de recordar qué fue lo que salió mal la noche del escape. Quiere ahondar en sus recuerdos de ese tiempo, pero lo único que consigue recordar es la completa infelicidad de volver con Balcov, el gozo de conocer al Dranzer Negro y el terror de conocer su locura. Todo lo demás es difuso, tanto así que es imposible recordar nada antes de aquella época.

_¿Por qué no lo vi?_

– Tranquilo, – apenas si presta atención cuando James toma asiento a su lado y le abraza, tratando de confortarle. – Sé que en este momento te sientes responsable… pero no fuiste tú quien los condeno a esa vida, y no te corresponde cargar con la culpa, ¿está bien?

Kai lo sabe, lo entiende…, pero las palabras de James no calman esa sensación de inestabilidad que hace temblar su cuerpo. Le toma toda la noche entender que su alteración se debe a la perspectiva de reencontrarse con el hermano de Bryan…

Por suerte para él no es Benzel quien les abre la puerta y los invita a pasar.

Es curioso como el chico albino que los recibe le habla como si en realidad lo conociera aunque Kai puede asegurar que no es así, le sonríe y lo invita a visitar la cocina mientras él y James se apartan para conversar en privado.

Reencontrarse con Benzel no resulta tan incómodo como Kai espera; aún recuerda con bastante precisión al muchacho agrio y cortante que no tuvo en reparos para buscarle y hacerle saber que le debía un favor a Bryan. El Benzel que tiene enfrente ha perdido un poco de su agresividad, no le salta al cuello en cuanto lo ve sino que se limita a cabecear en su dirección en un vago ademán de reconocimiento.

– No creí que vendrías.

Le habla sin dejar de revolver la extraña pasta de color gris que tiene en la mesa, y por su tono de voz todo parece indicar que no está enfadado con él.

Kai se sorprende del alivio que siente al descubrir que no hay recriminación en la voz de Benzel, aunque supone que se debe al agotamiento; basta mirarle detenidamente para notar las ojeras, el cansancio… y las horribles marcas oscuras que lleva en el cuello.

Se siente ligeramente torpe cuando las palabras abandonan su boca.

– De alguna forma creo que te debo una disculpa.

– ¿Por qué?

– Fue mi plan el que salió mal.

– Conseguiste escapar, conseguiste liberar a los gemelos, a Shinai, y conseguiste poner una lupa sobre las actividades de Balcov. No fue perfecto, pero tampoco fue un desastre… Si te sientes culpable, ¿cómo crees debería sentirme yo? Ellos iban conmigo cuando los capturaron. Fui yo quien los dejo atrás… pero no tiene sentido culparse porque eso no cambiará nada. Lo que tenemos que hacer es ayudar y no sentarse a lanzar culpas.

– ¿Y en que puedo ayudarte?

Benzel parece pensarlo, ya sea analizando su sinceridad, su compromiso o las verdaderas razones de su interés, y cuando finalmente consigue aceptar la petición de Kai le entrega una palangana con agua, una toalla y lo invita a entrar en la primera puerta a la izquierda del apartamento

– Ven y lo sabrás.

El ocupante de la cama dormita con los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza, pero abre los ojos apenas los escucha entrar. Se sienta en el borde de la cama y le sonríe con una mueca que no expresa alegría.

Bryan ha crecido, aunque no de forma sana. En cuanto le pone los ojos encima Kai se percata de sus nudillos pelados, las tenues cicatrices en sus brazos y la palidez asociada al agotamiento. Su cara es delgada y afilada, lo que sin duda le permite aparentar más edad de la que tiene en realidad, pero que no resulta apropiada para un adolescente saludable. Le faltan varios años para terminar de crecer pero en ese mismo instante es más alto que el propio Kai y más fuerte, aún cuando su apariencia resulta casi enfermiza.

– ¿Te has desecho de _blanquito_ y en su lugar tienes al _príncipe azul?_

Rezuma sarcasmo y mala leche, pero Benzel no hace caso de su provocación.

– Se llama Kai Hiwatari, ¿lo conoces?

Bryan lo mira durante largos minutos antes de sacar a relucir su sonrisa más siniestra.

– ¿Por qué?... ¿acaso él me conoce a mí?

Antes de que Kai se atreva a responder, Benzel interviene por él.

– **¿Lo conoces? **

– No. Ni su nombre me suena ni recuerdo su cara, ¿algo más?

– Voy a teñirte el pelo y él va a ayudarme.** No tienes permiso para levantarte, para protestar, para moverte y mucho menos para resistirte. Te quedarás quieto, con las manos en el regazo, y dejarás que nos acerquemos, ¿te queda claro?**

Es curioso como el tono de Benzel, ese sonido demandante, repleto de una fuerza que intimida, hace un efecto en Bryan. Borra la sonrisa y su expresión se aquieta como si acabaran de arrebatarle toda su voluntad.

Benzel coloca una silla frente a Bryan y le indica a Kai que encima coloque la palangana, después de eso se dedica a impregnar el cabello lavanda de la asquerosa sustancia grisácea que huele a desecho químico.

Todo el asunto dura alrededor de media de hora pero en ningún momento Bryan hace ademán de impacientarse, ni borra su expresión de completa sumisión. Cuando termina, Benzel le inclina la cabeza sobre la palangana, asegurándose de lavar a conciencia y de secarle adecuadamente hasta dejar su cabello relativamente seco.

El efecto del colorante es extraordinario.

El color lavanda de su cabello ha provocado que el tinte, que tendría que dejarlo claro, se quedara en un color gris deslucido; eso, junto con lo demacrado de su rostro, le confiere una apariencia completamente diferente de la que Kai recuerda del muchacho llamado Bryan.

Si lo viera en la calle, está seguro de que no lo reconocería sin ayuda.

Antes de marcharse, Benzel se inclina para inyectar al chico lo que a todas luces parece un sedante. Espera hasta verlo dormir y sólo entonces se pone a limpiar el cuarto.

Una vez fuera responde a la silenciosa pregunta de Kai.

– Obedecen las órdenes sin importar quién las imparta. Iliá cree que es culpa de la amnesia. Están educados para obedecer, deben hacerlo a menos que quieran ser castigados, algo así como una conducta condicionada, pero han olvidado quién infligía el dolor, así que se limitan a cumplir los mandatos del primero que se tope en su camino. Dos minutos con ellos y te das cuenta inmediatamente que no son capaces de llevarte la contraria.

– ¿Los sedan con mucha frecuencia?

– Tienen altos niveles de tolerancia a los calmantes y los analgésicos, lo cual indica el abuso que han hecho de ellos. El sedante que para alguien normal puede durar un día completo, su sistema consigue absorberlo en algunas horas. Procuramos no usar demasiados medicamentos y reservarlos para cuando sean verdaderamente necesarios, es mejor mantenerlos tranquilos y aislados, pero se acerca el veinte de diciembre e Iliá está seguro que cerca de esa fecha las cosas se pondrán bastante feas.

– ¿Por qué el tinte?

– Ya sabrás que la policía inglesa está buscando a Boris Kuznetzov, su fotografía esta registrada como criminal en fuga. Han pasado casi dos años desde entonces, pero no correremos el riesgo de que alguien lo identifique cuando vayamos al aeropuerto. Si lo comparas con esa foto, no hay parecido alguno, y es mejor que así aparezca en el pasaporte que vamos a comprarle…

Mientras hablan Benzel entra en la habitación adyacente a la anterior. Justo en la pared de enfrente hay una ventana que deja entrar raudales de luz.

– **Despierta. Es hora de cambiar los vendajes. **

Kai puede ver como la firme voz provoca una reacción inmediata en el ocupante de la cama. Durante un momento el chico se tensa, mueve el cuerpo como si tratara de asegurarse donde esta.

El pelirrojo se vuelve buscando la voz de Benzel y Kai contiene un escalofrío cuando mira su rostro hinchado y amoratado, pero el chico ignora su incomodidad y se limita a quedarse ahí mientras Benzel se asegura que las cortadas en el torso no se infecten y que las heridas en sus genitales se curen apropiadamente. Obedece tan dócilmente a todo lo que Benzel indica, que éste no necesita utilizar el tono de orden, el cual Kai comienza a identificar como un sonido grave y violento.

Tarda aproximadamente cuarenta minutos en limpiarle a conciencia y entonces Benzel le permite dormir de nuevo. Una vez que están fuera, Kai no puede contenerse.

– ¿Qué diablos pasó con él? – el siseo furioso recibe una amarga respuesta.

– Él no sabe explicar quién lo golpeó, tiene episodios blancos en su mente.

– ¿Puede hablar?

– No tiene por costumbre hacerlo…; parece que Ushakov no solía pedirle su opinión.

– ¿Pero él… está bien?

– Las heridas tardan en curarse ya que el cuerpo está cansado, mal alimentado y no ha dormido con propiedad; pero saldrá bien.

– No parece peligroso.

– Es parte de su fachada.

Kai tiene el estomago revuelto así que acepta con ansias el vaso de agua que Benzel le ofrece. Finalmente se decide a preguntar lo que lleva rondando en su mente desde que se encontrará con Benzel por segunda vez.

– ¿Qué paso con tu cuello?

– Se topo con Boris en uno de sus días malos.

Kai no consigue asimilar la información. Le resulta sorprendente que esas horrendas marcas negras hayan sido causadas por la persona que estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su libertad por el propio Benzel.

– Nunca creí que él te haría daño… tú eras muy importante para él.

– Eso fue antes de que todo esto sucediera.

– ¿Crees que ya no?

– Imposible decir que pasa por su cabeza en este preciso instante….

Benzel suspira con evidente cansancio.

– Te diré lo mismo que Iliá me ha dicho: Balcov destrozó a Bryan hasta el punto en que ya no recuerda quién es, después lo cedió a Krause y él lo convirtió en su guerrero, fuerte, insensible, violento y completamente fiel a su lado, pero la mascota se volvió inestable después de asesinar a su dueño; era algo que no podía hacer, tanto Ushakov como Krause se aseguraron de establecer garantías de su propia seguridad so pena de infringir dolor por cualquier intento contra su persona. Balcov no lo sabía, obligo a que Tala y Boris se deshicieran de sus amos y eso provoco una crisis."

"El Boris que vimos en ese torneo estaba tocando fondo, no tenía a nadie capaz de evitar su colapso y Balcov tampoco se preocupo por él. Para sobrevivir, cada uno tuvo que dar vuelta a la página y comenzar desde cero, así aparecieron Reskii el luchador y Krasiv el prostituo, cada uno moldeado por Mikel... Fue él quien les dio órdenes, que era lo único que ellos conocían. Eso los mantuvo estables y vivos durante los meses que estuvieron fuera, estoy seguro de que él no sabe lo que hizo, pero no parece la clase de persona que desperdicia una oportunidad así."

"Sin embargo el daño que Balcov les infringió es tan profundo que no importa que no consigan recordarlo, el terror está ahí y explota de vez en vez. En su último arranque, Boris ataco a un tipo hasta casi matarlo y Tala consiguió asesinar a alguien, por eso es tan importante que comiencen un tratamiento lo antes posible."

– ¿Cuál es tu plan?

– James dijo que podía conseguir pasaportes para sacarlos del país y la idea es llevarlos a San Francisco.

– ¿Por qué allá?

– Mijaíl conoce a un psiquiatra discreto que ha tratado con personas que han sufrido abusos y severos traumas durante la infancia, él cree que lo mejor es internarlos al menos hasta verificar que no harán más daño.

– ¿Cuándo planean irse?

– Si no puede ser antes del veinte de diciembre, tendremos que esperar unos días hasta asegurarnos que no hay problemas con el traslado y entonces movernos antes de año nuevo.

Kai parece satisfecho con el plan y sus palabras confirman sus intenciones.

– Diciembre es una buena época para visitar San Francisco.

YYY

El dieciocho de diciembre Benzel e Iliá notan las primeras señales del pánico y a partir de ese momento estudian con más detenimiento el comportamiento de cada uno para ser capaces de prever y prevenir cualquier regresión.

Tala se atrinchera en una esquina de su cama y va cambiando de posición conforme la luz del sol comienza a moverse a lo largo del día. Boris abre la puerta del cuarto y no permite, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que la toquen. Por la noche las cosas empeoran. Tala comienza a temblar ante la oscuridad de la ventana y no se calma hasta que deciden encender todas las luces de la casa. Boris se niega a moverse de su posición en el suelo, justo de cara a la puerta, mientras se destroza las uñas de tanto morderlas.

Ninguno de ellos quiere quedarse solo.

Iliá se muestra inflexible ante la sugerencia de Benzel de trasladarlos a la sala y permanecer con ellos.

– Contener a uno será difícil. Contenerlos a ambos, al mismo tiempo, será imposible.

Benzel no discute más y se va a cuidar del pelirrojo mientras Iliá decide acercar una silla para él y para Bryan.

– Anda. Levántate, o se te van a entumir las piernas por estar en el suelo.

Boris se ríe de él y de su formalidad.

– Creo que ese no es tu problema.

– Tal vez no mío, pero seguro que habrá alguien a quién le importe.

Boris tarda un rato en obedecerle, pero cuando se levanta no parece tener intenciones en volver a sentarse.

– No me gusta estar aquí, es un lugar de mierda. Hace frío, la cama está dura, y las paredes… no me gustan las paredes… ¿dónde está Mikel?

– ¿Lo extrañas?

– Extraño a las putas que solía llevar a casa.

– Siéntate Bryan, no vamos a salir hoy.

– Estoy harto de esto, necesito aire fresco, me pone enfermo estar encerrado.

– Quédate en la cama, Bryan.

– ¿Es una orden, perro? – procura sonar lo más sarcástico que puede mientras se endereza con la expresión de alguien dispuesto a romperte la cabeza.

– No quiero ordenarte cosas. Si lo hiciera tendrías que hacerlo, fuera o no tu voluntad y eso no es justo para ti.

– Eres un imbécil si crees que puedes convencerme con tu palabrería estúpida.

– Basta, Bryan, vete a la cama y quédate ahí.

– _Basta, Bryan, vete a la cama, Bryan _– se mofa de Iliá como evidente saña– quisiera saber quién es el maldito Bryan. No paran de repetir su nombre, y lo que es peor, le apuntan a la persona equivocada… pero qué puede esperarse de un par de estúpidos que hacen cosas estúpidas.

– Basta ya, Bryan.

– Bryan, Bryan, Bryan, ¿no te sabes otro nombre?

– Tú eres el que no sabe quién es.

Iliá se percata del golpe que relampaguea en los ojos de Bryan, un segundo antes de que el chico lo ejecute. Forcejean en la entrada, sin apenas emitir un sonido, apenas el susurro de la piel rozando piel y la ropa que se sujeta. El albino tiene la ventaja de ser mas alto, contar con más años de entrenamiento y encontrarse plenamente consciente de sus capacidades, pero la fuerza desesperada de su oponente no facilita su tarea.

Una vez que Iliá consigue arrastrarle hasta la cama –una tarea nada fácil considerando que Bryan se esfuerza por deshacerse de él– se queda esperando que el chico salte de nuevo y lo obligue a tomar medidas drásticas.

Para su sorpresa, Bryan se limita a quedarse tendido con los ojos cerrados, abandonado por la ira y lleno de amarga desesperación. Iliá vislumbra a un chico demasiado flaco, demasiado larguirucho, demasiado pálido, demasiado frágil. Es la viva imagen de un muchacho de quince años que ha sufrido demasiado. Por primera vez desde que le conoce Iliá se permite sentir simpatía por él, así que se deja caer en la silla junto a la cama y le habla, con la delicadeza de alguien que trata con un animal herido.

– Mi padre me contó una vez que entrenar a un animal salvaje consiste en tener paciencia.

"Lo primero que haces con tu mascota es ponerle una cadena, la más fuerte que tengas, después lo encierras en una jaula, la más pequeña que exista. El animal se pondrá histérico, se lanzará contra los barrotes, intentará morderte… eventualmente comenzará a padecer hambre y cuando ya no pueda soportar esa necesidad, te dejará acercarte. Es entonces que debes hacerle entender que ahora eres su dueño. Lo premias si actúa según tus deseos y lo castigas si falla. Será cuestión de tiempo antes de que empiece a temblar ante la idea de enfurecerte. Con el tiempo ya no habrá necesidad de encadenarlo porque tu mascota no será capaz de reconocer su libertad. Para él la cadena siempre existirá, aún cuando ya no pueda verla…"

En el silencio de la noche se escucha con claridad la errática de respiración de Bryan y el pánico que vibra dentro de él.

– Conozco esa historia. – un susurro fantasmal que dibuja las marcas de dolor y extenuación en el rostro de ese chico sin memoria.

Iliá permanece quieto anticipando la respuesta a la pregunta que formula en voz baja:

– ¿Recuerdas quien te la contó?

– No… no sé… ¿qué importa?... sé que la conozco… las pesadillas… en las pesadillas hay un… hay una voz… la voz que brota de la oscuridad se ríe mientras cuenta esa historia, pero en el sueño es mil veces peor…

Se calla de pronto con obvia incomodidad y cuando le habla suena más amargo y terrible que nunca.

– ¿Cómo conoces esa historia?

– La escuche de la misma persona que hablo contigo; cuando recuerdes quien fue, entonces hablaremos de él. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que no la escuchamos en las mismas circunstancias, ¿puedes recordar algo más acerca de esa historia?

Bryan está a punto de negarlo cuando un fugaz recuerdo brota desde el fondo de su memoria.

**[**_El hambre que padecen las bestias es aquella que debilita el cuerpo y provoca retortijones en el estomago, pero en el ser humano el hambre existe en otras formas…, muchísimas más, que debilitan el espíritu, la fuerza y la voluntad, o aquellas que conducen a la locura, o las que te impulsan a probarte a ti mismo. Existe el hambre de afecto, el hambre de libertad, el hambre de consuelo…, el hambre de poder, el hambre de muerte… así que dime, Bryan, ¿qué clase de hambre sientes tú?_**]**

– Estás temblando.

Bryan no puede evitarlo. Esa voz, la voz de sus pesadillas, le provoca miedo, un miedo terrible. Iliá se inclina hacia él para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

– ¿Sabes por qué te cuento esa historia?

_No._

Iliá es pura honestidad cuando le responde.

– Porque eso fue lo que hicieron contigo.

Continuará…

_Notas:_

_Creo que no miento al afirmar que es uno de capítulos más largos que está historia tiene, pero finalmente tenemos a Bryan y a Tala juntos de nuevo, aunque ellos no lo sepan. Ahora viene la verdadera prueba. _

_He tratado de dar una explicación medio coherente sobre el radical cambio que Bryan sufrió durante toda la serie: Su apariencia, su carácter y su especialmente su cabello. Me resulta un poco lógico creer que el chico creció y que por eso aparece en el segundo torneo más alto y más fornido, y que el cambio de carácter se debe a que se encuentra lejos de Balcov, pero nunca encontré una buena excusa para el tinte en su cabello, así que me invente una, XD. Se acepta reclamos por tomarme semejante licencia. _

_En cuanto a Tala, pues, más o menos recuerdo que en el segundo torneo ya no tenía el aire de primoroso niño bonito, pero era igual de pequeñito, así que no se verá tanto el cambio en él._

_Bueno, bueno, hay muchas ideas sobre cómo van a terminar juntos, pero la verdad no me decido por ninguna. Sé que la cosa no será fácil, ya que cada uno debe sobrevivir a sus demonios y aprender a seguir. Pero es la parte que más me emociona, verlos interactuar de nuevo. Por supuesto que tendrán que relacionarse con más gente, es indispensable, pero no podrán ignorar el hecho de que ambos padecieron el mismo infierno y que eso los conecta más que cualquier otra persona._

_Espero que aun me acompañen en lo que sigue._


	19. Conciencia

**AMBIVALENCIA  
****Por Roquel**

**Advertencias: **Ninguna por ahora.

**Dedicatoria**:

**Alexander**: El romance ya viene, no estoy segura de cuanto tardara. Gracias por la espera.

**BrainSweet: **La relación entre estos dos va a paso de tortuga pero intento no precipitarme para que salga creible y bien.

**Shinigami. **El tiempo pasa deprisa, gracias por seguir leyendo pese a que soy terrible con las fechas de entrega.

**Navleu: **Mil gracias por estar ahì constantemente recordándome que no debo abandonar.

**GoldenBlitz: **Aunque la animación no fue maravillosa creo que fue suficiente con los personajes para hacernos amarlos pese a su dibujo.

**Nekkot; **Un capitulo mas y nos acercamos a la interaccion entre estos chicos. Poco a poco se van acercando.

**YuriyKuznetsov: **Tienes toda la razón en cuanto al pasado de estos chicos, han pasado por mucho y creo por tanto que no será fácil que decidan entrar en una relación.

**Nameless Anami: **Ambos pasaron por lo mismo, posiblemente en distintas circunstancias pero eso los convierte en apoyos que se pueden ofrecer uno al otro.

**Alexa Hiwatari. **Gracias por la paciencia y por seguir aquí

**Shiroi Tsuki**: Gracias por el apoyo. Espero el capitulo te guste

**Serket Girgam. **Gracias por la paciencia espero sigas por aquí

**Shngryu Inazuma: **Ambos me parten el corazón, esperemos que ellos decidan continuar con su vida y salir adelante.

Contestare Review con más calma. Muchísimas gracias por seguir aquí y leer. Saludos y estamos en contacto.

**Notas: **Los primeros párrafos del capítulo corresponden a un artículo publicado en la página www, clinicadam, com, (no completo, por supuesto) y lo he puesto porque explica lo que sucede con Bryan y Yuriy. No soy una experta en el área de psicología y por eso me he pasado mucho rato leyendo acerca del trastorno de estrés postraumático. Con eso no quiero decir que lo que vaya a leerse sea completamente exacto, pero quiero escribir esta historia de forma lo más creíble posible. Espero que si encuentran algún error me lo señalen para mejorar.

Entonces quedan avisados. No se asusten porque al principio parezca que he perdido la cabeza.

Les recuerdo que lo que aparezca entre paréntesis ( ) significa que la persona está hablando en voz baja o con un tono de voz distinto al origina.

Lo que aparezca entre corchetes y en cursiva _[ ] _se refiere a un recuerdo.

_Ambivalencia_: Estado de ánimo en que coexisten dos emociones o sentimientos opuestos.

YYY

**CAPITULO 19**

**CONCIENCIA**

_Conciencia: Conocimiento que se tiene de uno mismo y su entorno. Percepción normal de los estímulos del interior y exterior. Juicio sobre el bien y mal de nuestras acciones. Estado cognitivo no abstracto que permite la interactuación, la interpretación y asociación con los estímulos externos, denominados realidad. _

**[**Los síntomas del abuso sexual de niños son similares a los síntomas que se observan en la depresión o en la ansiedad severa y el nerviosismo. Los niños pueden apartarse de las actividades normales, tener miedos excesivos, presentar un rendimiento escolar deficiente y mostrar comportamientos perturbadores tales como consumir alcohol y drogas psicoactivas o involucrarse en comportamientos sexuales de alto riesgo**]**

[…]

[Los grupos de apoyo para los niños maltratados o abusados están disponibles y se recomiendan de manera enfática]

[…]

**[**El resultado depende de la psicoterapia, el apoyo social y familiar, la naturaleza y el tiempo durante el cual el niño fue abusado y las características individuales del niño. Existen ciertas complicaciones que han de tenerse en cuenta**]**:

-Trastorno de estrés postraumático (TEPT)

-Depresión

-Trastornos alimentarios

-Trastornos del sueño

-Trastornos de ansiedad

**[…]**

**TRASTORNO DE ESTRÉS POSTRAUMÁTICO (TEPT)**

[Es un tipo de trastorno de ansiedad que ocurre después de haber observado o experimentado un hecho traumático que involucra una amenaza de lesión o de muerte.]

[El TEPT se puede presentar inmediatamente después de un trauma mayor o demorar más de seis meses después del acontecimiento. Cuando se presenta inmediatamente después del trauma, usualmente mejora después de tres meses; sin embargo, algunas personas tienen una forma más prolongada de la enfermedad, que puede durar por muchos años.]

[El trastorno de estrés postraumático puede ocurrir a cualquier edad y aparecer luego de un desastre natural como una inundación o un incendio, o como una guerra, un encarcelamiento, un asalto, maltrato familiar o violación.]

[…]

[Las personas con trastorno de estrés postraumático experimentan de nuevo el hecho una y otra vez en, por lo menos, una de varias formas. Pueden tener sueños y recuerdos atemorizantes del acontecimiento, sensación de estar pasando por la experiencia nuevamente o tornarse inestables durante los aniversarios del evento.]

[…]

**SINTOMAS**

1. "Reviviscencia": repetitividad del evento  
Recuerdos y sueños reiterativos de la situación  
Episodios de reviviscencias, en donde el evento parece estar sucediendo de nuevo una y otra vez

2. Evasión

Incapacidad para recordar aspectos importantes del trauma  
Falta de interés en las actividades normales  
Sentimientos de despreocupación e indiferencia  
"Insensibilidad" emocional o sentimiento de que nada importa  
Menos expresión de estados de ánimo  
Aislamiento de las personas, lugares u objetos que hacen recordar el evento

3. Excitación

Irritabilidad o ataques de ira  
Dificultad para dormir  
Dificultad para concentrarse  
Respuesta exagerada a las cosas que los sobresalta  
Conciencia excesiva (hipervigilancia)

**[…]**

[El tratamiento está orientado a la reducción de los síntomas, estimulando a la persona afectada para que recuerde el evento, exprese sus sentimientos y gane algún sentido de control sobre la experiencia. En algunos casos, el hecho de expresar la aflicción ayuda a completar el proceso necesario de duelo. Los grupos de apoyo, donde las personas que han tenido experiencias similares puedan compartir sus sentimientos, son muy útiles.]

[Es posible que las personas con este trastorno necesiten tratamiento para la depresión, el consumo de alcohol, la drogadicción o problemas de salud conexos, antes de abordar los síntomas de dicho trastorno. La psicoterapia conductista se emplea para tratar los síntomas de evasión, lo cual puede incluir exposición al objeto que desencadena los síntomas, hasta que la persona se acostumbre a él y deje de evitarlo (esto se denomina técnica de inundación y exposición gradual).]

[Los medicamentos que actúan en el sistema nervioso pueden ayudar a reducir la ansiedad y otros síntomas de este trastorno. Los antidepresivos, incluyendo los inhibidores selectivos de la recaptación de la serotonina (ISRS), como fluoxetina (Prozac), pueden ser efectivos para tratar el trastorno de estrés postraumático, aunque el médico debe hacer un seguimiento a su utilización, dado que pueden tener efectos secundarios. Los sedantes pueden ayudar con las alteraciones en el sueño. Los ansiolíticos pueden servir, aunque algunos tipos, como las benzodiazepinas, pueden ser adictivos.]

[Los especialistas de la clínica "Mente y Cuerpo" proporcionan evaluaciones, diagnóstico y tratamiento a precios…]

[…]

Benzel se frota el puente de la nariz mientras le tiende a Iliá el papel donde aparecen enlistados los costos de la clínica.

– ¿Cómo vamos a pagar por esto? Inscripción, mensualidades, alojamiento, nutrición, sesiones de terapia con un profesional, actividades de recreación… te cobran hasta el maldito papel de baño.

– ¿Quieres considerar otras opciones?

– ¡No!, maldición… yo **sé**que es la mejor opción, pero estoy siendo realista. No tenemos dinero.

– El dinero que tome de Balcov…

– Debe repartirse entre todos los chicos de la abadía.

– Lo sé, por eso guarde un fondo especial para los gastos de Bryan y Yuriy. Podemos cubrir su estancia en la clínica de cuatro a seis meses sin problemas y Donovan ha dicho que está dispuesto a encargarse de nuestros gastos mientras ellos se recuperan. Kai también ofrece su ayuda financiera.

– Donovan se encarga de los gastos de la abadía y Kai no tiene acceso al dinero de su abuelo, podemos contar con ellos para gastos menores, pero nosotros tenemos que pagar el tratamiento. Si el dinero que tienes de reserva se acaba estaremos en problemas.

– Conseguiré un empleo.

– ¿Y quién contrataría a un chico de diecisiete años que nunca fue a la escuela?

– Tuve tutores privados durante todos los años que estuve con Balcov. Bastará presentar un par de exámenes aquí para sacar un título de lo que sea. Reuniré el dinero suficiente para cubrir nuestros gastos cuando sea necesario.

– ¿Eres consciente de que esto no es un plan de seis meses? Aún en el remoto caso de que logren recuperarse dentro de ese tiempo, alguien tendrá que mantener a esos dos hasta que consigan valerse por su propia cuenta. Estamos hablando tal vez de años.

– No hay problema. Estoy contigo, Benzel.

– Maravilloso. ¿Y mientras tú vas y haces dinero que piensas que hare yo?

– Mantener un ojo sobre ellos, estar pendiente de lo que necesitan y como evolucionan. También necesitas estudiar, inscribirte a una escuela y aprobar todos los niveles básicos. Debes conseguirte un titulo universitario si tienes intenciones de cuidar a Bryan una vez que salga de ahí.

Benzel suspira con evidente desaliento, Iliá se compadece de él.

– ¿Creíste que sería fácil?

– No… siempre supe que habría problemas, que sería difícil y largo… pero no… no creí que fuera a ser de esta forma.

– Todo está bien, Benzel. Podemos hacerlo. Un paso a la vez, meta a meta: El primer paso es conseguir el consentimiento de esos dos para internarse en la clínica.

YYY

San Francisco es una ciudad llena de vida, color, ruido, música… a donde quiera que se mire hay actividad y el cálido clima de costa llena el cuerpo de energía; es por ello que resulta difícil encontrar lugares para rentar.

El apartamento que Donovan les alquila justo en el centro de la ciudad es pequeño pero cómodo. Completamente amueblado, el espacio tiene bellos pisos de madera, un balcón, una cocina modernizada, una amplia sala, una escalera junto a la entrada que conduce a una oficina flotante y un baño con tina. Por desgracia solo hay una recamara ya que la mayoría de sus ocupantes son jóvenes solteros.

Benzel e Iliá desmantelan la oficina para armar el dormitorio de Yuriy, ya que Bryan se apropia del otro por culpa del maravilloso ventanal que permite una vista de ciento ochenta grados del centro. También se turnan para dormir en la sala, mientras que el otro permanece despierto vigilando a sus invitados.

En esos primeros días consiguen construir una rutina muy familiar. Los chicos desayunan en sus habitaciones, bajo la atenta mirada de Benzel en el caso de Yuriy, o de Iliá, en el caso de Bryan. Después cada uno escoge que hacer y curiosamente en ningún momento coinciden en el mismo lugar, como si ambos decidieran, de forma inconsciente, ignorarse mutuamente.

Tala se pasa horas en el balcón del departamento disfrutando de los cálidos rayos del sol. Desde que amanece hasta que anochece…, e incluso entonces el pelirrojo no siente el terror a la noche pues las luces de los edificios, las calles y los anuncios impiden que exista una oscuridad absoluta.

La insistencia de Bryan por evitar los lugares cerrados convence a Iliá de sacarle de la casa. Cada mañana caminan seis cuadras hasta el parque más cercano y permanecen ahí todo el día mientras Bryan se deleita con el ruido, con las personas que ve, con la inmensidad del mundo. Cuando vuelve a casa ya no siente la opresión de las paredes porque le basta mirar por la ventana para evitar el miedo.

Resulta evidente que vivir lejos de Rusia afecta positivamente en ambos, pero Benzel e Iliá sospechan que la violencia duerme y estallará cuando menos lo esperen. Eso los convence de apresurar los trámites de ingreso y por suerte para ellos la amistad de Mijaíl Prohorovna con la directora del centro les permite saltarse la lista de espera.

Esa mañana, a una semana de haberse instalado, la rutina cambia: Benzel se marcha con Bryan, mientras que Iliá se queda a charlar con el pelirrojo. El chico desconfía de la taza que le ofrecen. Observa confuso ese delicado gesto de amabilidad, una clase de gentileza a la que no está acostumbrado.

Iliá finge no darse cuenta del excesivo escrutinio que recibe mientras contempla con embeleso el paisaje del balcón. Resulta fácil comprender porque el chico ama ese espacio abierto, lleno de aromas propios de la ciudad, repleto de luz y sonido.

Durante un largo rato permanecen en silencio hasta que Iliá decide hablar.

– ¿Sabes quién soy?

Grandes ojos azules que lo miran con fijeza, como si el chico intentara dilucidar si eso que ha oído es una orden.

– ¿Comprendes por qué estás aquí? – Su pose defensiva grita miedo a toda voz – ¿Sabes que fue lo que te paso? – Un rostro carente de emoción, la expresión de alguien que no conoce las respuestas. – ¿Te gustaría saberlo?

…

– (¿Quien soy?)

–…Sí. ¿Te gustaría saber quién eres?

– (Un fracaso)

– ¿Qué?

– (Un fracaso)

– ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

– (Ella lo dice… su voz tintinea en la oscuridad. _El perdedor merece la muerte. Mi inútil muñeca. Eres un fracaso…, un error…_)

La taza de té tintinea en sus manos mientras el miedo que habita dentro de él hace temblar su cuerpo.

– ¿Le tienes miedo a esa voz?

Respiración inestable, sudor nervioso que cubre la frente del muchacho.

– El miedo que sientes está condicionado: _**Ella**_no puede tocarte. Ya no está aquí. No te hará daño.

– (Ella está aquí) – su mano viaja inconscientemente hasta su pecho donde aferra su playera como si intentará arrancarse el corazón. – (Ella existe. Escucho su voz por las noches, cuando todo lo demás está en calma. Susurra órdenes en mi cabeza, órdenes que no puedo cumplir…)

– ¿Qué dice?

– (No me hagas repetirlo)

– Todo está bien ahora. Ya no puede hacerte daño… ¿Qué dice ella?

– (_**Ella**_ me ordena morir.)

– Pero estás vivo…

– (Porque la otra voz grita cada vez que intento obedecerla a _**ella**_…)

– ¿Qué voz?

– (Esa voz llora y grita. Siente tanta tristeza que me lastima.)

– ¿Las voces de quién?

– (Luchan entre ellas, las escucho gritarse como si trataran de matarse entre sí…, quisiera arrancarlas, ignorarlas, y que solo exista el silencio)

– Podemos ayudarte…

– (No puedes, nadie puede. Esas voces viven en mí.)

– Podemos hacer que esas voces se vayan.

En algún momento el albino ha conseguido acercarse a él. Intenta consolarlo y para ello le muestra un panfleto con el título "Mente y Cuerpo" donde se exhiben imágenes de jardines verdes y círculos de personas tomándose de las manos.

– Si aceptas el tratamiento, podrás recordar…

– (…no quiero recordarla a _**ella**_)

– Si la recuerdas, puedes enfrentarla. Si la enfrentas, puedes vencerla. Si la vences serás libre.

**[**_No puedes hacerme daño, no a mí, no a tu dueño. Hazlo y el dolor que has sentido hasta ahora no tendrá comparación con lo que haré contigo_**]**

La taza vuelca todo su contenido en el suelo mientras Yuriy se sujeta la cabeza.

**[**_Nunca podrás huir, no de mí. La cadena que nos une no puede romperse. Eres mío y siempre lo serás._**]**

Iliá le sujeta los brazos y el pelirrojo se aferra a él con desesperación. Las convulsiones de miedo provocan que Iliá le sujeten con mayor fuerza.

– Respira, deja que el aire fluya, no lo retengas. Hazlo otra vez: Inhala y exhala. Cuenta hasta veinte, despacio. Siente mis dedos en tus brazos, se consciente de la brisa fresca… aquí nadie te hará daño… ¿Te sientes mejor?

– _**(¿Cómo puedo saberlo?)**_

– No te exaltes…

– _**(No quiero ir a ese lugar… no quiero recordar.)**_

– Nadie va a obligarte, nadie te dirá que debes ir o que debes quedarte aquí. Eso ha terminado. Solo quiero que me contestes con la mayor sinceridad posible, ¿de acuerdo?

– …

– ¿Te gusta sentir miedo?... ¿Te gusta ser débil?... ¿Te gusta ser una muñeca?

**[**_Eres mi muñeca. Mi preciosa muñeca. Mi inútil muñeca._**]**

– ¡No!

_**[**__No soy tu muñeca. No quiero ser tu muñeca__**]**_

El pelirrojo se agita frenético, como un animalillo asustado que busca correr a su escondite… su fuerza, su terror, sorprende a Iliá.

– No eres muñeca de nadie, Yuriy.

Sorpresa, confusión, extrañeza… emociones que cruzan fugazmente el rostro del pelirrojo.

–… ¿Ese es mi nombre?

– Lo es, si lo quieres. Eso dependerá de ti.

–…

– La mejor forma de vencer un miedo es enfrentarte a él…, a ti te educaron para no tener miedo y al mismo tiempo trataron de sembrar su terror en ti. Sólo tú puedes destruir el poder que ellos tienen sobre ti… ¿Quieres ser libre, Yuriy?

– …

– ¿Quieres ser capaz de caminar por la calle y no sentir miedo?

_Sí_

No lo dice, pero lo piensa, fuerte y claro. _Lo quiero_.

YYY

Pese al miedo de no ser capaz de enfrentar a Bryan, Benzel decide que es su responsabilidad convencerlo de ingresar al tratamiento; así que ese día, mientras Iliá charla con Yuriy, Benzel decide enfrentarse a su miedo.

– El parque no queda en esa dirección.

Cuando Bryan señala en la dirección opuesta a la que Benzel sigue, éste traga saliva, un tanto incómodo por la situación.

– Quiero hablar algo contigo en un sitio más privado.

– ¿Hablar sobre qué?

– Sígueme.

Con cierta renuencia Bryan se deja guiar. Accede a tomar un taxi y se queda quieto durante los primeros veinte minutos, pero el tráfico conspira en su contra y el chico comienza a impacientarse.

– ¿A dónde vamos?

– Espera y lo verás.

Bajan del taxi y recorren el resto del camino a pie. Para apaciguar los ánimos, Benzel se anima a comprarle una chuchería en uno de los puestos de la calle.

– ¿Qué es? – pregunta Bryan desconfiadamente y Benzel procura ocultar su sorpresa.

– Helado con fruta y un poco de jarabe… tal vez sea un poco dulce pero… ¡No lo muerdas!...,

Bryan le ha ignorado y lo primero que ha hecho es morder la bola de nieve con el consabido destemple de los dientes. Benzel le quita el vaso a tiempo de evitar que inocente postre termine en el suelo o en la cabeza de alguien.

– ¡Puta!... ¿Qué mierda es eso?

– Cuida el vocabulario cuando estemos en la calle. Y te dije que no se muerde. Prueba de nuevo…

– No lo quiero. Es asqueroso.

Es así que Benzel tiene que ir y comprarle otra cosa. Se decide por un postre de harina dulce relleno de duraznos azucarados. Bryan lo muerde con prudencia pero la sensación del pan deshaciéndose en su boca acaba con su recelo y termina con el postre en apenas tres mordidas.

– ¡Puf-ta!...

– ¡_Bryan_! Traga primero y maldice después.

– ¡Dame más! ¡Quiero más!

No se van hasta que Bryan se ha zampado tres panecillos más y aún entonces consigue cargar con otros dos como reserva para lo que falte del camino. Benzel los lleva hasta el edifico más alto de la ciudad y paga para que Bryan y él suban al mirador.

– ¡De puta madre!

Un par de personas tuercen el rostro ante el prosaico vocabulario del chico que corretea por el lugar, pero Benzel simplemente los ignora y se dedica a contemplar el regocijo de Bryan. Resulta grato comprobar que pese al terrible trauma de su infancia, su hermano aún puede sentir alegría, sorpresa y emoción.

Eso le da esperanzas.

– ¿Te gustan los lugares al aire libre?

– Mierda, _**SI**_.

– ¿Qué quieres hacer, entonces?... ¿Quieres quedarte?

– Si

– ¿Realmente quieres quedarte?

– Si.

– ¿Y si yo te lo prohíbo?

– Te rompería la cara.

– **Sígueme, Bryan.**

El tono de voz no admite discusión, y pese a no entender el por qué, Bryan se ve impulsado a obedecerle. Benzel se aparta de la gente hasta una esquina a la sombra donde nadie los mire. Observa el rostro contrariado de Bryan y le habla con suavidad.

– ¿Por qué vienes si no quieres?...

– …

– Mira a esas personas que están allá abajo, ellos van a donde quieren, ¿por qué tu no?

– Me hartas con tu palabrería.

Se aleja de esa esquina, de las preguntas cuya respuesta no conoce, de ese pequeño sentimiento de no tener el poder para controlar su vida…, pero antes de que pueda escapar, la escucha:

_Es la voz._

– **Vuelve Bryan**

El sonido despierta escalofríos en su cuerpo. Lo paraliza en su lugar, no puede huir de ella. La idea de desobedecerla le provoca dolor… Y antes de que pueda si quiera preguntarse qué hacer sus pies dan media vuelta y avanzan.

– ¿Qué diablos quieres?

– Eso mismo te pregunto yo: ¿Qué quieres hacer, Bryan?..., ¿Quieres huir?, ¿quieres ser libre?, ¿quieres hacer tu voluntad?

– _**SI**_

– ¿Y por qué no puedes hacerlo?

– …

– Porque estas condicionado para obedecer. No puedes irte sin que te den permiso, no puedes actuar sin recibir ordenes, es por eso que ahora te limitas a vivir sin hacer nada. _No sabes qué hacer._ Existes para otros y nunca serás libre si no luchas por recuperar tu voluntad.

_Libertad_. La palabra provoca un frío glacial en su cuerpo. _Voluntad_. Ese miedo que vive dentro de él brota con inusitada fuerza.

– Cruzaste un infierno y aún estás aquí, pero te perdiste en el camino. ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres para tu vida? ¿A dónde deseas caminar?

Su respiración se altera, esta temblando a mitad del día y el sudor le empapa la playera pese a que se encuentran bajo la sombra. Destellos rojizos aparecen en el borde de su visión.

– Quiero ayudarte Bryan.

La mano de Benzel sobre su brazo le devuelve estabilidad.

"_¿Por qué te importa tanto?"_ No consigue pronunciar la pregunta en voz alta, siente que de hacerlo la oscuridad caiga sobre ellos…

– Mereces ser libre, Bryan. Mereces hacer tu voluntad y avanzar según tus decisiones. No comprendo tu dolor, nadie más que tú y alguien que haya padecido lo mismo pueden entenderlo, pero no tienes porque cargar solo con él. Estoy aquí, estoy contigo, y no iré a ninguna parte.

**[**_Somos un equipo. Somos familia_**]** El recuerdo lo asalta por sorpresa; esa es su voz pero no consigue ubicar el momento en que pronuncia esas palabras.

La presión en su brazo se incrementa, se obliga a mirar el rostro de Benzel.

– Te ayudaré pero tú debes desear esa ayuda, debes aceptarla y debes aferrarte a ella. Una vez que lo hagas no valdrá retroceder, no podrás abandonar… no te dejaré. Y no importa el tiempo que tome, me aseguraré de que tengas todo lo necesario para salir adelante, ¿Lo entiendes, Bryan?

El viento le sopla en la cara refrescando su bochorno. Su inseguridad se tambalea, su miedo se oculta, su pánico huye de la seguridad que ese chico moreno le proporciona.

– ¿Lo quieres, Bryan?..., ¿Quieres ser libre?

Mira el cielo, las nubes, los edificios que se alzan a su alrededor y siente que una parte de él, una pequeña parte escondida en las profundidades clama por su libertad.

**[**_Recuerda lo que significa ser libre, sin dueño, sin reglas, sin exigencias de ningún tipo…_**]**

YYY

– Considerando lo inusual de su caso, sugiero empezar con una terapia individual para cada uno y si es posible integrar una terapia grupal en el futuro…

La psiquiatra Alice Collins discute los detalles con Iliá y Benzel mientras Bryan y Yuriy recorren, cada uno por su lado, los terrenos del lugar. Instalarse ha sido lo más fácil considerando que las pertenencias de cada uno se reducen a una bolsa de papel con un par de cosas nuevas.

Despedirse no es fácil para Benzel que insiste en asegurarse de que Bryan no saldrá corriendo en cuanto no tenga nadie que lo vigile.

Pero Bryan no huye, pese a que el itinerario que le entregan le resulta completamente hilarante. Cuando lee cosas como "_actividades al aire libre" "sesión privada con el psicólogo" _y_ "terapia de colores"… _ nota una ligera urticaria en el cuello y un ligero pánico, pero no hay marcha atrás. Se traga su miedo y decide seguir.

Esa noche no puede dormir, el cuarto le resulta demasiado pequeño, demasiado húmedo, demasiado caluroso. Las ventanas no pueden abrirse y las paredes blancas no ayudan a mejorar su humor. Esa sensación de claustro le arrebata el aliento, le hace consciente de su terrible soledad… no sabe que justo al otro lado del pasillo otra persona tampoco es capaz de conciliar el sueño y que lucha con sus mismos demonios.

Yuriy también se aferra a la ventana con barrotes, tratando de no estallar en pánico. En noches como esa, cuando el cielo está cubierto de nubes y la oscuridad es casi total, el inexplicable miedo que habita dentro de él se convierte en un zumbido sordo que no lo deja en paz. Es peor cuando se encuentra solo, su ansiedad le hace extrañar a sus clientes nocturnos, aquellos capaces de sofocar el miedo con sus manos grandes, sus cuerpos jadeantes y su tacto pegajoso.

Pese a la resolución de cada uno por encontrar su libertad, enfrentar su miedo resulta difícil, casi imposible de soportar. En cada sesión los silencios se alargan como un manto espeso que vicia el ambiente. Es difícil encontrar el modo de abordar el tema… aún más difícil resulta admitir que poco o nada se recuerda de ese tiempo.

Al principio de cada consulta ambos luchan contra el nudo en la garganta, contra el muro negro que representa sus recuerdos… luchan por encontrar su voz y deshilvanar sus memorias tramo a tramo…, pero cada intento los paraliza. La garganta se cierra, las manos tiemblan, como si hablar de ello lo trajera de vuelta, mil veces peor.

Así que ambos huyen de ese pasado.

**[Bryan]**

…¿Quién se supone que es Bryan?

…¿Quién se supone que eres tú?

…¿Por qué estamos aquí?

…¿Te gusta perder el tiempo escuchando a estúpidos como yo?

…¿Cuánto ganas por quedarte una hora oyendo la mierda de todos nosotros?

...¿Sientes lástima por nosotros?

**[Yuriy]**

…No recuerdo mucho.

…No lo sé.

…No quiero hablar de eso.

…Tal vez… si lo dices entonces posiblemente sea cierto

…La verdad es que no me interesa

…Me gusta el sillón que tienes aquí.

Evasión, sarcasmo, silencio, negación…

Benzel no sorprende cuando al volver una semana después se entera de las fallidas sesiones de terapia con la doctora Collins.

– Se niegan a ahondar en su trauma. Huyen de él como si fuera un tabú.

– No creo que recuerden los detalles.

– Tal vez no con absoluta precisión, pero no hay duda de que pueden acceder a ciertos fragmentos que nos serían útiles para reconstruir el evento. Es de vital importancia que ellos revivan el recuerdo y comprendan que no hay nada que temer… Que todo terminó.

– Ellos no darán ese primer paso.

– Nunca he considerado obligar a mis pacientes contra su voluntad.

– Está es una situación especial. Ellos no hablan de lo que pasó, y no lo harán a menos que alguien los obligue a ello. Es por eso estamos aquí. Si consigue que ellos se abran a usted, existe la posibilidad de que eventualmente puedan hacerlo sin miedo.

– …

A Collins le toma tres días decidir un plan de acción que resulte factible para ambos muchachos. Cuando discute su plan con ellos, ninguno parece especialmente emocionado por la situación.

– Tenemos que enfocarnos en un solo recuerdo por vez. Abordaremos un recuerdo y tendremos que desgranarlo hasta que podamos hablar de él con libertad.

Resulta fácil comprometerse con asistir a terapia cada tercer día. Es fácil aceptar la hipnosis sin saber lo que eso significa. Más fácil aún es recostarse en el diván y seguir las indicaciones de la doctora: _Respirar, inspirar,_ y repetirlo hasta que nada más importe.

Lo difícil es lo otro.

Lo difícil es compartir ese pasado que ninguno quiere recordar. Difícil es hundirse de cabeza en los recuerdos que provocan terror.

**[Bryan]**

– Muy bien, Bryan, estás a salvo conmigo. – la voz de la doctora Collins es apenas un zumbido que resuena en la lejanía de ese mundo. – Quiero que respires conmigo y me cuentes que estás viendo.

"_Parece un sueño…, creo que es un sueño que he tenido antes; a veces soy yo, como soy ahora… y otras veces creo ser yo más joven aunque no puedo saberlo… no lo sé… Es un sueño que se repite una y otra vez… siempre de la misma forma"_

– Muy bien, parece un sueño. Qué ves en este sueño, dónde estás, qué estás haciendo.

"_No sé dónde estoy. No sé que estoy haciendo aquí. Me duele el cuerpo… mi cuerpo… lo siento pesado, no me obedece. No puedo moverme... Uno de mis ojos no se abre, aunque de todas maneras no veo nada. Todo está oscuro…"_

La respiración de Bryan se agita, comienza a jadear de pánico.

– Todo está bien, no temas. Utiliza tus otros sentidos. Qué escuchas.

"_Nada… solo el zumbido de la sangre en mis oídos."_

– _¿_Qué sientes?

"_No puedo mover mi cabeza ni mis brazos. Siento mi cuerpo desnudo, el frío me lacera la piel. Tengo un trozo de algo incrustándose en mi espalda. Me duele… no puedo moverme para quitarlo. Mi cuerpo ya no me responde. Ya no soy yo"_

– No temas, Bryan, ese dolor ya ha pasado. ¿Qué más hay?... ¿Qué percibes a tu alrededor?

"_Creo que hay alguien conmigo… no sé… lo escucho murmurar pero no consigo entenderle…"_

– Está bien, Bryan, eso significa que no estás solo… ¿Qué más hay?

"_Sangre… huelo sangre. Y orines. No respiro bien…"_

– Te duele el cuerpo, ¿por qué?, ¿qué ha pasado?

"_Los escucho. Se están acercando. Ya vienen."_

– ¿Quién viene, Bryan? ¿Quién es?

[_Bienvenido de vuelta, Bryan…_]

Bryan conoce esa voz, la ha escuchado con anterioridad. El recuerdo de ella, de su aliento cálido en su cara, del dolor que ella provoca le hace temblar.

– ¿Quién es?... ¿Quién está ahí contigo, Bryan?

_Balcov…_

No pronuncia el nombre en voz alta, es un nombre tabú. Pronunciarlo es atraerlo. El nombre provoca escalofríos, sacudidas y nauseas. Es algo que no puede evitar. Reacciona por impulso y por culpa del terror. Despierta de la hipnosis doblado sobre sus piernas mientras expulsa su precario desayuno.

Vomita hasta desmayarse, mientras escucha con claridad a _Balcov_ reírse de él.

[_Bienvenido de vuelta a tu infierno personal, Bryan_]

**[Yuriy]**

– (No quiero hacer esto)

El pelirrojo jadea aunque no ha hecho más ejercicio que sentarse en la silla, y tiembla pese a que el sol le da en la cara.

– Todo está bien, Yuriy.

Al descubrir que le sudan las manos intenta limpiarlas en sus pantalones de algodón pero al hacerlo se vuelve consciente de que el sudor le cubre el cuerpo por completo.

– Relaja tu cuerpo, Yuriy. Respira conmigo. Cierra los ojos y déjate guiar por mi voz.

El pelirrojo le obedece con cierta reticencia. Accede a recostarse en el diván, acepta cerrar los ojos y se somete a los ejercicios de respiración.

_Al cerrar los ojos se ve transportado a un mundo de oscuridad. Se oye el débil chapoteo de agua que cae, un hedor a mierda que vicia el ambiente, y el frío lacerante que hiere su piel. Tiene la boca seca, el cuerpo magullado y la sensación de no estar solo._

_[¿Estás despierta princesa?]_

_No reconoce la voz pero siente que el estómago se encoje de miedo. Sin fuerza para hablar sólo consigue emitir un gemido ahogado lleno de dolor._

_[Te has desmayado en medio de mi turno, preciosa, pero ahora que estás despiertas ¿Qué tal si seguimos donde nos quedamos?]_

_Los caracoles se deslizan por su cuerpo, suben y bajan sin ritmo, lo cubren de baba espesa y maloliente. La repentina intrusión en su cuerpo le resulta sorpresiva y dolorosa, su grito de agonía se pierde en la noche._

_[Tan dócil, tan bello…, mi preciosa muñeca]_

No hay palabra que consiga calmar la histeria del chico, sus gritos erizan la piel y su expresión reboza tortura. Son necesarios dos hombres que sujeten al muchacho mientras la doctora Collins le administra un sedante.

Justo antes de desmayarse, Yuriy llora por la oscuridad que llega.

YYY

Las semanas después de la primera hipnosis son las más difíciles de todas: Las pesadillas con cuartos oscuros producen insomnio, el ansia ante el recuerdo de esas voces aterradoras provoca irascibilidad. Es como destapar una caja. Los recuerdos, deseados o no, salen a la superficie; algunos más fácil que otros, algunos borrosos, otros terribles, algunos incomprensibles. Imposible colocarlos en orden y menos aún comprenderlos en su totalidad.

Las cosas no mejoran con el paso de los días. Se vuelven peores a medida que Collins los obliga a repetir una y otra vez el recuerdo, al principio abundan las blasfemias, después viene el tedio de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. Ella los anima a escribir un libro de sueños y ellos gimen de angustia cuando despiertan empapados de sudor sin deseos de rememorar el evento.

Cada uno busca un refugio lejos de ese abismo negro. Bryan escoge el pequeño gimnasio del centro donde hace ejercicio hasta la extenuación en un intento por olvidar… Yuriy prefiere la biblioteca, donde puede sentarse por horas a pensar en cosas que no sean él.

Benzel los visita todas las semanas. Lleva cajas de cigarrillos para Bryan porque es lo único que consigue calmarlo, y compra rompecabezas para Yuriy porque son el único pasatiempo que lo distrae. Responde las preguntas que surgen cada semana y procura ofrecerles apoyo cuando alguno se anima a contar sus pesadillas.

Benzel procura hacer tiempo para ambos ya que curiosamente Bryan y Yuriy no coinciden en casi ningún lugar, pese a compartir el mismo espacio. Cada uno vive en su mundo ajeno a la presencia del otro.

Y es justamente una noche a finales de junio cuando ambos vuelven a encontrarse.

Yuriy se desliza por los pasillos en busca de aire fresco, sudoroso a causa de una pesadilla. Burlar la vigilancia en el pasillo principal no le supone ningún problema, como tampoco lo tiene para llegar a la sala de reuniones, donde están todas las maquinas expendedoras.

Se queda quieto cuando descubre al chico que está sentado en el piso justo al lado de la máquina de refrescos, y aunque las sombras le cubren el rostro, siente un repentino escalofrío.

– Si tienes sed sírvete, no tienes que hacer fila.

Atontado por la pesadilla, acalorado por la pesadez en el ambiente y sintiéndose ligeramente solo, Yuriy se acerca por un refresco de naranja. Dejándose caer en uno de los bancos cercanos, no puede evitar rememorar el sueño que lo ha despertado.

_El paraje cubierto de nieve se extiende allá donde la vista alcanza; la blancura del lugar le deslumbra y lo acongoja, el silencio de ese mundo le oprime el corazón. Y justo cuando el pánico reverbera en su interior lo ve, al gran lobo blanco que aguarda en completa inmovilidad._

"_¿Quién eres?" _

"_Tu dios, tu protector, tu aliado, tu siervo"_

_La voz proviene de la bestia aunque en ningún momento le ha visto abrir el hocico. _

"_¿Qué quieres de mí?"_

"_Te estoy esperando. Recupera tu fuerza… Vuelve conmigo"_

"_¿Quién eres?"_

"_¿Quién eres tú?"_

"_Mi nombre es…"_

"_No fue eso lo que pregunte, pregunte quién eres. ¿Yuriy Ivanov, el niño abandonado? ¿Tala Ushakov, la muñeca inservible? ¿Krasiv el prostituto complaciente?" _

"_No lo sé"_

"_No__ tienes porque ser ninguno de ellos."_

"_Entonces qué queda para mí"_

"_Eso tienes que averiguarlo tú"_

"_No quiero hacerlo, no quiero seguir. ¡Estoy cansado! ¡Estoy harto! Nada mejora, nada cambia. Solo la oscuridad vuelve. Siempre la oscuridad. Todo lo que veo y recuerdo es el dolor, la humillación, la impotencia y la desgracia. ¡No quiero volver a eso! Y tampoco puedo seguir. Estoy atrapado en un pozo negro. Quiero terminar con todo, quiero morir ya"_

"_Vive, Yuriy"_

"_¡¿Por qué?!"… "¡¿Para qué?!"_

"_Vive, Yuriy"_

"_¡Basta!"_

_Muros se alzan de la nada y pronto se ve rodeado por inmensas placas de hielo. Yuriy descubre que tiene los dedos congelados cuando intenta taparse los oídos._

"_Estos son los muros que has construido en tu mente, muros que te aíslan y te acorralan. Se libre, Yuriy. Gobierna tu vida"_

"_Dime quién eres"_

"_Soy el Dios de las Sombras. Soy Wolborg, uno de los cuatro oscuros. "_

"_¿Cuatro qué?"_

"_Seaborg…, Wyborg…, y Falborg"_

_El sonido se encuentra cada vez más lejano, como si el poder del dios se debilitará._

"_Conozco ese nombre" tiene que gritar para hacerse oír sobre el viento que repentinamente ha comenzado a soplar._

"_Vive, Yuriy"_

El sueño es tan vívido que puede sentir el frío lacerante de ese mundo y el miedo que la bestia le inspira.

– (¿Quién eres, oh, poderosísimo dios?)

El susurro llega a oídos de Bryan; la expresión le resulta familiar, pero el recuerdo se pierde en el pantano que es su mente y la familiaridad que le asalta se desvanece en la niebla. Sin embargo se siente transportado a un sueño y las palabras fluyen aunque él no las quiera:

– Ven aquí, Dios Oscuro, y siembra la sangre en la tierra.

–… antes que yo vuele sobre el mundo y lo cubra con mi manto de sombra.

Ambos se miran, como si realmente acabaran de advertir la presencia del otro.

– ¿Lo conoces?

Bryan titubea. Conoce al dios de fuego, al poderoso dios que clama en sus pesadillas por libertad, pero no quiere hablar de él, no quiere mencionar su nombre. De alguna forma Yuriy lo entiende porque hablar de su propio dios no resulta fácil.

– Me resultas familiar.

Bryan le mira, por primera vez. En la oscuridad de la noche apenas si distingue su rostro, pero hay algo… algo que resulta conocido.

– Sí…, creo que te he visto antes, pero no sé tu nombre.

– No tengo un nombre propio… ¿acaso tú sí?

– No uno que me pertenezca.

– ¿Cómo te llaman, entonces?

– Bryan.

El estomago de Yuriy se sacude, como si el nombre invocara cosas terribles.

– No me gusta.

– ¿Por qué?

– Me desagrada. Me hace sentir mal… no lo sé… sólo dime otro nombre.

Bryan se ríe entre dientes. No se siente como un Bryan, pero es el nombre que lo marca y lo señala.

– …mi pasaporte está a nombre de Boris Kuznetzov.

No hay recuerdo ni sensación de angustia asociado a ese nombre y Yuriy suspira de alivio.

– ¿Y tu nombre?

"_Yuriy, Tala, Krasiv"_ el pelirrojo titubea. _"Vive, Yuriy"_

– Yuriy… llámame Yuriy.

Un espasmo provoca que Bryan trague en seco, la emoción que lo sacude es pegajosa y plomiza, y lucha por apartarla como quien espanta un bicho molesto.

– Te llamare Yura.

– Es nombre de chica.

– Tú pareces una chica.

La repentina emoción que golpea a Yuriy está completamente desligada al terror y al desamparo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se siente indefenso ni amenazado…

– Y tú pareces un imbécil.

…se siente inundado de una sensación que le resulta balsámica y confortable. Es una clase de ira que consigue poner el miedo a raya.

Por primera vez en semanas, Bryan se ríe.

_Fin de la Segunda Parte_

_n/a_

_Ya se hablan, es un inicio. Están tratándose, significa que han dado el primer paso hacia la recuperación, pero el camino no será fácil. Ninguno recuerda al otro, pese a que sienten cierta familiaridad, ambos tienen personalidades distintas que marcaron ciertas etapas de su vida, aquí las resumo:_

_Yuriy pequeño odia a Bryan ya que por culpa suya termino siendo torturado. _

_Tala no siente nada por nadie y vive por la voluntad de otros, incapaz de seguir por su cuenta. _

_Krasiv utiliza el sexo como vía de escape, es su forma de conseguir consuelo y afecto._

_Bryan pequeño siente un cariño incondicional por su hermano Benzel y se culpa por lo sucedido con Yuriy._

_Boris se deleita con el dolor y la violencia, y tiene una violenta obsesión con el chico moreno (Rei) que lo derrotó en el torneo._

_Reskii es un chico inestable que se evade de si mismo procurándose heridas físicas que acallen el miedo que siente en su interior._

_Lo que viene ahora es comenzar la etapa de sanación, superar sus demonios, y empezarán a darse de cabezazos en eso de las relaciones amorosas. Vamos con la tercera parte de esta historia._


End file.
